Quintessence
by Tankou001
Summary: The Sequel To Pulchritudinous. Chouji, and Hinata have yet to get maried, but the upcoming Chuunin Exams will prove to spice up life for the loving couple. M for citrus, swearing, extreme awesomeness, wonderful fight scenes, and Alternate OC Pairings
1. Practice For Perfection

Quintessence

A Chouji X Hinata Fanfiction

Hey all! Tankou001 here with a new fic! This fic is the sequel to Pulchritudinous, my previous ChouNata fanfiction! I had to think on the name a bit, but Quintessence seems only fitting! I hope you like it. Mind you the fic is only taking place about a month after Pulchritudinous' final chapter so Chouji, and Hinata are not yet married. They are simply a couple in the Village of Konoha. Both still have their teams still.

I opted to make all of the chapters in this fic have the same general name rules as in Pulchritudinous. That said all of the chapters will either have alliteration, or rhyming names.

So without further ado, and with complete, and total abandon I give you all the first chapter of Quintessence!

Enjoy!

Chapter One: Practice for Perfection.

Several captains stepped into a large room. In the room waited a tall blonde woman with a vast décolletage, and an air about her that told everyone that she was to be obeyed. All of the rookie captains in the room stood in front, the woman speaking out loudly to them. "Rookie captains, step up. If you wish to enroll any of your students in the Chuunin exams please make it known."

Akimichi Chouji, a large man in maroon, and half plate armor, chain mail underneath it, stepped up. "I, Akimichi Chouji wish to register Hatake Anka, Hyuuga Hizano, and Ibana Maya for the Chuunin Exams."

Hyuuga Hinata was next to step up, speaking clearly. "I, Hyuuga Hinata wish to register Nagamori Kyogi, Hazumi Ty Dao, and Utagau Temano for the Chuunin Exams."

Finally Sai stepped forward, a smile upon his face. "I, Shizuka Sai, wish to register Nara Shikani, Nara Shikana, and lastly, Sarutobi Asame for the Chuunin Exams."

Tsunade, the blonde woman, looked at the three, and nodded. "So be it! These three teams will be registered for the Chuunin Exams if they so wish it."

All three spoke out "Yes Sir." and left the room. Chouji, Sai, and Hinata all walked through the halls for a bit, Chouji the first to speak up. "So Sai-kun, Hinata, do you think your students will be able to do it?"

Hinata hesitated for a moment so Sai was the first to answer. "I feel my team is ready for the Chuunin Exam. Whether or not they succeed has yet to be seen. I am, however, looking forward to seeing them try their best."

Hinata finally found the courage to speak up after Sai. "I believe my team is good enough to advance. Kyogi-kun is a bit cocky, and Ty Dao-chan a bit hasty. They may have some troubles, but I am at least sure Temano-kun will be able to advance quickly. What do you think about your team, Chouji?"

Chouji brought his hand behind his had nervously. "Personally I put all of them up for registry to be bold. I do believe they have what it takes to get through the first two rounds. I a sure the preliminaries, and the written test will be easy on them. Still I a not sure about the semi finals, and the finals. I have a plan for Hizano-kun, however. Maya-chan has been sowing exemplary talent, and Anka-chan has always been a valuable combatant. She will prove to be good at least into the finals. I can only hope that my whole team does their best, and makes it as far as possible"

Sai and Hinata both nodded, and Sai stopped for a bit. "This is where I must part, friends. I look forward to seeing you soon at the Chuunin Exams. Still I must train my team as much as I can before the week is up."

Chouji, and Hinata waved to Sai, and continued their walking. "So what plans do you have for Hizano-kun, Chouji?"

Chouji chuckled. "It's a secret. You'll figure it out. Also have you decided the furs for our wedding? It's less than a month away."

Hinata blushed, and shook her head. "I have been making plans as to where my team would go while we are gone. I spoke with Tsunade-sama, and she had agreed to make sure our month away would be during the month's training for the Chuunin Exams. I have had to make sure that My students all have senseis for that time while we are gone."

Chouji nodded. Hinata had truly come a long way. Se no longer stuttered, and only hesitated, or tripped over her words a bit even in mixed company. She was a long way away from a perfect speaker, but she was certainly closing on a good public one. "I have already planned on where my rookies are going to go. Anka-chan is going to train under Kakashi-senpai. I decided it would be best for her that way since Kakashi-senpai would be someone who would train her well, and also be openly accepted. Maya-chan is going to be assigned to Tenten-chan. Since both are primary weapons users I decided it would be a fair pairing. As I said before Hizano's teacher is a secret for now. Who do you have as teachers?"

Hinata smiled. "Kyogi-kun is going to train with Itachi-kun. Since the two both have doujutsu Itachi agreed to train him for the month, and teach him how to hone his skills. Ty Dao-chan is training with Lee-kun. They run at similar speeds so I think it will be good. Temano-kun is training with Shikamaru-kun."

Chouji looked at Hinata skeptically. "What about Tenzou-senpai? They are father, and son after all. Besides, don't you think Shikamaru's laziness may rub off on him?"

Both Hinata and Chouji laughed at this, but Hinata shook her head. "Shikamaru-kun offered. I decided to separate Tenzou-senpai, and Temano-kun because I thought the two ma mesh too well... They would be caught in family more than training, and Temano could fall behind."

Chouji nodded, understanding this well. "Who do you think Sai is putting his students with? I would assume one of them will be with him of course. My bet is on Asame, but he could be passing her off to Kurenai-senpai to save trouble. Still It will be difficult to split up Shikana-chan, and Shikani-chan since they work together so much."

Hinata shrugged. "I better go tell my team what is to happen. You should do so as well. I'll see you tonight, Chouji." Hinata waved goodbye, and flashed off into nothing leaving the Akimichi behind.

Chouji smiled, and looked up at the overcast skies. Konoha was temperate so it didn't get too much snow save for in the higher elevations. Still Chouji knew that he would be in the frozen mountains soon enough. It was only a couple of weeks until The Chuunin Exams started. At that point all of the eligible teams that were registered would travel out to do their tasks, and try to become chuunin. Chouji raced off to call a meeting in his crew, stopping at the hot springs where Maya lived first. Next he picked up Anka at Kakashi's home, and finally Hizano at the Hyuuga compound which had gone under some renovation since a month before after the attempted uprising by Hyuuga Hiashi.

Due to the fact that Hiashi wanted the village as undamaged as possible when he took it over most of the buildings had been left rather untouched. Doors, and windows had been broken, but aside from that it was all an easy fix. As Maya, and Anka made idle chit-chat Chouji went into the Hyuuga compound, meeting Neji training Hizano in the training yard. "I suppose I am not a good enough teacher, then?"

Neji, and Hizano turned in an instant, both bowing to Chouji. "Forgive me Chouji-sama. I was attempting to help Hizano-kun wield his byakugan." Neji stammered. He had been calling Chouji by "sama" ever since a month before after Chouji stopped the attack. All Hyuuga were calling Chouji alike save for Hizano who, of course, addressed Chouji as Sensei.

Still the Akimichi waved a hand, and shook his head. "It was a joke, Neji-kun. And don't call me sama. I just did what was right. Just address me as usual. Now, Hizano, you are coming with me. I have news for the whole team. Anka-chan, and Maya-chan are at the front." Hizano nodded, and followed Chouji, bidding Neji goodbye. The four traveled a ways through Konoha, and finally reached Konoha park, Chouji turning to his team, and giving them all one envelope each. All of the three looked at the envelopes, and then to Chouji, but the Akimichi smiled wide. "You three are going to the Chuunin exams.

Aka gasped, Maya squeaked with joy, and Hizano's eyes went wide. None of the genin seemed to have see such a thing coming. Hizano was the first to speak up, recovering from the surprise early. "Are you sure we are ready, Chouji-sensei?"

Chouji made a look of thought. "Well I don't know. Do you think you are ready, or should I take all of this back?" All three students shook their heads, crying out how they would be fine, and all of the other requests for staying registered to the Chuunin Exams. Chouji smirked. "Well in that case we all have some serious training to do. Let's get to work. Lets go, I have the perfect area in the forest for you all." The group all followed Chouji to the forests outside of Konoha and when they arrived near an hour later they stopped, Chouji looking at his team. "From now on this will be more than just any mission. This is the real deal here guys. If you pass this exam you will be Chuunin. That's the next level to Jounin which I am." All three nodded with attention. Chouji pointed to Anka, the white haired girl jumping in place a bit. "Anka-chan! Want you to practice over there at those boulders. Your task is to work on your lightning jutsu. I want you to break them all. Don't use Chidori, though. Use something different, something less powerful. I can't have you using Chidori three times, and then passing out on me. This training is not to perfect your Chidori, it's to strengthen your other lightning jutsu."

Chouji turned to Maya next. "Maya-chan. I want you on target practice. Climb the trees, and find targets. I'll have one of my little friends set them along the forest ground. Your goal is to slip through the branches, and hit the targets without being caught. When all of the targets are gone he will call out, and set new ones in harder locations." Maya smiled, and climbed up the nearest tree. Chouji bit into the butt of his palm, and slammed it on the ground a medium sized polar bear poofing into reality next to him. "Tadao-kun, I want you to set up targets for my student on the ground. If you see her call her out, and make her start over again. When she is done with all of them set up harder ones." The bear nodded, and loped away. Chouji finally turned to Hizano. "I have some special training for you, Hizano-kun. Come with me."

Hizano nodded hesitantly, and followed Chouji. When the two reached a clearing Chouji looked around, and smiled at Hizano. He started a great kata, similar to his previous ones that he had shown a month before. The whole area was soon covered in ice, the very air chilling into snow. When Chouji stopped he took his shirt off. "Hizano-kun, take off your shirt. This is training for later. I am going to teach you the practice kata for my techniques, The Polar Katas. Normally only the Polar King would be allowed to teach you this, but I have gotten his permission since you will only have so long later on." Hizano looked quizzically at Chouji. The Akimichi shook his head, and waved a hand. "Never mind that. Just take your shirt off. We have to train your endurance."

Hizano nodded, and took off his shirt, a well sculpted torso under it, though admittedly it was still the body of a child. Chouji nodded. "Alright. The first thing we have to learn is the Practice Kata, and it's purpose. Listen well. The Polar Katas are a technique passed down through the polar bears. I have become aware that not only is your uninhibited chakra very potent, but also incredibly vast in quantity. Still these katas don't use your own chakra. I will teach you how to gather, and harness polar energies. These energies are the energies that float about the world, and through our own bodies, unknown, and unusable without specific training. You will stir them into action, and activate th polar winds that your body has the potential to harness." Hizano could only nod, trying to take in everything he could. Still the young Hyuuga couldn't help but shiver a bit. Chouji raised is hand. "Try not to shiver. Remember that if you master these katas as I have you will not shiver from the cold, but instead be strengthened by it. All of the cold in the world will not cause you to hesitate. In fact, you will become more welcome in a freezing wasteland than any other setting."

Hizano's eyes went wide, and Chouji smiled. "Are you ready, Hizano-kun?" Hizano only nodded, his face covered in determination. "Good. Let us begin. First move with me. Move as I do. Try to focus on the world around you, and the frozen ice with which you step on. Everything around you is a potential battery with which to extract energy from. Work to tap into that battery, and draw from it the power to enhance your ow body." Chouji began his kata, and Hizano mirrored his movements. The two circled about for a bit, Chouji's body soon beginning to become coated with frost.

Hizano looked at his teacher as he moved about. How was he doing such a thing? Hizano felt cold as it was, but Chouji was becoming coated in ice as he moved, little shards of frozen water breaking off of the Akimichi as he moved about. Was it Chouji's sweat that was freezing? No, Chouji wasn't sweating. The moisture in the air around him was clinging to his skin, and freezing. Hizano tried as hard as he could to focus on the air, and earth around him, on the frozen ground that he moved over. Still nothing would help. The Hyuuga genin simply felt cold, and miserable. He felt that he would get a cold if he kept his shirt off any longer. Still he kept moving through the practice kata with Chouji, a process that seemed to be taking over an hour.

Finally Chouji stopped, and shook the ice from his body, acting as though it was a simple cool breeze in a summer's day that he was reveling in instead of a sheet of ice that coated his body. He looked at Hizano, and sighed. "I can see you are simply not getting it. I can understand that it is difficult. It took me a year to learn the first three katas. Still we don't have that sort of time. We will have to work in a harder focus." Hizano sighed, but Chouji placed a hand on him, Chouji's flesh strangely warm considering it had been covered in ice only seconds ago. "I am not surprised that you haven't advanced. Our clothes offer far too much insulation. Take your shoes, and socks off." Hizano looked at Chouji like he was crazy, but the Akimichi only spoke out in a firm voice. "This was your wish not mine. I never said that the polar katas would be easy. Normally I did these naked so you are at a disadvantage. Obviously we can't practice nude with your teammates so your shirt, and shoes will have to do for now."

Reluctantly Hizano removed his shoes, and socks as well, sighing, and shivering a bit in the cold. "I don't see how this will help me." He said.

Chouji chuckled. "How do you think I felt, Hizano-kun? I had to be nude standing on a glacier. You have to stand barefoot, and shirtless on a little patch of ice. Just try and think of that ice as chakra. Think of yourself as a sponge of sorts. Soak it all up, and multiply it within your own body." Hizano sighed, and nodded, and slowly the practice kata began again. Chouji had taken off his own shoes, and the two danced about in the kata for another hour or so it seemed. Chouji spoke up through his work. "When you find a comfort zone in your kata, where you think you have the simple movements down, keep it up, and simply concentrate on your surroundings. If you use your byakugan you may be able to see the energy around you. Catch that energy with your movements, and keep it on you. You are a magnet to it."

Hizano did as he was told. He activated his byakugan, and moved about continuously. With his byakugan activated the katas turned out significantly more easy. When he concentrated Hizano could actually see groups of bright color. He swept his arms through those zones, and felt chills run through his arms. Soon enough the air around him grew cold, and although he had no frost attaching to him as Chouji did he definitely felt colder, and yet strangely more comfortable. The cold existed. Hizano simply found some sort of way to ignore it. "You're doing I. Now keep that up. You want to regulate that energy as well. Take in too little, and you will get no power. Take in too much and you will end up a statue of ice."

Hizano audibly swallowed at this statement. He didn't want to turn into an ice statue. Still he kept it up, and soon enough he felt his body hardening to the ice. No longer did the cold bother him, and little flakes of snow were seen swirling around him into the air. He was doing it. Everything felt amazing, and nothing felt really cold to him. Still as Hizano just thought he was getting the hang of it Chouji hit Hizano with a hard swing, slamming him to the ground after a hard hit to the head. Hizano looked up at Chouji insulted that his teacher would catch him off guard. "What was that for Chouji-sensei?"

Chouji sighed. "I warned you of what may happen. You were starting to freeze solid. Didn't you notice the fact that you couldn't bend your arm, or flex your toes?" Hizano hesitated. He hadn't noticed. It was so hard to tell when his whole body was numb to the cold. He shook his head slowly. "You have to be careful, Hizano. I have seen the ice sculptures at Hyōga Sanmyaku. Those aren't art... Those are people who failed to master the polar katas, and paid for their mistakes by permanently being frozen solid. I won't let you end as one of the, Hizano-kun. Let's try again. We still have two more hours until the others are free from their training, and come to get us. Let's do it all from the beginning. I'll hit you if I need to. My hands can expel the polar energy from you if you gather too much."

Two hours, and about twelve beatings later Chouji, and Hizano were still working at the practice kata. Hizano had gone far in only the las few hours. His byakugan helped him detect the polar energies, and also helped to see how much energy he had collected so as not to overload himself, and receive yet another beating from his teacher. Every move he made gathered a bit more cold. His own arms were covered in frost, and ice, but the rest of his body remained free of openly noticeable cold. Chouji's body, of course, was piling on the ice, and frost, his shoulders holding piles of ice as tall as his head on occasion. Chouji ha explained that the excess ice, and frost was due to his body expelling the energy that he didn't need without forcing it violently out of his body. Chouji boasted a few times that at times he could pile ten pounds of ice, and frost on his shoulders, and head, collect frost in his hair, and collect icicles on his arms the length of this own torso if he practiced for a while.

Finally the two stopped Hizano's arms covered in frost, and all of Chouji covered in solid sheets of ice which he Akimichi quickly shook off. In the nearby trees stood Maya, and Anka watching as their teacher, and teammate finished their training. Chouji spotted them, and waved, the two standing with looks of sheer amazement on their faces. Hizano, and Chouji stepped up to them, Chouji's body steaming because he was naturally so warm as far as body temperature went. Hizano hurried to get his shirt back on, and put his socks, and shoes back onto his fee, though he found quickly that his socks had frozen, and he settled with just his sandals. "How did you do that!?!" Anka cried out.

Chouji smiled, and shook his head. "If you really want to know I think I would have to let you train under one of my teachers, and you would have to spend a while in a certain place that I am sure your wouldn't like. I know your dad wouldn't approve of it either. This is s secret between me, and Hizano-kun."

Maya was amazed, but didn't seem interested in really learning. "It look fun, but Maya fine not knowing."

Chouji smiled at this. It was all for the better anyway. He wasn't ready to teach nude girls how to do the practice kata. As it was he would be teaching Hizano soon enough how to use the polar katas nude. E wouldn't do such a thing with women, much less little girls. When he thought on it, actually, Chouji guessed on one woman that he would be happy to teach nude. That was a matter for home, however. "Let's get back to Konoha. It is getting late, and you three need your rest before the exams next week. We will be meeting tomorrow at the park at six in the morning. Hizano bring your lightest clothing. Anka, ask your father about his old tanto... I have already spoken to him about it. Bring the pieces. Maya, bring your spear as usual, and a length of cord that is strong enough to hold your weight." All three genin spoke out with a "Yes sir!" and within a few moments the team had split up. Chouji returning home with great speed. He had some plans for his beloved that night.

Meanwhile Hinata was working with her team, the team having started significantly later than Chouji's own team. Hinata was an expert at night training at least as far as she was concerned in training herself. She had an idea that she would be equally good teaching at night, and she was correct on this. Kyogi had already worked to the next level on his doujutsu. Hinata had centered his training not in violent explosions of heat rays from his eyes as most of Kyogi's traditional family history would have declared. Instead Hinata had read up on Kyogi's doujutsu. Taiyōmoerugan was a powerful doujutsu that could do great damage, but also held the potential fr many passive effects. One such effect was illumination, and Hinata had noted before that Kyogi's night vision was significantly lacking in comparison to his other skills. Kyogi, on many a mission, had complained that he couldn't see well in the dark, and to fix this Hinata was teaching him not how to use his eyes to destroy boulders, but instead to see in the darkest of nights.

Temano was more, or less, self sufficient. Since Hinata had no idea how Temano did what he did with his wood jutsu she told him to practice what he knew, and perfect it, a process that the genin was more than happy to take part in. Ty Dao had to have the most arduous training, however. Because Ty Dao's kekkei genkai was fever jutsu she had to do "fever training". Fever training consisted of quite literally making one's blood boil without dying. As such Ty Dao had constructed a fire pit, and brought with her in a storage scroll, a giant cauldron that was filled with water, and put atop the flame. Hinata, like with Temano, knew not how any of this worked, but would read into it. Ty Dao asked only that her teammates stuck the cauldron lip on after she got into the cauldron of boiling water, and that she would be fine, and knock three times when she was ready to be let out. Due to these conditions Temano stayed close to monitor the cauldron while he trained.

Kyogi stood with Hinata a ways away from Temano, and Ty Dao's training area, Kyogi stretching a bit. "Why do we have to do all o this at night Hinata-sensei? I understand this training is to help my night vision, but couldn't we do it with the option of turning on the lights?"

Hinata shook her head a bit. "We need to force your doujutsu to help you see, and to do that you need to know that there is nothing that you can do to make things brighter any other way. Just focus into the night. Find that power in your eyes, and use it, but burn bright, not hot. This shouldn't be too hard, but considering that your doujutsu is known most of the time as something that is made to destroy it could be difficult to adapt. Remember that your eyes are not weapons, they are tools. They can be used for you, or against your enemies."

Kyogi sighed, and nodded, not even noticing where Hinata was the whole time. In fact the Hyuuga woman had to guide the genin to the dark area of the forest so he didn't trip over things. Anywhere a few feet away from Ty Dao's fire Kyogi had trouble seeing in the dark. "You need to think of your eyes as lights, not flames. Try to get them to only shed illumination. After that we will work on lowering the open illumination, and working on keeping the light internal. If that happens then you will be able to use your eyes in the dark, but not alert anyone to your presence."

Kyogi focused, and instantly fired a blast of heat from his eyes, catching a nearby bush on fire. Hinata was quick to put it out with her water jutsu, however, and spoke up again. "It may be difficult to think that your eyes are not meant as weapons in this case, but try to see them as flashlights. Bright, not hot, Kyogi-kun."

Kyogi nodded, and tried again. This time heat was noticeable, but definitely not visible, or overly damaging. A bit of grass that Kyogi caught in his gaze withered, and died, but it was getting better. Still Taiyōgyōshigan with him weakening the heat so lessened the light. Hinata felt that different measures would be needed. She picked out a white rag from her bag, and waved it in the air. Even someone a night blind as Kyogi would be able to see it. "I want you to aim at this rag. I have plenty so burning them won't be too bad. I thought I would need this method for you anyway so I came prepared. When you fire your eye rays into something you can see just fine since the light is coming out as well as the heat. To work with all of that, and lessen the heat without lowering the light you will do it to white rags. Stress your eyes to see the rags and fire your eyes. Remember to gradually lower the temperature while you keep straining to look at the rag in full view, and keep it from looking dimmer."

Kyogi nodded, and outright incinerated the first rag, Hinata having to toss it from her hand to avoid being burnt from the shoulder down. Kyogi apologized, and continued. Gradually the heat was lowered, and the light began to stay after a few tries. Soon enough Kyogi was literally firing beams of light from his eyes but ha didn't accompany the bright white cones of light. Hinata smiled at this. "Good, Next we have to start working on compacting that light so it exists only in your eyes. According to your clan scrolls your eyes will look like bright orange balls of light after you master this, and aside from that no illumination should come from your eyes."

Kyogi nodded, smiling now that he could see. Still Hinata had prepared for this seemingly impossible task. "Now you may not be able to notice it, but I will be able to. Your eyes put off illumination, but you see as though it is a bright day, and will continue to even after your eyes compact that light into the main body of your eyes. To get past this complication we have to use a barrier that will force your eyes to adjust to a closer viewing target. The best idea for this would be genjutsu. Since your eyes will function in such a situation as they would with solid barriers I will be ale to tell you how close you are getting to total compaction. I will use a genjutsu on you. I want you to not resist it. Now as the illusory barrier gets closer I want you to force your eyes to adjust to a closer target.. After you have fully compacted the light to just your eyes I will cease using the genjutsu. I want you to force your eyes to stay focused at the same place as in the genjutsu. If this works they will forcefully adjust to constant darkness, and you will be done. This shouldn't take long at all since you have already managed to use only light. Now it is just a matter of regulating it. You are ninety percent of the way done."

Kyogi nodded, and Hinata started the genjutsu. Slowly Kyogi was forced to adjust his light to closer, and closer, finally his eyes glowing bright orange as the genjutsu was literally placing an illusory barrier an inch from Kyogi's eyes. When Hinata let the genjutsu go Kyogi tried hard to keep the light compact, but failed. Hinata encouraged him, assuring him that nobody got this sort of thing the first time. A few more hours went on, everybody doing their own training, and Kyogi gradually toning down his eye light. Eventually Kyogi finally managed to make his eyes stay compacted with light, and Hinata smiled. "Now you are ninety-nine percent done."

Kyogi frowned. "I thought I was all done! What else could I learn about this technique?"

Hinata hesitated a bit before answering. "You need to learn to turn them off, and on as they are now. You couldn't go out in the day with your eyes like this. You would be blinded by the concentrated light. The simple part is turning your eyes off. Just find that trigger, and turn it off. Same as making your eyes stop firing rays. After that you will need to turn them on again while still compacting the light in your eyes. I recommend you memorize the feeling that you have now, and replicate it when you turn your light back on." Kyogi seemed to understand, and nodded, his eyes stopped glowing, and them turned back on in a blast of fiery heat. Hinata dodged aside, and sweat dropped. "Maybe you should look away from people... for safety's sake. Try again." Kyogi tried again, and successfully did what he needed to do. The kid was a quick learner, and in a few minutes he had figured everything out.

Hinata congratulated him, and dismissed him. She stepped to Temano, and the cauldron that Ty Dao was in. Temano reported that she had not knocked three times, but to make sure that they knew she was okay she had knocked once several times at certain intervals. Just at that moment three steady knocks came from inside, and Temano used his wood jutsu to lift the massive cast iron lid off of the cauldron. The water was at a roiling boil, and Ty Dao didn't surface. A little air tube poked through the water, and Hinata peered in to see if Ty Dao was alright. In the water a very red, and somehow nude Ty Dao sat curled in a ball. The Hyuuga blushed wildly, and Ty Dao motioned around the cauldron in various side directions. Hinata assumed that she was motioning for the other boys on the team, and Hinata held a finger up quickly shooing the boys off to go home. Unsure why, but not wanting to question the boys left, and Hinata gave Ty Dao the thumbs up from above the cauldron top before stepping back, Ty Dao bursting forth in a splash of boiling water. He whole body was cherry red, and her clothes seemed to have simply deteriorated in the boiling water which explained why Ty Dao had come in all white. She more than likely didn't want the water to make the colors bleed out. "Are you alright, Ty Dao-chan?" Hinata asked.

Ty Dao looked down into the water that she still stood in, and pulled out a piece of mulch-like cloth. Her face mask seemed to be the only thing that had remained not only whole, but had color still in it, the deep purple mask having weathered the hot water perfectly. "I am fine, but my clothes aren't. I have a towel in my bag as well as some clothing. Could you get that for me, Hinata-sensei?"

Hinata rushed to get the towel, and clothing, making sure that nobody else was around to see her naked student. Ty Dao stepped out of the cauldron, and dried off. "I wish they would make sturdier clothing here. The silk that my village made was so much better, and could withstand any heat. My mask is made of that silk."

Hinata piped up at this. "Are you sure you should be boiling yourself... alive?"

Ty Dao nodded as she dried her hair out. "I m sure, Hinata-sensei. I did this a long time before I ever even became a ninja, or came to Konohagakure. The Hazumi family actually dips their children into a pot of boiling water the day of their birth. It readies us for the life ahead, and imbues us with the fever that is to escalate into becoming one with the heat. Some people may call it poor parenting, but it is a needed thing. Without that boiling water dip at birth we would not manifest our kekkei genkai. Actually this water was a bit chilly until I heated it up. My father actually bathed in steam pots. The water inside would grow so hot that it would all tun into condensed steam, and Father would simply sit on the red hot metal while the steam heated his body to super high temperatures. My highest temp is like that of an ice cube to what he could reach."

"So.. why do you do this?" Hinata asked.

Ty Dao giggled, her red body now starting to fade back to tan slowly, but surely. "It's all about speed. By sitting still in the hottest of places the Hazumi clan leaned to become one with the heat around them. The hotter we get the faster we can move. Lightning is super heated gas, and moves as fast as the speed of light naturally. Is is the single hottest thing that can be attained by ninja without the chance of transcendence. The goal of the Hazumi family, my family, is to attain what we call the speed of heat. It's the speed at which heat transfers from one place to another, from one object to the next. It is the single fastest thing in existence. It moves faster than thought, faster than sound, or even light itself. Only one in our family has ever attained such a speed, and he moved so fast that he simply ceased to be upon attaining the true speed of heat. We call this transcendence. I aim to transcend, and achieve the speed of heat. When that happens I will leave this earthly plane, and become a being of heat, and steam. I know it seems awfully self destructive to want to cease to exist as a human, but it is my ninja way. Don't want simply to die. If that was the case the I would have done it long ago. No... I plan on exploding into a mass of heat, and spreading throughout the cosmos faster than anything else. If I achieve that state I will be free of everything."

Hinata didn't quite understand but would be accepting nonetheless. She smiled, and helped Ty Dao with getting dressed, and cooling off. They soon headed home and split up, Hinata arriving at home to see Chouji sitting at the doorway smirking. "It's about time you got home. I have a surprise."

Hinata smiled, and nodded. Se knew what this surprise would relate to, and she knew it would be much longer a night than she had planned originally. She looked forward to every minute to come.

There ya g! That was the first chapter 1 Hope you liked it!

Shizuka is the last name Sai chose so he would be cool like the rest of us save for Tenten who also has no real last name XD

Hyōga Sanmyaku means Glacier Mountain Range. It is the ancestral home of the polar bears, and like the frog home, you can only find it if summoned there. They were there at the end of Pulchritudinous.

Taiyōmoerugan means Solar Flame Eye (Ya I know, really original, huh? XD) It's Kyogi's eyes.

Hazumi means Hot Spring.

So on so forth!

Hope you liked it all!

Yours,

Tankou001


	2. The Pulchritude Of Realized Potential

Quintessence

A Chouji X Hinata Fanfiction

Hey all! Tankou001 here with an all new chapter of Quintessence! I hoped you liked the last one, and I plan to make each new chapter even better than the last if I can ^_^

In all honesty this fic isn't going to take place nearly as much in Konohagakure No Sato as Pulchritudinous. In fact most of the fic, if all goes as I plan (hardly ever happens) then it will take a lot of time in Hyōga Sanmyaku during Chouji, and Hinata's one month "honeymoon."

Still the next Chapter or two WILL be in Konoha through an area of the Chuunin Exams.

Also, has anyone reading this ever tried putting lemon juice, and eggs in their ramen to make it better? The bagged stuff isn't the greatest, but I love ramen so that is just a little word of advice for my fellow Ramen lovers out there. I think Chouji would be proud XP

Also before I go anywhere with this I want to tell all of you wonderful readers that somewhere in this fanfic there will be many different surprises that would fall outside the norm. Please look for them ^_^

Enjoy!

-------------------

Chapter Two: The Pulchritude Of Realized Potential

"Hizano-kun! Swing harder! This isn't Juuken training anymore! I want to see ferocity!" Akimichi Chouji called out. For a week he had been training his team, and getting them ready for the awaited Chuunin Exam. "Anka-chan, put more precision into your tanto strikes! You won't do half as well with your father's blade if you can't use a regular one." Chouji stepped toward Ibana Maya. "Maya-chan, find the target, and strike it clean! You hesitate too much with your spear, I want it to fly straight forward when you attack, if you hesitate the angle will be off, and you hits won't be as clean. If you stray too far in any direction the hit will be flawed, and you won't do as much damage." Chouji gave a roar to pump up his team. "Remember guys, this is the real deal! You either succeed in the Chuunin Exams or the other team kills you. I trust none of you want the latter so get better! We are leaving for the exam tomorrow in the Mountain Country so don't waste any time in getting as good as you can get!"

Chouji was positively pumped for his team going to the Chuunin Exam. Asuma had pumped everyone up similarly at Chouji's Chuunin Exams, and Chouji knew that he could only pump them all up better. "Listen you guys. Once the second test comes along in the Chuunin Exams I won't be around. The Mountain Country is very cold right now in mid-winter. You three will need to work together in the cold of the mountains to not only survive, but destroy the other teams, and get to the goal line. So even on our way you three will need to train." Chouji looked at Hizano, who had been struggling a bit for the past week. He had moved from Juuken, a martial art based purely on grace and flexibility, and then converted entirely to the polar style, a martial style that was entirely based on strength, and hard swings that would decimate fields of opponents in a single swing, yet left him so very open for attack. "Hizano-kun! Come with me, the rest of you keep training!"

Hizano looked at his teacher, and nodded, frost covering his arms, and shoulders, his eyes having somehow in the past week faded from violet to a dull icy blue. They still were Hyuuga eyes, but they held a bit of a bestial tint that Chouji had never before seen in the eyes of a Hyuuga. Still Chouji paid this no mind. Instead he brought Hizano away from where the group trained. And faced him. Hizano spoke up a bit, not sure why exactly he was being singled out. "Chouji-sensei? Why have you brought me away from the team?"

Chouji sighed. "Hizano-kun, I think it is time that I showed you what you are preparing for." Chouji reached to his back, and grabbed a large scroll that had been tied up to his armor. He ripped it from its place, and flicked it out, the scroll unrolling through the air into what looked to be at least thirty feet of parchment. Four strips near the beginning were written in, the fourth bearing Chouji's own name, Akimichi Chouji written ornately in blood as well as all of the other names. "This, Hyuuga Hizano, is the great polar scroll! If you are to become a user of the polar summons, and a successful master of the Polar Katas then you will write your name in your own blood upon this parchment, unafraid of the future that it may bring you."

Hizano looked at Chouji and hesitated. "Chouji-sensei... Do you think I am ready for this?"

Chouji smiled. "If you are not ready then I will personally let myself become a frozen statue on the highest peak of Hyōga Sanmyaku to show how I failed as your teacher. I don't think I was as worthy as you to become a master of polar bears. Now will you sign this scroll?" Hizano nodded, tears forming at his eyes. Still Chouji's voice roared out. "Don't you cry Hizano-kun! Only lesser bears cry, and lesser bears are culled in polar society! Are you a lesser bear?"

Hizano wiped his tears. "No! I am not a lesser bear!"

Chouji nodded, his face serious. "Then sign! Sign this parchment in your own blood, and embrace the polar bear way!" Hizano wasted no time in taking a kunai from his bag, and cutting deep into his thumb, not even wincing at the pain he must have felt. He signed his name, and smeared the blood about his hand, pressing the blood soaked hand against the parchment under his name.

Before the Hyuuga could even pull his hand from the parchment a great bear appeared. He stood what had to be at least thirty feet tall at the shoulder, and was covered in shining black armor. He looked at Chouji, and then at Hizano who still hadn't pulled his hand from the scroll, his fingers feeling as though they had been frozen to the parchment. "You are the young cub that I have been told of by my son. Akimichi Chouji, this is the cub that you bring into our midst. Do you truly feel that he is worthy of the polar way?"

Chouji nodded, stepping up to face the great bear. "I have told the cub personally that if he cannot handle this endeavor then I will personally allow myself to become a frozen statue on the highest peak of Hyōga Sanmyaku in order to face my shame. I believe he is more worthy than I was, although he may be younger."

The great bear appraised Hizano, and nodded. "Cub, you will stand, and come to me. I must test your will, your potential might before I accept you." Hizano nodded, and tore his hand from the parchment. Coincidentally his finger had been frozen to the parchment. The instant the bear lord had appeared the whole area had become covered in frost, every surface freezing, even Chouji's armor, and Hizano's flesh. He stepped boldly up to the bear, and stood firm. "Cub? Do you fear me? Do you fear what I may do to you?" Hizano hesitated, but shook his head. He couldn't be afraid now. Still the bear growled, and roared right in Hizano's face, the Hyuuga not moving at all, but also feeling his face become covered in frost. No heat existed in this bears lungs. "Then you are a fool! You must know your king's presence, and fear it! Still... You have showed the bravery I seek. I will accept no fear n my clan, and thus I will accept you, but only for now. If Chouji, the cub that he is, will accept you, and if my own son believes you worthy then I will tolerate your presence in my clan. Still.." The bear king looked at Chouji. "When you bring this cub to Hyōga Sanmyaku he will need food. You have half starved this child, his forelegs are scrawny, and his forepaws small. The hind legs which he stands upon are similarly weak. When he arrives we will be lucky if the small amount of fat that lies on his body will hold the weight of the snow the lands on him. If he can carry a fish harvest back to his cave I would think it a miracle. I shall teach this cub, but if he fails I shall personally make sure you keep you vow, Akimichi Chouji."

With that the bear king was gone, leaving the area frigid, and uncomfortable to even stand in. Hizano felt colder than ever before just from the bear king's presence. Chouji sighed, and fell to his knees. "I think we are both lucky even to be alive right now..." Chouji breathed heavily as though the whole time he had been holding his breath. "The bear king has only four times before accepted a human into the polar clan. He is a warlord that has no equal. You are lucky, Hizano-kun... Now... I will teach you how to call upon a polar bear. The king should be expecting it." Chouji showed his hand to Hizano, the butt of his palm covered in scar tissue from years of biting into it for summons. "Bite into your palm as I do, and press it against the ground. No polar bear would fit on your head as Yuji-Yuki fits atop mine so the ground is best. Just think of the bears, and thy will come to you. Do as I do." Chouji bit into his palm, and pressed it against the ground. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu."

In an instant a tall polar bear appeared next to Chouji. It was hardly the size of the bear king, but it was easily a grand opponent to face. The bear smiled at Hizano, and bowed his head. Hizano nodded, and bit hard into his palm, feeling the warm blood splatter against his teeth. He pressed his hand against the ground, and spoke up. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" He thought on a polar bear, the greatest polar bear he could think of. At that moment a colossal jet of smoke exploded from his position, and clouded a mile of the area. Chouji could be heard crying out, and a great crash as well, and Hizano looked upward a the smoke cleared. The largest thing Hizano had ever seen was now present. He recognized it from when Chouji had rushed to Konoha before to save the village from the Hyuuga coup.

This bear was an elder, and looked down at Hizano with a testing glare. "WHO DARES SUMMON ME!!!!"

Chouji raced to Hizano's side, and grabbed the back of his neck, slamming his face to the ground, and bowing similarly. "My apologies, great elder! This cub is learning our ways, and ha stepped outside his rights. I will punish him suitably!" The bear growled, a sound that shook the very trees around the two, and poofed off into smoke, leaving nothing behind. Chouji slowly raised his head, and looked at Hizano, amazed. "I would be angry at you if it weren't for the fact that you just summoned the previous bear king. That bear was put away by the current, but he is the single highest elder in the council. Don't do it again, but I congratulate you. You definitely have the power to wield the bears" Hizano smiled, but was then cuffed in the head by Chouji. "That doesn't mean I am not going to beat you around! You are a cub, and I have to punish you as I have promised! Now..." Chouji paused as he heard a rustle. He looked back to his own bear, and silently gave a signal, the polar bear turning, and charging into the bushes, and pulling out two young women. It was, of course, Anka, and Maya.

Anka was the first to speak up. "We haven't dropped any eves, sensei! We just saw a giant beast appearing from the trees, and came running!"

Chouji grumbled, and gestured to his bear who set Anka, and Maya down before disappearing. "Alright... Just keep all of this quiet..." Back to your training! We have until tomorrow to train before heading off into the Mountain Country! Get going, all of you!" Chouji smiled, and followed them as they all ran off to train. He couldn't wait for his team to succeed at the Chuunin Exam, but in order for that to happen they would need to make the most of their training.

Meanwhile Hyuuga Hinata trained in the mountains behind Konoha. It was lightly snowing on the cliffs, and Hinata's team was running about in the snow, warming up for their extensive training which would occur over the night. While Chouji trained his team in the day Hinata excelled at training her students at night. She had heard that during the winter the Mountain Country had very long nights, and because of this she was sharpening her team's senses in the dark. Se had even studied upon her tea's cans, and special traits. Over the past week she had been working with Kyogi, but she had found that Ty Dao knew even less about her own kekkei genkai than Hinata had at the beginning. Knowing this Hinata pulled Ty Dao aside. The Hazumi girl had been staying in boiling water for the past week, and even though her lack of physical activity was apparent Hinata knew that he idleness was helping her a lot more than any running, or sparring would have done. Now the girl was ready for movement, and hard style training, and so Hinata led her to a frozen lake. "Ty Dao-chan... I know that you are ready for hard style training. This will be your training tonight. By morning I want you to make this frozen lake boil."

Ty Dao's eyes went wide. She had heard f such acts, but they were a hundred years old, and more. Their was no way an eleven years old girl like Ty Dao could make a lake boil. "Hinata-sensei! I couldn't do that! My father had never even done it!"

"Well then he wasn't trying as hard as you now was he? I want this lake to come to a solid boil, and want it done before we leave tomorrow morning. You have been undergoing fever training all week long. That cauldron has become white hot on the outside, and you have turned all of the water inside into steam, and sat atop the white hot metal, I have seen this. I think it is time you showed all of us just how far your body temperature can go. When this lake comes to a roiling boil I will return, and let you out, but until then you will stay in it." Hinata spoke out, smiling a bit. She knew that it was possible, and she knew what happened if Ty Dao were to push her kekkei genkai that far.

Ty Dao reluctantly nodded, and stepped out onto the frozen lake surface. Before long her feet were melting through the surface, and the girl was hopping to avoid falling in, and when finally Ty Dao reached the center of the lake she fell through into the cold water beneath the frozen surface. Hinata smiled, knowing that y Dao would son heat the water around her, and be in no danger of freezing. She walked back to the training grounds, and found Temano and Kyogi sparring lightly, still warming up for the main training. Still that main event was beginning now, and Hinata held up her hand for them to stop. "That's enough warming up, you two. The training starts now." Hinata looked at the horizon, the sun about half way sunken past, the sky lighting up in pink, and orange.

Hinata looked at her two remaining students and spoke up yet again. "I know that you two have your own separate ways of training, and I hope you understand that I as one cannot train you both at the same time. Instead I will do what I should have done to train you separately." Hinata formed a few hand seals. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." In a cloud of smoke there was another Hinata that appeared next to the first. The first Hinata smiled, and spoke up. "My copy will train you, Temano-kun, and I will train you, Kyogi-kun."

The first Hinata grabbed Kyogi's arm, and led him off, the other Hinata escorting Temano to a bare area not too far off. "Temano-kun, you excel in wood jutsu. I have no illusions to being able to use such jutsu, but I have read up on them for the past week. You are not using your wood element jutsu to the fullest, and nor has your father. The first Hokage, the man that your father received his ability to use wood element jutsu from, knew at lengthy what he could do, and after a week of studying such thing I now know what you are capable of. I want you to make a forest out of this bare area. The ground is solid with stone, but the crack hold the promise for saplings, and as the roots grow the ground will be ground to rubble, and then to rich soil. You will start with a single tree, and make a forest of evergreens here."

Temano looked at Hinata, and frowned. "If my father cannot do such a thing how could I?"

Hinata grinned. "Tenzou-senpai simply doesn't know he can do such things yet. Still he could make a forest if he tried. Konohagakure used to be a barren wasteland until the first Hokage made it into a rich forest. You will make the next ten miles from here away from the village a similar, albeit smaller forest."

Temano frowned, but Hinata simply sat down, and waited. "I'll help you out." Hinata formed some hand seals, and at the tip of her fingers appeared a small ball of electricity. She tossed it a ways away, and where it hit the stone the snow melted, and a crack appeared. "Get to the crack quickly before it fills with snow. I won't make another one for you." Temano quickly went to the crack, and placed his hands together, a small sapling growing at the place where the crack was. The ground was solid stone, but Temano was not going to give up.

The next Hinata finally let go of Kyogi at a cliff face. "Kyogi-kun. Legend tells that the sage of the six paths was the one to create the moon, but when the Nagamori clan appeared in the world only a decade after he traveled the world, and showed it Ninjutsu they shot at the moon with their eyes, and blasted the craters in it that we see every night so that the moon would be more than a simple, undecorated globe of stone. Legend also tells of how the Nagamori clan split apart and ventured deep into the earth using their eyes to carve into the world countless caves, and subterranean cities that are said to lie in ruin deep below the surface of the earth. I don't expect you to blast a crater in the moon, but I want you to carve out a cave ten miles long into this cliff face."

Kyogi looked at Hinata for a moment, then laughed. "That's funny Hinata-sensei. I thought for a moment that you were serious. Alright, what do you really want me to do?" Hinata stared at Kyogi silently, and he realized that Hinata wasn't joking. "I can't carve a cave into the world like my ancestors did! You are insane! You only just this week taught me how to make my eyes fire cones instead of beams, and how to light them. I'm not ready to carve a ten mile long cave in the ground!"

Hinata smiled. "Well then you will fail at the Chuunin exams, and stay a genin forever. Do you want that?" Hinata sat down in the sow, and gestured at the cliff wall. "Well? Are you going to just give up?"

Kyogi looked at Hinata for a bit, dumbstruck. Still in a moment his eyes went serious, and turned a deep orange, the Nagamori boy turning, and firing a wide cone of fiery energy into the side of the cliff. "I won't fail the chuunin exam!" he cried out as he stepped forward toward the cliff face. Hinata smiled, and made another clone to hurry to Ty Dao at the lake.

As the clone arrived she saw that Ty Dao had made progress. The ice atop the lake was all melted away, and ceasing to freeze anymore. Hinata placed her finger to the water but found it rather cool to the touch. Ty Dao floated in the water at the center of the lake, her skin a deep red as the inside of her body burned like white hot fire. Hinata cupped her hands to her mouth, and called out. "Burn hotter! The speed of heat cannot be attained if you stay so cool!"

Ty Dao, red hot already in the center of the lake nodded, and could be seen shaking, the water around her becoming agitated, and flaring up in steam around her. Hinata had studied for nights on end at her home with Chouji. Chouji had done similar study as well, and found out secrets of his own. Still Hinata had found that Ty Dao's own clan had at one point had a member who had reached the speed of heat, and disappeared in a flash of heat that was so hot that it stole all of the water in hundred of miles from his location. That great area of no water was now the Wind Country. Of course Hinata didn't want such a thing happening to Konohagakure, but if Ty Dao had the heat sufficient to boil an entire frozen lake then she would reach the next step in her training to reach the speed of heat. Ty Dao had such power in her. She just needed to realize it just as Hinata's other students did for their true power.

The Hinata with Temano smiled. Already Temano had created a small orchard of evergreens. Still the process seemed a slow one, and the trees, however fast they wanted to grow, were having a hard time forcing their roots trough the solid stone of the mountain. Nightfall had already long come, and Hinata was sitting, watching Temano burn through his chakra trying to grow a forest that Hinata knew very well the young man couldn't make. Her goal wasn't to have her students actually pull such amazing stunts. No, Hinata just wanted them to push themselves to their limits. She wanted her students to push so hard that their sheer determination alone would win them the title of Chuunin. Their skills would follow suit if their courage, and determination was unending. "Temano-kun, grow those trees faster. The sun is only hours away, and at the rate that your trees are sprouting it will take a year for this forest to grow full."

Temano looked back with an expression of exhaustion, but he nodded, and pumped his heart, and life into the growing of his trees. More sprouts came, and ripped through the stone. It was faster, but no way could it possibly tear through ten miles of stony mountain in one night at this rate. Still it made Hinata proud that her student was working so hard. Perhaps he didn't have an ultimate goal like Ty Dao, or the cocky determination that kept Kyogi's lust for power forever existing, but Temano had a sort of calm realization that he was of a dieing breed, an endangered species of wood users only two strong, and that drove him to be the very best that he could be. If he could be as the first hokage he would fulfill those dreams to make himself the mightiest of his kind.

Back at Kyogi Hinata clone followed the Nagamori into his already well built cave. Kyogi had delved a straight line many hundreds of feet down, but Hinata spoke up to him, noting that he had only been working in that single straight line. "Kyogi-kun, I am concerned with your progress..." Kyogi halted his delving, and turned back, the area around his eyes red, and burnt from so much use. "You think that a cave only consists of one tunnel, but a cave system goes many miles in many directions. I don't want a single tube ten miles long... Like your companions I want ten miles all around. Temano is growing a forest ten miles wide, and Ty Dao is boiling a lake five miles wide, and hundred of feet deep. They are even succeeding faster than you. Am I to think that you are the weakest of the team after working with you specifically all this week? Don't let me down, Kyogi. Show them that you are the best."

Kyogi scowled. "I won't let any of them best me! No anti-social loner, or over-active tomboy is going to beat Nagamori Kyogi!" Kyogi ran back to the entrance of the cave, and Hinata flashed back as well, and bore witness to Kyogi's determination. The young man stopped just short of the cave entrance, his eyes glowing orange. He faced the depths of the cave, and spoke out, knowing Hinata was behind him. "My goal, my ninja way is to become the best ninja that ever walked the earth. These eyes are gonna win me the world!" Kyogi raised his head, and fired three cones from his fiery eyes, blasting in multiple directions to carve out the caves. Hinata hadn't the slightest idea that Kyogi had figured out that he could do this yet but she was, as with Temano, proud that Kyogi was determined. Of course she knew her student couldn't do it, but she knew that his heart was in the right place.

Back with Ty Dao the lake was steaming wholly. The level of the lake had gone down sufficiently, and Ty Dao's heat could be felt from Hinata's own position. The lake, still, was massive, and as Hinata lowered her hand to the water it was only as warm as a bathtub would be. She placed her hands to her mouth, and cried out. "You'll have to do better Ty Dao-chan! Your teammates are getting done with their tasks faster than you! Will you settle at being slower than them? I thought you were going to be faster than anyone at anything. You are looking pretty slow to me right now!"

Ty Dao out in the water heard this, and rose up atop the water. She wasn't using chakra the stay afloat. No, Hinata hadn't taught her team that yet. Hinata could see that the very steam that rose from around Ty Dao, the boiling that centered around her body was simply lifting her to the top of the water. Hinata used her byakugan to see Ty Dao's lips, and could openly read them. She even felt like she could hear Ty Dao's voice as she spoke. "I won't be slower than anyone! The heat of my body will fuel the fastest thing in existence, and I will be faster than anyone else! Nobody will move with more celerity than I will! NOBODY!" Hinata did hear this last word, and Ty Dao's body erupted in flames, her body white hot as she turned int a blazing inferno from the inside out.

Back at the steadily growing forest Temano was being similarly drawn on by Hinata, and he spoke out. "I will live up to my reputation as a wood user. The wood element jutsu only belongs to two people now, and my father needs not be troubled with his future. He has a son that will make his clan bigger, and succeed in alerting the world to the ways of wood. I vow to make Utagau a name that the world knows, and respects. The forest that I grow will be the mightiest in the world!"

At that moment all three of Hinata bore witness to the single most amazing thing that the Hyuuga had ever seen. Kyogi, with his powerful eyes, ripped though the mountain's cliff face, burning hundreds upon hundreds of grand tunnels through the mountain ten miles long, and ten miles wide. As the young man turned back his eyes were glowing orange, and the skin around his eyes no longer burnt, but instead a deep crimson. These crimson markings spread from Kyogi's eyes like the rays of the sun. Ty Dao, with her body hot as the very core of the earth itself didn't boil the lake, but went even farther than that. The lake frothed over, and was turned to steam in an instant, the ground that Ty Dao stood on a hundred feet, and more below glowing with the heat that the eleven years old girl put off around her. Ty Dao's own clothing having been stripped from her body, even her mask having been vaporised in the great heat that she put off. Her whole body glistened with black lines that swerved up her form like trails of steam that had burned their places on her body as ash, and would remain forever. Temano raised his hands in determination, his sleeves exploding as chakra burst from them to be spent. In seconds ten miles, and more of heavy forest ripped from the ground at his fee, tearing through the stony mountain ground, and grinding the earth into rich soil which covered the great roots of the countless evergreen trees. He fell to his knees in exhaustion, and as Hinata came up to him she saw that on his arms where his sleeves had once been there were markings like vines, and branches, and one those vines, and branches leaf patterns filled the gaps making his arms look as intertwining forest scenes. What little fair skin that could be seen on Temano was red as though the markings had been burned into the skin on his arms.

Hinata was so amazed that at that moment her clones disappeared, and the Hinata with Kyogi led him back to Temano. The Hyuuga woman picked up Temano, and led the three to the lake where Ty Dao sat in the falling snow, breathing heavily. Her body was nude, but Kyogi turned his head, and Temano was too tired to do anything but lay on the ground much less sit up to look. Hinata walked down into the still heated lake bed, and dared only get close enough to Ty Dao to not have to yell. She threw Ty Dao a scroll, guessing that the girl would at least boil her clothes off as she had done each night for the past week. Still se hadn't guessed that Ty Dao would have completely burnt them to nothing. Ty Dao got a new pair of clothing from the scroll, and a new mask, putting on her clothes. The clothes, unlike the replacement clothes for the past week, were a new attire.

Ty Dao's new outfit was, in fact, different than Hinata had ever seen. Hinata had received the scroll for such an outfit when Ty Dao arrived, but hadn't know what it looked like. Ty Dao's floor length hair was tied up, her hair threaded through a long hairpiece, and then braided. Even after being threaded upward through the six inch long hairpiece Ty Dao's platinum hair reached her feet, and at the end she tied a red kunai with black fire markings on it. On the right side of her face Ty Dao arranged her hair so that it mildly resembled Yamanaka Ino's own hair. The outfit had shoulder plates made of steel, that attached to a top resembling a bikini which was made of purple silk. Her new mask, like the last, was a deep purple, almost black. Elbow length leather gauntlets of purple adorned Ty Dao's arms, and a shirt of purple silk bandage wrapped countless times around Ty Dao's torso. It bore similarity to Yuuhi Kurenai's own dress, but instead of a dress it was just a top, the silk bandage wrappings wider, and only wrapped up to Ty Dao's mid-torso, the rest tying up around her neck, but leaving her breasts only to be covered by the purple bikini top. A cut skirt of sorts hung from Ty Dao's waist, though it was cut open in the front, and looked rather ragged. Tights the same color as her mask adorned Ty Dao's legs, and the same silk bandage wrap as her top covered the lower half of Ty Dao's shins, her feet adorned with heavy black shoes that looked to weigh a ton.

Kyogi finally turned around when his teacher, and Ty Dao got out of the empty lake. He smiled, and wolf whistled, the twelve years old young man always having had a bit of a crush on Ty Dao, and the fact that Ty Dao no longer wore the thick white linen that she normally kept as her attire only proved to make him more attracted to her. Ty Dao could be see even through her mask smiling slyly at him. Hinata helped Temano sit up, and looked at her team. "I am proud of all of you. I told you to take on things that I hardly thought you could do a fraction of, but now I see I was wrong to underestimate you. You three are more than ready to take part in the Chuunin Exam, and after seeing what you have done here I know that all three of you can make Chuunin, and will grow up to be wonderful ninja. There is no way that you three can't become even better ninja than I." Kyogi punched his fist into the air, Ty Dao cried out with excitement, and Temano simply smiled. "Now the night is still young, and I want to tell you all to get to bed. You have done far more than enough training this night to finish the Chuunin Exam as well as the whole week before now that has only proven to make it all better. You are all dismissed."

The three went off, Kyogi helping Temano get home. Hinata wasn't sure exactly how the three were going to do in the Chuunin Exams, but what her eyes had just taken in was enough to prove to her that they would at least survive it all. Only time would tell what really happened. Hinata made her way back to her house, seeing Chouji waiting inside for her, a smile wide on his face. "I have been waiting for you, Hinata. How did your team do? You think they are ready for tomorrow?"

Hinata smiled, and nodded, walking up to Chouji, and kissing him on the lips. "They did well, how is your team?"

Chouji smiled, and kissed Hinata back. "They did wonderful. I am sure they will become Chuunin at least faster than I did. Still we need to get to sleep. Our day starts early tomorrow. Maybe we should hold back on the usual events tonight."

Hinata giggled, and pressed her lips fiercely against Chouji's. "I don't think so. We have all the time in the world."

------------

There ya go I know it is kinda irritating that there has bee no lemon yet despite the fact that there has been plenty chance for it XD

Let's just say I am saving up the awesome for it XD

Just so you know what happened with Hinata's team also will happen with Chouji's. Something insanely awesome WILL happen to the other three. It will just not be this chapter XD

Yours,

Tankou001


	3. Sharingan, Yuwakugan and Byakugan Bash!

Quintessence

A Chouji X Hinata Fanfiction

Hey All! Tankou001 here with a new chapter of Quintessence! While I know I said last chapter that the few chapters before the Hyōga Sanmyaku chapters would be in Konoha I suppose I lied XD

I will be having this chapter on "the road" Chouji, and Hinata's teams heading out toward the frozen Mountain Country for the Chuunin Exam.

In this chapter more awesomeness will ensue, and some cool little moments will be made ^_^

Enjoy!

Chapter Three: Sharingan, Yuwakugan, Byakugan Bash!

Chouji walked through the steep cliffs that pervaded the Mountain Country. He, and his team had been venturing for a few days, and were heading toward a remote region of the Mountain Country in order to take part in the Chuunin Exam. He teams, instead of written tests as Chouji had thought, had tasks set out as physically enduring challenges. Chouji's team was assigned the task of walking to the specified location while never leaving the ground as a mean of transport. This, at times, proved to be difficult because often rivers got in the way, and his team was led down, or up river so that they could find an earthen crossing. Chouji, while able to watch after his team, and "rescue" them if they happened to get into any situation that they couldn't handle due to outer forces, was not allowed to aid his team in any way about their main task. Normally he would have used his earth jutsu to make land bridges, but such things were out of the question, and since his team used no earth jutsu, at least not yet, they wouldn't be able to get across places easily.

"Maya feet hurt. We stop, yes?" Maya complained as they walked along the side of a cliff face on a mall ledge that was hardly enough for even her petite figure. Chouji was getting away with it by half gliding through the earthen wall of the cliff, but his team had no such advantage.

"No, Maya-chan... We are not at a good place to stop at this moment..." Hizano spoke out as he activated his byakugan. "There is a cliff where we can stop ten miles from here. When we get there we will rest..." The Hyuuga had fallen back to his silent, and indifferent roots for the trip, taking the part of team leader, and becoming the stern leader that all Hyuuga were taught to be regardless of their preference.

"But Maya tired! She wants to rest now. We find good place to stop sooner, yes?" Maya continued, not wanting to travel any further without rest.

Anka stepped in, however, the white haired girl always able to relate better to Maya than Hizano. "Maya-chan, we'll get somewhere after ten miles. Have a soldier pill, you'll feel better. I promise those ten miles will pass by like footsteps."

Maya frowned,and reached into her bag for a soldier pill, swallowing it whole. "Should have waited till next Chuunin Exam... Maya does much better in jungle land..." he dark skinned girl stated.

Chouji, however, spoke out at this. "Maya-chan, I understand how you feel. I don't work well in ocean settings, or desert settings, but ninja have to deal with this kind of thing. You will have to learn to handle yourself to your greatest in any situation, and any area." Chouji drifted back into the earth, half of his body moving about the cliff face with a strange sort of picture. The appendages that stuff from the cliff wall were rocky, and the half of his face that Chouji let to the air was a bit soot covered, and craggy.

Maya sighed, and looked around. She spotted something, and raised her spear. "Maya see something!"

The whole team stopped, and Hizano turned his sharp eyes on the area that Maya pointed to. "I don't see anything." he said. Naturally this surprised Chouji. Maybe Maya was just seeing things. Hizano's eyes were seldom wrong, even if he didn't use them as much as Neji did or to the same effect.

Still Maya shook her head. "Maya saw something, she knows it!" Before even Hizano could speak Maya was scaling the rock wall, her hands finding minute hand holds, and allowing her to scale the wall easily Chouji rushed upward through the stone, and the rest of his team followed Maya, unable to use chakra suction because the rocks were so broken up, and torn. They had to climb using hand holds just like Maya. When finally Maya reached a top of the cliff the team found it to be a rather nice resting place. Hizano hadn't bothered to look up until Maya had made the whole team climb to a higher elevation. Still the dark skinned ninja, despite finally finding a good hiding place, was on edge. "Maya saw it over there!"

Hizano again looked at the way that Maya pointed, and sighed. "There is nothing that way, Maya-chan. My eyes are better than yours... It's simply your eyes playing tricks on you..." I suppose since we have found a good resting point we may do so. Everyone settle down. We may as well make this our camp for the night. We are almost a day ahead of schedule anyway. We could afford to wait out the time, and hit on time with the other teams."

Everyone set up tents, and such, Maya grumbling the whole time about not being wrong. A gentle snowfall soon started dropping, coating any place on the peak not covered by a tent or person in snow. Soon enough the whole area was coated in white, heavy snow that made anything in the area indiscernible from anything else. Chouji smiled at all of this. These settings truly fit him, albeit it was still a bit warm. Soon enough Chouji stripped to just his pants, and began doing his Practice Kata barefoot in the snow, letting his team do what they had to do. Soon enough Anka had her tent ready, always the first to get the necessary procedures done. "Chouji-sensei? What exactly is it that you are doing? I saw you doing that stuff back at Konoha, but I don't know what exactly it is... Hizano-kun does it as well now... and a lot..."

Chouji smiled. "This is the practice Kata of the Polar Katas passed down by the polar bear clan of Hyōga Sanmyaku. These katas can freeze you solid if you use them, but in order to learn them you must become a member of the polar bear clan. I think your father has already signed you with the hounds, hasn't he?"

Anka nodded. "And mother signed me with her snakes, but I like the dogs better. I think I will pass on polar bears. It is rare for any ninja, especially a genin like I am, to have any more than one animal clan for summoning. I don't even summon enough to make a difference. By the way, Chouji-sensei? Have you been able to fix my father's family tanto yet? I still have your practice tanto, but you haven't given me the real thing yet. Can you really make it what it once was before it broke with father?"

Chouji stopped his Kata, his whole body with icicles hanging about. He smiled, and nodded at Anka's question. "I suppose tonight is as good a night as any to finish it..." Chouji pressed his hands together, and formed some hand seals. "Earth Style: Earth Encampment Growth." Where Chouji stood now lay a perfect forge, the hearth complete, and the bowls all laid out made of solid ceramics. Chouji drew forth from his bag a scroll, and used it to summon a mighty anvil, and several large smithing hammers. He then drew the partly completed tanto that Kakashi had, at one point, broken in battle his first jounin mission. "Anka... I trust that if you really want this tanto complete you will gather the wood, and coal to fuel the fires."

Anka nodded, and leaped off. A small forest was nearby anyway, the mountains holding some tree covered land. Chouji already had enough coals to make the fire roar, but they would not keep him for the whole time that he would be needing. Soon enough the crashing of trees could be heard, and chouji smiled as he heated the tanto blade in the fire. Hizano stepped up to Chouji. "Chouji-sensei? What should I do now? I have finished the practice katas for the day, and I don't believe I can do much more."

Chouji smiled. "You can always watch Hizano-kun. Above many things the polar bears value the art of armor smithing, and any craft that requires raw muscle like this. The king has his mighty armor that was made for him, and half of the council members also have suits of black armor. The steel in Hyōga Sanmyaku is always made black for some reason. If you pa attention you could learn a lot." Chouji took the red hot blade from the fire which was slowly burning itself out. No sooner did Chouji think that perhaps the coals wouldn't last until Anka's return did the white haired girl arrive with a large bag of wood slung over her shoulder. It was no surprise that the bag seemed to weigh even more than Anka herself. Despite being the weakest member physically of the team Anka was still far stronger than many of her fellow genin, and even some chuunin. "Good timing, Anka-chan. Put the wood in the fire."

Anka did so, and Chouji caught the logs alight with some of his fire jutsu, wasting no time in speeding up the heating process. He lifted the red blade to the anvil, and hammered at it with a small blacksmithing hammer. The clinking went on for an hour or more, and Maya eventually joined the group to simply bear witness to what Chouji was doing. Two more hours went by, and Chouji turned slowly to his team, wiping the ash, and sweat from his brow. "You all should get to bed. I need far less sleep than most, and you need far more sleep than many." Maya reluctantly nodded, and headed off, Hizano heading to his tent as well. Still Anka stayed, her eyes trained on Chouji's hand which held the hammer. "Anka-chan.... You need rest..."

Anka shook her head. "You said it would be done tonight... I am going to watch until that tanto is finished."

Chouji sighed, but smiled at Anka's words. She was surely excited about her new tanto, and Chouji couldn't blame her at all. "Alright Anka-chan, but only until then... I am almost done anyway." Chouji hammered at the blade a good hour longer, and dipped it in the snow, now a foot deep, though it was only a light fall. The winds were completely absent. Though the snow fell slowly the hours helped to pack it atop itself, and make a light snow fall a heavy layer of thick white packed snow at the cliff top. Chouji drew the now cool blade from the snow, and fitted the hilt onto the tanto, doing all of the last minute touches. He turned to present his student with the tanto, but halted when he looked at her eyes. Anka was frozen in place, her eyes crimson as opposed to her usual brown. Three little fireball like symbols floated in a perfect circle in Anka's eyes, and Chouji spoke out hesitantly. "Anka-chan? Are you alright?"

Anka didn't speak for a moment, but just as Chouji reached out t touch her she spoke. "I can see everything... for the past half hour I have been watching you, and I have been able to see every move you made. Those quick hammer strokes from before were really slow, and I could make it all out... Chouji-sensei... I think something has happened with me that changed my vision, or something..."

Chouji paused, unable really to say it out loud for a bit. Still after he worked it all out in his head Chouji could finally say it to Anka. "Anka... you've manifested the Sharingan..."

Anka hesitated, and then spoke up. "I thought it couldn't be passed on... Father's Sharingan isn't his..."

"That's the same that I thought, but apparently it can be passed through your father because I can see you eyes of crimson plain as the moon in the sky..." Chouji said quickly.

Anka shook her head, and looked up. "The clouds are covering the moon... How can you say that?"

Chouji smiled at this. "It doesn't mean the moon isn't there. Your eyes are crimson, and have little patterns in them. You have the sharingan, Anka-chan."

Anka froze in place for a moment. "That's impossible... I may be able to see better, but maybe it is just a talent that just showed up..." Chouji pressed his hands together, and instinctively Anka did the same, mirroring out the jutsu that Chouji made, and crying out the words just before Chouji could. "Endan!"

In an instant Chouji was caught in a burst of flame from Anka's mouth beneath her mask. Of course Chouji was alright. It hadn't actually been him. A stone lie in the place that Chouji had been standing. He had prepared for such a thing. "You didn't know endan before now, Anka... You may have seen your father do it, and me do it, but I never taught it to you, and neither did Kakashi-senpai... You have the Sharingan... Here... Take your father's tanto."

Chouji held out the white steel tanto, and Anka took it from his hand, the blade radiating white chakra as she held it. "I can't believe it... I was just staring at you, and then everything became so clear..."

Chouji smiled, and sat in the snow, his shirt, and shoes never actually having been put back on. "Maybe it is a gift of some sort... nobody can say.." Chouji rose his head to the far peak, and squinted a bit. He noticed something, and stood up, shielding Anka with his body as a fireball flew from the far peak. The fireball hit Chouji dead on, but did little damage, Chouji's body freezing the air around him to reduce the effects. Maya, and Hizano leaped from their tents immediately. "This was never a schedules attack! These are rogue ninja!"

Four ninja jumped from cliff top to cliff top at the group, and Chouji stepped up. "Who are you four?" The hitai ite on the ninja's head showed that they were from the village that had been haunting Chouji's conscience for a while. The symbol of the shadow village lay on the hitai ite of the ninja, and Chouji scowled. "Somehow I was worrying that I would see your kind again... Stay back, team... Anka, Maya, Hizano, keep you distance... I'll take care of these four..."

Maya stepped forward, however. "This Maya mission, and Mission for Maya team. We fight!" The dark skinned girl stepped up to one of the shadow ninja, and the man chuckled as he took a great swing with a massive fist. Chouji tried to step up, but a different Kage nin got in his way, and he watched as the fist came down at Maya. Still no horrible bone crunching noise came to Chouji's eras, and no mutilated girl was seen. Instead Maya simply looked at the man who had frozen in place. "You stop attack now. You not hurt Maya or her team. You take long walk off tall cliff."

The man could only nod like a stupid ape, and step off the cliff as though it were as simply as walking through a field. Thudding could be heard below as the man presumably hit the rocks, and died. Chouji was dumbstruck, and so were the rest of his team, ad the rest of the team of Kage ninja. In fact so dumbstruck were the Kage ninja that they noticed all too late another of their group falling to his death as Hizano rode up to one on a polar bear which simply swept the large man away from Chouji, and clean off of the cliff. The remaining two ninja regained their senses, and made ready for battle, but Anka was already jumping in to fight them, dodging heavy swings with her dexterous body. She drew her tanto, and white chakra cascaded from the blade, chopping clean through the hand of an enemy ninja. The man cried out in agony, and swung again, this shot nearly striking Anka. Still the newly awakened sharingan user was too quick, and saw the blow coming, moving aside with ease, and slicing the man's throat.

The final ninja looked at the team, and backed up to the edge of the cliff rethinking his attacks now. Chouji stepped through the lines. "I think you had better stay with us for the night... It is cold, and things tend to happen to those who travel alone..." The kage nin roared angrily, and Chouji chuckled, stepping up to the man. He roared back, and the man's face froze solid as ice crystals covered his mask. "Don't say I didn't invite you..." Chouji grabbed the man by the arms, and lifted him into the air, swinging him about, and tossing him skyward. The man didn't fall back at the team's location, but he could be heard yelling for a while before an abrupt stop in noise. Chouji turned to Maya, and looked at her. The irises of Maya's eyes had turned a deep purple, glittering in the moonlight. Her pupils had become a strange sky blue, and the whites of Maya's eyes had become a deep gray. Chouji's gaze was fixed on Maya's eyes, and the Akimichi felt at that moment only like he wanted to help Maya. Suddenly Anka's hands slapped over Maya's eyes, and Chouji was let go from Maya's spell. "What the hell happened!" Chouji cried out.

Anka spoke up immediately. "Maya-chan's eyes went all weird. You wouldn't answer us, and Hizano-kun froze up to." Maya struggled in Anka's grip, but seemed mildly to understand that her eyes were being covered for a good reason. "I thought it would be best to cover Maya-chan's eyes."

Chouji nodded, and sat down, Maya being fitted with a blindfold. "We can't keep her eyes covered forever, Anka-chan. We'll have to think of something... She will be no use at the Chuunin Exam if she can't see."

Maya stood up as Anka finished tying off her blindfold. She stepped up to Chouji and smiled as though she knew exactly where he was. "Maya is alright, Chouji-sensei. She knows location!" Chouji looked confused, and Maya giggled at his silence. "Maya mother teach Maya to see without eyes. She can fight the same." Anka walked up behind Maya, and tried to put her hand on Maya's arm, but the dark skinned girl lifted her hand, and caught Anka's, pulling Anka forward, and leading her about. Anka tried to strike back with her free hand, but Maya dodged it, and caught it at her shoulder. Having nothing else to strike with Anka tried kicking, but Maya continued to block Anka's leg with increasing foresight. Finally when Anka stopped Maya let go, and giggled. "See. Maya see blind."

"What is this doujutsu you have, Maya-chan?" Chouji asked, not caring anymore about Maya's issue with sight, or even the fact that she apparently didn't need it. "I have never seen something like it."

Maya shrugged and did a hand stand. She walked upside-down to her bag, and pulled out a small scroll, tumbling back to Chouji through the snow and handing her teacher the scroll. "Maya mother give her scroll. Maya never figured how to read it."

Chouji unrolled the scroll, and looked at the writing. It was all foreign to him, but he guessed same elders would be able to read it. Chouji had explored the very farthest reaches of the Shinobi continent, but he knew that people lived across oceans on other continents, and they had different forms of language. Maya was such a person that wasn't born on the Shinobi continent. She was born on a tropical island far to the south beyond anywhere that Chouji had been. Still Tsunade was the one that found Maya's family so many years ago before Maya was even born. She knew the language, and Chouji would return the scroll to her. "I'll have to give this to the Hokage when we arrive at the Chuunin Exam. Do you know what those eyes are called?"

Maya nodded. "Maya Mother had them. She called the eyes Yuwakugan."

Chouji sighed. "Yuwakugan..." He turned to Anka. "Sharingan..." Finally he turned to Hizano who sat atop his bear. "And Byakugan... It seems I have a team that is far more gifted than I was ever led to believe... Regardless of what may come I want you three to work as a team... Maya, since you don't even know what those eyes do yet I want you to keep that blindfold on. When we get to the Chuunin Exam I will speak to Tsunade about them. Anka I want you to use that Sharingan... those eyes are a gift from a man that never was in your family to begin with. You will embrace that gift as your father has. Hizano... Use the byakugan with your katas. I have a feeling that with your eyes you can become far better at the katas than I am." Chouji looked at his team, and smiled. "All of you get some rest. It's midnight, and none of you are at all rested enough. Get to bed I'll keep the watches tonight." Chouji's team nodded, and all went to bed. Kami, he couldn't wait until he would be at the mountains again.

Meanwhile Hinata was with her team, all three genin undergoing their mission to get to the Chuunin Exam. Their task was to get to the Chuunin Exam over only water or wood. That being said Team 13 could only get to the Chuunin Exam by traveling on branches, or up rivers. He fact that Temano could use his wood jutsu to get the team around made this easier by quite a bit since the mountains did not have many trees, and the rivers only led so far uphill canoing a very difficult endeavor. Apparently there was no exception to this rule, and Hinata found that her team got their first demerit upon stepping on land to camp. Since not all of the rules were given, and the written tests that the first task consisted of a while back had a three strikes rule the team could touch solid earth three times before they were disqualified. Team 13 had done their best not to reach two strikes yet. Temano worked at dusk every day to make sure that the shelter on the water was not one to float away, and when they took off Temano used his wood jutsu to propel the boat to some degree, or create bridges around the land so that further demerits were kept from happening.

Hinata wondered what Chouji's team had gotten as their task. Team 4 had left from an entirely different area and Hinata knew that their task to get to the Chuunin Exam would have been significantly different. She hadn't spotted Chouji in a hot air balloon around the place where any team left so air travel seemed out of the question. Since Hinata's team had been given trees, and water they had been given a canoe. The air traveling teams had gotten balloons. Hinata watched Sai's team leave, and found that they were given subterranean rules which meant that they had to go underground the whole way save for three hours a day to get their bearings. Team 4 could have gotten such a thing. By now it was night, but Hinata's team was late on the schedule, having made significantly less progress to the Chuunin Exam than they would have liked. Ty Dao's speed meant absolutely nothing because it came with extreme heat, and such heat would burn the team, and the canoe. Kyogi had tried at some point to propel the boat with his vision, but it only proved to agitate the water behind to canoe, and cause a severely uncomfortable atmosphere. Temano could only use his wood jutsu to make long branches from the bottom of the boat that could push the boat along, and even then it was not very fast.

"Why are we going so slow?" Ty Dao spoke up after a few hours of complete silence. "I swear I can see the place we were at two hours ago. Can't you make us go any faster, Temano-kun?"

Temano grimaced. "If you have anything that could help us move more quickly I suggest you bring it up, Ty Dao-chan... Despite the fact that I am good at it I can't grow trees fast enough for us to travel on at full speed, and if any of us touch solid ground we get yet another demerit. Believe me, if I could make us go faster I would, but the river heading against us isn't helping us move."

Ty Dao grumbled, and nodded. "If only I could use water ninjutsu like my dad did... We would be at the Chuunin Exam already instead of being late so far I swear yesterday I saw a hot air balloon travel over us..."

"Why don't you just learn to use water ninjutsu right now then, Ty Dao-chan?" Kyogi said smiling. "You are fast at everything so I would assume that you could learn water jutsu in an instant, right?"

Ty Dao looked at Kyogi with a scowl. "You want yet another fight? I can run on top of water, Kyogi-kun, you can barely make headway in this current. Regardless if I could I would learn water ninjutsu, and fire ninjutsu as every member of my family before me has. For a hundred years and more the Hazumi family has mixed the two to make steam jutsu, and I will kill myself if I can't use both when the time comes that I can do elemental jutsu. Still I can't do it now, and without proper formal training I won't be able to. I know Hinata-sensei can use Water jutsu, but she isn't allowed to help nor teach right now or else we are all disqualified... The only thing she is allowed to do to help us is give us items, or encouragement..."

Hinata giggled a bit. "More or less, that is true..." Hinata said.

Kyogi grumbled a bit. He turned his glowing orange eyes at the mountains that the team canoed through. "You know ever since I used my eyes to blast that tunnel system in the cliff at Konoha I don't seem to se any chakra with my them. I always have had a lot of chakra, but I could always feel my eyes using it up when I used them. I don't anymore."

Hinata smiled a bit. "Maybe you have just mastered them to a point that you don't need your chakra as much... An old ninja of Konoha had an ability called Chidori. His name was Uchiha Sasuke, and he learned Chidori from Kakashi-senpai. When he left he mastered the Chidori to a point where instead of only being able to use it twice a day he could use it fifty times with a lot of other jutsu mixed in and still be able to move about well enough without strain. He had simply mastered the Chidori to where he didn't need nearly as much chakra. My own lightning travel jutsu is the same. I started using it when I found that the body flicker just wasn't fast enough. After I perfected it I used it so much that now I can travel for hours with it without using up too much chakra at all even though it makes me into a lightning bolt, and moves me at the speed of light."

Ty Dao giggled at this. "If only you could move at the speed of heat, Hinata-sensei. That would be the very best way of moving."

Kyogi scoffed at Ty Dao's words. "You can't go nearly that fast, Ty Dao-chan! I bet Hinata-sensei could beat you hands down at a foot race. It's not like anyone really can achieve the speed of heat, however fast that really is. If it is really as fast as you say then nobody could reach it."

Ty Dao looked at Kyogi as though she was contemplating homicide. "You wanna die Nagamori? The speed of heat has been reached, and I will be the second to reach it. Twenty generations back my ancestor achieved the speed of heat and I will as well."

"And what proof do you have of this, Ty Dao-chan? How do we all know that your ancestor ever did that? How do you know he didn't just explode from giving himself a super fever?" Kyogi chuckled at this.

Hinata frowned, and decided to speak up. "The proof is in the very country that allies our own. The Wind Country didn't used to be a desert, Kyogi-kun. Ty Dao's ancestor supposedly achieved the speed of heat in the center of the Wind Country, and the hot snap that turned the whole area into a blazing desert, parching the land of moisture, and burning the vegetation to nothing for miles around. He was said to Achieve that speed as he jumped, and a blazing tower of fire shot into the sky, melting the land around him, and crushing the rock as it solidified. In the Wind Country the ninja have set up a shrine where the sand is a deep red because that is supposedly where Ty Dao's ancestor did this act."

Kyogi stayed silent for a bit. He had no idea that the history was so extreme, and Ty Dao as opposed to smiling in a smug manner, sat awestruck that Hinata knew so much about her history. Finally Temano was the first to speak. "I think we may have something worry about, guys..." The team looked at Temano as he pointed forward, and they all looked to where he pointed and saw what he had.

Up ahead stood four ninja, their hitai ite all showing them to be of Kagegakure No Sato, an enemy to all villages so far as everyone guessed. In the hands of one of these ninja was a young woman, having to be no older than Ty Dao. Her hitai ite indicated that she was from Konoha. Hinata knew right away that this party was not a welcoming party. It was very much there to attack, not welcome. Hinata stood up, and pressed her hands together. "You three get down. Temano, make a shelter; a structure to keep you three safe." In a flash of lightning Hinata was at the four ninja, and spoke out. "You four give the girl to me! What did you do with the rest of her team, and her teacher?"

The ninja holding the girl smiled and spoke up, her voice indicating she was a woman. Hinata couldn't have told before as her clothing covered her figure if she had one. "I don't think I will. I have been told to bring with me one team member from any team that we took out that would be attending the Chuunin Exam. The other team members, and the teacher are dead. Maybe you knew the guy, he's about two miles east of here, and had used some crazy trees to fight us. Made giant wooden statues pop right out of the ground to attack us, he did."

Temano could be heard gasping from behind, knowing very well that they were talking about his father. Only Tenzou was able to use wood jutsu aside from Temano, and wooden statues were a new jutsu Tenzou had been developing. Hinata grimaced at the thought that Tenzou had been killed, but shook her head. "If this is true I will have to take revenge for him."

The female Kage ninja smiled, and giggled a bit. "Alright, I suppose I could trouble my team to kill you in battle, though I would have hoped you would just lie down to die. Never happens that way does it?" The woman placed her hands together, and smiled as she formed some hand seals. Hinata readied herself for what was to come. "Daylight Explosion! Art of the shadows reversed!" In an instant Hinata was blinded, the light of a thousand suns burning int Hinata's eyes, and making her unable to see a thing.

Hinata struggled, and swung about, but a hand caught her arm, and pulled her back. She flailed against the grip, but Temano's voice hit her ears. "Hinata-sensei don't worry, it's me! Wood Style: Wooden Restoration." Suddenly the world became clear again, and Hinata saw Temano looking down at her. Hinata's whole body was wrapped in wood, but the branches that surrounded Hinata went back into the canoe, and Hinata was lying down on the wooden canoe. The Hyuuga looked back at the Kage ninja, and saw Ty Dao racing around them on the water. Kyogi stood above the boat on a branch, blasting at the Kage nin with his eyes. Hinata went to get up, but Temano's hand held Hinata down. "This is a fight that I have to be in, but I won't let you in on it. If what they say is true I have to get revenge for my father."

Hinata hesitated, but Temano was already off on a branch grown from under the water. The female Kage ninja looked up, and smiled. "You're like that other ninja. I didn't know that anyone in the world could use wood jutsu, but I was wrong, wasn't I? I think I'll keep you alive out of this group. Shadow Style: Merciful Bindings!"

Darkness shot from the water at Temano, but the boy placed his hands together as he had so often done with other wood jutsu. "Wood Style: Great Hands Of Nature!" From Temano's sleeves exploded a mass of wood, Temano's arms now visible with that ivy pattern that appeared only days before. The branches that extended from Temano's arms broke through the darkness, and wrapped around the tangible shadows, crushing the sheets of solid twilight.

Kyogi jumped down onto the wooden platform that the Kage nin apparently were using to stay afloat. Hinata personally had no doubt that they could walk on water like she could, but such things used chakra, however little, and that would be highly tedious. If the teams were taking on all of the groups they could find all the chakra that they had would be saved if they could help it. Kyogi raised his eyes to the first ninja in front of him, and smiled, vaporizing the Kage nin with his eyes. The crimson markings around his eyes appearing only days before seemed only to make his doujutsu more deadly. "I don't know who you guys are, but I think it is only reasonable that you all die right now. Ty Dao-chan, get these guys with me. Temano-kun, crush that woman!"

One of the male ninja stepped out onto the water, the water solid under his feet just as Hinata guessed. Still Ty Dao was on the man more quickly than even Hinata's eyes could follow. She raced around him in circles, the man quickly getting heatstroke inside Ty Dao's area of heat. Ty Dao seemed to be burning so very hot that the water around her was catching on fire, flames popping up every now, and then on the surface of the river inside of where the young woman circled. The ninja, unable to strike Ty Dao as she ran so fast, and at the same time unable to leave Ty Dao's circle of heat, quickly burned to nothing, his clothes burning off first followed by his skin, and then muscles, and finally the heat burned his bones to ash which floated off in the water.

Temano's wood wrestled with the solid shadow, but a stray branch grew out from the collective, and shot at the female ninja who appeared to be the team leader due to the fact that she now was ordering around the last living male ninja who Kyogi was fighting. The woman saw the branch flying at her, however, and dodged aside, firing three more shadow pillars at Temano. Temano, not to be outdone, but ever the cautious one, dodged aside, and let his wooden appendages fly back to him. He pressed his hands together, and smiled as he spoke out. "Watch out guys! Wood Style: Great Forest Birth and Life!"

Hinata gasped, and held onto the canoe, knowing that what was to come was going to be a bumpy ride. The whole area immediately sprouted a forest, thick with undergrowth, and overgrowth. It blasted clean through the river, and turned the area into a swamp of sorts, the roots soaking up the water, and forcing it around. The two remaining Kage nin were caught by surprise, and the leader fell as a tree caught her, and lifted her skyward. The male Kage ninja was caught in the middle of a ring of trees that grew together into one massive tree that Hinata assumed was hollow, but couldn't be sure. Ty Dao, who had been caught entirely unaware, and had already deactivated her fever jutsu, was caught in between two growing branches which grew together around her, and began to crush her between them, leaving the girl helpless, and in extreme danger. Still Kyogi jumped up, and blasted her free, carrying Ty Dao to another branch.

Now the field was entirely different, a tree trunk below exploding as the ninja that had been caught before got loose. Temano as well as Hinata in the canoe was up at the very tops of the canopy, the leaves forming an almost solid floor beneath Temano, Hinata, and the Kage ninja leader who struggled now to get her foot free from a troublesome pair of branches that had grown in such a way as to catch it but not be any serious danger. "You attacked my father's team, and hurt him.. killed my family! I will kill you now!" Temano cried, anger all too clear through his words. From the leader's foot that was caught the trees grew around her, grabbing her arm, and bending it in such a way as to break it.

There was a snap, and the leader screamed in pain, but Hinata stepped off of the canoe, grabbing Temano, and pulling him back. "Temano-kun, stop this! You have made you point, but we need this woman! She has information that will be useful!"

Temano hesitated, but nodded, surrounding the leader in wood that bound her up. He looked back down at the other Kage ninja that was scaling the branches to get up top, and extended his hand, the trees wrapping around the ma, and crushing him mercilessly. Hinata gasped, and Kyogi below was showered with the man's blood as well as Ty Dao who was now unconscious. Temano looked at the leader, and grimaced before sitting down on the leaf floor. Kyogi popped up with Ty Dao in his arms only a moment later. "What the hell happened?" Behind Kyogi the girl that had been captured rose by a branch. Kyogi looked back at her and sighed. "Well at least we won. Why isn't the leader dead yet?"

Hinata shook her head, and spoke up. "We re keeping her alive. She may have information that we need." Hinata looked back to the woman who had long since passed out from the pain of her arm. It also seemed that Temano had broken her leg in the same instant. "Temano, please don't worry. I have to leave now, but you three should get some res tonight... Make sure the other girl is alright, and wait here until I return later on. I should be back before you three are awake, but if I am not I want you all to wait for me. I think this is a bit bigger than the Chuunin Exam."

Temano, and Kyogi nodded, and Hinata was off in a flash of lightning. She raced to the Chuunin Exam outpost, and in under a second arrived. There stood Tsunade with several ninja. "Hinata-chan... I didn't expect you here without your team..."

Hinata shook her head. "We were attacked by agents of Kagegakure No Sato... Apparently everyone is being attacked... The leader said that the Kage nin are attacking all of the teams, and taking one ninja from each back to Kagegakure. The squad that my team took out had already struck Utagau Tenzou's team. They said... They said that aside from the girl they took all of them are dead."

Tsunade looked at Hinata with utmost seriousness. Hinata looked into Tsunade's eyes, and didn't see a bit of sadness. No, as the hokage Tsunade couldn't yet show sadness, or even be sad. It was her job to take charge of these things, and leave sadness for later. "I understand. Return to your team, and get them here as fast as possible. At this rate the Chuunin Exam may still be completed, but the fact that Kagegakure No Sato I attacking means that the official tasks that have been placed down are null. You shall use any way that you can to assure your team's safety, and their arrival at this outpost, and I expect you will get them here immediately. I have some ninja who will assist you." Tsunade grabbed a long whistle from her side, and blew into it. In moments great thumping could be heard, and Kiba was on the scene riding atop Akamaru. "Inuzuka Kiba! You are to follow Hyuuga Hinata to her team, and assist in retrieving them. The tasks placed down for means of travel are now officially null. All teams are to arrive here by whatever means as soon as possible, no exceptions."

Kiba nodded, and placed his hands together. "Beast Style: animal Growth!" Akamaru barked, and grew to the size of a tall tree. Hinata nodded, and streaked off, arriving at her team's location. She stepped up to Kyogi who was looking over Ty Dao. "Kyogi-kun. There has been a change of plans. Inuzuka Kiba is coming to help us. The first task is now null. You three, along with the unconscious girl we saved, are to get to the outpost through whatever means necessary. I am going to go to the other attack site and see if there are survivors." Kyogi nodded, and looked to Temano who was already coming up. Hinata was gone again, and searched around for about five minutes before finding Tenzou, and the two other members of his team. Hinata stepped up to one of the genin, and found that he had indeed been killed. The other genin was quite literally in pieces, and Hinata knew better than to check for life when the poor child's arm a was nowhere to be seen, and half of his torso hanging from a nearby tree. Looking over to Tenzou she noted that although he wasn't moving he was not dead.

Hinata stepped to Tenzou, noting that his breathing was shallow, but he seemed stale enough. He looked to have dragged himself to the tree he leaned against, and was now waiting for death, but Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tenzou-senpai, stay awake. Help is on the way."

Tenzou slowly, and laboriously opened his eyes. "Hinata-chan? Is that really you? Are we both dead then?" Tenzou tried to move a bit, but groaned, and laid back against the tree.

Hinata sighed. "No, Tenzou-senpai. We are both alive. Your son is fine, but he is worried about you. We heard you, and your team died... I check the other two over, and they are gone... Still you are going to live. Kiba is coming for us soon enough. Let me check your wounds." Hinata looked Tenzou u, and down, leaning him forward, and finding a large gash on his back. It didn't hit his spine, but, under slightly worse circumstance, could have been deemed mortal. Tenzou's legs were clearly broken, one of them even pointing a way that no leg should ever point. "Your back is wounded, and your legs are broken Tenzou-senpai..."

Tenzou smiled. "Tell me something don't know... Really... It is rather hard to breath... I think my lung may have collapsed... They hit me in the chest pretty hard when they first jumped out at us. I tried to move, but the leader cut me up with this darkness and the big guy hit my legs when I jumped at him... Did you see them after they got done here?"

Hinata nodded. "My team took them out. Temano-kun heard you were killed, and fought to avenge you. We are currently holding the leader, but the other three were killed."

Tenzou nodded. "Temano is a good kid... I am glad he was trained by you... Before he left with you he really was wearing his sleeves low... Almost seemed like he was avoiding me... You know anything about that, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata hesitated. Had Temano not told Tenzou? She opted not to tell Tenzou. This wasn't the time nor place. "No idea, Tenzou-senpai. Still Temano-kun really has improved. He wants to make you proud, and I don't blame him."

Tenzou smiled at this, and sighed. "I don't think I'll be able to see him fight at the finals if he gets that far... I am in a bad way, and I don't think I can stay to long alive... Hinata-chan... If I die I want you to tell Oashisu... I want you to tell her that I am sorry I couldn't be more strict with Temano... I know that always bugged her... And tell her that I love her... so very much..."

Tenzou began to struggle on his breath just as a medical ninja approached. Hinata shook her head, and held onto Tenzou's hand. "Tenzou-senpai, you'll live to say all of that many more times... Just hold on, alright. There is a medic here for you."

Hinata gave Tenzou a look of encouragement, but the jounin shook his head smiling. "We'll see.. but... I doubt it... Hinata-chan..." Tenzou coughed up some blood, and two more medics arrived, pushing Hinata away.

Hinata sighed, and stepped back. She raced back through the woods resuming normal speed just ahead of Akamaru who now carried the Kage ninja squad leader, Temano, Ty Dao, Kyogi, ad the unconscious Konoha girl that had been in Tenzou's team. Kiba let Hinata on, and they were bounding off toward the outpost soon enough. After giving the news that Tenzou was in the hands of medics Temano relaxed slightly, falling into tears instead of his former sternness. Hinata sighed and Kiba tried to look like the adult that he was, but even for the two jounin it was difficult.

Upon arrival at the outpost again Oashisu, Tenzou's wife from Sunagakure, was already present, awaiting information. She had a serious expression about her face. Apparently she had not been told yet of Tenzou's whereabouts. Oashisu was known to many as the angry black haired woman who would snap your head off before even saying hello. Why Tenzou had so completely fallen in love with Oashisu was beyond anyone especially Hinata. "Hinata-chan, why have I been brought here? Why is everyone scrambling around?" She demanded

Hinata hesitated, but finally spoke up. "Oashisu-chan... Tenzou-senpai... His team was attacked by Kage ninja. Two of his students were killed, the other is here... Tenzou is in critical condition... His legs are broken, and his lung has collapsed... I don't.. I don't think he is going to make it... He said that he loves you very much."

A look of sternness remained on Oashisu's face for nearly a minute, finally the situation dawning on her suddenly, Oashisu's face went to horror, and then tears began to cascade freely, and as she grabbed onto Hinata in disbelief her knees gave out on her, the Suna ninja falling to her knees, a look of shock still laid out on her face. "I can't believe it... The last thing I had told him before he left was that I was sure he would mess up and die... I was joking just like I always do... How could this happen?" Hinata knelt down beside Oashisu, and opened her mouth, but Oashisu cut her off with a howl of sorrow, and buried her head into Hinata's chest, crying. "I can't believe he could die... I never thought it as possible! Why did this have to happen to him? He was such a good man and he didn't deserve this!"

Oashisu's crying went on for an hour or more until her voice went raw, and her nose was entirely stuffed up. Hinata ha since led her to a small room where Oashisu eventually cried herself to sleep on Hinata's leg. This led Hinata to wonder how Chouji was. Had he been targeted? There was no way Chouji, and his team would have been defeated. Still in her mind Hinata feared fr the worst. In moments if the news was given Hinata was sure that she could be in the exact same position as Oashisu. The only difference was that Hinata wasn't sure if she had a knee to cry on if that happened to be the case. "Don't die..." Hinata mumbled

There ya go! Now I know all of you are all "Oh noes! Tenzou!" Still dun worry. I am totally NOT gonna let Tenzou die. He is too cool to die... Besides Jiraiya and Asuma are already dead, and so is Hiashi... That's enough canon characters dead in my fic thank you very much DX

Anyway I spent quite a bit of time on this fic. It is over 8400 words long! That's a new chapter record ^_^

Looking forward to getting the next chapter out!

Yours,

Tankou001


	4. Realizations, Elliquiy And Ministrations

Quintessence

A Chouji X Hinata Fanfiction

Hey all Tankou001 here with an all new chapter of Quintessence! Lately I have been writing my own story, not a fanfic, but I decided that tis night I had muse for our favorite couple XP

Recently I have been eating a lot of ramen, and rice, and it really has reminded me of this story and Pulchritudinous XD (Poor people like me are nostalgic) It is really cool to me alone that I have been able to finish Pulchritudinous, and that, to many Quintessence is accepted with open arms as the sequel ^_^

Enjoy!

Chapter Four: Realizations, Elliquiy And More Ministrations

Chouji and his team arrived at the outpost where they would attend the Chuunin Exam. Chouji's team had received a message to do whatever they had to to get to the outpost and that the mission had become null, and void due to the attack by the ninja of Kagegakure No Sato. Tsunade greeted Chouji and his team personally, apparently checking in with each team upon their arrival. Quickly Chouji found out about the big scare, and learned of Tenzou's injuries. He immediately felt less pride in his team's abilities for where his team succeeded it seemed that a few others did not. Hinata came out of nowhere an hugged Chouji, wrapping her petite arms around his neck, and surprising Tsunade. Chouji didn't speak, and Hinata seemed content on not giving her reasons for glomping the large Akimichi so Tsunade was the first to speak up, clearing her throat rather loudly. "While I am sure that you two must be relieved that a fellow ninja is alright I don't think that it is necessary to hug each other." The Godaime obviously knew that Chouji and Hinata were together in a relationship though it was her job to keep such things separate from work. "Anyway I will need you two to ready your teams, and send them on their ways into the mountains in three hours time. We are having search teams out for the remaining four teams, but if they are not found or don't return in three hours we will continue the Chuunin Exam without them. The Mountain grounds are protected by mountain ninja so the Kage ninja will not be able to mess it all up."

Hinata slid down from Chouji, and the two nodded, parting ways. Chouji soon got his team ready, but he wished to show Maya to Tsunade. Soon enough the two sat in front of Tsunade in a small room, Tsunade arranged to do a medical check up on the dark skinned girl to find out exactly what she had in her eyes. "I have heard of this doujutsu. You did the right thing in coming to me about this, Chouji-kun. Ibana Maya came from a continent far south of here. I have been there before, and learned the language of Maya-chan's people. I never learned the whole written language, but I deciphered enough from the scroll Maya-chan's eyes are called the Yuwakugan, the eyes of seduction." Tsunade shined a small light in Maya's eyes before continuing. "Long ago before the great villages were formed a tribe of female ninja walked through the land causing trouble, their eyes able to catch nearly any man and make him do whatever they wanted even if the command surely sent them to their deaths. Because of how dangerous these women were the daimyo of a southern country hired a different female clan called the Hani clan to take care of them. The battle was immense, and not being able to effect women like they could men the Ibana clan was forced to flee to the oceans."

Tsunade passed a finger in front of Maya's eyes, but she didn't seem to be paying attention. The fact that her irises were so large at this point that Chouji couldn't see the whites was probably making it seem impossible for her to focus, but Maya's deep blue pupils moved back and forth, however easy it was to mistake them for her deep purple irises. "The Ibana people were described as a fair skinned clan, all of the members having plain bodies, but the eyes to do their work for them where their bodies could do nothing to impress men. It seems that while in the south the Ibana clan has changed drastically." Tsunade poked at Maya' chest, indicating the fact that Maya's body, however young, was anything but plain. The dark skinned girl already drew attention from younger men in the village of Konoha, and Chouji had always noted since he started training his team that Maya was highly feminine in appearance even for her young age. "Another legend says that the Ibana clan members matured very quickly, growing tall, and slender in only twelve years or even less on special occasions. The women whose bodies showed any feminine features showed quickly. Maya-chan is ahead of the physical development path that she should be on. This explains that. According to the old scrolls that I have read on the Ibana clan years ago the members of the Ibana clan all suffered minor Aphasia, unable to use complete sentences for lack of ability to master language. Hey were a highly physical people, so much so that they lost the need for words. This could explain why Maya-chan has never been able to learn our language, or even her own to it's fullest extent. Still it isn't like Maya-chan has complete comprehension of her eyes, and I don't either. We'll check it out after the Chuunin Exam is over."

Chouji nodded, and the two were excused. Quickly Maya met up with the rest of the team. Chouji reviewed everything and made sure all of his team was ready, and after a half an hour more they were let out into the cold mountains to obtain the two items on their list. Each team had to find two different animals, kill them, and bring them to the checkpoint where they would be debriefed. They had five days to do this and, like Chouji's own exam in the forest of death, any deaths in the exam were set aside as lack of experience. Chouji's own team had been given a sheet with their two animal targets on it. The first animal to kill, and retrieve was a Giant Mountain Mole. Chouji had seen them before the giant moles horrible creatures that lived in the mountains and, if they so chose, could cleave the head off of one's shoulders with a single sweep of their massive, claw covered paws. The next animal on the list worried Chouji even more. Alpine Tigers were a hardened predator set specifically to thrive in the freezing mountain wastelands. The higher the elevation and thinner the air the better the tigers performed so the team would have to venture higher and into colder conditions than many other teams. The cold, thin air could easily be the downfall of Chouji's team in that case. While Chouji was sure that Hizano could at least take care of himself in the cold he hadn't yet taught Hizano the harsh exercise of high elevation breathing. He only hoped that his team would be careful and not do anything foolish. Even to the most hearty of creatures the frozen mountain tops were a dangerous place.

According to Tsunade most teams got different animals to hunt which lessened the chance of teams voluntarily fighting each other. According to Tsunade the cold mountain blizzards were the real challenge, the enemy ninja only a small, near insignificant side note. Tsunade even mused that some teams, even ones from different villages entirely, would no doubt band together to protect each other, and work as a larger team for protection, heat, and better chances of a successful collective rather than a single team. While Chouji's first Chuunin Exam stressed hunting down other teams this Chuunin Exam was to strengthen the possibility of cooperation between teams. The Chances of large sale ambushes to steal the target animal from a team was significantly less seeing as only two or three other teams of the hundreds out there would have even one of the same animals as the waiting one.

Chouji made his way around the outpost territory, mapping out the area, and looking about. There was a blizzard on its way as well. Chouji could smell it in the air that the blizzard to come would be ruthless, and intolerable for about half of the teams out in the exam site. Chouji wondered how any hidden village had the ability to stay out in the area at any point in time. Still the mountain Country was home to two hidden villages. The most notable was Kagerougakure No Sato, the Village Hidden in Heat Haze. The village that was closer to the site, and thus helping mos in the Chuunin exam, however, was Dōkutsugakure No Sato, the Village Hidden Within the Caves. It was a young village and was constructed entirely underground. Chouji had not seen it, but doubted it was a very nice place seeing as all that supposedly lit the village was bio-luminescent fungus. The ninja from Dōkutsugakure were stout, and short, and all seemed very gruff, Chouji never quite sure if their skin was dark because it was naturally dark or because of the fact that all of them were constantly covered in the dirt that they made their home in. Chouji didn't quite like how they looked at Hinata either, hearing a couple of Dōkutsugakure ninja joking about "how a tall, slender surface girl would feel." The Akimichi knew that if he caught any of those dirt covered ninja flirting with Hinata and making her uncomfortable he would bury their heads in the dirt, and leave their bodies to flail about above the ground.

Still Chouji didn't quite mind being apart from Hinata at this moment. The snow was coming down heavily, and the outpost shared the area with one of the higher peaks in the mountain range. Chouji looked far up at the great peak above, and simply had to go for it. The blizzard was nearing and Chouji knew that a chance like this would not be had but once I a lifetime. As Chouji stepped toward the cliff that he was to climb he heard a voice behind him. He wasn't exactly on high alert, however, the outpost was well protected from enemies, and if any kage nin had attacked Chouji would have been well aware by the time they had delved so far into the mountain outpost. Turning to see who was addressing him Chouji saw Sai holding an umbrella made of black ink so as to keep him from being covered in snow. "Chouji-san? Would you mind my asking for some company? Are you busy by chance?"

Chouji looked up at the peak, and then to the clouds far off that he knew very well harbored his blizzard. He didn't want to miss the main event but he would not turn down Sai's request for company. "I am free at the moment, Sai-kun. I was just going to climb to the peak to sit in the blizzard, but it may take a bit for the storm to roll in so I should have enough time to chat for a while." Chouji sat down in the snow, but Sai remained standing. Chouji sometimes forgot that others didn't cope with the cold as well as he did. Sai drew a chair on a scroll, an animated it so that he had a not so cold place to sit. "Is there a problem, Sai-kun? You normally don't seek me out for things. Something troubling you?"

Sai nodded reluctantly. For once in the time that Chouji had known him the former root ninja was showing significant difficulty, and was showing emotions not false, but very real, and none of them seemed good. "I believe... I believe I have begun experiencing some minor difficulties with emotions..." Chouji gave Sai a confused look, not quite sure as to what the normally calm ninja was saying. "I have recently met a fellow ninja, and for some reason I don't feel that I can approach her. It is difficult to say exactly what I feel but for some reason when I am nearby to her I feel strange. It's similar to the feeling I get when I think of good art, but far stronger, and more foreign. I think I may be under the effects of some sort of genjutsu that she has set on me..."

Chouji smirked a bit. Was Sai, the emotionless ninja, feeling the tell tale signs of love? Was the old time picture of false emotion finally discovering the wonderful sensation of infatuation? No, there was no way that Sai would be falling for a woman. Still there had to be a first time for everything. "Perhaps you should ask her. Is she a genjutsu user?"

Sai shrugged. "I am not sure. I met her after leaving Konohagakure No Sato underground. My team was assigned a subterranean task so when we ran into her team we talked, and set up camp together since it seemed better to make friends than enemies at that point. She comes from Himitsugakure No Sato which I have only recently heard of. I know nothing of her fighting style yet for I have not seen her fight. Even before we got the message to quickly come here we had not been attacked so there was no opportunity to see her fighting."

Chouji smirked at this. "Then I would say it is entirely plausible that she has placed you under a genjutsu." Though he knew that Sai was under no such effect his words were true and he really did think that if Sai was as concerned as he seemed he could get to the problem but only if it had to do with shinobi work. Sai couldn't at all understand the feelings he was having. Chouji didn't like to play matchmaker, but Sai was simply too dense. "So what is this woman's name? Tell me she at least gave you that."

Sai nodded at this, thinking for a bit. "If I recall her name was Gaman Aryū. She was very kind to me.. I think. I wouldn't think her the kind to use a ninja technique on anyone she met that was not planning on fighting. I should talk to her."

Chouji nodded. "That's probably a good idea. Going to talk to her is no doubt the best choice in this case. Just don't make any threats or anything, alright Sai-kun? This kind of situation is best dealt with peaceably." Sai thought for a moment, but nodded, bidding Chouji farewell, and good luck on his climb before leaving. The Akimichi chuckled to himself, and looked up at the sky. The roiling clouds were coming in quickly, and the Akimichi guessed that if he left fr the peak right away he would be just in time to be hit by the front just as he reached the top.

Ever so quickly the large Akimichi climbed up the cliff to reach the peak. Sure he could have used chakra suction to walk up the vertical area, or he could glide through the earth of the mountain, but why? The whole purpose of Chouji's climbing was to weather through the elements. After all one was far more likely to be struck by lightning by lightning if they stood on a tall hill, shook their fist at the sky, and cried out "This storm can never hurt me." Chouji was just taking that philosophy to a new level because a blizzard that could make Chouji cold would motivate him to defeat it. This blizzard Chouji felt would be one to remember even if he would soon be training in Hyōga Sanmyaku. The wind pounded the Akimichi but Chouji moved on. At one point Chouji reached a spot that he thought was more dangerous and, ever for the challenge, bit into his palm, and summoned Yuji-Yuki on his head. The little bear knew that this was for the sake of his clan brother, and didn't even have to ask. Slowly Chouji made his way up toward the peak, the towering spear f ice, and stone above no longer clear as the full blizzard began to roll in. The snow, and wind blinded the Akimichi and time after time Chouji's great red mane flew in his face making him need to stop and brush it away.

Finally when he found a good ledge Chouji decided that for once he would tie his hair back. He reached into his pouch and pulled out some silken rope, tying his hair up wit it. Chouji, in this rare visage, looked like the very strongest of warriors from long ago. He had seen samurai who still followed old Bushido ways and although he didn't know it the towering man looked like that very picture with his hair tied back in the bushy ponytail he now wore. Now that his hair was not causing him to stop so often Chouji began to make quick progress up the slopes, and cliffs. Soon enough he was cutting through the waist high snow to reach the highest peak, only a few hundred feet away. Yuji-Yuki sat atop his head smiling wide. This was Yuki-Yuji's favorite kind of weather obviously, the little bear always happy to take part in a blizzard walk. "I think we'll get there just as the blizzard reaches full mass, Nii-chan!"

Chouji laughed. "I think you are right little brother! The clouds are thick with snow, and the winds are fierce. This is the perfect weather to best the mountain cold. It's almost as extreme as the storms in Hyōga Sanmyaku." Yuji-Yuki laughed at this, and the Akimichi made his way toward the peak. Soon enough Chouji was standing up at the very tip of the peak, looking out into the blizzard. He cried out in excitement, and untied his armor straps, removing his half plate, and the chain mail beneath it. His shirt came off next, and then his boots and armored pants. Soon only Chouji's shorts remained on his body. The snow was piling on Chouji's shoulders rather quickly, and he reveled in the fact that he could best the very strongest forces of nature wearing nothing but shorts. Slowly the Akimichi sat down in the snow, and smiled as the flakes piled on. It wasn't that he was giving into the powers of nature. On the contrary Chouji was enduring the blizzard by letting himself get buried in the ice, and snow, and surviving it.

An hour went by, and Chouji was quickly buried at the mountain peak. At least a foot of snow fell in minutes, and Chouji refused to budge no matter how hard the wind pounded against him, and no matter how heavy the snow on his head, and shoulders became. Yuji-Yuki, not too fond of being buried alive, soon retreated back to his home in Hyōga Sanmyaku. Chouji didn't blame him. The little polar bear was young, and not at all as bold, nor insane as Chouji was at this moment. Still after an hour of being buried Chouji heard a dull call from seemingly far away. He wondered who could be calling him at this elevation, and broke free from the sheet of ice that caught him, tearing through the six feet of snow that lie above him. A feminine voice called out to him from the distance, but the blizzard was at full power, and Chouji couldn't see through the heavy snowfall, or the biting frost blasting through the air. Still as the voice became only just louder Chouji pointed out that the very feminine voice that he heard then was the same voice that he heard most nights making soft moans, and gentle ministrations in his ears.

Hyuuga Hinata struggled through the snow, and ice just a hundred feet or so away from Akimichi Chouji. The Hyuuga woman had heard that her beloved Chouji had wondered off up the mountain. Sai, seemingly troubled with his own problems, whatever they may have been, had not questioned the fact that Chouji was willingly traveling into one of the single largest blizzards to ever hit this mountain range. Hinata didn't know exactly how large by comparison the storm was to the norm but the men from the nearby hidden village told her that it was one of the largest that he had ever seen around the area, and also that she would do well to forget Chouji and stay the night with him. Hinata wasn't pleased by this "recommendation" but didn't feel as though she should deal with it when Chouji's health, and perhaps even his life lay on the line so deep into a blizzard. Now the Hyuuga wandered aimlessly through the mountain blizzard calling for Chouji, and knowing very well that her dulcet voice was no doubt caught by the howling winds only a few feet away and obliterated in the roar of the storm.

Soon enough Chouji's deep, rumbling roars were heard through the wind, and Hinata regained a bit of hope. The battle against the cold had dulled her senses and weakened her significantly, but still Chouji's immense voice was difficult to miss when he wished to be heard. Even mother nature had a difficult time speaking louder than the Akimichi man that Hinata had fallen so desperately in love with. Hinata knew that somehow Chouji could hear her calls from no matter how far away, and no matter how much extra noise was being made Chouji's voice rang true to Hinata's ears no matter what the situation. Hinata called out, and stepped on toward Chouji's voice but it was hard fr even her eyes to see when the whole mountain blew about. The wind, and snow were dead se on making the mountain bow, but the strong earth below all of the ice was holding fast if only just or so it seemed. Hinata took a step toward Chouji's voice but found no ground or even loose snow under her boot. In fact Hinata's feet hit cold, hard blowing air. She let out an ear shattering scream as her other foot slipped from it's position, and the Hyuuga fell. For a split second Hinata thought to say a prayer, and wait for death. Still a sound was heard, and Hinata heard a cacophonous sound that shook her very body in midair as it ripped through any sounds of the storm. Soon enough the Hyuuga woman landed on a thick, soft, furry sheet, and looked down. The fur was warm, and just a few feet away a gigantic head came into view. It was the head of a polar bear, and a massive one at that. Still the Polar bear smiled and brought a paw for Hinata to step onto. "You must be more careful, little cub. These are dangerous parts and Little Chouji cannot save you all the time... at least not yet. Normally I would charge one of you for summoning me but I will pass this off as a Mating Gift."

Hinata didn't dare move from the paw until the bear placed her bodily next to Chouji who threw his arms around her. The giant bear smiled heartily, and disappeared in a gigantic cloud of smoke which quickly dispersed. "Hinata, never do that again! I go to these locations to wait out storms, and train. You haven't yet had any mountain training, you could have died!"

Hinata grabbed onto Chouji and closed her eyes. "I was concerned.. I could let you alone out here."

Chouji sighed, and quickly wiped Hinata's tears. "Don't cry, Hinata. Your tears will freeze your eyes shut the first time you blink. Come on, we need to get to shelter. I was planning on waiting out the storm to return. It's simply too dangerous trying to make our way back in this." Hinata nodded, and hung onto Chouji as he carried her to a nearby cave. They ventured in a ways until they were entirely out of the reach of the snow though the cold, and wind were ever present as always. The raven haired woman shivered, and Chouji ventured back out into the snow to retrieve his clothing and equipment. Hinata fund it strange that the whole time she was hanging on him she hadn't noticed that he was only wearing shorts. Still Chouji soon returned with his personal effects, though still almost wholly unclothed. Now he wore his armored pants, and the shorts under those, but stated that he needed to dry the rest because they were completely soaked.

Hinata simply nodded and shivered, trying as hard as she could to wrap the cloak around her in a way that allowed no cold air to enter. Still somehow the cold penetrated even her thick fur cloak, and any gaps that Hinata left were veritable pathways for cold winds to sneak in, and push out, making her cloak flap about in the stronger gusts. Chouji looked at Hinata and sighed, grabbing the thick cloak, and pulling it from her grasp. "Hinata, you need to get undressed. Your body heat made the snow melt when you first trekked out. All of your clothing and the cloak itself are soaked with melted snow. You are only going to make yourself more cold keeping everything on." Chouji looked out into the snow, and sighed. He made a call like a bear and listened for a bit before sighing yet again. "I think I may have heard another bear out there. In tis kind of area one bear means more bears, and a community. I am going to go see if they have food. You stay here."Chouji hesitated bit before biting into his palm, and placing his fist on the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

In a blast of smoke two polar bears came into view. One was immense, and was even out of the cave in the snow at the moment. Another appeared just on the inside and was about the size of a normal polar bear. Chouji looked at the normal sized one first. "Hyōga-baa, I need you to stay with Hinata. She is cold, and needs to stay warm until I get back... I am counting on you." As the polar bear nodded, and made her way to Hinata Chouji turned to the large bear. "Kyojin-dono, I need you to block the entrance. It's better if as little cold air gets in as possible, and I know you won't mind sealing the cave." The giant bear smiled, and nodded. Chouji turned back. "Just stay close to Hyōga-chan, Hinata. She will keep you warm, and when I get back I should have food."

Hinata nodded, but as Chouji stepped out bare chested into the blizzard once again Hinata grew fearful. When the great bear Kyojin covered the entrance the cave became dark and Hinata soon grabbed a torch from her bag, lighting it up. Hyōga smiled, and laid down next to Hinata and after stripping down to her panties, and her bra Hinata snuggled against the polar bear, trying to stay close as she could. Hyōga was very warm for a creature that lived in a frozen wasteland, and Hinata soon became as comfortable as she thought she would be able to get. He was still cold, the polar bear not exactly a blanket, but the cold was significantly less than before and Hinata wasn't shivering nearly as much. "Hyōga-san; That's your name right? I am Hyuuga Hinata. Thank you for keeping me warm."

Hyōga smiled and nodded a bit as she lay flat against the cave floor. "That Cub has been very good to the clan of Hyōga Sanmyaku. It is a fine honor to serve him in these times. I hear you two are to be wed soon, within the fortnight. I think it wonderful that we will have a woman such as yourself in the clan if what Chouji-kun says about you is true. Personally I suspected Chouji would get a young blond woman who he had talked about so very much. Still he mentioned her slim figure, and such and I knew that our king would never let such a slim girl into the clan. I believe that perhaps you area a bit skinny, and maybe need a few more good meals but you have some good stores on you. Chouji-kun must be very proud of them."

Hinata didn't exactly know what Hyōga was talking about, and piped up in curiosity. "Um.. Excuse me, Hyōga-san? What do you mean stores?"

"Well fat stores of course!" Hyōga said happily which made Hinata feel like fainting from embarrassment. "You have two wonderful stores of fat right on your chest there, and those no doubt could keep your chest warm. Although I hear that Humans use them for other things. Also your hips are wide, and your waist has a good amount of fat stored up. You are nice, and meaty for a human though I have seen many human women far more worthy to step into a blizzard of this caliber. You must have been so very cold to step into this storm, you don't have nearly enough fat on you to walk through this."

Hinata blushed heavily, and shook her head. "My breasts are not to keep me warm, Hyōga-san. They are for... Well.. Other things I suppose... Chouji likes grabbing them. And when I have a child it will nurse from them. They aren't for keeping my chest warm though... They certainly aren't doing that right now." Hinata wasn't quite sure what to say. For a polar bear Hinata guessed the prospect of breasts being attractive would be rather foreign. Hyōga seemed the motherly type, and anyone like that was no doubt mature enough to be a mother. That being said Hyōga had no breasts, and nor did any other female polar bear that Hinata had ever seen, as few as that was. Hinata's breasts were outrageously large and didn't provide protection from the cold at all. In fact Hinata's breasts simply added to the area that could become could, and were they ever cold right then. Hinata only wished that she had a blanket or a thick cloak that wasn't soaked down with melted snow.

Hyōga giggled a bit, and smiled. "Well maybe if Chouji-kun likes grabbing them he could heat them up when he gets back. Goodness knows he has enough fat stored up in his body to keep the both of you warm through the night."

Hinata couldn't help but to smile at this no matter how embarrassing it was. Chouji loved to fondle Hinata when they were alone,the large man always making cute jokes about how wonderful Hinata's breasts were. His hands were just as warm as the rest of him too, and Hinata right then would have liked nothing better than Chouji snuggling up next to her to keep her warm. About an hour went by and as tired as Hinata was from the cold it was exactly that which kept her from sleeping. Hinata was exhausted from walking through the blizzard and now that she had come in contact with the heat of Hyōga's body she was warm enough hat she could get drowsy. Still lying on the cold stone cave floor, and exposed to the cold air around her Hinata was simply too chilly to fall asleep. At that moment Kyojin, the great bear at the entrance, moved aside, and the wind flooded in, chilling Hinata to the bone. Chouji stepped inside with a large elk slung over one shoulder while many furs hung over his other shoulder. Icicles hung from Chouji's arms, and his hair looked like it was lined with ice. Hinata stood bolt upright, and ran t Chouji as Kyojin sealed up the entrance, feeling her beloved to see if he was alright.

Chouji set the elk, and the furs down, and let Hinata press her hands against him, seemingly fine, even comfortable from in the cold weather. Still Hinata quickly pulled her hands away after feeling Chouji, a gasp escaping her mouth. "Chouji you are so cold! We must star a fire to get you warm again!"

Chouji chuckled, and took a deep breath, breathing out into the air above him. From Chouji's mouth flew a jet of icy air that seemed to freeze the moisture around it to little snowflakes before dissipating. Suddenly Chouji's body warm up, and the snow on him melted and steamed off, the icicles on his arms falling with a crash to the ground. "It's alright Hinata. I just had to lower my temperature to keep the snow on the fur from melting and getting the furs wet like your cloak. Go back to Hyōga-baa while I shake out the furs." Hinata slowly stepped back to Hyōga while Chouji grabbed a fur, and shook it free of snow. The furs didn't look at all tanned, In fact if Hinata wasn't mistaken the furs looked as though the only reason that the insides weren't still covered in blood was because all of the blood had been frozen and scraped off. It was a bit unnerving but Hinata was a ninja and such things, although not quite the norm, were not unknown, or even unexpected at such times of need. Ninja were trained to skin an animal in the wilderness and use the bloody hide as a blanket if it was absolutely necessary. "I found the tribe of bears. They were spotted snow bears which I have only heard of. They were very hostile at first but after I explained that I belonged to the Polar clan they quickly accepted me. Any bear out there is always willing to help another bear even if that bear is only so honorarily."

Hinata giggled a bit, and Hyōga spoke out. "I must return, Chouji-kun. You take care of this young woman. I think she is worth keeping. I will see you two within the fortnight."

Chouji waved, and Hinata bid Hyōga farewell before the polar bear disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Hinata looked at Kyojin, and Chouji looked back at him. "Don't worry Hinata. Even if Kyojin-dono could hear us he would care. He is an old bear and knows of anything that life could bring. Personally I think the old man is going deaf, he only ever hears half of what anyone says, and only chooses to acknowledge half of that." Hinata giggled wildly at this, and Chouji chuckled as well. "Of course If he heard what I just said we would surely know. He doesn't take too kindly to anyone laing down insults on him so I doubt he can hear us through not only his whole body, but over the ever present blizzard outside. While I was coming back it really started to get bad. It was laying down about two feet a minute when I stepped in so I have no doubt that in about ten minutes Kyojin will disappear because the snow will be piled so high. I instructed him to leave after the snow covered the entire entrance an to cover the snow blocking the outside world with a layer of ice so it wouldn't collapse."

Hinata smiled as Chouji carried a massive hide to her, and placed it over her. Hinata's thoughts were right. Just by looking at the inside of the fur the Hyuuga could tell that the blood that was once present had been hardened, and scraped off She was glad of this fact because even if she could do it Hinata still liked her covers to not be covered in animal blood. She opted it would be best t place the first fur on the ground. Chouji and her could sleep atop it and the fur would keep the cold stone ground from giving the Hyuuga chills during the night. Chouji quickly handed over two more massive furs, and Hinata piled them atop her form not yet feeling the heat return but that was reasonable since the furs themselves were still cold from the outside. Chouji shook out the last four furs, and placed them over Hinata stepping to the elk carcass. Hinata was amazed that Chouji had been able to carry the thing back as it was dragging about the ground when he came in. However the elk seemed already gutted of the unwanted organs so Hinata knew that it would have been significantly lighter. Chouji started a fire with his jutsu, taking a scroll from his gear and summoning up a pile of wood. Chouji, unlike most ninja seemed to pack many crafting items in his scrolls including a complete smithing forge kit, and a full set of cooking equipment. He carried a barrel of sand to clean his chain mail and a armor maintenance kit that he had made himself to maintain his half plate. For Chouji carrying a hundred different storage scrolls wasn't a matter of weaponry as it was for Tenten but rather a matter of being prepared for weather, and item damage.

Soon enough the couple was siting by a roaring fire, Hinata covered in three layers of fur and chewing on roasted elk meat. Chouji sat next to her, covered in only one fur and having stripped his pants and now only wore shorts. "Chouji," Hinata spoke up, "I am sorry that I tackled you when you first arrived at the outpost. I was just so worried that you would come back horribly injured or in a body bag.. or not at all. Oashisu had cried for hours on my lap when she heard that Tenzou had a small chance of survival and I just was so glad that you weren't the same way. I never want to lose you."

Chouji wrapped his arm around Hinata and pulled his goddess close. "As long as you live, Hinata, I will never leave you by yourself in this world. I would never leave you to live alone."

Hinata smiled, and pulled Chouji down into a long, passionate kiss. When Finally the two parted Chouji smiled, and tossed his piece of elk into the fire. A while back Kyojin had disappeared, and with that fact Hinata had felt much better about being nude. She had stripped her bra off but still remained in panties as Chouji was still in shorts. "Hinata... You know the bear king is expecting a child to be conceived while we are out. Maybe we should.. practice, you know?"

Hinata giggled wildly at this, her face turning a deep red, the Hyuuga embarrassed despite her giggling. "I suppose that would be reasonable. We don't have much better to do, and I bet it would keep us very warm."

Chouji smiled, and slowly laid Hinata down onto the thick fur that the couple sat on. "I am pretty sure I can guarantee that whatever cold you are feeling now I can get get rid of it." Slowly Chouji closed the distance between him and his beloved, kissing her and grasping her breast sensually, finding it to be very cold. When they parted Chouji's expression was not pleasure, or seductiveness but instead concern. "Hinata, you're so cold."

Hinata pulled Chouji close to her, embracing him. Slowly the raven haired beauty whispered into Chouji's ear, smiling ever so slightly. "Please make me as warm as you can, Chouji. I don't want to be warm unless you are the one heating me up."

Surprised by Hinata's statement Chouji smiled. He hadn't eve heard Hinata say something like that. Nothing so bold, so erotic had ever escaped Hinata's mouth so far as Chouji knew. Still he was all to eager to obey his love's request and quickly lowered his mouth over one of Hinata's breasts, sucking eagerly at it, and causing Hinata to arch her back a long moan escaping her lips. Chouji's body just barely touched Hinata's, the Akimichi slightly afraid that his heavy form would likely crush Hinata were he to relax and truly lean against her. He reached down, and grabbed at Hinata's panties, tugging them down slightly, and letting his mouth lead to Hinata's other breast, the Hyuuga's heaving chest slowly warming up from so much intimate contact with the Akimichi who was now playing "Human Heater."

Hinata, however, was in an entirely different position. She was being heated up by Chouji's massive body, and as his warm mouth hit her cold breasts the extreme temperature difference simply drove her wild with pleasure. Hinata couldn't explain it but the normal sensitivity that her breasts possessed, although quite intense, was nothing compared to the sensations that they were picking up now. Even Chouji's most minute ministrations sent Hinata reeling. Still Hinata couldn't help but feel like her lover was holding back a bit. Chouji seemed too tense. He always did seem reserved in their love making but this time Chouji simply seemed like he wasn't trying as hard as he usually did. By now Chouji would have torn any garments on Hinata's body clean off in his excitement, and Hinata would have already begun to ride Chouji only seconds after they had begun. Hinata wasn't the most patient person as far as making love with Chouji went and preferred Chouji's fondling as he pounded into her as opposed to boring foreplay. Hinata wanted it all at the same once, not in little stages. "Chouji, why don't you ever lay against me, or go faster?" Hinata muttered.

Chouji froze up in mid lick, his tongue hanging out of his mouth comically for only an instant before he spoke. "H-Hinata... want to.. But I weigh so much. I am so large, and you are... well... not nearly as big as me. I just don't want you to get hur--."

Hinata didn't bother to listen to Chouji, pulling him against her and causing him to lose balance above her, falling against the Hyuuga. It was true, Chouji did weigh a lot, far more than most women would be comfortable keeping on top of them. Still Hinata was no delicate little doll. She was a ninja, and a strong one at that. So Chouji weighed upwards of five hundred pounds, he was still well shaped, and five hundred pounds was only about half of Hinata's maximum carrying weight. She could take it. "I don't care if you weighed sixteen tons, Chouji. Want you to mean it all. Don't spare me any of you, I want us to truly become as one. If you don't pour all of your love into me when we do this then how do you expect me to conceive?"

At this Chouji seemed to be in thought for only an instant before letting his whole weight fall atop Hinata. The Hyuuga was a bit taken aback by how much Chouji really weight on top of her, but reveled in the fact that her lover was so close, and that he was finally serious about their love making. His fondling, and ministrations proved to truly become wondrous, and when Chouji finally struggled his shorts off Hinata delighted in the feeling of his massive member rubbing against her entrance, reaching down, and tugging eagerly at it. She wanted the main event to begin, and Chouji knew perhaps even better than Hinata that the raven haired goddess despised waiting for such things.

Slowly the Akimichi entered Hinata, the Hyuuga gasping loudly as Chouji's entry into her velvet folds. She reached around Chouji, and pulled him as close as he could get, the man pumping into Hinata and causing moans, and heavy breath to pass her lips. Immediately all cold left Hinata's body if any was left. Hinata's whole body soon felt as a furnace, sweat forming about her body as Chouji pounded into her Hinata, making the woman shake with pleasure. Never before had Chouji attacked her with such incredible gusto. Never before had Chouji realized that with Hinata he didn't have to hold back. Now the Akimichi knew and judging by the feelings his forceful thrusts sent through Hinata he didn't plan on holding back ever again. As the session stretched on Hinata's pleasure grew, and soon enough long moans, and dulcet cries passed through her lips as Chouji let out deep, forceful grunts showing Hinata just how much more effort he was putting into this than their previous sessions of passion.

Hinata soon enough felt herself reaching the edge of the single largest burst of pleasure that she would ever feel. As Chouji delivered the last grand thrusts that he could Hinata's toes curled, and if she weren't so tightly plastered against Chouji's body her back would have arched. The raven haired beauty couldn't hold back the cry of pleasure that escaped her lips and tightly shut her eyes as her world spun. She could feel Chouji emptying his seed deep into the depths of her entrance and as Hinata opened her eyes the world seemed to come to a halt around her. Alone it was the single greatest orgasm that Hinata had ever felt. Every other time before this was just a pale comparison of the real thing that Chouji had finally delivered spectacularly unto her.

Finally as the world began again to come into motion Hinata let out a soft moan, and let her back go straight against the fur beneath her, unable to stay up away from the ground that so cruelly pulled her down. Chouji made to pull out but Hinata shook her head. "Leave it in, Chouji. It is so warm. Maybe just... Turn over so I can sleep on top of you." The goddess under Chouji was delirious with pleasure, but Chouji just nodded, looking similarly exhausted by the most extreme bout of love making so far in his whole life. He rolled slightly, taking Hinata's petite form over with him. Soon enough Hinata laid atop Chouji, her arms around his neck, and entirely relaxed. She was asleep before Chouji was even flat on his back. Chouji only smiled, and pulled the furs over him, and his beloved, falling asleep almost as quickly as Hinata had.

I bet that is gonna be an interesting awakening. Still it is so nice ^_^

Anyway I hope you all liked that chapter. I worked on it all night, and think it turned out great ^_^ I am sure a lot of you were all "Where are the lemons!?! You only gave us one in Pulchritudinous, you owe us big Tankou001!" Well I will let you know that this is the first of quite a few in the fic. Granted it isn't going to be a lemon every two chapters but there will be more ^_^ (Several More)

Yours,

Tankou001


	5. Fight, Discovery, Delight

Quintessence

A Chouji X Hinata Fanfiction

Hey All! Tankou001 here with an all new chapter of Quintessence ^_^

Last chapter the lovely couple spent a heated night in the middle of a blizzard to "practice" for when they got married. Now even though there is plenty of stuff to do in the two weeks time hat the teas are gone I really dun wanna put three chapters of waiting time because I just don't have anything to write in that time but mindless lemons and words of love from the happy couple. No, instead we are skipping right to the third stage of the Chuunin Exam. His will be the chapter with the semi finals! It's gonna be good because everyone will be fighting! Woo Fighting! XD

Enjoy!

{HR}

Chapter Five: Fight, Discovery, Delight

Two weeks had passed since Chouji's team had arrived at the Chuunin Exam Outpost. The second stage was complete and Chouji delighted to see that his team had emerged successful in not only surviving their trials but also in returning with a giant mountain mole and an alpine tiger. What amazed Chouji even more was that although they had killed the colossal mole and dragged it back that they had bagged a live Alpine Tiger. Apparently Maya's eyes didn't only work on human men. They seemed to work just as well on animal males. Tsunade, Chouji, and many other ninja disagreed with the fact that Maya wished to keep her new "pet" but the Ibana girl insisted that she could control the beast and reluctantly he Godaime allowed her to keep it but only with the condition that if Maya's new pet caused any undo trouble that Maya would have to kill it herself. The dark skinned girl jumped for joy and the tiger roared, scaring many people. Chouji, although still against it all, couldn't help but laugh at this.

Slowly the teams made their way to the semi-finals area, a large, snow covered area. Hatake Kakashi stood at a large screen and spoke up as the teams approached and stood in front of him. "Greetings, teams. I see all of you made I to this stage but I will have you know that from here it gets far more difficult. From here on out you will pair up, forming teams of two. After that each team will face another team and the winners will move onto the finals. Please pay attention and when I call your name you will pair up with your new partners. No matter who you end up pairing up with it will be final and there will be no being assigned to a new person for any reason."

Kakashi put his hand on the screen and names randomly scrambled up on it, stopping at Nagamori Kyogi paired with Ibana Maya. In a way this made Chouji pleased. While he knew that Hinata's team was the "enemy" he was glad that his team was getting paired up with that of his lover. Kyogi was rather wild and Maya as well so Chouji guessed it would be a nice match. The screen lit up with names again and ended up with Nara Shikana and Awa Kowagu. This concerned Chouji a bit. He knew the eight years old Shikana well enough. Still Kowagu seemed older and far more calm. She had black glasses and her outfit was rather tight. Chouji could tell that this girl had already entered puberty, large breasts sitting on the girl's chest and wide hips just above her legs. She was undoubtedly a teenager. On any exposed skin Chouji noted little black dots always coming in pairs. He wondered what they were for.

The screen came on again, Utagau Temano with Nara Shikani. This was a disaster waiting to happen, the wild eight years old girl would drive the calm Temano up a wall before all was said and done. Yuuhi Asame went with Chouji's own Hatake Anka. The two had grown up together of course. They would get along fine. Kami Miyaku, a girl from Himitsugakure, was paired with Hizano. The Hyuuga boy looked up at Miyaku and smiled shyly but the tall girl only looked down at him with incredible hostility. She didn't look too pleased about being paired with anyone, much less Hizano. Hazumi Ty Dao was quickly paired up with a young girl from Kirigakure, the two girls looking at each other strangely at first. Chouji could practically see the sparks flying between the girls' eyes. They hadn't even spoken yet but the Akimichi could already tell of a rivalry. Other teams were paired off and Chouji looked around, seeing a few familiar faces and some unfamiliar ones as well.

Kakashi called out to the many teams and spoke to them while Chouji walked to a couple of captains a blue haired woman with large animal ears and a gigantic fox tail catching his eyes particularly quickly. She had tiger stripes all about her body and her hair was full of feathers that seemed to have simply grown in with the locks of hair Her Hitai Ite showed her to be from Kirigakure No Sato. She smelled strongly of spring flowers and fresh fruit. "Excuse me." Chouji spoke up. "I am Akimichi Chouji, from Konohagakure."

The animal woman's ears turned to Chouji first, then the woman followed their movement. "I am enchanted to meet you, Akimichi Chouji-san. I am Doubutsu Tai Tanget. Which ones are on your team, if you don't mind my asking?"

Chouji smiled a bit and pointed Anka, Hizano and Maya off. "Those are my team. They are young yet, but I am sure they will do well in the exams."

Tanget nodded with a smile. She pointed to two boys in front of Kakashi and the girl that Ty Dao had been teamed up with. "My team is Kawaru Jintai, my cousin Doubutsu Tai Shoki and my younger brother, Doubutsu Tai Tankou. I hope that they can do well. Jin-chan is a good ninja as long as she stays far away. Tankou is primarily genjutsu and Shoki is working to become a medic nin. At one point I was asked to become a medic but I passed it up for a shot at becoming an Oinin. That was a while ago, however. I have gone that route and fallen off of it. I think I am best suited as a teacher."

Chouji smiled at this. "Hizano is primarily genjutsu as well but I have recently been teaching him a lot of Taijutsu. Anka is very well rounded. She is Hatake Kakashi's daughter, actually. Ibana Maya is the dark skinned one. We are still figuring out all that she can do but every time I see her fight it is a new surprise."

Tanget's ears perked up a the mention of Maya. "Well she brought in an alpine tiger alive like it was a house cat. I am guessing she must be a mighty ninja or will become one in time."

Chouji smiled and bid Tanget farewell as he went off toward a very familiar face. Matsuri of Sunagakure stood looking at her team below. "Matsuri-chan! How goes it?"

Matsuri looked over to Chouji and smiled. "Chouji-kun, good to see you again! How are you? Did you get the good news upon your return to Konoha?" Chouji cocked his head a bit at this question and Matsuri rushed up to him to show a ring on her finger. It was a solid gold band, nothing fancy. "I got married to Gaara! He proposed a year ago and a few months back we tied the knot. He is very busy as the Kazekage but we always find time to be together." Matsuri looked Chouji up and down. "When Temari wrote me saying that you looked different I didn't think that you could have changed so much. You are the spitting image of a man. Young women all about Konoha must be swarming you now." Matsuri looked a bit worried for a moment now. "Have you asked Ino-chan out yet?"

Chouji hesitated at this. "Ah... Not really... I moved on to a different girl. I found out when I returned that Ino had gone to Naruto-kun."

Matsuri smiled at this. "That is true. Ino-chan went to Naruto-kun after a while and for a couple of years they have been together. It's good that you moved on, though. Ino-chan really didn't see you for the man that you were and you deserve better. So who is the lucky girl? Does she share your feelings?"

Chouji blushed at this. "You could say that... I am with Hyuuga Hinata now..."

Matsuri gasped at this. "I thought she only liked Naruto-kun. Well I suppose it is all for the best! So have you two been dating? You been doing dirty things in private yet? I wouldn't think Hinata-chan to do that though, hehe." Matsuri giggled until she saw exactly how red with embarrassment Chouji was getting. "Oh. Are you two really that deep in your relationship? Forgive me. Maybe you two are having problems. Do you need advice?"

Chouji quickly shook his head at this. "Well... Hinata and I are... We are getting married soon."

Matsuri again gasped, but tis time in great happiness. "Oh! When will it be? How soon are you two getting married? Who is invited?"

Chouji shrugged. "Well... It happens tomorrow... Only Hyuuga Hizano is going as a guest... more of a witness really... Hinata is allowed to choose a witness but I am not sure if she has chosen yet or if she will."

Matsuri's jaw dropped. "You are only bringing one person to your wedding? Nobody else is going? Isn't your family attending, or Hinata-chan's family? Why are you only bringing a single member from your team?"

Chouji sighed. "Well it is really more of a life bonding than a marriage. We are going really far north and living alone for a while. Its hard to explain. This marriage is... well it's complicated."

Matsuri sighed at this. "Well far be it from me to tell you how you should marry. Is Hinata-chan alright with the terms and all that?"

Chouji jumped a bit. "Of course she is alright! I have asked her and she has said that she is more than happy with this. I would never force her into a situation she didn't like!"

Matsuri leaned back away from Chouji's sudden burst of defensiveness. "Alright... I was only asking for the sake of curiosity. I can see, though, that you really care about Hinata-chan. Take care of her you big behemoth." Matsuri giggled a bit and stepped away, leaving Chouji feeling rather silly.

Below Kakashi was finishing up his explanations and the teams were all setting up. "Remember, if one member of the team falls out they can still be saved by the other winning. A team, whether or not both complete can still move ahead to the finals if they happen to win in the end. The first match will be," The screen mixed up a bunch of names and stopped on, "Hazumi Ty Dao and Kawaru Jintai versus Adair Brayden and Ichibani Midori. Let the fight begin."

Chouji looked down at the teams. The platinum haired Jintai had amazing purple eyes similar to Maya's but he knew better than to assume that she was an Ibana. Her skin was far to light. Ichibani Midori actually didn't have a single touch of green on her despite her name. Her hair was a deep blue similar to the long hair of her teacher who shared the same last name. Chouji could only guess it was a mother and daughter combination. Ichibani Kona had a white rose in her waist length hair. Her lower lip was pierced. She looked perpetually bored with her situation. Adair Brayden had long red hair and, strangely enough, a book in her hand. The battle kicked off and Ty Dao was across the field in an instant, right away starting up at close combat with Brayden. Still a giant wing of paper flew from Midori and knocked the speedy ninja aside in mid leap. Brayden, seemingly unaffected opened her book and made some hand seals with her free hand, the text from the book flying out at Jintai. The platinum haired Kiri genin was quick to move aside and looked at Brayden, her eyes flaring emerald. Brayden drew back and held her hand in pain, hiding behind a snowy rock.

In the mean time Ty Dao and Midori were brawling at another area of the battle field. Ty Dao running circles around the Amegakure girl while Midori tried to strike back with her massive wings of paper. Chouji struggled to remember where he had seen such a technique but for some reason no memories came up. Ty Dao looked over to Midori as one of the massive paper wings came her way and heat exploded from Ty Dao's shirt, venting out at all points that would allow venting. The paper wing exploded in flames and Midori drew back, launching paper shuriken at Ty Dao. No matter the paper based attack, however, Ty Dao's heated body could not be touched. Soon enough the former Kagerou girl tired of playing games and ran forward at inhuman speeds, bashing Midori upside the head with her hand and catching the paper shell that Midori used to cover herself alight. In an instant Midori flew from the field and was rendered unconscious.

Brayden battled out a long distance fight with Jintai, the now emerald eyed Kiri nin launching several attacks at Brayden but the book holding redhead blocked with her text and struck back equally hard at Jintai. Soon enough the Kiri nin simply couldn't hold back the surge of black text made solid and was bashed around by the solid words, effectively taking her out of the fight. Ty Dao ran up to Brayden but as she approached words came up and caught the Konoha genin. Ty Dao was soon caught in a net of text and lifted high into the air. She squirmed and the words smoked but Brayden's book seemed more powerful than Ty Dao's heat. Chouji was surprised, however as Ty Dao exploded from the text with fiery might, the steam-like markings on her body glowing red as she hit the ground. Brayden attacked her with the text but Ty Dao stepped through such attacks. When finally she reached Brayden she pointed at the book in the hands of the redhead and the corners started to burn. Brayden immediately withdrew, seemingly afraid of her book taking any more damage. The battle was over, Ty Dao had won the fight for her team.

Midori was taken out on a stretcher and Jintai helped out by another ninja. Ty Dao streaked through the grounds and out of the area, Hinata explaining that the girl needed to sit in the snow to cool off for the safety of everyone. Since Ty Dao was now in the finals it really didn't matter anyway. The next fight turned out to be Kami Miyaku and Hyuuga Hizano versus Doubutsu Tai Shoki and Umori Kodama. Chouji knew who Shoki was and Kodama seemed a young girl from Amegakure who held an umbrella of paper in one hand and a war fan in the other. Kakashi gave the call to fight and the two teams just stood staring at each other for a moment. They seemed to be sizing each other up and Kakashi hesitated before calling the fight to begin yet again, Kodama streaking forth in a flash of speed. The ground beneath Kodama's feet exploded, showering Shoki with snow as she ran to attack Hizano. Miyaku was ahead of the Ame nin, however, in front of Kodama with a single hand, stopping the girl clean without even letting her arm fall back a bit. Hizano grimaced as Kodama's breath was knocked out of her from the force of impact but took his chance nonetheless. He quickly fell into his juuken pose and began the slaughter. A hundred and twenty eight strikes later Kodama lie on the ground twitching madly. Shoki sighed and Miyaku stepped toward him, Hizano not far behind. Shoki leaned low to the ground and the fox tail that adorned his back side flared up. His ears stood up as well and her grew thick fur about his arms. Immediately the animal ninja raced ahead, not attacking the other team, but jumping over the. Miyaku made a grab for him but even the tall girl couldn't grab Shoki as he leaped twenty feet above her and to the other side, grabbing his teammate by the shirt with his teeth and running around his opponents. Tanget's cheering could be heard from the other end of the spectator platform.

Shoki dragged Kodama briskly out of range and placed his hands on her body, the girl snapping to life almost instantly. Never before had Chouji seen such good medical justu at work. Kodama looked at the other team and grimaced before she flew at them once again, this time more ready for the fight. Hizano stepped up in front of Miyaku and jumped, bringing his foot down to strike Kodama but the Amegakure girl lifted her arm at the last moment and deflected Hizano's attack, sending the Hyuuga flying across the field. Miyaku, however, had the time and opening now to grab Kodama, and throw her in a similar manner, the girl hitting a large rock with the force to break it to pieces. Shoki again was quick to arrive before either ninja of the other team could approach, resurrecting Kodama to activity in an instant. The cycle went on for quite a while. Hizano and Miyaku were attacked by Kodama, they found a way to work together and get past her defenses and knocked her out with great expedience. Then Shoki would fly in and revive the unconscious girl. Finally Hizano seemed to get tired of this. Her ran ahead as Shoki grabbed Kodama out of the air and struck the animal nin in the leg with a sweeping open hand strike. "Now, Miyaku-san!" He called out and the tall girl wasted no time in rushing forward as Shoki twirled rather humorously in midair.

As Miyaku ran forward and went for an uppercut, however, Shoki swung down with his foot, nailing Miyaku on the top of her head with the force of a boulder hitting the ground. Time seemed to stand still as the whole audience shared a sound of empathic pain and a grimace was laid out on all faces. All faces except for Miyaku's that is. The Himitsugakure girl looking up unphazed. She reached up, grabbing Shoki by the ankle and flinging him about, delivering to Shoki a most unpleasant landing in the form of slamming Shoki face first into the ground with the force to cause a crater ten feet wide. Chouji couldn't help but feel bad for the Kirigakure medic, not really thinking that the powerful genin needed to go so very far. Still Hizano had also won with her and therefor Chouji's training soon to come would mean something in the end.

Meanwhile Hinata was at the other end of the spectator platform, watching the fights. She had cheered when Ty Dao won and grimaced when Shoki's impressive kick came down on Miyaku's head, doing no damage at all. She had grimaced similarly when Miyaku slammed Shoki into the ground. The next battle was decided for Nagamori Kyogi and Ibana Maya against Nara Shikani and Utagau Temano. Hinata's heart stopped. Here was no way that she could take sides in this battle. Both teams had one of her team in them and the other two were students of Hinata's dear friend and of Hinata's wonderful lover. In theory it would be nice to vote for Kyogi and Maya, Hinata's lover ahead of Sai, Hinata's good friend. But how would she choose between one member of her team and the other. Slowly the Hyuuga woman sat down at the platform and looked at the ensuing fight.

As Kakashi called for battle the action was instantaneous. Kyogi opened up the attack with his eyes, the eyes that had shown to be marked with crimson suns around them launching forth a devastating display of heat and flames. Temano blocked this brutal attack with his trees, pine ripping from the ground to block against the horrendous heat, the sleeves of Temano's shirt exploding as the ivy pattern on his arms glowed green. Nara Shikani apparently had gained prowess as well, Shadows flying from the trees to strike at Maya who touched the ground with her spear and leaped backward, just out of range of the shadows. The spear launched at Shikani but a tree grew up and caught the spear. This seemed to work into Maya's plan and the dark skinned girl pulled on an invisible string and flew at Temano's tree, landing at her spear and tugging the weapon out of the wood. "Kyogi-kun! Keep fire going!" Maya yelled as she spun around the tree and ran at Shikani.

Temano quickly lifted a tree in front of his teammate but Kyogi's heat vision tore through the vegetation, allowing Maya to leap at Shikani. "You're fighting me, tree boy!" Kyogi cried out. His eyes launching another devastating last of heat at Temano. Roots flew up at Kyogi's feet as Temano tried to take Kyogi's power out at the source but Kyogi leaped into the air and came back down onto the roots, his feet alight with blue flames, burning through the roots in an instant. "Gotta do better than that, Temano-kun! So far you won't lay a leaf on me!"

Temano stepped forward, his arms exploding in dark brown branches as Kyogi advanced similarly, sending wide beams of flame at Temano from his eyes. Meanwhile Maya and Shikani brawled at full speed, Maya flipping over the younger girl and making stabs with her spear. Shikani kept blocking with her kunai and redirecting her shadows to wherever Maya moved, just too slow at every close call. The dark skinned girl finally sat still long enough for a shadow to fly our at her, but Maya's spear glowed white and cut clean through the shadow with a quick thrust. When Shikani saw that her shadow may not work and breathed in heavily as Maya reoriented on her and went for a stab. With a sharp exhalation Maya was sent flying Shikani's breath blasting the other girl back twenty feet. Maya landed a ways away and Shikani was the one to speak up. "Small I may be but Momma taught me well!" Another breath proved to be even more fierce Maya making no headway when she attempted to fight the blast of air from Shikani's mouth.

Kyogi and Temano met each other, the Nagamori blasting through intense vines and branches and the wood element user ripping into Kyogi's blazing fire armor with his fierce foliage. As they met an all out brawl began, for the first time Hinata seeing both ninja refer to taijutsu instead of ninjutsu. The meeting of the two genin was incredible. Kyogi oriented his eyes on whatever loose branches and shrubbery that his fiery hands and feet couldn't tear through. Temano was practically cocooned in plant matter, defending against Kyogi's deadly flames and heat but at the same time reaching out for punches at the other genin. He debris of their meeting flew about and with every fiery kick or wooden lashing more burning foliage flew from the two. Maya was resisting Shikani's blasts of wind now, the younger genin seeming to be running out of chakra already. Maya took the chance and ran forward, slapping the younger girl with her spear haft. As Shikani lay on the ground, breathing heavily, Maya pointed her spear down. The Nara girl raised her hands in surrender and Kakashi called her out. Maya wasted no time in joining her teammate at this time, flying into the burning foliage that was the byproduct of Kyogi and Temano's bout. She leaped on top of the globe of wood and stabbed into any hole se could find, Temano finally giving a harsh cry of pain and letting his guard down, Kyogi's blasts of heat ripping apart the wooden globe that at one point protected Temano. Inside Temano had a raised hand in the sign of defeat. Maya's spear had been driven deep into his shoulder and the ninja was coughing out blood which more than likely meant that Maya's spear had pierced a lung in the attack. Maya was told not to remove the spear and followed Temano off the field as the boy was carried off on a stretcher.

Kyogi stood breathing heavily on the field for a bit before stepping away and meeting up with Hinata. "Sensei! I did it! I got into the finals!" Hinata could only smile weakly at this, never having known what it was like to see her own students tear each other apart. Still such was the Chuunin Exam. Hinata couldn't have expected any different. Kyogi quickly was led off by a jounin and to a medical area to get checked out. Even if he seemed alright Kyogi had used a lot of chakra.

The next fight was Hatake Anka and Yuuhi Asame versus Doubutsu Tai Tankou and Owaga Nyamo. The animal ninja from Kirigakure stood tall next to the short Suna girl that was his teammate. As Kakashi called for the battle to begin Anka and Asame flew forth with an inhuman sort of organization. Hinata had long helped to oversee both girls' growth over the years. Both had blossomed into fine young ninja and Hinata was very proud of both of them. Still what came up Hinata had never expected She could see the tanto in Anka's hand and the fact that Anka now had the Sharingan in both eyes. It amazed Hinata and the Hyuuga woman had no idea how it had happened. Nyamo faced off quickly against Anka but the Hatake girl sliced clean through the kunai aimed at her, the knife that had previously flown through the air landing in two perfectly even pieces on the ground as Anka raced forward. Soon enough Anka stood with her tanto at Nyamo's throat, the young Suna girl slowly raising her hands in defeat.

Asame had a bit before attacked Tankou, the animal genin looking at Asame and only looking. Asame ran straight past Tankou and struck at a stone and Tankou looked to be concentrating, his platinum hair growing red and brown and becoming rigid. Two more tails sprouted from his spine, the snake tails falling on either side of his already present fox tail. He ran up to attack Asame but the Yuuhi girl seemed to have understood her position and released her chakra, escaping Tankou's genjutsu just in time to get away from is attack. Anka was soon in the mix as Tankou attempted to again strike Asame but the Kiri nin was far too skilled and jumped back. Anka strode up to him but Tankou roared at her with a piercing howl that threw the Hatake girl fifty feet away, slamming her into a rock and knocking her out cold. Asame now stared Tankou down and raced forward but the Kirigakure nin jumped out of the way, forming hand seals and spewing a great torrent of white liquid onto Asame below him. The Yuuhi girl coughed and shook herself off but soon started stumbling about, sitting down on the ground giggling wildly. When Tankou stepped up to her she only smiled and laughed, lying down on the ground and falling asleep. Kakashi noted this battle as a win on Tankou's part a look of slight disappointment laid out on his masked face.

More battles were fought but Hinata's team was done and so se saw no more reason to stick around. She walked through the halls of the outpost, spotting a jounin carrying a giggling Asame down the halls. Kurenai could be seen running up to the two and stopping them. "Asame, honey, are you alright?" Kurenai sniffed the air for a moment and gasped. "Is that sake that you are covered with? It smells awful." Hinata stepped up to Kurenai and smiled, her previous teacher greeting her. "Hello, Hinata. Did you see what happened to Asame out there? She smells of strong sake and seems drunk. Surely she didn't drink anything in the middle of her battle."

Hinata shook her head, a bit disgusted by the memory of Tankou spewing the "sake" all over Asame. "Her opponent spewed it all over her and she was drunk. I don't think it was really Sake though... My team got through for the most part... Kyogi-kun and Hizano-kun fought each other and Kyogi-kun won. Ty Dao-chan also got into the finals."

Kurenai smiled. "I heard that Hizano-kun was pretty bad off. He got rushed into the medical room with a spear thrust two feet into him. I hear that he is fine now, but he needs a lot of rest. Don't worry, thus is the life of a ninja."

Hinata nodded and after a few more hours Chouji met up with her, Hizano by his side. "Hinata? Are you ready to go now?" Chouji smiled brightly and Held his hand out to his lovely soon to be bride. Hinata hesitated a bit at this. Chouji frowned briefly before smiling again. "If you are concerned about not picking your furs I can guarantee it is fine. Hyōga-baa wanted to gift you with mating furs anyway. She has them in the mountains."

Hinata blushed a bit and smiled at Chouji's words. "Actually, Chouji... I was hoping to bring someone."

Chouji paused for a moment, but soon smiled. "Of course. You are allowed a witness. Who would you like to bring?" Ty Dao stuck her head out from a corner and Hinata didn't seem to notice. Chouji, however, saw her and looked back. Hinata piped up now. "I was hoping I could bring Ty Dao-chan to the mountains. I know Hyōga Sanmyaku is very cold but I am sure she can handle it."

Chouji smirked as Ty Dao jumped a bit behind the corner. "Are you sure Ty Dao-chan could take it. I mean she isn't much one for cold places. Still she may like the hot springs up there. The Bear King has some really nice ice structures with really nice springs that are always warm and steamy."

In that instant Ty Dao raced from around her corner and was standing beside Hinata. "I think I can weather some cold." Hinata looked up at Ty Dao from her seat and the former Kagerou girl grinned wide.

Chouji smiled and led the group out of the building, bidding Tsunade farewell and stepping to a clearing with no people nearby. The very walk took about fifteen minutes. "Alright, guys. This will get really cold really fast." Chouji bit into his palm and drew blood, drawing a circle around the group and pressing his palm in the middle. "Hantai Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" in a blast of smoke the four stood on a sheet of ice on a massive mountain where the weather was well below zero. It was far colder than the Mountain Country area that the group has just been standing in. "Welcome to Hyōga Sanmyaku. This is the home of the Polar Bear clan, my second family."

In front of the group stood a great many polar bears, including one very large polar bear in black steel armor. He was the King of bears. He looked down upon the group with a cynical glare and grunted. "Welcome Cub, Akimichi Chouji. Welcome, mate of Akimichi Chouji. Welcome, witnesses of this coupling. I am glad that you all could attend this joyous event. Please follow me." The group did as they were bid and followed the bear king and the other bears into a great ice fortress. Hizano and Chouji walked with ease, completely comfortable in the cold. Still Hinata and even Ty Dao shivered a bit while walking. The whole council of elders looked at the group as they strode through and soon enough they were led into a room. The bear king now openly smiled a great bear grin. "I am glad that you are all here as I have said before. Welcome, Mate of Akimichi Chouji, to the family. I look forward to your ceremony tomorrow." The Bear King looked down at Hizano. "You are the new cub that Chouji-kun has brought. Hizano is your name, isn't it? I am glad to see you on less formal terms. For this month you will train with us. I look forward to your progress. Chouji-kun and my own son have told me of your already developing skill. I am proud to believe that you may even surpass your teacher." Hizano smiled at this and the bear king turned to the doors. "You are all to do whatever suits you this day. This is your days of preparation. Still I would recommend you all prepare for tomorrow. Hinata-chan... you are due to see Hyōga-baa. Chouji-kun you are due to see Banma. Hizano you must see Banma as well. You, other witness... I recognize your description from Chouji. I am told you like hot springs... Please follow me so that we can take care of that urge. I will send Hyōga-baa after she tends to Hinata-chan's needs. You must all be prepared for the rituals but for now please makes yourselves comfortable."

Chouji watched Ty Dao run off after the Bear King, her eyes wide. He led Hizano off to Banma after a brief kiss to his beloved. It would be a seriously amazing wedding if the Bear King had anything to say about it. And the Bear King always had something to say about anything that he felt his word would be needed in. Chouji only smiled knowingly at this. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

{HR}

End Chapter! No Wedding till later! XD

I know it sucks but I am just outta muse this chapter. This chapter was about fighting, the semi-finals of the Chuunin Exams. And honesty I hope I did well. Please review XP

Also if any of you have read my fic, Animal Magnetism you may notice that many characters in this chapter are OC's from Animal Magnetism. Kawaru Jintai and Doubutsu Tai Tanget are in Chouji's harem in Animal Magnetism. Ichibani Kona is, yes you more than likely called it, Konan, our favorite paper goddess. Ichibani Midori is her daughter. The name is from Akimichi Midori, Konan and Chouji's daughter in Animal Magnetism. Adair Brayden is also a member of Chouji's harem in Animal Magnetism. Kami Miyaku is member of the Kami clan, a people of herculean strength that I made in Animal Magnetism. I opted not to name her Kami Ayame because in Animal Magnetism Ayame's mother is a Kami Clan member.

Doubutsu Tai Tankou is a character who was the brother of Doubutsu Tai Tanget that I used to play in a Naruto rp. Doubutsu Tai Shoki was a character that my friend played. Awa Kowagu is a new character that I plan to further later when is starts mattering more XD She is a bug user, thus her dots ^_^

Yours,

Tankou001


	6. Beautiful Marriage And Baby Carriage

Quintessence

A Chouji X Hinata Fanfiction

Hey all! Tankou001 here with an all new chapter of Quintessence! You know Kung Fu Panda is an excellent movie for even the most lost muses XP less than a week before I was wondering what I would do for one of my other fics and one of the scenes burst out muse in my mind and boom! I just had to write and made quite a nice chapter if I do say so myself XP Just today I was watching it just for the fact that I really like that movie and suddenly, don't ask me how, I got a whole bunch of crazy awesome ideas for this very chapter which I was previously museless on! Strangely enough nothing I was watching on Kung Fu Panda had ANYTHING to do with the ideas I got but watching the movie alone seemed to bring out my creativity. Movies are good for writers, regardless of what people say. XD

Enjoy!

{HR}

Chapter Six: Beautiful Marriage And Baby Carriage

Akimichi Chouji stepped out into the raging blizzard that was pounding over Hyōga Sanmyaku. The great Bear King sat staring out int the hard snowfall, resolve as hard as steel. Behind Chouji walked his student and the witness to his wedding which lie only a few hours away. Both men wore fur pants and nothing else, the snow piling onto their shoulders as they stepped out to see the Bear King. Chouji sat down next to the massive bear and Hyuuga Hizano next to him. "You know not how much this means to me, Chouji-kun..." The Bear King spoke aloud even above the roar of the blizzard. "It has been so very long since we have had a can member who was a human. Now you bring your mate and apprentice to me. You have forgone your true father's approval for the woman you love and instead have come to me for blessing. I may seem a hardened king most often but today my heart has softened significantly."

Chouji smiled up at the King. "My true father already knows of my choices and blesses them whether he believes they are well enough or not... I love him dearly but the Polar Clan is another family of mine that I could never betray by wedding without blessing. Hinata means so much to me and I am thankful that you have accepted her, Bear King."

The King snorted a bit at this. "Chouji-kun... You have, for eight years, been the elder brother to my son and also you have been as a son to me as best you could. I have never seen such amazing stubbornness in a human nor have I seen such hardened will. You need not call me King anymore. I am now, to you, family. You shall address me as such." The Bear king stood up tall in the blizzard and Chouji and Hizano alike could hear his nose drawing in great breaths. "The blizzard is rolling in well. This will be a wedding that would be fit even for me. You are a lucky Bear, Chouji-kun."

Chouji stood up slowly and smiled. "Thank you... Otōsan." The words were rather foreign to Chouji as he spoke them. Granted he had always known the bear King, Kuma-Oumono, as a sort of begrudging father, but speaking the title directly was a bit strange when Chouji heard it from his own lips. "I believe this wedding will be a good one. I only hope Hinata will have the will to keep from freezing out here. She isn't exactly trained in resisting the cold."

The Bear King looked back and smiled, but only just. "No she isn't. She is a mere human woman but I feel that she will do just fine. Come, your furs are all placed but you, Chouji-kun, must be cleansed and marked and you, Hizano-kun, must be shown what your job in tis affair shall be. Hyōga-baa has already instructed Ty Dao-san on what she must do. You need to be instructed by Banma on what your position as Chouji's witness entails."

The Bear King stepped back toward the caves, Chouji and Hizano following them. Chouji really did have to hand it to Hizano, in the past few weeks he had matured significantly. No longer was Hizano the stuck up little brat that he had been when Chouji had first met him. No, Hizano was now the embodiment of a proper young man. He was strong and acted quickly after proper thought. He didn't complain or fidget and didn't get impatient like before. He even knew when to hold his tongue which was far better than Chouji knew at that age. "Hizano... I am going with Otōsan, you go to see Banma so that he can tell you what to do. I must go prepare for the wedding by myself, nobody is allowed to see me but Otōsan while I get prepared."

Hizano nodded slowly and silently ran off toward the preparation chambers. Chouji knew better than to go a similar direction. The preparation chambers, contrary to what popular belief would have dictated, were not for preparation of bride or groom to the bears but for the preparation for the guests. The Head male to be mated went with the acting father or King to a secret area where they would be specially outfitted. Slowly the King and Chouji strode through the great halls. Any female bears closed their eyes and bowed their heads. Any male bears stood tall and gave looks of approval. In the previous night Chouji had been pulled away from Hinata and brought to his "fellow" males. Much partying ensued, of course. Hizano had been present the whole time at Chouji's side and had sampled the first of man groups of dishes that he would be eating during his stay. The males of the [polar clan ate only the harshest of food and drank only the most bitter, strong drinks. Chouji and his student had been the first to sip the blood alcohol fermented from elk blood and alpine grasses. It was so strong for the young ninja that Chouji was amazed Hizano wasn't the first to pass out. Then again that was for the best since the one bear that did fall first had been hung upside down sixty feet from the ground. This was a sort of joke among the bears and Chouji couldn't say it was entirely foreign. Human parties weren't always entirely different though perhaps the tricks weren't as extreme.

Soon enough the pair stepped into a large, empty room. In the center was a giant recess in the floor and inside it a pool of steaming blood, crimson from stewing for what had to be a week. The bears worshiped an earlier time. They worshiped the very polar elements and among such things a single being had long ago been said to master the very cold itself to bend to his will. Some bears said it was the first Polar Bear ever to roam Hyōga Sanmyaku. Others claimed it was the first huma to ever join the clan and become an honorary Polar Bear. The bear King himself swore to something far different as well as many of the elders whose age was uncountable. The being to master the cold and the elements to completion was a grand human who had dwelt among the wild so very long that he had changed to suit it. He had become, from the exposure to so much harsh environment, a bear himself and yet never managed to fully step out of his human flesh. He had grown fur, and great fangs and claws but never did he destroy that which made him human, the ability to walk and fight on two legs, the shape that a human was so very known for. At any mating ceremony the male of the pair would try his best to reproduce that man, covered in the blood of wild animals, portraying a wild man that nobody had ever seen and yet everyone in the clan knew the look of.

Slowly the Akimichi stepped up to the recess and sit down in front of it in his knees. The Bear King was the one to speak out. "You must look inside yourself. That ma was once a human and became a bear. We all have his blood running through us some way. You must bring him out inside of you and recreate his image. You must cover your appearance with his own. Your idea of this grand male is beyond contest but at any turn that I can I will try my hardest to sway you will into believing me. If you are led by my words instead of your instinct then you would fail at your duty of becoming the beast itself."

Chouji nodded, not bothering to look at his Bear father. Kuma-Oumono would try to sway Chouji's mind from his true sight of the beast man's visage but Chouji would have to block him out. Chouji only had the blood to accentuate his image and he would have to make himself truly bestial in order to be a suitable mate for Hinata. Slowly he reached into the blood and closed his eyes. There had never been a picture of the Beast Man but every one of the clan heard stories of him. Chouji ran the steaming blood on his skin. A great streak up his torso, a giant circle on his shoulder. Chouji thought of every bit of his markings but a voice outside threw him off. "No!" The Bear King called "That was not his visage! You need to smear more blood along your back!" Chouji paid no attention to this. Ow would anyone even see his back when his hair covered it so much. This thought brought yet another image of savagery into Chouji's mind and the Akimichi leaned forward, dipping his mane into the elk blood and slowly bringing it out, wringing it out thoroughly before mussing it up into an even greater tangle of hair than it was before. "Do you honestly think the great Beast Man had done that? You are wrong! Wash your fur out this instant!" he Bear King called, his voice starting to fade farther away though the Akimichi knew better. The King was right behind him, if anything closer. Slowly to fingers dipped into the blood, the two fingers coming up and artistically running lines across Chouji's face, missing his mouth but instead making a sort of artwork on his face. "Too detailed! The Beast man could not have styled a work of art on his expression! His maw would have been smeared with blood from his prey!"

Kuma-Oumono's voice was all but gone now and anything else he may have said during Chouji's change of appearance was unheard as the Akimichi slowly drifted further into his own world of bestial nature. There was nobody else aside from Chouji and the Great Beast Man no. The great warrior of the polar elements stood in front of Chouji and waited for his likeness to be copied for display. A sense of pride flew over Chouji's mind as he smeared Elk Blood into his fur pants. A great howl of ager was heard far off in the distance though Chouji couldn't make it out. It mattered not. These furs were made to be dirtied with the ceremonial blood even if Chouji's Clan father was barking at him far away for "ruining" them. Chouji, at some point, found the elk blood insufficient, however, and brought this nails to his arms, digging deep into them and running them downward, tearing his flesh and bringing stabbing pain. With the other arm the elk flesh was well enough and Chouji marked his left with great artistry, a sort of bestial hint in every curve of the blood markings. Finally Chouji covered his eyes in blood, standing up to look back at Kuma-Oumono. He Bear King only smiled. "You blocked me out completely... None of the clan has ever been strong willed enough to completely ignore me. You have a gift, Chouji-kun... Or should I call you the Beast Man? Come look at your appearance now. Come with me to see your grand visage."

Chouji didn't quite know what he would see but as he followed the Bear King to a sheet of solid ice that was to be Chouji's mirror he smiled as he saw his new look. Great lines of blood decorated his form, his own right arm showing a gnarled gash from his own nails. His left arm was well decorated with the sort of streams that you would see blood flowing through down jagged paths, no line staying straight for long but all lines harmoniously placed. Chouji's furs were stained red in many places, no rhyme or reason to their placement. He didn't need reason for anything on his body now. Looking at his face Chouji saw, first, the horrid mane of tangled hair that was drenched with blood and unlike before, lacked the volume to stay up on his back. It hung down at his sides and dripped to the floor. Chouji's eyes were covered around with a thick coating of thick elk blood, completely hidden were his lids when he closed them by red stains. His face had streaks of red across it but his lips were left entirely untouched by he blood. The Beast Man may have been as such but he would have never let any blood touch his lips when a different pair of lips were oh so much more alluring. The Beast was not without a mate, but Chouji knew that his mate was becoming that very maiden that the Beast man had long ago wed in the great blizzards of Hyōga Sanmyaku.

Hinata stood in front of Hyōga-baa, the elder female, though not quite the largest of the female bears, was most definitely the wisest and oldest. She would help the soon to be Akimichi woman with her mating ceremony preparations. According to the myths of the bears there had once been a Beast Man who had fathered the clan itself. Still in order to father such a mighty clan he had tamed the elements and created the very snow into a living, breathing woman. That woman was Yuki-Onna, the snow of Hyōga Sanmyaku made solid and living as the very prize of the Beast Man that had so tirelessly tamed her frozen heart. Hinata was to become this woman for her husband, Chouji. Hyōga had led her to a room with a recess of steaming blue liquid, the sap from arctic weeds that had long been fermented and boiled down to the very purest of substances. It was the dye that Hinata would mark herself with in order to become the snow woman. Slowly she stepped to the edge and removed her furs, Hinata's nude body now exposed to the chill air that lie still in the room. Hinata would be, for the most part, covered in her furs when she went to the ceremony but the furs were sacred and were not to be marked by the dye. Hinata's dyed skin wasn't for the sight of others but for the sight of her mate. Hyōga spoke out. "Yuki-Onna was said to be a human shaped woman. She was marked all about her body with the blue of this ink though her skin was as truly blue as the clear skies on its markings. You shall look inside yourself to see what her appearance was and it is beyond argument. Still I will attempt to sway you from your decisions. After this you have black dye made from arctic roots, but the ways will be the same."

Hinata paused for a moment and Hyōga's voice cut into her ears, rather harsh and insulting. "Are you to dye yourself? Is your pausing because you doubt your mate's worthiness?" Hinata mentally recoiled at this. Chouji was more than worthy for Hinata. They were perfect for each other. Why would Hyōga say such things? Because it was her duty of course Slowly Hinata's mind saw the very image of winter embodied. The Hyuuga woman slowly stepped forward, dipping her toes into the blue dye and then when he leg was fully submerged she stepped in with her other leg, sinking down to the bottom of the blue dye. Hinata's eyes closed and and breathed out as she entered the dye wholly, coming out seconds later entirely blue. Hyōga just stood behind her in awe at this. Hinata stepped from the pool, careful not to drip on her furs and stepped to the small bowl of black dye. The black dye was not meant as a main dye. It was meant for accenting. Slowly Hinata wrung her hair free of blue dye, her hair turning, once again, black for the dye could not stay on her silky locks. She dipped her fingertips into the dye bowl ad used the dye on them to coat her upper eyelids and adorn her lips with a sort of black lipstick. Again Hinata dipped her fingertips and looked at the dye dry on them. She was well satisfied and Hyōga stepped up behind her again. "Let us see you, dear. Let me see your form."

Hinata shook her head gently and held up her hand, the last of the dye having dried. "Please... let me put on my furs first, Hyōga-baa." Without showing her face Hinata stepped to her furs and picked them up. She gently wrapped them around her form and turned to face Hyōga. The raven aired goddess was stunning, her skin a light blue and her hair black as night. Her eyelids and lips black, her fingertips up to the first knuckle matching. She smiled slightly, a bit embarrassed. Hyōga gasped in awe at Hinata's splendor. "Do I look well enough for him?" Hinata spoke out in worry. "Will Chouji appreciate what I have done, Hyōga-baa?"

Hyōga simply smiled a great bear smile and nodded, stepping into a nearby empty room. "He will love it, but I don't think it is yet done. You look marvelous but there is something I don't think any woman at her ceremony should be without. I wore this in my fur when I was mated off to my lovely husband so many yeas ago. He is gone now but I think you should wear this in your mating furs. Those breasts of yours are very large and the furs simply would get pushed off if you moved your hands. This will keep them on." Hyōga stepped back out with a bone pin in her teeth, gently held so as not to be scratched. Hinata took it and Hyōga lifted her massive paws to take it from the woman and pin it to the front of her furs. With the pin the furs stayed on well. "Now you are the Yuki-Onna. You will make a splendid mate for Chouji-kun."

Hinata sighed with relief. She walked out of the room and several female bears looked at her with amazement. Many of the females bowed and knelt as though Hinata were royalty. Still, wasn't she? Yuki-Onna was he first queen of the winter. If Hinata truly fit the greatest vision of this woman then wouldn't she be a queen to the whole clan of bears in some way? No, it was far beyond that. Hinata was just a mark of the queen returning in some way, not in body but in ceremonious display through a mundane entity. Still Hinata blushed through her dye, the light blue on her cheeks darkening somewhat. She would have cried as any other bride would have but three things stopped her from such actions. The first and least important was that the Bears saw crying as weakness. Hinata wouldn't give any bear a reason to cry "I object" at her wedding if any questions of the marriage should be made. The next and slightly more sizable reason that Hinata didn't cry was because the dye kept her from doing so. The blue and black dye couldn't be wasted from her tears and it wouldn't only ruin Hinata's appearance but also just wasn't possible. The dye was far too present on Hinata's eyelids to allow the tears to flow. The last and by far most obvious reason that Hinata didn't cry was because se simply had no reason to. Most women cried from happiness at their weddings but Hinata was simply too happy even for that. She was so overjoyed that she and Chouji were being wed that her tears simply couldn't exist. Even women who cried at weddings were crying because they knew that at some point it would end either from death of one partner or another or the combined death of both of them. Still Hinata knew otherwise. Chouji and her would live on even pas their noticeable deaths. The most unlikely couple in existence would remain tied together by the red string of fate for all eternity even into their next lives and beyond. There was no need for crying even at the end for there would never be sch a moment.

Slowly the pair stopped at a small room and out of it Ty Dao stepped forth, completely covered in silk, her body steaming grandly. Hyōga smiled at her and through her own mask Ty Dao could be see grinning wide. Ty Dao held her hand out for a moment and stepped back into the room to a fire pit. She pulled a bucket of hot coals from the pit and poured hem on herself, an act that stained her whole body black and landed an immediate smile on Hyōga's face. More than likely it wasn't too common in the bear's society but the extreme resistance of pain and heat no doubt impressed the elderly bear female. Ty Dao soon stepped back out, stained in coals. Ty Dao looked up at Hyōga with a smile under her mask and spoke up. "I hope this was right. Still why did you tell me to do this, Hyōga-baa?"

Hyōga smiled at these words and nodded as the three strode along. "Exactly as I told you to do. Our ashen coat is present because it represents the flames that the Beast and his mate shared together in their caves. You may understand when you are older. If anything the layer of ash may keep you warm. You don't have much fat storage on you though your chest is showing like Hinata-chan's as hard as you may try to hide it beneath that wrapping."

Ty Dao blushed a bit. "They are a pain. They get in the way."

Hyōga smiled and shook her head a bit. Slowly the three stepped out into the blizzard, the cold storm of the mountain for some reason clearing up enough to be heard over. Still while the wind was absent the snow was ever present. It fell straight downward onto the three and even their steady pace could not keep the snow from piling onto their shoulders. In the distance through the thick falling snow Hinata could see a large man stained red. His hair a great red mane, tangled and unkempt. This was the man that Hinata had fallen so desperately in love with so many moons ago. This was Akimichi Chouji, the man that Hinata would so very soon be taking the name of and spending a night of passion with under the stars.

As Hinata stepped toward Chouji Kuma-Oumono became visible behind him, Hinata almost amazed that she hadn't been able to see his massive form all in black armor first rather than after her soon to be husband. Still polar bears had a way of staying hidden in the snow. Hinata's eyes finally caught Hizano standing beside Chouji. Like Ty Dao he was similarly coated in ash, though Hizano, unlike Ty Dao, wore no silk. He wore heavy fur pants as Chouji did and nothing more. His skin was stained black by the ash that he must have poured over his form to prepare. Hinata stopped a foot short of her beloved and it was only then that she noticed the mos amazing scene she ever had borne witness to. Everywhere around them were bears. Bears of all sizes and ages were surrounding them in a almighty audience. Unlike when Chouji had asked for blessings for his marriage to Hinata these were not just the bears of the council. Smaller bears stood up front and larger ones behind them. Behind even these larger bears stood behemoths, gigantic representations of the most massive polar bears that Hinata had ever seen. She had once seen Naruto's own giant toads but they were nothing in comparison to these Goliaths which stood taller than any mountain that Hinata had ever seen, or so they must have. Some of the bears, both big and small, wore armor. All of this armor was black as night and shown with and otherworldly glow that Hinata had never even dreamed of. The sun, lightly setting of the horizon of Hyōga Sanmyaku, made this whole scene far more ominous.

Finally Kuma-Oumono spoke up, his great, deep voice booming out over the ice covered mountain range. "I thank you all for coming here on this blessed night!" The Bear king called out to the collective, all bears making a single, unified, grunt of acknowledgment which was so piercing as to hurt Hinata's ears. "We are all here to acknowledge to mating of Akimichi Chouji, our greatest honorary clan member thus far and his mate, Hyuuga Hinata, who has been a target long sought by the cub. Still..." The Bear King paused here. "This very event shows that Akimichi Chouji is no longer a cub. He has become an adult, a full fledged Polar Clan Member. The fact that he has no fur aside from on the top of his head makes no difference now. The fact that he walks on two means nothing for now he has chosen to forgo a human mating ceremony and bless us with his presence and the presence of mate and witnesses at Hyōga Sanmyaku. He has become more family to me than many of you have and you have become more family to him than I trust many humans have so may I hear a blessing to this pair?"

The entire mountain range seemed to explode in a single, yet entirely collective roar of approval. The Bears all went silent, however, when the Bear King raised his mighty paw for pause. "With such a mighty blessing I have no doubts that there is no bear here who disagrees with these two becoming a mated pair." The silence at that point was so very present that Hinata could almost feel it weighing down on her shoulders and even though she knew it was just the heavily falling snow Hinata couldn't shiver for her excitement alone kept her warm. "Very well!" The Bear King called out. "Without further ado and with no regrets I hereby bind these two to be a mated pair! Hyuuga Hinata is no longer a Hyuuga but an Akimichi! Akimichi Chouji is now accepted not as cub, but as a true member of his clan. Welcome the both of you, Sanmyaku Akimichi Chouji and Sanmyaku Akimichi Hinata! May your pairing remain as your clan name states, Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken for all times beyond this very instant! A Mountain Range of a mated pair which shall never fall so long as the world exists around us! My Brethren! Call Thy Blessing To This Mated Pair!" Hinata had thought that no such volume could beat the last call of blessing but this mighty roar defeated all others. Hinata winced inwardly as the mighty roars of the bears around them were so loud that it made her head ring from the inside out. Her ears felt as though they would burst and Hinata feared only that when it all stopped so would every other sound in the world.

Kuma-Oumono looked down at the two and Chouji faced his bride. He gently leaned forward and brought Hinata into a kiss that made the entire mountain ring with roars of happiness and approval. He bears didn't kiss as humans did but they seemed to understand the gesture just as well. Hinata's lips tasted like licorice and her wonderful light blue skin almost glowed in the twilight sunset. Chouji's lips, unmarked by the blood of the elk that he had smeared himself with earlier, were clean to taste Hinata's own lips, black and sweet for the tasting. Nothing in his whole life had ever been so wonderful as that single kiss and as Chouji drew away it was all that he could do to keep from crying that such a wonderful moment was over. Ty Dao and Hizano had not been there for anything but witnessing and representing the eternal flames of courtship and Chouji had known this but even then they ha done something in being around. Quickly, however, the students were taken off by Hyōga and Banma, a wonderful male bear that was old and wise beyond belief. They were to be cleaned and were to party for a day with the others while Chouji and Hinata spent their "honeymoon" in a small hut on the ice right where they stood.

At that moment that very thing came. Kuma-Oumono looked down at Chouji and the Akimichi looked up at him and smiled. This was the Bear King's wedding gift of sorts. As Chouji's acting father he would construct the ice hut and breathed a great breeze of ice in a dome around them. Soon enough all sound was removed from Chouji and Hinata's world, the two locked in the ice hut for a night until a bear, more than likely Kuma-Oumono himself, came to tear it down and let out the happy mated pair. Chouji looked at Hinata and spoke up first. "You are more beautiful than ever, Hinata. I don't think I ever noticed until now that you looked so good light blue." Hinata giggled at this and undid the bone pin on her furs, many layers of furs falling to the ground at her feet. Hinata had been told that such furs weren't only for wearing but for sleeping in. It would keep the pair warm while they slept, if they slept. Hinata wasn't planning on letting any such thing happen. Chouji's eyes went wide as he saw Hinata's whole body covered in blue dye and he smiled. "You know, it looks even better after you remove the furs."

Hinata again giggled, blush heavily covering her face, making the blue dye on her cheeks darken significantly. "Chouji, don't say that kind of thing. You're embarrassing me." Slowly Hinata stepped forward, her nude form hanging slightly from Chouji's shoulders. Chouji winced a bit as Hinata touched his right arm and the woman stepped back. "Is that your blood? Chouji did you get hurt in preparation?"

Chouji smiled as he set out the furs. "I only cut my right arm. It's my bad arm anyway and I just saw the image and felt an actual injury was, for some reason, needed." Slowly the large man removed his fur pants, the blood having stained through and turned areas of his muscular legs red with elk blood. "Still I would endure any injury for you, my snow goddess."

Hinata gasped a bit and smiled. She lowered herself down onto Chouji's lap and smiled. "Chouji, I would make a joke but I know the answer."

Chouji knew what his goddess spoke of. He smiled and put his lips to Hinata's ears. "I am just... Very happy to see you, my beloved Hinata." Chouji smiled as he leaned back on the furs, pulling Hinata down with him. The raven haired woman wasted no time in grabbing Chouji's mouth with her own and kissing him fiercely. The two lay in a fight for oral dominance for nearly a minute before Hinata herself finally withdrew, her body looming seductively over Chouji's masculine form. The large Akimichi growled deep and grabbed Hinata, turning her over and making her squeal with delight as he licked her body up and down. Of course it wasn't at all an unpleasant taste. The dye wasn't only alcoholic, but sweet. Both dyes that Hinata wore weren't of blood as Chouji's was but were made to tantalize the senses of the male who took his beloved mate. This dye was very sweet and Chouji delighted in tasting it while the flavor became intermingled with Hinata's own special taste.

Hinata impatient as ever, reached down and tugged at Chouji's swelling member. "Now, Chouji. I don't want to waste any time." Chouji did as he was bid feeling similarly to Hinata's ever growing need to become one with him. The two were now wed after all. Chouji had to seal the deal and he had a feeling his "practice" would be well rewarded. Quickly the large Akimichi thrust into his lover, Hinata letting out a single, long, husky moan of pleasure as her beloved pushed ferociously into her. It was unlike anything se had ever felt before, Chouji's efforts having doubled even since their last coupling. Surely Chouji had not been holding back even after Hinata's discussion with him. Where did all of this power, this bestial nature come from? Was it simply the fact that their wedding union was fueling Chouji's innermost desires? Was there even any reason that could be found for Chouji's ferocity? It didn't matter to the raven haired woman. Chouji's harsh thrusts only threw her into a world of desire, a world where Hinata couldn't take it yet she just couldn't get enough. She had taken far more than she should have and wouldn't have had it any other way. "The more the better. The most the best." rang out in Hinata's mind, and ring true it did. Even if Hinata couldn't take it she still anted it all. Chouji proved to be someone that Hinata's just couldn't take but he made her take it all no matter what her limitations.

Hinata's mouth, for an hour or more, let out husky moans and passion driven squeals of pleasure. She muttered unintelligible commands that somehow Chouji could understand perfectly and obeyed with complete agreement. He wanted not only himself but Hinata as well to feel as though she were in heaven. He loved this woman more than life itself and never would e leave her alone in the world. He didn't want Hinata to ever leave him either so he would spend this night as though it was their last. Chouji pounded into his goddess with desire that he had never felt before, Hinata squeezing tight around him. Finally he reached his limit and immediately fired his seed deep into the woman lying beneath him. Hinata cried out and her toes curled, back arching at the explosion of pleasure she felt at that very moment. It was warm and wonderful and Hinata wanted more of Chouji inside her. She looked up at her wondrous husband and smiled a bit. Still soon enough a look of shock fell across her face. "Chouji... you aren't... done?" Hinata asked Chouji, his member still very hard inside of her.

Chouji smiled at this and lifted one of Hinata's legs upward, causing the woman to gasp in pleasure and let out a long call of ecstasy. "I guess not." he said as he started ramming his manhood back into Hinata's velvet folds. Slowly Chouji lifted Hinata's body upward to meet her leg. Hinata was very flexible and it showed now as the woman's left breast met her leg, allowing the couple to passionately kiss each other in the midst of their love making. Hinata held her leg upward as she held tight to Chouji with her other arm. Her nails dug lightly into her prince's back and their angle made their coupling all the better. This time Hinata was the first to approach her edge, squeaking slightly as the ability to form coherent though escaped her. All that remained was pleasure and as Hinata fell from her point of no return she cried out seductively into Chouji's ear. Chouji was not far behind her, filling Hinata inside once again.

Chouji was tired but Hinata wanted so very much more. She "freed" herself from Chouji only long enough to push him down on the furs and there she gave him her gentle ministrations until his member stood hard and ready yet again for her. Chouji looked dazed but the now Akimichi woman knew so much better than to trust Chouji's mind when his body told her too many truths to deny. Quickly Hinata mounted her beloved and rode him. Chouji looked up as Hinata leaned down to kiss him and slowly the world began to fade into a combination of exhaustion and pleasure. It was all just too much for the large man to take at this point.

The two woke up the next morning to a thump at their wall, Chouji stirring groggily, Hinata gently muttering in her sleep atop his form. Another, louder thud at the wall woke Hinata, the beauty apparently having rubbed off most of her blue dye the previous night after Chouji had passed out because her front was no longer light blue but the wonderful alabaster that Chouji knew so well. A last bash ripped the ice hut open, Kuma-Oumono, Ty Dao and Hizano all standing outside. Kuma-Oumono smirked a great polar bear smirk at the fact that Chouji and Hinata were still, more or less, joined at the hip. The ice below Ty Dao's feet began slowly to melt into water as the young woman no doubt was over heating from embarrassment. Slowly she turned away. Hizano seemed to be frozen in place either at the fact that his sensei and his friend's sensei were not only naked but apparently still in the mids of "adult things," no matter unconsciously, or at the fact that he had just walked in on t. The complete thought was no doubt mixed and added onto as Chouji began to speak. "Good Morning... Umm... One moment, please..."

Kuma-Oumono seemed to be the only one who processed Chouji's words and turned away, picking up Hizano with a gigantic paw and placing the still frozen in place child on his back, sweeping up Ty Dao and doing similarly. "You two just come back to the compound when you are... ready...."

Chouji sighed and looked up at the sky, a clear day with few clouds. He blizzard from yesterday must have blown itself out. As Hinata reached up and kissed Chouji, her mind still clouded from wondrous slumber, she slid from him and laid on the furs for a moment. "I didn't know that you could go for so long... even after passing out... That was better than any night before, Chouji." She spoke slowly. Chouji only smirked with a sense of smug satisfaction at this. Even if he didn't know it last night had been the best night of his life. He would make sure to treat Hinata to many more later on.

{HR}

There ya have it!

you won't believe how evil I was gonna be. I was seriously thinking of leaving the lemon for the next chapter but then I realized "Tankou001, how could you? These readers are so very cool to you! You give them a lemon they won't forget!" And so I hope you liked it ^_^ That second position I won't say where it came from in my mind or why I put it there but Hinata has always been known as a flexible individual what with her cool defensive Juuken techniques... plus that position is AWESOME XD ANYWAY . That is all I will say. There will be a chapter son enough XP

Yours,

Tankou001


	7. Fighting Snow and Keeping Sanity

Quintessence

A Chouji X Hinata Fanfiction

Hey all! Tankou001 here with an all new chapter of Quintessence! Anyone reading here must obviously be knowledgeable in the ways of porn. I think this chapter, though not solely based around such things, more than likely was thought up by a late night of looking at Hentai. I don't even think that there will be a lemon in this chapter but nevertheless things like writing often have interesting causes and hentai just happens to be my muse for this one.

Also, did anyone reading know that Chouji was left handed. He is, and thus in the last chapter he stated that his right arm was his bad arm. XP

Enjoy!

{HR}

Chapter Seven: Fighting Snow And Keeping Sanity

A large man stepped out across a field of ice, heavy snow falling down in the windless sheets of Hyōga Sanmyaku. This was Akimichi Chouji and behind him strode a young man with long black hair and pale eyes. Hyuuga Hizano was following his master to a field of ice where they would practice, with the King Of Bears, the polar katas. Hizano knew the main practice kata but he had not been taught the offensive battle katas. Soon enough the two saw a great bear in the distance, standing tall on his two hind legs. He looked to be doing the practice kata just as Chouji and Hizano would have done back home while training. When the two arrived before the great Bear King the enormous bear looked down and smiled. "It is good to see you two here. I expect you have instructed the cub of what he needs to do to practice, Chouji-kun."

It was only then that the Bear King was seen without his trademark black armor. He was bare and Chouji nodded to Hizano, the two stripping similarly until they stood nude in the snow. "Good," Kuma-Oumono said. "Now we shall begin. Hizano-kun, you will learn the first of the Katas now. Chouji-kun will assist you in your teachings but ultimately I will be the teacher. Chouji-kun is only here to guide you where my words cannot be understood. The first Polar Kata is Sui-Pu, the basic sweep kata. You have seen how any bear fights, rising to their hind legs and sweeping paws out to harm an enemy. This sweeping motion is far more complicated when the Polar Elements are a added effect. I shall show you."

The Bear King stepped back on his hind legs and spun, two steps were made to the left and then three back. Kuma-Oumono turned half way and then leaned over, sweeping a great paw upward as an uppercut and finally throwing his great right paw through the air as a bear sweep, the air freezing in little contrails behind his massive paw. The King continued with other variations and sweeping motions, the air continuing around him to grow colder. Finally when he was done he air around him went still and little ice chips fell slowly to the ground. "No you do it, Cub."

Chouji looked at his student. No doubt the boy had quickly memorized the movements but the regulation of polar energy was the hardest part. The polar energies were what gave power to the blows, otherwise it would have been no better than a simple slap of the hand. Hizano moved about as the King had and his breath came out in frozen air. The air around him grew chilled and icicles began to surface in his skin. The Bear king watched on and Chouji grew fearful. In Hyōga Sanmyaku the polar energies were even more present than in most places. It would be far easier to be frozen from too much energy in this place and Chouji was forbidden to save Hizano from that fate. Only the Bear King could wallop the energies out of the young Hyuuga if he didn't notice it. And slowly Hizano's arms became rigid, his knees unbending, and without noticing it the child soon stopped moving entirely, his skin turning blue from the energies of the elements. Chouji closed his eyes, but a great roar from Kuma-Oumono came out and the enormous bear swept a great paw at the child, throwing Hizano dozens of feet away and leaving him yet again a normal human, no longer frozen in place. "You are too foolish, Cub! Pay attention to yourself as well as the energies you take in. You hold very much without effect but a single bit of polar chakra above your limit can make you a frozen statue where you stand. You may not be able to see it inside you even with those eyes... Still you must look at your outward appearance. If you cannot move your knees or elbows then stop right then and there!"

Hizano looked up from his place on the ice at the King. He stood up and held his ribs where the Bear King had swept him from the ground. After a forceful stare from the King Hizano again began his katas. Time and again, just as with Chouji's training, Hizano froze in place and the Bear king slapped him back into humanity. Chouji stepped forward. "Hizano-kun... Your eyes can see anything, you know this. Your eyes can see the very polar energy around you so why aren't you paying attention to yourself?"

Hizano grimaced. "I am, Sensei... I just can't stop once I get to a certain point. Something inside me tells me I can't quit." Chouji looked confused at this. "It's like something is talking to me when I use the kata... It tells me to keep going."

Chouji looked back at Kuma-Oumono who looked confused as well. Nothing escaped the Bea King's ears when he stood in his kingdom. "I see... We must see this. Chouji-kun tells me you had a seal on you, but not the standard seal of your brethren... Yuji-Yuki tells me that you possess a strange, powerful chakra. This may be your fault. We must find what you possess and from then we must improvise." Hizano and Chouji were led to a chamber with the Bear king. Kuma-Oumono led them into a great room with a pool in the middle. An elderly polar bear stood at the opposite end of the room from the door, standing perfectly still, his eyes closed. "Elder Shaman," Kuma-Oumono spoke, "I have told you of this cub. He experiences troubles with the desire to obtain more energy. It is not a desire of his own. Would you help us to find the origin of this desire?"

The elderly bear opened it's eyes, a deep red light piercing out from it's orbs. Without opening it's mouth the elder bear spoke right into the minds of Chouji and Hizano and presumably Kuma-Oumono. "Lead him into my pool. I will find his faults and give you my very best solution.. Still I will warn you as always, Kuma-Oumono, that you may not like the cause nor the solution." Hizano was led by his masters into the great central pool. He stepped into it and the clear blue liquid felt as though it was freezing him solid. Still the boy swam out to the center of the pool and waited. The elderly Shaman bear did not speak for a moment but finally his voice echoed into Chouji's mind again. "You have brought a special child to me. He possesses a spirit that long ago your grand sire sought to exile and in his words the spirit swore that he would come back in his prison and bring ruin to your family. I have a solution for this, a seal that will allow this boy to live in harmony with this spirit, take that power and be his own free man. Now that this boy has found his inner demons he will know to conquer them. The bear within him will be resealed and thus he will learn our ways faster than even a true bear."

Chouji stepped up, enraged at this. "You planted an enemy of the polar tribe in a human being? Why not simply freeze the horror in his own skin?"

Kuma-Oumono turned to Chouji and raised a paw, but the elder's voice echoed out to halt him. "A fine question to ask. Do not strike him down, Kuma-Oumono. He is right to wish why his own kind first and foremost, are suffered to live with an exile of our own." The elder paused for a moment before again speaking. "Long ago the first human to make a contract with us acted as a liaison for his kind. A woman named Hyuuga Hiama, this cub's ancestor, made an agreement through our first human clan member that her clan would suffer the destiny of containing our worst of criminals and that through breeding of the ages the spirits of such criminals would fade, passed through vessel after vessel and straining away, weaker each generation until they were not at all existent. This spirit, however, was very enduring just as he had been in life. He has found a vessel that, through great forgotten memories of his clan, has been contacted through a previous seal. He has grown wroth and spouted out now that this seal was broken. It was inferior, this seal will be a true one that will forever bind this spirit to servitude."

Chouji backed down with a hash glare from Kuma-Oumono. "Who is to bind this spirit, Elder Shaman?" Asked the Bear King.

The Shaman paused yet again. "Another member of the Hyuuga clan must do so, attuned with the blood of Hyuuga Hiama, only another Hyuuga may truly seal this monster into servitude and therefor save this cub from being taken over by the beast that lays so very angrily inside of him."

There it was. It was the fact that Chouji would have to ask his newlywed wife, the wondrous Hyuuga Hinata, to seal up his student. Before long Hinata had been called and came rushing into the waiting room where Chouji was to present her the scroll that would teach her the sealing jutsu to drive Hizano's possessing spirit into submission. "Chouji, I can't do this!" Chouji turned to Hinata. "To do this would be just as Father had done for so long, just as the whole head family has done all this time!"

Chouji stood up and faced his wife. "Hinata, that isn't true. Hizano-kun is a special case. He isn't getting sealed because he is a lesser person as Hiashi had thought... He has to be sealed for his own good. This spirit inside of him could burst out and bring chaos with it. It's like with Naruto-kun... He is like a Jinchuuriki. The spirit is angry and must be silenced inside of him so that he can harness it's power."

"And what if he looks up at me and refuses?" Hinata snapped back at Chouji. "Hizano-kun has long viewed the head family, a branch that I belong to, as evil and snobbish. My father and his reign drove Hizano, as well as many others, to believe that the head family was a horrible group that constantly tried to hold them down. What if he thinks that I am just trying to do as my father did?"

Chouji stepped up and shook his head, placing his hands on Hinata's shoulders. "Hinata, this isn't something you have to worry about. Hizano-kun has faced the fact that this is what must be done. He was a little hesitant at first but he understands."

Hinata shoved away from her husband. How could he think this was simple for Hinata? "That doesn't matter. I can see it, Chouji. Hyuuga eyes see all things and I still can spot the anger, the hatred that Hizano-kun possesses even still towards me and my kind. He accepts me because I am now forever yours but that doesn't mean he has to like it. He loathes my very presence I can see it!" Tears began to flow from Hinata's eyes as she spoke to Chouji, desperate for a way out. "Chouji, please don't make me do this!"

Chouji paused for a moment and finally shook his head, confused and angry at the same time. "What else do you expect me to do, Hinata? I can't do this. I can do so many things for you but this isn't one of them. Hyuuga blood doesn't run through me, it does run through you! You alone are the only one here who can seal Hizano-kun's demons."

Hinata stared at Chouji pitifully and turned away. "I can't do it Chouji.... I can't force myself to seal up anything, especially not a branch member."

"But I can..." A boy's voice spoke from the door. Chouji and Hinata turned to see Hizano standing at the entrance. "I have Hyuuga blood. Even if it is me who is the one to be sealed I am sure I can do it. All I need is Hinata-sensei's power to initiate it, right? From then on her power will pull through. All I have to do is start it and then it will finish it all automatically, right?" Hizano stepped up to Chouji. "Give me the scroll, Sensei... I know what has to be done. Hinata-sensei is right. Even if I now know that she takes no delight in my sealing, that she hates the fact that she has to take part in this I will always have a secret loathing for her. I can't help that I was raised to hate her so much and I can't help that I will never be able to forgive her for the doings of her ancestors. Still all I need to complete this is her chakra. I can then say that I sealed myself. I just held her hand as I did it."

Chouji hesitated. "Hizano-kun... You really want to do this?"

Hizano nodded. "Give me the scroll Chouji-sensei. I have a ceremony to get to, so do you and Hinata-sensei." An hour later Hizano sat in a great hall, Hinata behind him with a veil over her face, a rope of silken thread tied around their necks and connecting them together. The grand sealing scroll was laid open in front of Hizano and he formed some hand seals, Chouji and Ty Dao sitting in the middle of the room in front of the Bear King. Hizano placed his hands up after he finished his seals, placing his pinky finger down, but keeping the rest of his fingers in a claw-like fashion, pressing the four fingers on each hand against the skin of his upper arms, the mark burning into his arms as he winced in pain. Soon enough two seals were on the boy, burned white into his flesh with black circular markings covering them. The beast within the boy had been sealed away and from then on Hizano would be able to harness the beast's power for the betterment of his katas. Hizano looked tired and Kuma Oumono watched the whole process, Chouji standing behind him, looking away. Slowly Hizano stepped from the ceremony area, Hinata behind him. "I did it. Will I be able to use my katas now?"

Kuma Oumono nodded. "Chouji-kun... I will watch after his training for the remainder of the day. You need to meet some of the councilmen. They have a trip for you to take."

Chouji looked confused for a bit. But he would go where directed. After all with a child surely on the way and the bears overseeing the "training" of the new couple Chouji was sure that the elders had something important for him to do. Chouji strode through the halls of the compound. He was traveling to the secret room that Kuma Oumono had instructed him to take leave to. Eventually he found the room. It was a room in the far east wing of the polar compound. Strangely, it was much warmer in this area than any others Chouji had been in. Inside was a censor, a shelf with countless large pipes and many immense bears, as well as some normal sized ones. Banma, one of the elder bears looked at the door and smiled. "We have been inspecting you, Chouji-kun. Please come in." The air was cloudy and the room sweltering, unlike any other room in the compound Chouji had ever heard of. Still Chouji, in truth, hadn't seen even half of the polar compound of Hyōga Sanmyaku so this wasn't surprising. The air smelled strange and the burning censor seemed to billow a thick blue fog the clouded the upper areas of the room, a surprising small room at that. Slowly he Akimichi walked forward, his eyes stinging a bit as he advanced into the great foggy room. "Please sit down near the censor, Chouji."

Chouji did as he was told and looked around. All of the bears in the room seemed rather lax at the moment. Most of them sat as Banma and Chouji were and peered off into nothing, occasionally moving as though bothered or having an itch in an area that didn't exist. All of the bears in the room were male, however, Chouji never having been aware that the polar bears had any gender separation at all. Maybe the female bears simply didn't like this sort of activity. Regardless Chouji was curious. "So what trip am I going to take?"

Banma smiled. "I will tell you of it soon. Please take a pipe and draw deep from it. We have time to relax before your trip."

Chouji grimaced at this. He had seen pipes being smoked before. Of course they weren't too bad or so it seemed. Most people who smoked seemed to enjoy it. Asuma certainly had. Still even now that Shikamaru smoked every so often Chouji doubted it was for him. "I think I will pass, Banma-sama. I don't smoke."

Banma chuckled at this. "There is a first time for all things, cub. Please. Just try it this moment, I insist. We have a pipe hat you may be able to reliably draw from."

Chouji hesitated but reached out for a smaller bear pipe. He set the stem to his lips and looked at Banma, who reached into the censor with his great claws, pulling forth a great coal and placing it into he pipe's bowl. Immediately the bowl smoked up and Chouji inhaled, breathing deep smoke that stung at his lungs. He struggled not to cough but eventually it was too much and he pulled the stem from his lips, coughing horribly before recovering his breath. He looked at Banma but suddenly the world went fuzzy. Everything started twisting a little. Banma laughed at Chouji's sudden fit of coughing. "hat is normal for beginners. Believe me Chouji-kun. It will only get easier.

Chouji felt his mid the slightest bit clouded now. He guessed this wasn't tobacco like what Asuma had smoked and like what Shikamaru now smoked on occasion. Asuma had never seemed of cloudy mind and Shikamaru, during the first cigarette of his life right in front of Chouji, had only complained that it made his eyes sting and really wasn't as great as the teacher had made it out to be. Still Chouji placed the stem at his lips and once again drew deep from the smoking bowl. This time, however, Chouji's lungs didn't give out on him. His throat, though burning, was fine this time around and the Akimichi's lungs held in the smoke from the pipe easily. Banma gestured for Chouji to hold his breath and the Akimichi did so for as long as he could. Roughly a minute later the Akimichi let the smoke go from his lungs, the whole world suddenly swirling into a heavy haze. Everything was spinning and Chouji struggled to focus on the elder bear that had bid him to smoke. "What's happening?"

Banma chuckled in the background of the haze that now covered the world. "Your trip is beginning, Chouji-kun. Just smoke, relax and see the visions of your future unfold." A long draw from another pipe could be heard by Chouji, Banma probably smoking as well, the massive bear indulging in this strange substance as well. Chouji's throat was dry, his lungs tingling and his mind very clouded by the substance that he had been smoking. Chouji had never done drugs, especially not ones like this. He felt a hazy lethargy flowing over him. He leaned back against something like a cushion that had appeared behind him and closed his eyes.

The world was strange now. Chouji could see so many things that he was pretty sure weren't real. Scenes of him and Hinata making loved flickered through the Akimichi's mind. What was happening, why would Chouji be seeing such things? Still as Chouji was handed his pipe again and instinctively took yet another long draw such images became even more vivid. Hinata's body above him in their copulation became far more clear. The brief scenes had become less blurred and far longer than simple flashes of action. These didn't seem like memories either. Hinata was, in these visions, pregnant, although only just. It was mildly apparent that she was with child, her stomach a little bump that showed just enough to give away the facts. Still as Hinata rode atop Chouji in such a vision a hand from nowhere came and into the scene flowed Uzumaki Naruto. He was strange. He was in hermit mode so his eyes were not at all human. Hinata wasn't struggling against Naruto's grip. She left Chouji's body and walked off with him, holding her stomach as she strode off, now clothed.

Chouji could feel anger well up inside him but next saw another vision. Yamanaka Ino stepped into his visions. She was nude her pale body leaning against Chouji's and caressing him. Though it was phantom in feeling Chouji could nearly feel the gentle ministrations of the blond. It was pleasant, though in some way not complete. Still Chouji, for some reason or another, walked away with Ino. The next vision was even more troubling. Naruto and Ino, when Chouji and Hinata had parted ways with them stepped through the void to each other and laughed as they embraced. They pointed at the two adulterers. They laughed and kissed and made love while Hinata in the distance waited in vain for Naruto's return, Chouji watching the scene that the two others had set up against he and his wife. Was this the future. The vision, however, seemed to become more pleasant as Chouji found himself once again in Hinata's arms. Still his lover was crying, sobbing furiously into his arms and Chouji was wrathful against the man who ad set up a plan top trick he and his lover into cheating on each other, tricking his wife in the end and making her feel horrible.

Chouji moved to face Naruto, the hermit mode ninja only smirking and getting in a stance to fight. Now that Chouji noticed himself he was in polar mode. His skin was ice blue, his whole body a living statue of ice and snow that would strike Naruto's hermit mode down and rid Hinata of his horrible presence once and for all. Naruto stepped forth and split into three, one Naruto waiting behind and staying perfectly still. Chouji stepped forth and faced off against the two Naruto's that were attacking him. The battle was long and arduous. Chouji tired and Naruto simply split every so often to gather more chakra. Chouji viciously fought on, his ice form well defended against such attacks as Naruto's frog katas. Still Chouji tired eventually, Naruto still going strong the whole while. Chouji couldn't help but fall weak against a power he knew was limitless. No matter how much chakra Chouji gathered from the world around him he knew that he could only last so long, His own human body was not eternal and Naruto's demon was forever and always a being of infinite power. Finally Chouji's ice self fell to Naruto's attacks. He stared up at the Hermit mode Naruto and reached out, striking him one last time in the stomach. The energy from his Kyuubi seal exploded outward and Naruto soon lay dead next to the icy Akimichi. He stood and looked about. All of the people of the village stood about in shock. They stared Chouji down and turned away, shunning the Akimichi and walking away. Hinata alone stood to stare at Chouji in horror, a little girl beside her holding Hinata's hand. The little girl possessed a mane of red hair and eyes lavender as Hinata's. Chouji stepped forward to call to his wife for support but Hinata shook her head furiously, silent tears flowing out from her eyes before she turned and ran, the child left behind next to her father. Chouji looked down at the young girl and held his hands out. The little girl looked up seriously and reached out to touch Chouji's wrist. The whole vision went white and Chouji opened his eyes in the sweltering room, a cold sweat covered him.

Chouji looked about, most of the male bears from earlier gone now, but Banma remaining, more than likely to watch over Chouji's "spirit trip." The great elder bear spoke out, staring at the censor in the middle of the room. "Did you see your future, Chouji-kun? Did you view what was and what would perhaps strike you in the future?" Banma glanced down at Chouji now, his expression serious. "What you saw was not the solid future. It is simply what could be likely to happen in your future if your path does not change. I trust, by your reaction upon awakening, that you did not feel what you saw was pleasant. I would suggest you face the subject of your horror and deny it the satisfaction of making your apparently troublesome future come true." Chouji slowly nodded. However useful this future seeing drug was Chouji was not sure if he would ever want to do it again.

Meanwhile Hinata sat in a room with Ty Dao, in this room a massive hot springs la, Ty Dao bathing in the heated waters as she tried to at all times while now staying in Hyōga Sanmyaku. For Hinata this was just proper hygiene but Ty Dao, while still enjoying her own cleanliness, enjoyed most of all the hot water itself, having grown up in a village of hot springs. This sort of thing was more of a reminder of home rather than a thing of hygiene. "What's the matter, Hinata-sensei?" Ty Dao asked, noticing Hinata's unease. "You are acting strange. Are you and Chouji-sensei fighting already, or something?"

Hinata jumped at this. She wasn't exactly fighting with Chouji. The words exchanged earlier that day were more petty squabbles on a totally different subject. That part was more work than relationship. She shook her head quickly. "It's not that, Ty Dao-chan. I am just a bit distracted."

Ty Dao smiled. "Well your distraction must be pretty serious because you have been standing at the edge of the spring for ten minutes. Even where it is warm you gotta remember that you are still standing on sheets of ice. Jump in, Hinata-sensei." Hinata nodded and stepped in, the hot water stinging her feet from standing on ice covered stone for so long. "So sensei? What all was happening when we saw you a few days ago? I mean you were laying on top of Chouji-sensei, but I don't really understand what was happening. It looked kind of... personal though. I'm only eleven, ya know? I don't really get what happens in the adult world."

Hinata blushed at this. "Well... It's, um.... It's hard to explain. When two people really like each other... They do things... Well I am sure your parents will-" Hinata caught herself there and Ty Dao gave a hurt look. Ty Dao had no parents. Her Kagerougakure parents were killed a while back. Ty Dao hated even their mention and no doubt Hinata's horrible slip did not fill the eleven years old ninja with much happiness. Ty Dao began to stand up and Hinata spoke out immediately. "Ty Dao-chan, I am sorry, I didn't mean it! Please sit back down."

Ty Dao shook her head. "It's alright Hinata-sensei... I understand that it I difficult to remember that I have no parents. I'm gonna go train a bit."

Hinata sighed as Ty Dao quickly zipped out of the room. It was odd talking to a girl who didn't show you her face, didn't have much of anything you could relate to and most of all, was hurt by things that were hard to avoid. It was even harder to train one with such problems. Unfortunately Hinata had to do both. Ty Dao was a wonderful girl to talk to if you said the right things. She was a good friend but she was so different. Eventually Hinata left the hot springs room and traveled around the complex. She had been told that Chouji was on a trip so she wouldn't be able to see him until later that night. Instead she would visit the Polar Training Grounds. The blizzard outside was in full presence and Hinata walked through the blinding snow. Her Byakugan was the only thing that allowed the woman to see where she was going. Soon enough se found herself within the training grounds and saw many a polar bear dancing about in their katas. Hinata was kind of intimidated by the dancing motions of the bears. In truth Juuken was a dance-like style as well but the fact that humans did Juuken while polar bears were doing these katas was a different sight from the norm. A polar bear, about normal size, stopped and looked at Hinata. It smiled and stepped up to her. Hinata smiled shyly. "Hello."

The bear nodded. "It's rare even to see Chouji-kohai here. It seems his mate has shown interest in combat. My name is Boro. Yours is Hinata, is it not?" Hinata nodded at this. "Well I can't say I am displeased to see you here. Perhaps you would like to spar for a while. You don't know the polar katas, do you?"

Hinata shook her head at this. "I was raised with Juuken, the style of my Hyuuga Clan traditions. I have seen Chouji use his katas but I am a bit confused by them."

Boro nodded at this. "The Polar Katas are vastly different from juuken, Hinata-chan. They are based around powerful attacks and the polar energies that exist all around us. These energies wait dormant in the air until the motions of the polar katas bring them to life for use. Through the katas we become a conduit of polar energy. We redirect the energies around us so that they can take combative use instead of sitting idle all the time. Even in the hottest of deserts polar energies exist, dormant and ready to be used. The very blizzard around us is not a natural occurrence but a byproduct of so much polar energy coming into visible existence. You may notice that when Chouji-kohai uses his katas he becomes covered in icicles. That alone is a smaller, single person method of collecting polar energy. A blizzard of this magnitude can only be brought on when many polar bears practice their katas together."

Hinata nodded. "Could I... Spar with you?"

Boro nodded. "Of course, but I won't go easy on you. It isn't the polar way to show mercy."

Hinata nodded and got into her juuken stance. Boro stood tall above her and set similarly. Hinata stepped forward to strike and strike she did but her blow landed in a bed of warm fur, not at all being able to disrupt the chakra inside the great bear's body. She looked up as Boro swung down at her and dodged aside, rolling away in the ice and snow, popping up into her stance a second later. The great opponent stepped forth and swung about and Hinata barely dodged the blows. She didn't have time to attack when Boro was taking every opportunity to strike her. Finally when Boro caught on just a bit more than before Hinata felt a swing slap across her side, propelling her several feet before her body hit the snow. Boro stepped up to her and extended a paw, still standing tall on his hind legs. Hinata took the paw and felt herself lifted off the ground as though weightless before placed on her feet. "I didn't know the bears were so fast and durable." She stated.

Boro laughed at this, sinking back down to all fours. "All bears possess extraordinary resilience. We are not fast, however, because we are naturally so. The cold is our ally in a fight and the colder it is the slower our enemies get in order to balance on the ice or simply because cold slows such creatures down. Polar Bears have no need to fear the cold though. We never have to worry about getting slower."

A familiar voice sounded from a ways away and Hinata turned to see Hyuuga Hizano trudging through the blizzard, bare chested wearing only fur pants. He waved to Boro and Boro waved a paw back. When he noticed Hinata he bowed respectfully. "I didn't know you were here Hinata-sensei." Hinata looked at the marks on Hizano's arms, planted there just that very day. Hizano must have gotten out of lessons to come to the grounds. Still behind him a great, black figure formed in the blizzard. Soon enough Hinata noticed the Bear King himself and momentarily the grounds went still to recognize the Bear King's presence. "King-sama Who shall I fight?"

The bear king looked about as the bears started to practice again. He made a gesture at a large polar bear, not gigantic as he was but still above average for size in a polar bear. "Moresa-kun. Come here and spar with Hizano-kun. The large bear stopped his practice kata and stepped over, rising once again to his hind legs. "Don't hold back, either of you. Hizano-kun, even in this single afternoon you are showing promise. Let's see your practical application of your katas."

Kuma Oumono didn't even seem to see Hinata. Then again why would he? Even if Hinata was now a member o the family, so to speak, Kuma Oumono was teaching someone personally. A king could not be bothered from his teachings by anyone save for his own student. Hizano stepped forward and the other large bear stepped forward as well. Immediately a dance of sorts began. No immediate attacks were made. Instead the two seemed to dance around each other while gathering the polar energies that Hinata had been told about. They appraised each other and finally the bear was the first to attack. Hizano side stepped the attack and spun back around, backhanding the large bear. This proved only to annoy Hizano's opponent but as he turned Hizano stepped back and raised is hands, a sheet of ice forming in front of him. The bear slammed through it but Hizano stepped into the attack, ducking under the bear's mighty blow and placing his hands against the bear's stomach. Hinata knew juuken wouldn't work but did her cousin? Still Hizano attempted nothing to do with juuken. He placed his hands and arms against Moresa's stomach and spun around him, landing behind in a flurry of fancy movement and turning about as the bear struggled to find his foe again. That split second of contemplation turned out to be Moresa's key fault and Hizano slid a leg around the bear's hind leg, tripping him and with a gigantic thud the massive bear hit the ground. He went to jump to his hind legs again but Hizano placed a foot on his arm, apparently not done. The Hyuuga boy turned, raising his leg into the air before bringing it down on Moresa's chest, the whole process exploding with chill air that sent Hinata into a fit of shivers. Moresa was knocked out now, Hizano stood above him looking at Kuma Oumono who smiled.

"I see your techniques are already well established. You are however, still a long way from mastering it. You are sloppy in your trips. Your form is imperfect, cub. You need to be more ferocious as well. We may seem to be partaking in a dance but the contact should not be an intimate sort. Fight more, dodge less; you still default too much to your Hyuuga roots. Try to face a swing head on instead of dodging aside. True power comes only from those who have the strength to take it head on." Hizano nodded to the bear king and Kuma Oumono spoke again. We will begin training again tomorrow before sunrise. You are dismissed for now."

Hizano sighed as Kuma Oumono walked off. Hinata approached him. "Oh, Hinata-sensei. Sorry. How are you?"

Hinata hesitated for a moment. Hizano's readily seen friendliness was a facade. In truth Hizano didn't like Hinata for she was from the head family of Hyuuga. Although Hinata hadn't exactly been able to help such a thing it was more an issue of her family history than her own personal actions or views toward the branch family. Even if Hinata was now an Akimichi she still held the blood of the head Hyuuga family in her veins, an unavoidable fate that she knew the young Hyuuga was destined to hate her for. "I... Am alright. You really are doing well, Hizano-kun."

Hizano smiled a bit. "I am still below many of the other younger bears. That time was a lucky bout for me. Why are you out in the training grounds though, Hinata-sensei? Have you started learning the Polar Katas too?" Hizano looked Hinata up and down. "I wouldn't think you would have the bulk to live up to the art... Did you get Polar Bears as your summons yet?"

Hinata slowly shook her head. She blushed a bit. The only bulk that Hinata had on her body would be recognized as her breasts. Hinata wasn't a muscular individual by any means. Any fighting style she could have chosen were juuken not automatic would have revolved around her natural flexibility. For the mater of summons Hinata had long ago opted to leave summoning creatures out of her life. Naruto and Chouji alike had powerful summons. Kakashi and Temari also summoned. In fact many of the former rookies now had special contracts pertaining to summon animals. Hinata, however, chose to stay away from such things. She worked better as a unit alone on the field. She also didn't want, now more than ever, to have a summon that clashed with the summons of others. Hinata knew not which summon animal worked well with Polar ears and as Chouji was now her husband she wouldn't want an animal that would raise controversy amongst her two new families: The Akimichi and the Polar Clan. "No, I just came to see what was happening here. It is interesting to see polar bears fight in such a way. I thought hey just fought as normal bears do."

Hizano's eyes went sharp at these words. Hinata knew right away that she had made a mistake in her wording. Still he didn't strike back with a retort or barrage the raven haired woman with insults as Hinata suspected he would have were she not a head family member. Instead he simply turned to look at all of the bears, a feat that Hinata wasn't sure how he did for his byakugan wasn't currently active. "The Polar Clan is a branch of polar bear. Normally polar bears don't fight like this. The Polar Clan gained sentience from the beast man and made their ways. They are far more than normal animals as all summons are, Hinata-sensei. I have, in the past few days, learned far more than I thought I would ever know about just about everything there is to know about being a ninja, being a Polar Clan member. They taught me how to gather the polar energies into myself. They taught me how to look through the cold and endure better than Chouji-sensei could have hoped to simply due to the fact that it is, to them, a community endeavor. The polar bears don't rely on a single teacher to train a student. They don't raise a cub through only the parents. The Polar Clan raises each offspring as though it were a true child to the whole of the society. In a way it is because out here every life, every body counts. They make sure that such life is kept in good condition by raising it as a whole instead of leaving the parents to the job by themselves. Even humanity states that it takes a whole village to raise a child. These bears take it to the next level. To a small cub every adult male is father and every adult female is mother. Every peer to a young cub is either a brother or sister until that cub is old enough to differentiate between actual family and other members of the clan. Until I am mated to another I will also be considered a cub and thus all of my peers are my brothers and sisters. If the time comes where the clan goes into battle I, as well as Chouji-sensei, are expected to join in the fray. It is a community that I have never known in the Hyuuga... If I had to say so... I would have much rather been born a Polar Bear than a human."

Hinata slowly nodded at this. It was strange to hear such things from a member of the Hyuuga clan, especially the words of a branch member to a head member. Still Hinata was no longer a Hyuuga, she was an Akimichi now, and proudly so. It was amazing to hear f the Polar Clan and heir ways and Hinata s;poke up to Hizano, hoping that she wouldn't again speak in any ill manner. "Hizano-kun? Would you mind telling me of the clan more? I can't really ask Chouji about this, he has told me before that it would be best to see it for myself... Still I don't wholly understand. All of this is foreign to me and I am a little out of place here."

Hizano looked at Hinata and hesitated. "Go for it!" A small voice called from the snow at Hizano's feet. Looking down Hinata noted Yuji-Yuki, the little bear cub that Chouji hung onto above all of his other summons and who Hizano had so far seemed to latch onto similarly. "She is a member of the family now, Hizano-Nii. It should be alright to tell her. I'll come with you if you like to smooth over the gaps. Maybe we should get inside away from the training grounds. Most humans aren't set against the cold like we are and it gets difficult to talk over the others training." Yuji-Yuki wasted no time in climbing up Hizano's leg and hanging from his shoulders, the young Hyuuga not quite big enough yet for Yuji-Yuki to hang onto his head alone as the bear cub did with Chouji so often. "I don't know where Nii-chan is right now, Hinata-nee, but I am sure he will be around soon. Until then let's go talk for a while." Hinata nodded and soon the three were moving toward the great icy compound again, soon to speak of the culture of the bears as Hinata had never truly understood. She only hoped that she would be able to fathom hat which was to be spoken to her soon enough.

{HR}

There ya go! Hope you liked Chouji's little trip there. By the way I did note in Pulchritudinous that there would be drug use at some parts. At the time I was thinking Hinata would use some illicit substance to relieve stress after the big clash with Naruto in the first chapter. Still This happened not to be so, my mind side tracking onto a more likely superior track. Now that I have gotten into this and since the Polar Bears are largely Shamanic, I thought it a fit possibility that Chouji would be granted a Spirit Trip to view his future, soon to occur. Hope you found it interesting and strange X

Please Review!

Yours,

Tankou001


	8. Final and The Love Trial

Quintessence

A Chouji X Hinata Fanfiction

Hey all! Tankou001 here with an all new chapter of Quintessence! Once again writing into another chapter of Quintessence I sit here and stare at my computer screen wondering just how long it has been since I started my fic career here at . Pulchritudinous, of course, was the first thing I ever started, my very first work that has thrived wondrously around the site so far as I see things. I understand that it may not be the most popular of fics but as an aspiring writer I feel it has been a success thus far. Quintessence, the official sequel to the first of three hopefully wonderful fics is going along smoothly and I plan for it to be longer than the first as I feel that stepped out of Pulchritudinous just too fast in the urge to start this new fic that led into the second installment of this developing trilogy. There will be love and all that good stuff. As you all have, however, seen there are other pairings in this fic series. I have already started making more fics based around such pairings. I have started up Stop Watch on this site, My Lee X Chihara fic based around the very pairing that takes place in this fanfic. All of these will be series that follow the same time line albeit most of them will have happened before Chouji's triumphant return to Konoha. Kaleidoscope will be my next one out on . It's based around Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi. There will be an Ino x Naruto, a Kiba x Ayame and even a Kakashi x Anko which, according to the time line, actually started before Chouji's nine year departure. Still I digress. Onto what you all came to read!

Long Chapter Warning!

Enjoy!

{HR}

Chapter Eight: Final and The Love Trial

A month had gone by since Chouji and Hinata had been married at the mountains of Hyōga Sanmyaku. Now the happy newlyweds were returning students at their sides, to the Chuunin Exam back in the open world of the ninja, The Mountain Country winter no doubt blazed almost as bad as a minor blizzard in the Polar Bear homeland and Chouji almost wished he didn't have to return. Hinata had even seemed to get to like the frigid air and heavy blizzards of the mountains and as they prepared to leave via reverse summon back to the Mountain Country a great booming sound came out t Chouji's ears. Ahead stood Kuma-Oumono, the bear king. He stepped up to the quartet of leaving guests and reached his paw back into his massive black armor, pulling forth three items and placing them next to the ground. "My guests, my family... These are for you. Hazumi Ty Dao. You are young yet and although you are not of my kin as the other three in this group are I was proud to see you here as a witness to their coupling. Please take this small vial of polar ice. It will never melt no matter how hot it gets and if ever you find yourself in dire need you must only crash the vial against the nearest solid object and I will send a vassal your way as a sort of one time favor for attending the mating ceremony." he bear king pushed a small crystal vial on a string toward Ty Dao before addressing Hizano. "Cub, you are still young as well but you have joined this clan and therefor you have earned, through your most recent training, a reward of sorts. Take this armband. It will give you the resilience of a true Polar Clan member which you have not yet attained as Chouji has. Keep it until you find it is no longer useful then please return it." The bear king flicked the armband on the ground to Hizano who caught it and placed it on his arm, his torso bare as usual as of late.

Kuma-Oumono then addressed Hinata, pushing a small necklace toward Hinata which she picked up. It had a perfect white diamond a a pendant which must have been an inch across. It had so many facets that it seemed to glow rather than reflect light, brighter even than the now present daytime sun, or so it seemed. "This amulet has been passed down time and again to the first daughter of the royal Polar Family. Seeing as I have long given up on having anymore cubs and despite my efforts I have only sons I am giving you, my daughter-in-law, this pendant which is said to have belonged to Yuki-Onna herself. It is said to have mysterious powers though no male has ever found them, only women of our clan. Since you are now of my polar family I suppose you fit the part to wear this and when the time come give it to your first female cub." Finally Kuma-Oumono looked at Chouji, no more items present fr being given. "Chouji... I have no small item to give you for my gift for your mating and true joining into the clan as well as the entry of two other clan members cannot be granted in mere trinkets as I have given the rest. I know not what you will get yet from my paws but soon enough there will be a knock at your door and you will see only my gift before you. You must accept such a gift and I will take no refusals. Just wait for such a day if you will."

Chouji only nodded as they all suddenly were pulled from their places and instantly transported to the Mountain Country. Ty Dao stumbled about, not at that time expecting such a journey. Hizano, of course, held steadfast and Hinata shook her head dizzily. Chouji was just too used to it after nine years of having Polar Summons. Tsunade stood in view now as well as a young polar bear who saluted and disappeared into a poof of smoke. "It's good to see you four after a month of absence." Tsunade called out to them smiling. "I had though that you had just decided to stay in that frozen mountain range forever." Alone Chouji laughed at this with Tsunade, the other three a bit too embarrassed or shy to laugh along. "The Chuunin Exam Finals are tonight, in three hours so I hope you two students are ready and I hope you two teachers are prepared to cheer them on."

All four nodded and were off. Chouji met up with his team and smiled. Of course Anka had been disqualified in the semi-finals. Her presence was only for cheering on her teammates who had advanced. Maya and Hizano, however, had advanced and would be facing off against ten other students who had made the finals. Chouji had already warned Hizano that alone his fighting wouldn't wholly decide his rank as a Chuunin. Chouji had also warned him that on occasion losing would be the best course of action if he found himself in a real pinch as Shikamaru had at one point done.

Hinata met up with her students as well. Kyogi and Ty Dao were advancing and Temano would watch from the sidelines. Temano still sported chest pain every so often during the day apparently. He hadn't been able to train at all the previous month because of Maya's attack in the semi-finals but at least he could watch his team now instead of laying in a hospital bed which Hinata had feared would be his fate for the remainder of the exam. Hinata had already warned Ty Dao that she would have been better to not use her extreme fever jutsu until the final match for the fights would be arduous as it was and that Ty Dao didn't need a massive fever keeping her down for any matches after her first. Hinata quickly warned Kyogi that he needed to keep from getting too cocky as well for his opponents could be well above his current level and the only way to rate such things would be to keep a level head.

Three hours went by and the twelve genin met up in the arena. The arena was actually a penned off area with a wall built around it. Seats stood a the top of the wall but overall it was nothing like Konoha's Chuunin Exam finals arena. It was so much less well set up and so much less full of the normal fanfare. The first match turned out to be Nagamori Kyogi versus Nara Shikana. When Chouji looked at it the amount of bouts would be a strange amount. He noted that on the tournament spectrum normal to Chuunin Exams there were only six to a side. This made no sense as at least four more students would be needed for an equal tournament setting. Still after a brief chat with Tsunade this was all made clear. The first eight students would face off in standard tournament fashion. The other four would go similarly. Naturally this all worked if two separate tournaments would have been held but in such a case the second group of fighters, known as the "The Bottom Four," would have a much earlier winner and also one that wouldn't match the number of winning fights as "The Top Eight." After Tsunade had explained this Chouji admitted that he was still confused but the Hokage cleared this up for him quickly. The "Bottom Four" winner was the wild card, the final match a three person bout, all against all with one exception: The "Bottom Four" winner would be the ally of a side that chose him and through this "alliance" his choice and the team captain's arguments to him siding would determine who became a Chuunin in he end of the final battle of three. Chouji also found out that even though the "Bottom Four" winner could choose to ally he had no compulsion to for it wasn't exactly a rule. Tsunade even noted that he could "temporarily" ally with another just long enough to narrow the playing field to two people and then attack his ally and so could the team captain who signed him on as an ally. Such elements made this Chuunin Exam a bit more difficult on the minds of the genin than would normally be expected.

When Chouji went back to the Arena he noted Kakashi already standing at the edge asking for the ready. Kyogi responded positively and Shikana similarly. Giving the call Kakashi declared the match on and slowly Kyogi and Shikana walked up to each other, extended hands and shook, Shikana raising her free hand and calling out. "I forfeit my match to Nagamori Kyogi." The little girl said as Kakashi stepped in. and lifted Kyogi's hand, showing him to be the winner.

Confusion went through Chouji's mind at this. He knew the combatants weren't allowed to converse before the match. How had Shikana and Kyogi worked out such an immediate winner while only staring at each other? Was there some sort of mental battle of wills between them as Kakashi rambled on about the rules; a silent but serious duel of unseen debate and a final winner in their minds collectively? Surely this couldn't have been made by simple genins who barely knew each other. Shikana walked by Chouji with Kyogi and Chouji looked over to Shikana, halting her. "Shikana-chan? Could I ask you something?"

Shikana paused for a moment and looked over at Sai standing only a few dozen feet away. He seemed rather distracted by something so Shikana reckoned she had the time. "Sure Chouji-sensei. Whatya need to as?"

Chouji crouched down a bit. "How exactly did you both know to give up, the hand shaking and all?"

Shikana giggled at this. "Sai-sensei is sure to ask as well. I was hoping Kyogi-kun would notice my cues and he did. I knew that I couldn't defeat him so I set up an elaborate pattern of movements through finger twitches and facial cues to tip him off to the fact that I intended subservience and therefor surrender in our upcoming fight. He seemed to get it past and therefor when I stepped forward Kyogi-kun met my subservience in kind with a firm and shake acknowledging the fact that I assumed the beta position."

This all scrambled Chouji's mind a bit. He had no idea that Shikamaru had taught his kids twitch talk nor had he guessed that Shikamaru had gotten the drive to learn it himself. Chouji had long been a master in the art of talking trough facial cues and hand motions but as he had been maybe a hundred feet away at the time he couldn't comprehend Shikana's twitch talk, the language only effective if one could accurately read a person's details. Still it was amazing how children learned now, Chouji noting Hizano's own special breed of learning. Soon enough the next match was decided. Kami Miyaku was facing off against Ibana Maya. This match specifically targeted a member of Chouji's team and already Chouji had seen the Himitsugakure genin fight, an incredible user of extreme strength and durability. Chouji wasn't sure if Maya would be able to get past a ninja who could dent the ground by a single tap of her foot.

Immediately the fight was on as soon as Kakashi had spoken the word go. Maya raced in with complete and total abandon and Miyaku took two steps forward, a mighty swing at the onrushing Maya. Chouji saw the life of his student go by in that split second. Still Maya pulled a move that Chouji hadn't suspected. She jumped clean into the air and grabbed the top of the opponent's fist, flying about through the air until Miyaku stopped her hand and looked at the dark skinned girl now perched on her arm. Miyaku grimaced and Maya grinned wide, stabbing forth with her spear with Miyaku narrowly avoided by leaning back almost to the ground. Maya had seen this coming and withdrew her spear, aiming it down at Miyaku's full mass as the opposing genin started to rise again and thrusting it clean into her opponent's chest with force enough to run the Himitsugakure girl clean through. Miyaku fell to her back and Maya smiled as she pulled at her spear only to find Miyaku's hand gripping at the shaft next to Maya's. This hand rose up and grabbed Maya's wrist, holding the chocolate skinned girl in place while she pummeled Maya with ridiculous force. Soon enough Maya was flung aside, bloodied on the ground next to Miyaku. The battle went to the genin who was now walking tall and proud from the field with a spear thrust into her chest and out of her back, seemingly unscathed by the horrendous injury that no doubt had pierced her lung.

Chouji grimaced at the very thought of how he winning genin was dealing with such a horrible, no doubt pain inducing injury so well but suspected with her resilience that she would be present at her next bout after the few others went through their fights. Chouji quickly went and saw to Maya, who was no longer conscious and looked to be in serious pain even through her state of unconsciousness. Still the medics informed Chouji that Maya would be fine and he came back just in time to catch the beginning of the next match. Doubutsu Tai Tankou was to face off against Moraga Tenshi, an Amegakure genin under Ichibani Kona. He had been the only student of Amegakure to pass to the finals and Chouji wondered just what he did. The last fight he had won purely with good tactics and the fact that he had an easy foe so his true power had not yet been shown. Still as the match started Tenshi took a step forward before freezing solid in place. Tankou stepped to him and extended a finger, pushing Tenshi to the ground with a thud, rigid as a board. Only when Kakashi announced Tankou the winner did the Ame genin resume movement, jumping about on the ground for a moment before realizing that the match had already ended. Tankou simply stared at him with minor disgust before the two left the arena.

The next battle was Kirigakure's Kawaru Jintai versus Sunagakure's Ogawa Nyamo. Chouji had watched both their fights. Nyamo fought with a strange style that mildly reminded him slightly of juuken but instead of an open palm two extended fingers struck vital areas. Jintai was a long ranged combatant, or so it seemed. Doubutsu Tai Tanget had explained that if anyone got too close Jintai lost nearly all of her innate talent against them. This fight turned out to be a short but spectacular one. Jintai stood behind a snowy boulder and fired off many long range jutsu at Nyamo but the Suna genin was simply too agile and dodged around all of them. When the two finally got close enough to exchange blows Nyamo cried out in excruciating pain, her arm becoming gnarled and twisted as Jintai stared at it. Still se regained her composure at one point and with her remaining good hand the Suna nin reached forward and slammed her extended fingers into several places on Jintai's body, rendering the Kirigakure genin unable to move, lying on the ground with a look of agony about her face.

The Next battle was of major interest to Chouji, however. Hyuuga Hizano was to fight Awa Kowagu. The Himitsugakure genin was tall and had a knack for making the field however she wanted it, or so Chouji had seen. In truth, after some delving shortly after she had won in the semi-finals Chouji had revealed such manipulation genjutsu. This would be good for Hizano, who specialized naturally in such things. Kakashi called go and Hizano rushed toward Kowagu. The ground exploded forth with a ripping noise of thunder but Hizano ran clean through the illusion that Kowagu had tried to open up with. He immediately sidestepped Kowagu as she pulled a kunai and swung it, starting his kata. Chouji couldn't have been more proud of him at that point. He was opening with the very maneuvers that Chouji had gotten him trained in rather than his family juuken style. Kowagu swung about, trying desperately to hit Hizano but the young Hyuuga danced about her blows. Only the Polar Katas were meant to be taken. No other discipline would have been considered valid enough to take in the world of the Polar Clan. Hizano danced for a bit and icicles formed on Kowagu's arms as she swung about until finally Hizano stopped moving, turning and swinging his arm at her in a classic bear fashion, knocking her over and lifting him leg high, propelling the Himitsugakure girl into the air. Immediately a battery of attacks was sent at the falling genin, Hizano leaving no chance for her to recover in midair. Kowagu never landed before she was thoroughly beaten into unconsciousness and Chouji nearly jumped with giddy delight that his student had not only mastered the polar katas but was using them so well in his first real combat. Kakashi announced Hizano the winner and the last match in the started tournament lineup began.

Hazumi Ty Dao versus Areno Jukei Makoto was the next match. Makoto was a healer. Matsuri had even told Chouji that as far as ninja work went Makoto's doujutsu made him good only for healing. The Areno Jukei clan were healers with eyes that could see nothing but x-rays. Their world revolved around seeing parts of humanity as they were inside rather than outward appearance. They could heal with a glance and it made good sense that until Gaara became Kazekage they were a secret even to most of the Sunagakure civilians, medical geniuses lying in wait for the very worst of illnesses to arise. Their influence had, until recently, been reserved only for world spanning pandemics and mass population sterilizing poisons, services even the Kazekage himself wasn't allowed to call upon unless the country as a whole was in danger from a certain biological sickness. Now they were successful medics in any Suna ninja group that would take them, or rather any Suna ninja group that could wrestle the unavailable ones into joining them over their already present team. A ninja team with an Areno Jukei member was one that needed never worry about sustaining injury for more than a few seconds. Immediately the battle began and Makoto's healing was wasted at once. Ty Dao closed in so fast that Makoto could do nothing to stop her and as soon as she laid him out on the ground, lifting her foot to step on him, the Suna genin raised his hands in defeat, knowing full well his inability to defeat Ty Dao.

The next battle again called Chouji to attention. Owaga Nyamo would face off against Hyuuga Hizano and Chouji, for the first time since taking Hizano on as a student, hoped that this time he would default to juuken. Nyamo used a pressure point pressing style where juuken sealed tengetsu. Thus the two styles were rather similar and Chouji wanted to see them compared. As Kakashi called for the match to begin it seemed that Hizano had been reading Chouji's mind. He activated his byakugan and stepped forward and Nyamo ran forward similarly. Nyamo struck first and Hizano deflected her attack, dodging a few other strikes before taking the offensive. The next strike that flew at Hizano was taken, the Hyuuga genin grabbing hold of Nyamo's wrist and shoving his palm into Nyamo's stomach. The young woman recoiled back, pulling out of Hizano's grip and trying at the attack again, this time her hands glowed red as she struck. Hizano dodged this time as well but a lucky attack struck true, the two fingers of Nyamo's left hand pressing deep into Hizano's shoulder and exploding in flames as it drew back. Hizano gasped and stepped back, holding his other arm up to defend. Nyamo only smiled. Chouji couldn't understand why Hizano didn't raise both arms. "I bet you are wondering the same thing he is, huh, Chouji-kun." Matsuri's voice spoke from beside Chouji. Chouji looked at the young woman. "Nyamo uses Dim Mak, the death touch style. By centering on nerve clusters and pressure points she can completely shut down an area of the body which is why Dim Mak centers around the arms, shoulders, back and head. What better a place to shut down then the things that think and attack for you as well as the signal center of your whole body. Be lucky she hasn't gotten behind him yet or she would have taken out his spine."

Chouji shook his head in disbelief. If he had known such things he would have warned Hizano at first before all of the fights began. There was nothing that he could do now, though. Hizano was doing his best to hold his own at the moment but the lack of use in his right arm made things rather difficult. Chouji, however, saw his byakugan deactivate. His eyes turned white and the area around Hizano suddenly exploded in ice and snow from seemingly nowhere. Nyamo was thrown back, her front covered in frost as she jumped back up. Hizano now stood in the standard Polar Kata pose, both arms mobile. He moved forward and Nyamo, however amazed, moved to meet him, striking forward. Hizano took the blow with pride and then reached up as Nyamo hit him more, not understanding how her attacks were suddenly ineffective. Hizano grabbed Nyamo's hands out of midair and then led, dancing about as he would have with a polar kata but instead leading Nyamo about, eventually freezing her in place at the feet and drawing a line around her two hands, freezing them in the air. Her legs froze up to the waist and her arms to the shoulders and she yelled in pain, but Hizano leaned forward and whispered into her ear. She sighed and lowered her head before calling out her surrender. The match had been decided.

After hauling Nyamo from the field Kyogi was due to battle Miyaku. Hinata watched as he student walked confidently onto he field, bowing his head to his opponent. Miyaku was a powerful individual but Hinata knew her student was better. Still such was simply bias. Kakashi called the fight and Miyaku ran forward, Kyogi blasting at her with a massive explosion, a cone of heat that ripped through the air and melted all of the snow on the field. Hinata could feel the heat wave from her position maybe a hundred feet away and yet Miyaku resisted it wholly in her advance. Her clothes, however, did no such thing, and were immediately torn from her person in a wild conflagration that blanketed her in flames for but a moment. She emerged nude and still charging Kyogi. Still Hinata's student kept his cool and exploded into flames as Kowagu got within range. The blast was sufficient, however, only enough to stop the young woman in her tracks. Kakashi stepped forward to halt the match and more that likely assist the young woman in a new set of clothes but it had already begun. Nudity seemed the last of either combatant's problems as Kowagu sprinted forward and swung at Kyogi, blasting through the boulder behind him as he ducked under the blow. The noise of Kowagu's brawling was horrific and Kyogi's blasts of heat vision and seemingly spontaneous eruptions of bodily flames were similarly loud, dulling any hearing on the part of Hinata or any of the crowd watching. Still Hinata sharp eyes caught Kyogi speaking top his opponent, Kowagu getting angrier with each passing second while Kyogi moved at an almost leisurely pace, Kowagu's attacks becoming simply less accurate as her rage increased.

Finally Kyogi found the one opening he had wanted. Kowagu made a fatal mistake after roughly five minutes of swinging. She brought her leg back in the urge to kick Kyogi. Hinata's student saw this and blasted Kowagu's remaining leg from it's place. The Himitsugakure nin fell to the ground and as she started to rise Kyogi sent the most earth shattering blast from his eyes that Hinata had ever seen. The blast was white, so hot as to blind anyone looking directly at the blaze. The eruption of flames as Kyogi's feet could no doubt be seen a hundred miles away and the whole crowd cried out in fear that perhaps they would be engulfed by the explosion of heat and fire that burned white and hot as the sun in the sky. A second of burning explosions went by and Kyogi stood victorious over Kowagu, all but most of his pants burned to nothing from the blaze. Kakashi led him off the field and got Kowagu, a burnt mess, out on a stretcher.

Finally Ty Dao was to face Doubutsu Tai Tankou. The animal genin stepped out onto the field and Ty Dao smiled through her mask. Kakashi called go and Hinata held her breath. She had seen Tankou's fights. He was incredibly powerful with his genjutsu. He also had great taijutsu, a rare combination. In fact he seemed well off in all fields that genins could access. Ty Dao only excelled in Taijutsu and Kinjutsu, her forbidden fever jutsu powering her further when her already highly mastered taijutsu wasn't enough. Even the fever jutsu only made her faster and more agile for the taijutsu she excelled in so very much. Tankou stared at Ty Dao and for a moment Ty Dao stood still as Tenshi had before but her body turned red as Tankou stepped up to push her over Tankou took only two steps more before she exploded with a blast of heat, racing around him in circles that seemed to burn the air clean from it's place around the Kiri nin. It seemed Tankou's genjutsu was of no effect on the speed demon that was Ty Dao. Immediately Tankou's body went through a change. He grew two more snake tails, his hair hardened into porcupine like quills and he gained many more animal attributes that seemed common to his clan. He roared and Ty Dao stopped in mid step , blasting back a ways, but landing on her feet as always. She raced forward to Tankou but the Kiri nin laced his hands together and blasted from his mouth a liquid that Hinata knew couldn't be good. As it clashed with Ty Dao's heated form the young woman ripped through the liquid, evaporating the attack before it even hit her and spinning out of control, the kunai at the end of her braid flying around at Tankou.

Naturally Tankou reached up to block the spinning kunai with his own but his was cleaved in twain as the family kunai that Ty Dao owned heated up and tore through the mundane kunai, leaving the remainder of the blade as slag on the handle. Tankou leaped back just in time to avoid Ty Dao's several more rotations before landing. Already the battle was "heating up" and Tankou soon became surrounded by a black energy that Hinata had never before seen. If she had to recall she would have guessed the nearest thing she had ever seen belonged to Naruto after he had been taken over by the Kyuubi. A thick, black cloak of translucent chakra covered the genin and a long tail sprouted forth from his back, signifying one tail. Tankou let out a grand his and placed his hands together, summoning forth a mass of writhing cobras that moved as a disorganized swarm at Ty Dao. The young woman simply stepped into the swath, burning the snakes at her feet to nothing.

Tankou hissed again as a second tail erupted from his back He jumped at Ty Dao and Ty Dao did the same, both spinning at each other simultaneously. Where Ty Dao, however, aimed to hit with her braided blade Tankou simply threw black chakra about in an attempt to strike Ty Dao from the air. He succeeded and Ty Dao flew from her position aimed at Tankou, bashing against a snowy rock some feet away. She seemed dazed and Tankou landed, stepping forward as a third chakra tail manifested. Ty Dao's eyes were fluttering open and closed and for a brief moment Hinata feared for her student's life but as son as Tankou's hand touched Ty Dao's shoulder the young woman snapped back into reality, the silken clothes stripping from her body in a blast of heat, Tankou's skin being flensing from his form as the heat from Ty Dao's body stripped away all but bone if it could. Tankou's whole arm was stripped clean of flesh and he drew back as Ty Dao stood, her figure shuddering in place as she looked at Tankou though blood red eyes. Tankou reached out with his remaining good arm and his hand passed through Ty Dao's figure as suddenly it disappeared her real body behind Tankou, grabbing onto his shoulders and causing the animal ninja to scream out in pain. Ty Dao burned through his quill like hair and embraced Tankou in a hug of explosive heat, Tankou screaming and hissing and writhing in Ty Dao's destruction bringing grip until he could no longer remain conscious. Finally when such a time happened Ty Dao let go and raced from the arena towards the nearest glacier which Hinata assured everyone was a requirement.

The referees were rather displeased but Kakashi alone understood, knowing the danger that could come of Ty Dao's fever jutsu. Still there was a mandatory thirty minute wait time between the last fight before the final three person round so Ty Dao would be given some time to cool off and return. Fifteen minutes later Hinata was standing in the snow and spotted Ty Dao running back at full, non fever, speed, nude as the day of her birth. Hinata only smirked and handed Ty Dao a new set of silken clothing and a new mask, the fever ninja getting them on as quickly as she could. Soon enough the final fight was coming up. Ty Dao, as the "Bottom Four" finalist, was to be the object of alliance amongst Hizano and Kyogi. Hizano had been spending a rather large amount of time with Ty Dao in Hyōga Sanmyaku so Hinata guessed that automatically Ty Dao would choose Hizano over Kyogi. Still Kyogi was her team member so perhaps Ty Dao would surprise Hinata. As Kakashi called go Ty Dao did surprise Hinata and very much so at that. She yelled out before either of the two sides could start their persuasion and pointed at the middle ground in between Kyogi and Hizano alike. "I name myself a neutral party until the conflict is hereby resolved where I will only then join the fray. If attacked I will call upon the right to defend myself but will choose neither side until a formal victor has been chosen."

This alone amazed Hinata. Ty Dao, the battle loving girl of he team, enjoying a good fight perhaps even more than Kyogi, was choosing the neutral side. Both Kyogi and Hizano alike looked disappointed at this and then stared at each other with near hatred. It finally then dawned on Hinata. This wasn't a contest, a tournament. It was no longer a fight between rivals but a most definite love triangle. Hinata could see that Hizano and Kyogi were not disappointed because they didn't have Ty Dao's fighting skills but rather the looks of near hatred showed that they were wanting to win Ty Dao over. Ty Dao knew this and, in order to completely delete favoritism, picked the area of neutrality, that steady gray line that all people stood teetering on from time to time when neither side looked promising enough to choose.

Immediately Hizano was in motion, leaping with a strange, albeit rather comical display of martial arts movements through the air. Kyogi blasted out at Hizano but his heat blast met frigid air too cold to maintain the heat at the origin point. As Hizano landed Kyogi was quick to dodge aside from his blows. This was not juuken. Hizano was favoring his polar katas but Kyogi apparently was agile enough not only to keep his opponent from dodging aside but to dodge the blows similarly. Hizano struggled as he attacked and accepted heated attacks in his dance like steps. Every strike Kyogi landed exploded from fists alight with blue flames meeting hyper frigid air, both struggling to find a middle ground and reacting violently to the rush to a neutral zone. Hizano held his own in Kyogi's flurry of attacks and managed, finally, to land a powerful sweeping strike that sent Kyogi flying. Kyogi was bashed against a boulder and Hizano rushed to Ty Dao, pointing at Kyogi. Ty Dao giggled and jumped back as Kyogi regained his footing and blasted Hizano from behind, the Hyuuga falling face first in the gathering snow at his feet. Kyogi rushed forward, standing most purposefully on Hizano's back and pointing down at his opponent with a grin. Ty Dao shook her head and Kyogi frowned as Hizano ripped out from under him, throwing Kyogi into the air with pure brute force and playing some kind of demented game of hacky-sack with the Nagamori that had been caught off guard. Finally Hizano stopped his kicking storm and let Kyogi land seventy feet away after a truly devastating kick. He was breathing heavily and looked at Ty Dao who still shook her head and pointed back, Hizano turning to see Kyogi no longer in his place, but instead a hole in the ground. Blasts of flame exploded from the ground at Hizano's feet, collapsing the ground under him. The Hyuuga fell into a conflagration of melting earth and rending flames and was bashed out by Kyogi's flaming hands, pummeling the young Hyuuga into the ground beneath him. A few lucky shots successfully beat Hizano into complete unconsciousness and Kyogi looked up at Ty Dao, breathing so heavily that Hinata feared he would simply breath his throat raw. Ty Dao giggled and walked forward, placing her hand near Kyogi's face and flicking him or he forehead. Kyogi then fell over, unconscious. Ty Dao only turned to Kakashi and spoke, "I win." Amazed Kakashi snapped into life from complete awe and lifted Ty Dao's arm, signifying her victory.

Soon enough Kyogi and Hizano had been taken from the field and Ty Dao strode proudly about the Chuunin Exam compound. If there was one thing Hinata knew it was that, if anyone, Ty Dao would get the rank of Chuunin simply from her planning on the side of neutrality. Tsunade hadn't ever given it as an option but it was one, and considered the best in this case. Even after Kyogi had "won" Ty Dao remained on her own neutral ground, taking the victory for herself rather than sharing he victory with a teammate who could barely stand.

Two days later, after much rest and relaxation from all of the Chuunin Exam finalists, Hinata was called from her current happenings and to a meeting place for the results of the Chuunin Exam finals. The true Chuunin would be chosen now. It was the real rewards ceremony, if one would go so far as to suggest. Tsunade stood tall and proud along with Gaara, and Hanzo the Salamander, the leader of Amegakure. Hinata hadn't known either Gaara or Hanzo had been present but perhaps they had just arrived at the finals. Regardless Tsunade was the first to speak. "This Chuunin Exam was a rather astounding one. It was an exam of friendship and alliance rather than one of true competition. It was a Chuunin Exam where I noted many a worthy genin even amongst those who did not go to the finals. Alas, I digress, the true awards to those who have become Chuunin. To the first I call Nara Shikana. Despite the fact that this young woman's battle never truly began she handled expertly her knowledge of talking without words to convey the fact that she couldn't win, ending the fight fairly before it ever began. As all of you should know a ninja's life isn't merely skill in battle but rather the knowledge to know when battle won't serve you best and to find an alternate means of victory. Nara Shikana found such ways and for such things I am, as the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure No Sato, promote Nara Shikana to the rank of Chuunin. Now, before I promote any others I will allow our allies to do what I have just done with their students. Sadly the leaders of Himitsugakure and Kirigakure could not attend but the teachers of their teams will instead give the promotions if they should be given."

Gaara hesitated and Hanzo took the lead at this, stepping forward. "For a while I have been a secretive village leader, as you may know. In all honesty I enjoyed the finals more than most would have thought. Though I choose to hold back on promoting the single student of my village who managed to make it to the finals I am sure that the ones who are promoted will make wonderful Chuunin for their villages. Thank you."

Hanzo stepped back and Gaara seemed to have gained his composure, stepping forward a bit before speaking out. "To be hones I was hoping to avoid this event myself. I am not one for crowds nor does the recollection of my own first Chuunin exam exactly bring out good memories." Hinata knew exactly what Gaara meant. He had been unconscious in a hospital for the duration of the first Chuunin Exam but had heard that it had been horrible, a disaster that easily could have destroyed Konoha. "Regardless," Gaara continued, "I am proud to say that Areno Jukei Makoto will be promoted to Chuunin, for realizing his own weakness and wisely forfeiting before he could be harmed. He understood right away that he was outmatched and, to save both parties trouble and energy, he withdrew as expediently as possible in order to save himself pain and save his opponent time. Sunagakure No Sato recognizes this and appreciates such wisdom in a team leader, making Areno Jukei a prime Chuunin already in knowing his own weakness as well as finding out the weaknesses and strengths of his foes. That is all, Thank you."

Gaara slowly stepped back and Gaman Aryū stepped up to the stage. Hinata noted Sai in her field of vision paying rather extreme attention to her, his face heavy with contemplation and appraisal. What was the painter thinking? Still Hinata's wondering was denied from her as Aryū spoke out to the crowd. "I am glad that my small village has embraced the ways of greater culture for this event. For many years Himitsugakure No Sato, a secretive village by way of name and otherwise, has cut itself off from most villages save for one whose name I won't bother to utter. I am proud to now say, however, that Himitsugakure No Sato will be attending more of the Chuunin Exams and that we will finally make sure all know our region, our place on the map, so to speak. We hereby give a free alliance to anyone who will take it, although neutral to all opposing battles unless we conjure it our personal business to fight. Still, on to the promotions. Sadly I don't believe any of my genin personally proved themselves worthy of the rank Chuunin but I have seen much prowess in the ninja of other countries and wish all of them good luck. I know that all of them will manage to become Chuunin eventually and the defeat of my own students shows only that Himitsugakure has to step up in order to be on par with the other ninja villages of the world. Thank you for this event, all of you."

Soon enough Aryū stepped down from the platform and was replaced by Doubutsu Tai Tanget, the woman from Kirigakure No Sato. "Similarly I thank all of you for allowing a Kirigakure team to attend. Sadly the Mizukage could not attend for she had previous relations to attend to but sent me in her stead with my team. I found in this endeavor that my team did well where I expected but was lacking in overall versatility, a trait that I believe would be far more present if only Kirigakure would further their inclusion into the rest of the world. At that note I offer, as the liaison of Kirigakure No Sato, an alliance to all villages attending this Chuunin Exam. Everyone here shall be a witness to this. Now onto the more wondrous parts of my speech. As we all know the team medic wasn't able to advance beyond the semi-final round but I would like to congratulate him anyway. Doubutsu Tai Shoki is my cousin and I look at him with almost parental pride at his performance. Still I would like to promote Doubutsu Tai Tankou to the rank of Chuunin. He fought well throughout and showed his own skill in the ways of genjutsu as well as some little other techniques which I will not bother you all with at this time. Despite the fact that he lost to Hazumi Ty Dao, and most spectacularly at that, he ans the rank of Chuunin for exemplary combative skills alone. Kawaru Jintai does not earn the rank of Chuunin but I think we will all agree when I say that she certainly put up a few interesting fights. The Kawaru Clan has long been a secret to the world and Jintai is the first of her people to become a public ninja. I would like to congratulate her for her display of achievements at this Chuunin Exam, regardless of how short the list would be for quality is better than quantity. Thank You all for this."

Ty Dao stepped away and Tsunade stepped forward. "Very nice speeches all around I would say. No back to the Konohagakure No Sato promotions. Now this was a difficult test to endure. I had to think long on the other promotions. There are three more promotions from Konohagakure that I debated in my m,ind and with the fellow ninja of the other villages as well. I have the right and pleasure to announce that these next three promotions were unanimous among even other villages and thus I find it only fitting to agree. The first promotion is of Hyuuga Hizano. He showed, in his battles, not only expedience but versatility. A burst of power here and an agile display of martial prowess there. He lasted even to the final round and when pushed to he limit, although lacking a bit of much needed alertness, he fought till the very last moment as best he could. When faced with one style he couldn't best he countered with a whole new style which I have never seen before and when taken down briefly he rose again with renewed vigor. Award Hyuuga Hizano the rank of Chuunin."

Tsunade looked down as Hizano stepped forward before the pedestal with his fellow Chuunin from even other villages who all stood before Tsunade now. "Next I have need to call Nagamori Kyogi to attention. The Nagamori clan, as every village has had one in this Chuunin Exam, is a new clan to the world but a long kept secret from the village. For many years we have kept the Nagamori clan holed up but finally I made the decision to give them freedom of career as standard shinobi and even as civilians be that their wishes. This has drastically improved relations with the village as a whole in all respects, Kyogi the first standardized Nagamori Shinobi of his clan. As you all may have noted he holds great power in his eyes and I only hope that he will continue to train them to perfection as well as the rest of his body. For exemplary tactics under a tough situation with an opponent that far out-muscled him as well as I award Nagamori Kyogi the rank of Chuunin. He has shown tactics far beyond what I would have expected him to yet know."

Kyogi grinned in the crowd as he stepped forward Tsunade smiled and once again spoke up. "Lastly I call to attention Hazumi Ty Dao. At first I received Ty Dao-san from the village of Kagerougakure No Sato, a village that had undergone war, fall and rise again stronger. At first Ty Dao was considered a young girl that would be chosen to learn the ways of Konohagakure No Sato as opposed to her own village for lack of proper teaching capabilities. In no time at all she was grown up and had become a genin, making all of us in Konoha proud of her very quickly. Her speed and agility defies all boundaries and her amazing fever jutsu have shown you all that she packs far more of a punch that anyone could have guessed by her general appearance. Most of all I was amazed by her decision which won her the tournament. Ty Dao, in my experience, has always been a major fighter, a taijutsu master who reveled in her battles. Still he pulled a move I could have never seen. Ty Dao called the side of neutrality in this case and waited, a clever trick on her part to come out ahead as well as take no sides in the end. She masterfully planned the whole thing and in the end only needed lift one finger to claim her victory from the two that fought against one another for her alliance, the alliance that never came, and rightfully so. For clever strategy and ample capability to plan I though far from her at this point I promote Hazumi Ty Dao to the rank of Chuunin. I believe she will make a good captain with such uncharacteristic wit and problem solving." Tsunade watched as Ty Dao stepped up. "And with that I announce this Chuunin Exam finished. In five days we shall all part ways physically but I do hope the new alliances we have forged here never let separate on a diplomatic level. Thank you all."

With that a mighty roar of applause ripped through the grounds and the village leaders stepped off. Hinata cheered with everyone, proud that not only one but two of her team had been promoted to Chuunin Rank. Ty Dao ran up to Hinata and jumped a bit, Kyogi close behind her with a smug grin. Hinata nodded and spoke up to them. "You two did marvelously. I think some serious festivity is in order. When we get back to Konoha how about I treat the whole team to a dinner at a nice restaurant?"

Ty Dao jumped for joy at this and Kyogi pumped his fist in the air. A noise could be heard behind Hinata and she turned to see Temano smiling. He stepped forward and extended a hand to Kyogi. "Good job, Kyogi-kun. Was rooting for you two, you know."

Kyogi smiled and took Temano's hand. "Ya, I knew you couldn't hold a grudge on me for too long, wood man. You are too passive and methodical for that. Ya know, you're comin to that restaurant too. You put up a hell of a fight back in the semis."

Ty Dao nodded at this. "I admit I was kind of envious that I couldn't fight in it. It was pretty awesome."

Temano only nodded at this. "I suppose it was. Well I need to go check in with Shizune-san about my lung. I'll see you later tonight."

Hinata and the rest of the team bid Temano goodbye for now and Hinata parted ways similarly with Ty Dao and Kyogi to find the others. She walked along and soon enough the whole area had cleared out. Hinata strolled through the grounds, looking about for other teachers. She soon me Doubutsu Tai Tanget and found the animal woman rather guilty looking. She slowly stepped up and poke out. "Excuse me.. Congratulations on your student being promoted."

Tanget jumped a little, not seeming to have noticed Hinata in her deep thought. Her ears, now that Hinata looked, had little lips on them. "Oh, thank you. You're Hyuuga Hinata, right? You don't think I showed too much favoritism, do you? After all he is my brother, I don't think I sowed enough restraint in promoting him, but my message to the Mizukage returned with a promotion request..."

Hinata shook her head. "He is a very able ninja. I was surprised that my Ty Dao-chan even won a all, but it was very close. And it's Akimichi Hinata now, by the way."

Tanget paused for a moment. "The registry said you were Hyuuga, and isn't that the Hyuuga crest on your clothing?"

Hinata looked at her vest and smiled shyly. "I was married in the past month while the students were training. I came as a Hyuuga, went training as such, but I returned an Akimichi." Hinata blushed wildly at these words. The memory of her and Chouji's wedding night still so strangely clear in Hinata's mind.

Tanget smirked at this. "Oh I see. Let me guess, Akimichi Chouji? He looks like a nice man. If I wasn't so stuck on a different man I would fall for him completely. Still I find wolves more attractive than lions." Tanget stated with a slight giggle.

Hinata paused for a moment. Maybe Chouji's great mane of red was the lion aspect. Hinata just saw him the bear that he was. She didn't have it in her to correct Tanget though. "Thanks I suppose. Have you seen Sai, the teacher of Nara Shikana. I wish to congratulate them both."

Tanget held a finger up and her ears flicked around wildly, finally stopping oriented to the north. "Six hundred north and one hundred and fifty feet east beyond the nearest large building. You better hurry up, he is moving pretty quick."

Hinata jumped a bit at Tanget's incredible approximation. Maybe those animal appendages were for more than just ornamental use and battle. Hinata knew that if Konoha had such amazing ears on their side the Hyuuga alone would be better off, less need to make every member a ninja when their eyes were equaled by the ears of another clan. "Tank you. I will see you later I suppose. Maybe we could talk more tomorrow at the first feast." Tanget nodded and turned, walking off.

Quickly Hinata moved off after Sai. This situation hardly called for a lightning step but the body flicker was effective enough that Hinata could get to Sai quickly without using any chakra of consequence. Soon enough Hinata found Sai but as she was about to round a corner she heard his voice speaking out. "I know you have cast upon me a genjutsu despite the fact that you deny it, Aryū-san. I have tried time and again to dispel it but nothing happens. Still when I see you I feel strange. An indescribable feeling courses through me when I see you and I don't find it pleasant but foreign and irritating. Please tell me what it is you have done to me."

Hinata dared not step in now. What was wrong with Sai? Had he truly been targeted by Aryū's genjutsu. Aryū didn't seem the type to needlessly use mind effecting techniques on people. Hinata peeked around the corner and before Sai stood the beautiful young woman, the teacher from Himitsugakure, holding her hips in slight irritation. "I have no clue what you are talking about Sai-kun... Honestly I haven't placed you under a genjutsu. I am not even a skilled user of such techniques." Aryū smiled slyly then. "Sai... What do you think love is?"

Hinata froze at this and held back a gasp of surprise. Could Sai really have fallen in love? Hinata knew that he had been struggling to regain the feelings that his training had, at one point, caused him to lose but she would have never guessed him to already have found love in such a form. Sai, however, nodded. "I do. Love is a set of complex emotions that supposedly and yet nonsensically stretches beyond simple infatuation. It is, supposedly, a level of attraction that precedes simple appearance and compels, in a figurative sense, the one "in love" to follow the "loved" about as a small dog would its master. Still I have no idea why you would be asking me this at a time like now. There are more important things than this, like how I can dispel the genjutsu that you have so obviously placed on me. My own fellow ninja of Konohagakure stated that it was likely and after weighing the odds I have found it must be true."

Hinata paused for a moment. Who had told Sai that this would be a genjutsu? It surely wasn't Hinata and Hinata knew, although many Konoha nin were present none of them would make such ill decided suggestions. It was all too clear that Sai was in love. Aryū only stepped forward, placing her hand around Sai's neck and leaning close. "Sai... I thin you may have been misinformed, or someone played a joke on you. Anyone can tell you are smitten with me, even I myself. Please think about your description just now. What have you bee doing with me. Following me around like a puppy the whole time. Even when I was training my students you took breaks from your own genin to contact me and go so far as stalking me about the compound... I understand that you have trouble with emotions as you have told me. Still look at what you are doing here. I would have no problem if you only realized just what is happening to you. You don't have to use your ninja life as a cover."

Hinata again made a silent gasp. Was Aryū making her move? Did she like Sai similarly? Sai hesitated and seemed to think a moment. He stepped away from Aryū's embrace and paused, a look of near fear along his face. "I... I think... I must leave for now, Aryū-san. I need to think on things... I think."

As Sai turned to walk in Hinata's direction the raven haired woman thought to use her body flicker to get away but she heard Aryū's voice and peeked around the corner again, spotting Aryū's hand around Sai's wrist. "Sai... Don't deny this. I know you are foreign to this but I like you too... Give it a chance." Sai paused and in such contemplation Aryū moved forward, the woman twining her arms around Sai's frame and kissing him. Sai didn't move away. In fact he returned the embrace and soon enough Aryū had pushed him down into the snow and the two began a wonderful session of kissing and embracing. Hinata was quick to vacate the area. Her congratulations to Sai and Shikana could certainly wait until after Sai was finished with his "Conversation."

Moments later Hinata sat in a grand hall that was to be the site of the five days of feasting starting only tomorrow. She couldn't shake it out of her mind that she could guess the one ninja Sai would have turned to. Chouji had recently made a strong connection with Sai and the two often talked about things to pass the time. If there was anyone that Sai would go to for advice it would have been Chouji. Right at that moment as Hinata sipped her tea Chouji's voice sounded. "Congrats Hinata." Hinata nearly choked on her tea at that moment as Chouji sat down with a similarly steaming cup of something. Still it didn't smell like Hinata's tea but beer instead and Hinata looked at Chouji. "Two eggs in hot beer. When I was on my travels I got sick and traveled to the nearest village for aid. He village elder gave me a mug of hot beer with two eggs poured in and mixed around. I guess I just got a liking for it and eventually I started using it as a general cure-all even now with many better things to use. I suppose now I drink it for pleasure more than remedy. It tastes bad at first but I like it now."

Hinata nodded a bit, a look of minor disgust on her face. "Chouji... I have a question." Chouji looked at Hinata with minor confusion as he sipped at his drink. "Did you... at any point talk to Sai-kun about Aryū-san?"

Chouji paused as he drank, seeming to be having minor difficulty with drinking the beverage. He finally swallowed but only started to laugh thereafter. Hinata jumped a little at the sudden burst of hilarity from Chouji. Finally Chouji regained his composure and nodded. "I didn't know he had told anyone else! He had come to me the night of the huge blizzard we got caught in just before I scaled the mountain peak. He was worried she had cast a genjutsu on him and of course I knew he was madly in love with her by his description of his feelings. I just decided to play along and tell him to speak with her about it. Now that I think back on it I don't understand how I was able to keep from laughing when I told him all of that." Chouji chuckled again and sipped at his beer. "Why do you ask, Hinata?"

Hinata giggled a bit now that she thought on this. It was truly a good joke to play on the one who had few emotions to get confused and when such things happened it was always a bit amusing anyway. "I suppose it is funny now that I think of it." At Chouji's question Hinata jumped a bit. "Well... I was going to congratulate him and Shikana-chan for making Chuunin and everything. When I finally tracked him down he was talking to her and I kept my distance. Soon enough she was talking to him about love and he didn't at all understand. He seemed scared at first... until she threw him to the ground and started kissing him."

Immediately Chouji spit out his beer in a fit of outrageous laughter, slamming the table with his fist as he threw his head back in hilarity. Hinata again jumped at this but she saw how it was funny after thinking back on it. Finally Chouji stopped laughing enough to squeeze by some words. "Sorry Hinata.... It's just I can't see that happening at all!" Chouji continued to laugh and now that Hinata thought about she started laughing. Although it had happened the comical image of Sai rolling on the ground with Aryū was so funny when Hinata now thought of it in a non serious manner that she couldn't stop her own fit of giggles. Soon enough Chouji and Hinata were plagued with fits of laughter. Chouji squeezed by some words as they laughed. "I just can see them in my mind rolling around and Sai-kun completely over thinking the whole thing!"

Hinata nodded in her laughter. "And Sai-kun making funny book references while she tore his clothes off! Confusing her with analogies that had never been heard before!" The two laughed maybe fifteen minutes, making similar comments.

Finally after so long a voice of neither Chouji or Hinata's origin came out. "Who is he? What is he doing with she?"

Chouji laughed on and spoke up. "Sai-kun with Aryū-san! I bet they're making a real fun time in the snow right now!"

Hinata nodded, giggling fiercely at Chouji's speech. "And I suppose they don't have to worry about keeping warm in the snow with how close they are getting! They're probably nice and cozy!"

With that Sai, who had been speaking, sat in between them. "I suppose you must be correct."

Immediately all time stopped as Chouji and Hinata realized who had been the one questioning them about the cause of their laughter. "Sai-kun?" Chouji began, "May I ask how long you have been behind us?"

Sai nodded with a smile, bringing up a cup of warm sake to his lips, sipping gingerly before speaking. "Roughly three minutes. I heard enough."

Hinata immediately spoke up. "Sai-kun I am sorry! I saw you and Aryū-san in the alleyway and couldn't bring myself to step in. I just found Chouji and we started laughing about that. Really we didn't mean any offense." Chouji nodded frantically at this.

Sai only shook his head, the smile never leaving his face. "I would have had it no other way, actually. I have found that love, as it would be called, is far less strange than I had previously conjured. It is far more pleasant than many give it credit for as well. I believe I was mistaken to believe you, Chouji-kun, but in truth I trust that it was a well designed plan to cause me to realize that which Danzou-sama tried very hard to made me resist. Above all I thank you for your trickery and toast to your friendship... the friendship of both of you." Awkwardly the pair followed sit as Sai lifted his sake into the air before drinking it. "How about we go another round?" Slowly Chouji and Hinata nodded with nervous eyes. It would definitely be an awkward night with Sai leading the festivities.

{HR}

There ya have it! Hope you liked the fights and the reward ceremony and I a pretty sure you all laughed at Hinata and Chouji's dialog of Sai's "adventures." If there was any doubt in your minds, YES, Sai DID have sex with Aryū right there in the snow. NO they didn't get caught and YES Sai is smiling through the whole thing not falsely as usual but because he couldn't stop smiling after the night's pleasure.

Wait till next chapter! Here will be more and Hinata's surprising encounter will occur!

Yours,

Tankou001


	9. Settling Scores Both Old And New

Quintessence

A Chouji X Hinata Fanfiction

Hey all! Tankou001 here with an all new chapter of Quintessence! It's been a while since I picked up the muse for Quintessence but all authoprs need their time to cool off. Regardless I am hoping that this will be a good chapter and that I can quickly fly back into the world of The Transcendance Trilogy as I have recently come to call this set of fics. It has already begun with Pulchritudinous, which centered around Hinata and Chouji's love starting from an insignificant ember to a bonfire of passion. Quintessence, as you may be coming to find, is their marriage, love and the beginning of their family building itself as well as subtle little side stories of the loves of Sai and the students that all three teachers have taken on. Zenith will be my final fic in the series. What will occur then is yet to be told but I have many an idea for it and I trust all of my fans out there are looking forward to it.

Now hopefully we all know what is happening in the story because I don't feel like talking about it.

Also for those who wouldn't know better all of the previous teams ARE important... They WILL be in other chapters in the future. For everyone's personal knowledge I am therefor putting up my chart of teams that attended the Chuunin Exam in the past chapters including our own three teams. They include names, ages and ranks. Please excuse the length of it all.

Team 4

Akimichi Chouji - Teacher/Jounin - 26 Years Old

Ibana Maya - Genin - 9 Years Old

Hyuuga Hizano - Chuunin - 12 Years Old

Hatake Anka - Genin - 10 Years Old

Team 13

Hyuuga Hinata - Teacher/Jounin - 26 Years Old

Nagamori Kyogi - Chuunin - 12 Years Old

Hazumi Ty Dao - Chuunin - 11 Years Old

Utagau Temano - Genin - 10 Years Old

Team 9

Sai - Teacher/Jounin - 26 Years Old

Nara Shikana - Chuunin - 8 Years Old

Nara Shikani - Genin - 8 Years Old

Yuuhi Asame - Genin - 11 Years Old

Himitsugakure - Team 11

Gaman Aryū – Teacher/Hidden Flower - 27 Years Old

Awa Kowagu - Genin – 14 Years Old

Kami Miyaku – Genin – 14 Years Old

Itamae Sōzō – Genin – 14 Years Old

Sunagakure - Team 2

Sabaku No Matsuri – Teacher/Jounin - 24

Adair Brayden – Genin – 9 Years Old

Owaga Nyamo – Genin – 10 Years Old

Areno Jukei Makoto – Chuunin – 12 Years Old

Kirigakure – Team 15

Doubutsu Tai Tanget – Teacher/Chosen Shinobi Sword – 22 Years Old

Doubutsu Tai Tankou – Chuunin – 12 Years Old

Doubutsu Tai Shoki – Genin – 13 Years Old

Kawaru Jintai – Genin – 13 Years Old

Amegakure – Team 1

Ichibani Kona – Teacher/Jounin – Unknown Age

Ichibani Midori – Genin – 11 Years Old

Umori Kodama – Genin – 12 Years Old

Moraga Tenshi – Genin – 12 Years Old

For those of you who don't know (which should be most) a "Hidden Flower" is a position above those of average Jounin Shinobi in Himitsugakure No Sato similar to how the Chosen Shinobi Sword is a shinobi above the skill and rank of the average Oinin in Kirigakure No Sato. They are cultural things. I would, if I were a reader such as yourselves, count them around Kage level because they are the personal warriors of the village leader as well as their voice, face and emmisary.

Enjoy and sorry for such a long author's note!

{HR}

Chapter Nine: Settling Scores Both Old And New

Five weeks had passed since the end of the Mountain Country Chuunin Exam. Akimichi Hinata now stood at the balcony of her home with Chouji. Already she had been feeling the steady onset of pregnancy and not at all found it to her liking. Hinata alone found comfort in the fact that the air was so fresh in their home outside of the walls of Konohagkure No Sato. She had, of course, been taken off teaching her students as ninja duty wouldn't be good for the baby growing inside of her. Now that she was just over two months along things certainly were changing. She hadn't really gotten bigger but she was definitely feeling the morning sickness, the need to use the bathroom on a very constant basis as well as the fact that many things that she used to love now made her nauseous beyond belief. Chouji stood behind Hinata as she breathed deep through her nose, trying to chase off the nausea. "Hinata... You going to be okay?"

Hinata nodded a bit. "I'm fine... Just the average stuff... It isn't like this hasn't been happening for the past week and I was... Ready isn't the word but I certainly was expecting something like this to happen." Hinata turned on her heel and walked into the room, putting on her jacket. Chouji wal;ked up to her and embraced her, drawing Hinata into a passionate kiss. When they parted Hinata giggled a bit before another wave of nausea hit her and she rushed into the bathroom.

Chouji sighed as he heard Hinata's wretching. It wasn't something he could help. In fact he was, quite literally in some ways, the reason that this was happening to his beloved. They had a shopping trip today as well as the fact that Chouji had offered to help teach Hinata's team while she was pregnant. She wasn't allowed to give any practical instructions nor was she allowed to do ninja work. Still Hinata was allowed to instruct verbally her students. Chouji and his team were now almost constant teammates to Hinata's team not because of Hinata and Chouji's connection alone, of course. They needed to learn to work with other teams and training together against and with each other was a good way to get better. Even Sai's team occasionally tagged into the playing field and all three of them trained together. Still, today training would come later than usual. Chouji and Hinata had to go shopping for some things and Chouji wanted all of that done before the day really started. Early morning was the time when the air bothered Hinata the least as well as the fact that it was the time where things like fresh baking bread and other less perishable things were made. Hinata still enjoyed such scents where the later day cooking scents in the shopping district didn't at all agree with her.

After Hinata washed up and steadied herself with the help of Chouji they left. Just as they were opening the door, however, a knock sounded, making Hinata jump a bit and giving Chouji a start as well. They opened it and on the other side was Sai with a book in his hand as usual. "Good morning, Chouji-kun and Hinata-chan."

Chouji smiled. "Good morning, Sai-kun. You need something?"

Sai shook his head a bit with a slight smile. "Actually I don't have anything to do today so I was wondering if you two were free. I have found that social interaction has been, as of late, more fulfilling than my average book reading and artwork."

Chouji looked at Hinata, who smiled slightly and gave a nod. "Well Hinata is alright with it and I see n problem. We were just heading out to go shopping for some things. I don't mind if you tag along as long as you don't mind carrying groceries of course." Sai shook his head at this. With that the group departed. "What is that book you are reading, by the way, Sai-kun?"

Sai raised the book a bit and showed the title. "It is A Guide To The Fine Art Of Flighting." Sai spoke with a mild smile. Hinata gave a face that Chouji could only guess was a mixture of shock and an emmotion that existed yet hadn't had a one word title made for it yet. Something like an "I'm not touching hat with a ten foot pole" look. Sai, of course, didn't catch up on this. "It is a wonderful piece of literature, as well. Never before have I learned such valuable coping tools to verbal abuse."

"Well... Sai-kun," Chouji started. "I am sure I speak for both myself and my lovely wife when I say that you probably shouldn't be using those skills on a regular basis. Most people find it hard enough to like you as normal. I think that the art of competitive insult would gain you about as many friends as one who eagerly steps into public to make a fool of himself. Mind you I suppose it would be interesting to use it in appropriate situations." Chouji didn't quite like the "art" of flighting. It wasn't fit for he, who would rather take his problems into the ring of physical combat. Verbal combat was something better left to those who knew long words and could craft witty retorts like Shikamaru.

Sai shrugged. "I never said I would use it on a regular basis. It simply relieves me to know that, in a case where violence would best not be involved, I have a backup weapon for less savory individuals." Chouji thought on his previous thoughts and suspected that perhaps Sai, however, was a very likely candidate for flighting after hearing the battery of well placed words he had just uttered.

Minutes later the three arrived in the shopping district of Konoha. As always even in the morning it was a bustling area, full of busy people who wanted the freshest, tastiest and warmest items in stock. The bakery smelled of wonderfully warm, soft bread. The fish stall smelled of nothing yet, as fresh fish that were worth the ryo that anyone paid for them, did not smell. The vegetable stalls had all of the freshest items, not a speck of decay about them this early in the day. Chouji loved sorting through such things so early on. He had always made a habit of arriving at the market district early for only the best things. He was glad that Hinata had always felt the same way. "Chouji, Let's get some bread first." Hinata muttered to his as she started dragging him toward the bakery.

Into the bakery they went and the scent of fresh and baking bread purveyed their senses, filling every fiber of their being as they walked in. Sai smiled a genuine one and Chouji knew it. It was difficult to make a bad face when the smell of fresh bread, baking nicely in its ovens, filled the senses. Hinata was alread sorting through the various breads, asking for new varieties and asking about which ones were to be recommended. Chouji smiled at the baker, who he always had kept in a small place in his heart. She had been one of the women that he had longed after when he was younger, before he had found Hinata. She, on the other hand, was swooning over Sai at that moment. As usual, even now Chouji really didn't rate on the attractiveness scale, at least not while some of Konoha's more attractive men loomed in the vicinity. It was a shame that Sai was after Aryū because the bakwer girl was quite the catch, iof Chouji could say himself. Regardless the baker girl would have to deal with Sai being just out of reach as well as Chouji not having to care about winning the love of another. He had Hinata now and that was all that mattered.

The morning went by slowly, Hinata dragging Chouji from one shop to another, picking out choice cuts of meat, fresh fish, bread, vegetables and fruits. By the time all was said and done Chouji, Hinata and Sai alike were loaded down with supplies for the kitchen at Chouji and Hinata's home. Sai never complained once though Hinata and Chouji apologized more than once. "You think we could get going home already, Hinata? I don't think poor Sai could carry any more groceries and we both need to get to our teams together. You need to get some food in your stomach, you're eating for two after all. You need to sit down too, I can see it." Hinata tired more easily now for reasons that were obvious. She hadn't grown a belly yet but Chouji knew that pregnancy could wear people out in many more than one way. Chouji could already tell wen Hinata was starting to unknowingly wear herself out.

"You guys should stick around a bit longer. I have some business with the expectant mother." Came a strange yet all too familiar voice from behind. Hinata turned on her heel and, in shock, dropped her bags. Chouji took a step forward and caught the bag with the eggs and milk with his foot, letting the bag of bread fall to the ground. A little dirt wouldn't harmn bread. It was the fall that would bust the eggs and carton of milk. Chouji looked and smiled at the visitor. It was all too clearly a friend from a long time ago. Uzumaki Naruto now stood in the company of the group. Hinata just stared in shock. Naruto looked, for all intents and purposes, like he always had. He was taller, albeit not nearly as tall as Chouji was. His hair was a bit longer but still as spiked and untamed as before. He wore a red cloak now, a great whirlpool symbol on the back.

"Naruto-kun! Nice to see you after so long!" Chouji spoke out with a grin. "You haven't changed much at all, I could call you out in a crowd of hundreds. I am glad you're okay too. When did you get out of the hospital?"

Naruto looked at Chouji but didn't smile. "I got out two weeks ago. You've changed a lot, Chouji-kun. However, I have some things to discuss with Hinata-chan... And it needs to be private."

Hinata just stood silent and frozen in shock as Chouji lowered the bag with milk and eggs to the ground. "I am sure if you can talk to her about it you can talk to me about it." He spoke, starting to sense the atmosphere. Naruto wasn't here to chat idly about the good old days as Chouji had, at one point, planned it when he returned. Naruto had been horribly injured by Hinata before Chouji had returned. It had caused major internal conflict within the village. Chouji had heard that Ino had gotten out months ago but, for one reason or another, she was never about when he went to see her. Ino had made herself a ghost to Chouji at least. Still, he had heard that Hinata had been talking with Ino on occasion. Ino and Hinata had apparently spoken about a sort of "exchange" of lovers. Ino had been coupled with Naruto from the very start and Hinata hadn't known it until the day that she walked in on a romantic session with them. When Naruto spilt to Hinata what he really had thought of her she nearly took his life as well as Ino's. The day of Hyuuga Hiashi's death Ino agreed that she would take Chouji so Naruto could start a relationship with Hinata to see if things would work. It had been very quickly decided that this was not what would happen.

Naruto shook his head. "I think we have some unfinished business that you had best stay out of, Chouji-kun." The look in his eyes told Chouji that there was something more on Naruto's mind than simple conversation. He didn't at all like it. Hinata recoiled slightly toward Chouji. "Hinata-chan. Why don't you come with me? We'll have a little talk at my place and after that you'll go home. I just wante to talk with you, that's all." Hinata looked back at Chouji for a bit and Chouji gave her a look that told her that he didn't like the situation. Naruto caught this and looked at Chouji. "Chouji-kun, I can promise that nothing wrong is going to happen. I've heard about you two getting married and all. From what I heard a bit ago Hinata-chan is gonna be having a kid eventually. I wouldn't do anything bad, I promise."

Hinata struggled for a moment with her thoughts and Chouji stepped forward to speak to her but Hinata stepped to Naruto. "Alright... Chouji can you get the rest of the groceries? I'll be home soon. Naruto-kun won't do anything he shouldn't do, I can tell." Deep inside Hinata wanted to believe that Naruto was still the happy-go-lucky guy he always had been. The knucklehead that he always acted. Surely he would forgive her for her past actions.

Slowly Chouji nodded and reached down, bags still in hand, to pick up the others. He looked at Naruto and forced a smile. "Alright. Naruto-kun, you better treat my wife right, okay? I'm sure I can trust you toi do the right thing, of course. We'll catch up later, alright? I better be getting these groceries hme though. See you soon, okay Hinata?"

Hinata nodded and watched as her husband left with Sai in toe. Naruto smiled slightly. "Well now that we have them gone wopuld you come with me Hinata-chan?" he asked. Hinata nodded and started walking with him. "You know I was pretty surprised when you attacked me those months back. Ino told me about everything that happened while I was in the hospital... At least everything that she was there for. I got most of the rest of my info from Neji-kun and Sakura-chan though." Hinata nodded slowly as there walked through Konoha, nearing Naruto's apartment. "I apologize for those things I say... I don't... forgive you for attacking me but I see where I went wrong."

As they climbed the stairs to Naruto's apartment he unlocked the door and she walked in. "I am sorry, Naruto-kun. I just kind of snapped. I shouldn't have done it. But I am sure you really didn't mean those things, you know? I suppose back then I was a bit shocked but I didn't have a good reason to wreck your home and hurt you like that." Looking around the whole apartment was now cleaned up and fixed. It was like nothing had ever happened in the first place.

"I know you didn't mean it, Hinata-chan. You want some tea?" Hinata nodded and Naruto smiled as he left to the kitchen, still speaking. "In all honesty I never knew that you would do something as bold as that. You really surprised me. I was thinking that you wouldrun off and cry or something but you really beat the crap out of me, that's for sure. I am, however, surprised you got with Chouji-kun. He has turned out to be a pretty cool guy. He's lucky to have you." Hinata nodded as Naruto brought her a cup full of tea. He always prepared such things quickly. Naruto could simply touch the bottom of a full kettle and heat the water to boiling in seconds because of his fire chakra. Hinata sipped delicately at her tea, listening to Naruto's words. He really wasn't all that mad at her. He was just the knuckleheaded fun guy he always had been. Hinata was feeling much less scared now, atnd it was a good feeling of relief. "Still I do expect you to somehow make it up to me." Hinata's attention was piqued at these words. Make it up to him? How would she do that? Quickly she finished her tea as Naruto sipped on his own a bit slower. Something didn't feel right.

"I think... I think I had better get going. Thank you, Naruto-kun but I need to get back to Chouji before he worries." Hinata said as she stood up, starting to walk to the door.

A hand, however, caught her wrist. "Hinata-chan, you should wait for a bit. You are pregnant after all and you must be tired after all that time you must have spent to get those groceries." Something was wrong, Hinata didn't feel right. It wasn't nausea, it was fear and something like clouds in her mind. What had been in that tea? "Just sit back down, Hinata-chan, you look pale." Effortlessly Naruto pulled Hinata back down into the couch. Her vision was getting clouded and she couldn't think straight. Naruto smiled. "You're feeling it right? Don't worry, it won't hurt you or the baby. This will just give me the time and the chance to take a little revenge, alright, Hinata-chan. You just be still and quiet."

Hinata knew now that something was dreadfully wrong. She was lethargic now but not stupid. Her mind was clouded but didn't have a complete sheet of fog over it. Naruto's hands reached to her breasts and he began to unzip her jacket. Hinata's hands reached out for something, anything. One hand happened to find Naruto's tea cup, hot to the touch. She grabbed it and smashed it over the side of his head. He screamed and she crawled from the couch as he shook the hot tea and tea cup shards from his hair. Somehow Hinata had already worked herself to the door and was trying to open it. It was locked so she struggled with the lock, her fingers choosing this one, crucial time, not to work for her. Naruto's hand came hard across the side of her head from behind and she hit the floor. "I spent months in the hospital, Hinata! I was out cold in a coma for over half of that time, I'll have you know! You beat the shit out of me and now, when I ask just that you lay down and take your punishment, you decide that it would be great to try again? I was just going to have a little fun with you but clearly you don't know when to quit. I don't know why Chouji-kun took a woman like you," Naruto said as he dealt Hinata a kick, "But I think I may just have to punish you a little worse than I planned!" Hinata couldn't move, she couldn't resist. Naruto's hands and feet beat on her and later tore her clothes from her figure and felt her where she would normally only let Chouji feel. She lost reality. She couldn't stay alert. What was happening?

Later on Chouji sat with Hizano in the house. Hinata had been gone all day. Hinata hadn't come back to the house and hadn't shown up for training. Sai had long left and Hizano now took his place, playing shogi with Chouji in the living room. Chouji, however, was sure Hinata probably just got distracted with something. Maybe Naruto and her had just lost track of time in their chatting. No, definitely it was alright. Naruto wouldn't do anything to Hinata or she wouldn't have gone with him. Surely there was nothing wrong. It never occured at all to Chouji that his best way of checking up on Hinata happened to be sitting right across from him, beating him soundly in a game of shogi. Hizano had been sitting, waiting for Chouji to move and every way Chouji saw it he had clearly lost. "You know, Chouji-sensei, it isn't disgraceful just to admit you are defeated.."

"And it isn't polite to but in when I'm thinking, Hizano-kun..." Chouji said smiling. "But I guess you're right I lose." Hizano grinned. "And for that I think it's five hundred push-ups." Hizano then ceased frowning as Chouji gave him a hard slap to the back. "I'm joking, Hizano-kun. You need to lighten up, you know that?"

Hizano smiled and started to clean up the board. "I suppose I should... There's someone outside your door, Chouji-sensei."

Chouji gave Hizano a mild look of confusion but walked to the door and opened it to see a positively battered Hinata sitting against the outsaide wall of the house. She was bleeding from one arm, her hand tightly gripped around the injury. Her face was swollen from both tears and violent damage. Chouji leaned down and picked her up immediately, carrying her into the house in fear and shock. He set her down on the couch and Hizano, seeing this, dropped the shogi board and ran to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. "Hinata, what happened?!?" Chouji cried out as she sobbed on the couch. "Hinata don't tell me Naruto-kun did this! Hinata answer me right now!"

Hinata sobbed a bit and looked up at Chouji. "He hurt me... He said... It was punishment for what I did... Put something in the tea and tried things but when I hit him with a cup he got... really angry. I tried to resist... I never wanted it to happen but he touched me in places that I didn't want him to... He did things to me that only you'd done... and it hurt." Hizano had already rushed in with the first aid kit and was bandaging up Hinata's arm, which had a deep cut on it.

Chouji was wroth at these words. It had happened and he hadn't been there to do anything about it. Naruto had hurt Hinata. He had beaten her bloody and done things that not only weren't right but far outside of his realm of permission. "Hizano-kun... Get Hinata to the hospital. Tell them to make sure she and the baby are alright. After that go to the Yamanaka Flower Shop and ask for Yamanaka Ino. Just tell her that after tonight her old teammate might have to kill her boyfriend."

Hizano stood up and stepped to Chouji. "Chouji-sensei, don't act rash. This can be soprted out some other way. What happened was wrong but don't respond with violence like he di--"

"NOW HIZANO!!!!" Chouji yelled, his voice booming through the house like a rally call to an army. He stepped out of the house and sunk into the ground as if it wasn't there, moving through the earthen substrate that existed as air to the Akimichi. Well within the city walls he appeared, the night sky dark, almost without stars tonight it seemed. One hand seal sent him body flickering to Naruto's door.

Slowly he reached up to the door and knocked lightly. Soon enough he door opened and Naruto stood in the doorway clothed in night clothes with a towel over his head. His eyes went wide as Chouji grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air, tossing him clear across the room where he impacted against the wall rather loudly. "I think we need to have a chat, Naruto-kun." Chouji said in a low tone as he stepped into the apartment, slamming the door behind him. "I think I made it very clear that while Hinata was in your care you were to treat her well. After not seeing her all day I expected not only that you guys had made up but that you two were just having such a great time," Chouji started as he grabbed Naruto by the shirt and slammed him into the wall, "that Hinata had simply forgotten to call home or leave and was so busy enjoying herself," Chouji continued as he slid Naruto along the wall, making sure to slide him right through any wall sdecorations that happened to be in the way as he steadily made his way to Naruto's bathroom, "That she had been swept off in her own world to having a good time! Chouji made it into the bathroom and slammed Naruto's face clean through the toilet seat, dunking his head into the water inside. He let Naruto struggle for a moment before pulling him out and tossing him through the wall. "Never did I expect that not only did you give my beloved a couple of beatings but also happened to rape her! Was that REALLY CALLED FOR?!?" Chouji yelled as he swung to give Naruto a punch.

Naruto, however, had gotten his bearings and dodged Chouji's attack. He now stood near his couch, shaking his head a bit. "Sorry, Chouji-kun but what can I say. It was a bit of retribution. She put me in the hospital for a few months." Naruto dodged aside as Chouji went to punch at him again. "I think what I did was quite a bit more tame than what she did," Naruto paused as he dodged another one of Chouji's punches, "to me. It never occured to me that you would get so worked up about it." Naruto grinned and stepped forward as Chouji went for yet another punch, ducking under it and delivering a similar punch to Chouji's gut. The force was extreme. Chouji's hadn't seem it coming at all. He staggered backward as Naruto advanced. "It's not my fault that she is insane." Naruto spoke up with another punch to Chouji, the hit landing against Chouji's face and sending him staggering more. "I thought that after that I would just call it even. A day of fun with a previous admirer and a little tension getting released in the process." Naruto dealt another telling blow to Chouji, this time a vicious double handed strike to the back of Chouji's head, knocking him to the floor. "As far as I am concerned you are unlucky for having such a bitch in your company all the time. I feel sorry for you having to deal with her pregnant though. I bet she'll get even worse." Naruto leaned down and looked at Chouji as he breathed hard on the floor, face down. "How about you go home now, Chouji-kun? I have made your wife pay for what she did tome. I even got to beat you around a bit but that was hardly a surprise. I've seen that Hinata was better than I thought but clearly after this little meeting you've only gotten weaker. When in the world would anybody like you be anything more than a fat, lazy, tub of lard. No you, the useless guy on the team, gets the useless woman. I think it's fitti-"

Naruto was cut off as Chouji's hand rose, enveloping his face completely. Chouji slammed Naruto's face into the ground time and again and finally when Naruto struggled free he was bleeding profusely. "You take that back!" Chouji called out.

"Okay, I suppose you aren't as fat as you used to be." Naruto said with a grimace about his now bloodied face.

Chouji's fist, however, sent Naruto careening through the walls and out into the streets. "You take back what you said about my wife!" Chouji called as he leaped down, Naruto rolling out of the way just as Chouji landed, cratering into the ground. "Take it back NOW, Uzsumaki Naruto!"

Naruto grinned. "So we'll make this a real fight then? I guess I would like to see what you have learned out in the wilderness." Naruto placed his hands together. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Four more of Naruto appeared, two running off right away while the last three Naruto bodies stayed. "Then let's do it!" Chouji ran forward with a cry of rage and Naruto's cones met him head on, the two copies meeting him half way. One was completely trampled, disappearing in a puff of smoke as Chouji's massive body slammed into him and threw him against a nearby building. The other hung on, however, and Chouji felt a sharp pain in his shoulder as the Naruto clone stabbed him with a kunai. The real Naruto laughed and Chouji leaped at him, missing Naruto completely. However, this wasn't quite Chouji's real objective. He rolled aside and smashed the clone on his back under him, sinking into the stone street as he stood. Naruto looked around and Chouji leaped out behind him, tackling him and finding nothing but a blast of smoke in his face. "Good jutsu, Chouji-kun! You caught me off guard with that one. How about some of my own jutsu! Fire Style: Flaming Puppetry!" As Chouji turned about to catch sight of Naruto he breathed forth five fireballs which came alive with human shapes but clearly no substance. Chouji dodged aside a few before he got bored of rolling away from fiery little puppets.

He rolled up to Naruto and the puppets followed him, leaping toward Chouji as he formed some hand seals. "Fire Style: Human Heat Sponge!" The fire puppets splashed against Chouji's body but instead of injuring him they were pulled right into his form. Chouji's mouth opened and Naruto was caught in the blaze that exited Chouji's maw. Naruto, however, was replaced with a burning box that fell to the ground, appearing behind Chouji and punching him right in the spine. It sent chouji staggering once more but as Naruto followed up for another punch Chouji reached back to grab his wrist, pulling him around and launching him through the wall of a nearby building, some screaming people inside caught by surprise. Naruto created ten more clones and leaped into battle, Chouji countering with his own various fire and earth jutsu. The battle went on for minutes and although many people bore witness to this merciless battle of the two they didn't dare step in. The Anbu eventually showed up, however, trying to step in.

Chouji stopped fighting as the Anbu arrived, just after he had thrown Naruto into a nearby pile of construction equipment. The surrounding area was a wreck. "Stop this now!" The Anbu called out and Chouji stepped toward the Anbu, his hands up. He knew when he would need to stop, even if Naruto hadn't gotten even a fraction of the beating that he needed. "Where is the other one?" The Anbu asked.

At that moment Naruto appeared behind Chouji, reaching around his neck with an arm and cutting off Chouji air. The Akimichi choked a bit, Naruto's strong arm keeping him from getting breath. The Anbu started all stepping in but Chouji choked out. "Get back!" As he placed his hands together and is whole body exploded into flames, catching Naruto in the blast. The flames died down and more Naruto clones appeared. "You've got to be kidding me." Chouji muttered as he ran into the ensuing Naruto horde, no longer caring about the Anbu trying to halt the fight. "This is too far Uzumaki Naruto! I didn't want to resort to this!"

Sliding under a couple leaping clones Chouji began a dance of sorts. He slid around the stirkes of the clones as the air quickly became colder and colder, frost forming in the air around him. He dealt blows to several clones that left them frozen in place before disappearing. Many of the clones bounced right off of him as the polar energies made him a veritable monster of impenetrability. Then three Narutos stepped out of the shadows. They all had strange eyes and Naruto definitely seemed different. Chouji proceeded with his Kata, his body glistening with frost and his arms holding icicles which hung as he advanced on Naruto and his clones. The three Narutos met him head on, as usual. With a clean blow from one Naruto, however, Chouj was thrown tens of feet backward, blasting through the wall of a building and into the common room of a restaurant. Chouji stood, his body cool against the warm night air. "That all ya got, Chouji-kun? I have seen better!"

The Anbu dared not strike Naruto now. They knew what he was doing and they knew what Chouji was doing. Instead they simply cleared the area, evacuating the people around so that they couldn't be hurt. Naruto and his clones worked immediately on forming a Rasen Shuirken, Chouji charged forward, twirling in front of Naruto like a dance as usual. That moment Naruto let the windy sphere go, slicing Chouji in twain. Naruto looked on as Chouji's body exploded in blood, bone, flesh and earth. Immediately what was Chouji became clay and stone on the ground. Chouji appeared behind Naruto, rising from the earth. His body was now somewhat more grizzled, more dominating and his hair more wild. On his head a polar bear cub sat. Chouji was smeared with what looked to be blood but it wasn't on him. It was instead part of him, the markings all those of flesh. His skin had a strange blue tint and his eyes were bestial in appearance. "Don't think you are the only one with a clone technique, Naruto-kun. I have learned many more tricks, and more powerful ones, i would suppse, than you have over the years." Chouji grabbed the two outside clones and threw them into the air, higher than could be seen. "If the real one is among them I don't have to worry! But let's hope you aren't a clone!" Chouji said as Naruto turned around to strike. He caught Naruto's arm in mid-swing under his armpit and delivered a telling blow to Naruto's face. Once, twice, thrice Chouji pummeled Naruto's face before he regained his composure and hammer punched Chouji about the top of his head, knocking the Akimichi literally into the ground. Chouji's arms tore through the stone road and reached out at Naruto's legs, pulling him into the hole in the ground. "We're just getting started, Naruto-kun! I have a LOT of pain to deal you tonight!" Chouji called out as he pushed Naruto through a section of stone, launching him a few blocks away.

Of course Naruto wasn't finished either. As Chouji climbed from the hole in the ground Naruto's fist found its target in Chouji's face, knocking him into another nearby building. Chouji, seemingly unscathed, ran back out, starting yet another brawl with Chouji. "You really have gotten better, Chouji-kun!" Naruto caled as he dodged a blow from Chouji that tore a whole corner of a building off when it couldn't find Naruto as its mark. "But not good enough!" Naruto called as he retaliated with a hard punch to Chouji's kidney.

Chouji, however, didn't feel this punch. He didn't notice that even though he was powerful and Yuji-Yuki was keeping him bolstered against attack he was being injured. He flew through the air into another bulding and Naruto followed him, leaping up to the sexcond floor where Naruto had launched him. Chouji blocked his blow, a reaction that sent Chouji careening down into the first floor. All around people, civilians and ninja alike, were afraid, getting out of the way if they could, cowering in fear if they couldn't. Chouji caught Naruto as he jumped down to attack, slamming him into the floor of the building that they now fought in. As Naruto again got up Chouji dealt him more blows, beating him into a wall and through it, sending him flying into the outside street. It was now chaos. Naruto and Chouji were destroying the area in their fighting and nothing any other ninja could do would be enough to stop them. Chouji finally Caught Naruto's punch the right way, a way to avoid sending him flying. He was able to bend Naruto down and lower himself, causing Naruto's back to pop and make noises that Chouji knew no back would ever like to make. Naruto called out in pain and Chouji dropped him, stepping back a bit with heavy breathing. He felt horrible.

Still, something wasn't right. As Chouji turned he heard a horrible noise. It sounded like bubbling or something and he turned back to see Naruto standing again, a cloak of red chakra covering him as his features grew more bestial. Gone were his Sage eyes. Now his eyes showed red and hair whisker markings more bold. His hair lengthened and grew more wild and his fingernails grew long and sharp. Most obvious and worst to see, of course, were three red tails of chakra that extended from behind Naruto. "Son of a b--" Chouji started until one of Naruto's tails flew out and struck him, sending him careening away through three buildings before he finally found himself lying in somebody's kitchen against a rather broken refrigerater. Chouji groaned in pain and anger as he stood back up.

Yuji-Yuki spoke up, rubbing is litte bear head. "Onii-chan, you think we just went a bit over our heads on this one? I know you were given the power of the Beast Man as a wedding gift from Father but that's the nine tailed bijuu."

"Ya, I know, Brother... and I have to kick his ass for hurting Hinata." The little bear started to speak but a great red tail ripped through the building and Chouji sank into the ground to avoid it. The building crumbled into rubble atop the ground under which Chouji loomed. Chouji swam through the earth for a bit, trying to get a better position but another tail tore through the earth, forcing Chouji out. He leaped out into the air, landing atop Naruto's form and pushing him to the ground. "You know what polar bears do to foxes, Naruto-kun?" Chouji started as one of Naruto's tails threw him off into another building. Chouji seemed entirely unphased now. "We kill and eat them!" Chouji called as he charged back at Naruto, sending the blond clean through the nearest building in his path. As the building started falling Chouji just charged into the falling rubble, becoming buried under the three story building and bursting out a Naruto only a second later.

Of course Naruto countered with his tails, slapping Chouji off of him and into the ground. "Don't make me kill you Chouji-kun! I can do it easy now!" Naruto said with a heavy scratchiness in his voice. He sent one tail out to knock Chouji high into the air and the next to strike him out of it. "I gave mercy to Hinata-chan but I won't on you if you act like this!"

Chouji looked at the onrushing tail as he fell through the air and though, just for an instant. Maybe Naruto was giving a fair deal. Narto was right, he could beat Chouji right then if he really wanted. He hadn't done the worst of things to Hinata and, so far as Chouji knew, Hinata was fine aside from some scratches, bruises and a bit of mental scarring. As Naruto's tail continued to fly at him Chouji then snapped out of his stupidity. Naruto's "mercy" had hurt Hinata. Scars didn't go away, even mental ones! Naruto had marred Hinata's body and mind and that alone meant that Chouji would need to kill Naruto for even thinking to do such a thing to his beloved. Forget Naruto being the nine tails jinchuuriki. Forget that onrushing tail of chakra that was about to bash Chouji further into the sky. No! Chouji would get revenge for Hinata. He would show Naruto that he wasn't one to be fooled with! He now took the guise of the Beast Man. That was what he would become, then, if it meant he would take revenge on Naruto for Hinata. "NO!" He called as his whole body grew. It wasn't the normal "grow" that Chouji knew as his clan jutsu. No, this was a different grow, not from his jutsu. Chouji hair grew longer and his body bulked up to become more built and ferocious. Chouji felt the oncoming tail strike him and rolled along it ato avoid it. He fell and landed next to Naruto, the ground exploding as he hit it.

Chouji's eyes glowed light blue and his body was now covered in tribal markings all blood red. His hair was an untamed mane of red hair mixed with bloody snow. Chouji's body, was covered in his own blood, old scars having ripped themselves open in a gruesome display of barbarism upon his own form. Chouji's muscled bulged and his teeth seemed to have taken some sort of transformation from once normal teeth to a new set with gnarled, sharpened canines covered in the blood of his own mouth. Naruto turned and two tails went to attack but Chouji only opened his mouth, sending a frigid gale that threw the nine tails Jinchuuriki backward into a pile of rubble where a building had stood. He emerged from the rubble with a yell. "I see how this will be! I'm sorry Chouji-kun but I'll take great care of Hinata-chan for ya!"

Naruto charged out of the rubble pile and at Chouji. However, Chouji caught one of the oncoming tails and threw Naruto over his shoulder by it, slamming him into the ground. Chouji spoke out but his language didn't make sense. It was a strange mixture of unintelligible grunts and the calls of a polar bear. He heard himself speaking sense but to all others it would have been the gibberish of a maddened beast. Regardless his companion could understand him and he could understand Yuji-Yuki. Right then Yuji-Yuki was cheering him on, though the little bear had, as well, taken on a more wild appearance, his body covered in tribal markings and his face stained with blood of a sort. Naruto's tails battered Chouji but the Akimichi took them, cleaving through the chakra tails as they struck at him. Of course they immediately regenerated but the fact that they did nothing meant that a good deal of Naruto's power had become null. It was then that a voce could be heard from far off. Chouji looked over for an instant to see Tsunade herself standing, looking at the battle in utter shock. It was in this small period of time that Chouji forgot his own opponent and was sent flying backward by an all too solid seeming tail, deep red and black and not at all transparant anymore. As he landed Chouji looked up to see not three but four tails descending on his, ripping through the ground and taking him with them, leaving him at the bottom of the hole that they made. Chouji dove into the earth as the tails withdrew to smash him more. He popped up behind Naruto, his enemy now a miniature version of the true nine tailed fox. "Naruto-kun," He began in a language that only he and his companion seemed to understand. "Why did it come to this? I guess we'll just kill each other now..." Chouji said as Naruto smacked him into the air with a tail. Chouji sighed as he flew and spoke. "I guess we'll just have to kill each other now because you can't stop..." Chouji spoke softly as he righted himself to see a tail traveling toward him for a strike, "AND I WON'T STOP!!!" he roared out as he held his hands out and a translucent figure appeared in front of him, a female figure with black hair and light blue skin that rent the oncoming tail asunder and slammed into Naruto. The figure grabbed Naruto by the neck and began to sink into the ground, pulling Naruto down as Chouji landed beside him with a heavy crash, denting the ground where he landed.

Naruto's tails smashed against Chouji's body, ripping his skin and breaking his bones. Chouji, however, didn't feel it as his apparition held Naruto's head down while Chouji beat him and took beatings alike. Finally the blue mistress' arms ripped clean from Naruto's neck, her body disappearing. Naruto's form loomed in front of Chouji's as they stared each othe down. "Let's see just who has more power, Naruto-kun... I'm betting the Beast Man will triump over the beast." Chouji said smiling, his whole body so battered as to be covering him in his own blood. Naruto charged and Chouji raced forward in kind, dodging the initial blows and rolling in range of striking Naruto. As he closed in under Naruto's body Naruto reached down and bit into Chouji's shoulder. Chouji cared not for this. He swung with his free arm, his left arm. Snow and chakra and blood all combined with some bestial, unknowable energy inside of Chouji and his arm caught fire with a cold, purple flame. His fist struck Naruto's face and, in that instant, it was all over. The whole of the kyuubi's form blasted off of Naruto's form, leaving an injured Naruto in human form standing, his face right next to Chouji's shoulder, Chouji's fist against his cheek. He fell at Chouji's feet and Chouji turned away, staggering toward Tsunade where several others stood. Kiba stood shocked behind Tsunade with Ayame in bed clothed. Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hanabi stood next to them with about twenty other Hyuuga members, all with fear in their eyes. Shino stood with Chinmoku beside Tsunade, Shino's wife looking at Chouji with an almost scared expression. Shikamaru stood beside Temari, Shikani and Shikana standing behind their parents, trying to hide. Temari held her horribly large belly and looked at Chouji in abject horror. Shikamaru only gave Chouji a look that asked when he had become what he had. It wasn't the bad sort of asking, just amazed. Finally there were Ino and Hinata, standing side by side. Ino looked at Naruto on the ground then to Chouji and both looks were of neither fear nor horror. No, they were of sadness. She stared at Chouji sad no doubt that he had been forced to harm her lover. She stared at Naruto sad that he had needed to be beaten so brutally and that he had let himself get so out of control. Hinata gave no look other than shock. It wasn't at anyone or anything. It was the blind man's stare; just off into the distance, a scared look that spoke for the whole world, that what Hinata gave wasn't a look of fear at Naruto or Chouji or anything. It was pure shock that the world had made something such as this to happen. She didn't see anything, Chouji could tell.

Slowly Chouji walked up to Tsunade, his body changing back to normal. The pain started returning and Yuji-Yuki changed back as well to his normal polar bear cub form. He disappeared and Chouji limped to Tsunade's side. "You... May want to help Naruto-kun... I gave him... A really... Good beating..." Chouji muttered as he slowly staggered past Tsunade in the general direction of the hospital.

Hinata finally came to life, rushing to Chouji. "Chouji! Stop moving! Just let someone carry you! You're hurt!"

Chouji just kept walking, his legs not wanting to stop their steady trudging toward the hospital. "Don't worry Hinata... I can... do it... It's not that... bad..." He looked back at Hinata, her eyes full of tears. There was some unspoken conversation in that look she gave him, unable to be truly decoded but completely understood at that very moment. Hinata didn't need words when that look practically ordered Chouji to stop and be tended to, even if it wasn't her that would do the tending. "H-Hinata... If you're really... Going to... Look at me... Like that..." Chouji paused as he struggled to breath before raising a finger to point a Hinata. "Then you better... Let me name the baby." Chouji managed to let out before he lost all sight and sound, the world not fading to black but instead turning brown and gray as he fell and abruptly turning black in an instant when his face slapped against the ground.

Chouji woke up feeling horrible. It felt like he had just taken on the Kyuubi by himself. He only realized then that such a thing was exactly what he had done. The sun fell across his eyes in a sensation that made him wish he had never been born. Everything hurt, he couldn't move at all. His head was pumping so badly that all Chouji wanted to do was roll over and die. Still one thing made everything so much worse. A high pitched scream and a body slamming into his sent Chouji into fits of pain and rage. It did, that is, until he realized just who had thrown themself on top of him. Hinata lay now atop Chouji's figure sobbing hard into his heavily bandaged chest, her arms wrapped around his neck as he wept in hysterics at seeing him awake. "You son of a bitch..." Naruto's voice echoed into Chouji's mind.

Chouji looked at the door to see Ino and Naruto standing there. Naruto seemed practically unhurt altogether. Just a brace around his wrist remained from the fight. How long had Chouji been out. "Naruto-kun? Ino?"

Hinata didn't get up but Ino came over and tugged the hysterical Hinata from Chouji's form with a bit of difficulty, only sending Chouji into more pain. Naruto spoke again. "You know, despite the fact that I was the one who lost you seemed to get the short straw on this one, Chouji-kun. Six broken ribs, one broken leg, one broken arm. Both of your feet were broken and all of the bones in your right hand been turned to powder from the final punch that I've been hearing about that took me out of the fight. Your jaw was broken and apparently a hit I dealt you literally made your kidney explode in your own body. The old lady told me that you were lucky your brains weren't flowing out of your head you were so messed up. I'm surprised you lived."

"So..." Chouji began, looking to Hinata who was wiping the tears from her eyes. "What does this all mean?"

"It means you have been in a coma for four weeks is what it means!" Tsunade's voice called from the doorway. "It means you nearly got yourself killed in a battle that not even I dared step in on!" Tsunade shouted as she lifted Chouji's arm up and jabbed a needle into it, causing Chouji to scream in pain from both the needle and the arm being lifted up. "It means you levels fifteen blocks of residential and business buildings!" Tsunade yelled out, hitting Chouji hard in the chest with a clipboard, making Chouji scream all the more. "And it MEANS..." Tsunade's face softened a bit now. "It means that you, as any good husband would be in such a situation, were genuinely concerned enough for you wife to kill and be killed for her. Granted this doesn't mean at all that you are going to be let off for how stupid you were. Still I think what you did, albeit stupid, was noble. Don't expect to be able to walk right away, though. You don't have Naruto's healing abilities. If you hadn't had the little friend sitting on your head for that battle you certainly would have been made into Akimichi Puree by Naruto-kun's third tail slap... and that would be before he got the fourth one out. I heard the story and I don't think that Uzumaki Naruto did the right thing at all... But that has been taken care of."

Chouji looked at Naruto and the blond grinned, raising his unbraced hand to show three rings around his wrist. "Until I get my full sentence I camn't use my chakra. Tsunade-baa had my chakra coils sealed up until then. I'm a civilian until further notice."

Chouji sat up with the help of Tsunade and Ino. Now that he looked at it, Hinata's belly had grown a bit. It was just a little "baby bump" but he could see it. Four weeks he'd been out of it all. Still the woman was wiping her eyes. "Hinata... don't worry, I'm fine." He said, leaning over to Hinata and kissing her on the lips softly.

"No you aren't..." Said Ino with a grimace. "You're lucky you're able to open your mouth. We wired your jaw closed for the first couple of weeks because it was about to fall off. Thanks to our medical jutsu you can talk and move your mouth. Thanks to our jutsu you still have both of your kidneys intact instead of one whole kidney and a blown up sack of what used to be your kidney floating around inside of you. Still, you have a few broken ribs and your hand is still pretty broken. We pulled out all the stops on you to make sure you kept breathing for another few minutes. Tsunade-sama made your whole body go into overdrive so that you wouldn't die on the spot, which you nearly did. Did I mention that the shock of it all made Temari-chan go into labor? Cause it did. Sakura-chan didn't go into labor because of the fight but she did go into labor a couple days afterward. She's been back on duty for the past couple of weeks helping to make sure you didn't die on us. Kiba-kun almost had Hana-chan come in to help out despite the fact that she doesn't doctor humans."

Chouji couldn't help but chuckle at this. The laughing hurt but he didn't mind it. "I hope nobody got injured..."

"Aside from you and Naruto-kun..." Shikamaru's voice echoed from the doorway, Chouji looking over to see him leaning against the doorway, Temari behind him holding a child wrapped up in her arms. Shikani and Shikana stood smiling behind her, both holding flowers. "Nobody got hurt at all. Us Anbu were able to evacuate the area for the super death fight. I'll tell you one thing, though... You are one troublesome guy, you know that Chouji? I can't believe the damages to the buildings. I understand how Naruto-kun could do it but the fact that you caused over half of the damages by throwing him around in the buildings themselves surprised me."

Chouji groaned at Shikamaru's usual line. Still, something nagged at him. He looked at Naruto and frowned. "Naruto-kun... About why this all happened..."

Naruto shook his head. "Chouji-kun, I apologize. I understand that nothing I can say or do will make it better."

"I forgave him..." Hinata spoke out finally. Chouji looked at her. "It wasn't worth it to do that... I forgave Naruto-kun when he woke up. He understood very well what he did wrong and I forgave him."

"Not to mention as soon as he was stable enough to take a beating I gave him one...." Ino said quietly, like a passing note on the subject. "Personally I'll have you all know that I didn't know about any of this until Hyuuga Hizano showed up at my doorstep in the middle of the night telling me that Akimichi Chouji was going to kill my boyfriend. I almost laughed at him before I saw the explosion from a mile away from your fight scene. Do you know how scared I was?"

Chouji smiled at this. "Sorry Ino. Sorry for worrying you... And Naruto-kun... I suppose I could call it even now... even if you seem to have faired better than me." At this Naruto and Chouji alike shared a chuckle. "I guess I just didn't think about it when I saw Hinata at the door, so hurt. When she told me what you did as Hizano-kun was bandaging her up I couldn't help but to go insane with rage."

Naruto smiled and put a hand on Chouji's shoulder. "I wouldn't be offended if you decided to give me a couple more punches. I don't bla--" Naruto was cut off as Chouji's right hand flew up and struck his cheek, sending him flying against the opposite wall. He held his face and looked at Chouji, who only grinned at him before grinning back. "I shouldn't have said a thing..." Naruto said with a chuckle.

Tsunade sighed and the room slowly became more relaxed with a moment of silence after Chouji's punching of Naruto. Finally she spoke. "Well, I suppose it's time to let the happy couple get a little alone time. Alright, everyone OUT!" With that everyone but Hinata seemed to rush out all too quickly. Tsunade closed the door and left Hinata and Chouji alone in the room.

Hinata smiled and sat next to Chouji, gently kissing his lips. "Please never do that again, Chouji."

Chouji turned to look Hinata in the eyes with a smile. "I promise I won't if I don't have to. Let's just say I don't plan on having a need to fight the kyuubi again." Chouji sai with a small chuckle. It certainly was good to know that all scores had been evened out now though. Chouji wouldn't have liked to face off again against Naruto. He wasn't sure he was up to another round like that.

{HR}

Hope everyone liked the fight! Yes, Naruto went a little angry crazy and raped Hinata. Yes, she forgave him. Yes the battle, if put into picture or anime, would have been AWESOME! Aside from that it was just pretty cool stuff I think. No real ending athour's not this time.

Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

Yours,

Tankou001


	10. The Teams On A Visit

Quintessence

A Chouji X Hinata Fanfiction

Hey all! Tankou001 here with an all new chapter of Quintessence! I hope everyone liked the last chapter and I am hoping this chapter will be a good one as well. I had a few pretty good ideas about what to do and all. It's all pretty clear in my head too. Anyway; Love is in the air and Hinata is preggered up right proper. Sakura and Temari both had their kids as well, who I will name later because right now I am FAR too lazy to do it. I am still stuffed after thanksgiving with the turkey related leftovers. It is really troublesome, as Shikamaru might say when facing this sort of problem, to have to deal with good turkey and such that hadn't been eaten on the specified day. You have to pry it off the bone and actually do something with it.

Regardless I hope all of you, once again, had a wonderful Thanksgiving if you happen to live in a country like mine, which celebrates it (Does Canada do that? I still haven't bothered to check). Anyway please enjoy this chapter!

{HR}

Chapter Ten: The Teams On A Visit

Akimichi Chouji sat in his home across the game board from one of his students, Ibana Maya. The two were playing Shogi together. Today was a day where both Hinata's team and Chouji's team decided to pay a visit to their teachers and the "humble" abode in which they lived. In truth Chouji and Hinata's home was not at all the humble house in the woods that many made it out to be. When people thought a house in the woods they thought of a quaint log cabin surrounded by evergreens. The Akimichi Residence was, in actuality, almost mansion-like in size and build. It was, of course, a small mansion but a mansion no less. It towered three floors up with seventeen rooms on a plot of land that held a good fifty acres. Chouji had always loved his space, his closeness to the outdoors. This home was one he built with his own hands when he came back to Konoha, having gained much prowess in architecture among other useful building proffessions in the wild. Originally it had started as a two floor home with five bedrooms on twenty acres. After Chouji married and now that they were expecting a child such wouldn't at all do. Chouji bought thirty more acres and rebuilt he house almost entirely. No child of his would be living in anything but absolute luxury. On top of that Chouji and Hinata could now affod to have their teams over in full sparring mode without worrying about bothering the neighbors; At least without bothering neghbors if the couple would have had any.

Maya simply sat in place with a slight smile as Chouji contemplated his next move. Slowly he moved a piece to its finally decided place and looked at maya. The girl grabbed one of her pieces, places it next to Chouji's and stated loudly, "Maya winner!"

Chouji couldn't believe it. He had nearly all of his pieces still and Maya had so few. He had taken nealy all of them early on and the remainder had been a game of chasing her pieces down in a futile attempt to gain an even greater vistory. Looking over the board for a moment he sighed. She was entirely correct. Chouji had lost and properly at that. Hinata walked into the room and looked at the board. "Now that's unexpected."

Chouji looked up at her, his beloved wife now possessing a belly that, while not exactly bulging, was definitely making sure that everyone could see that she was very much pregnant. She was fifteen weeks pregnant, almost four months. She had passed over the horrible nausea stage and now was baking all the time, making some kind of food for Chouji and herself. It wasn't that Hinata was even particularly fond of baking nor had she ever been. However Hinata had, most recently, found herself especially drawn to items that resulted from baking and thus had thrown herself into baking over the past couple of weeks. Cakes, cookies, pastries, fresh bread, pies and everything of the sort had gone into the oven uncooked and come out a masterpiece.. Hinata couldn't seem to get enough of them and Chouji didn't mind at all that as a result of all of this baking he kept a very large appetite satisfied at nearly all times. Chouji smiled and stood up, kissing Hinata as he did. "I suppose that's two of my students who can beat me at Shogi every time. I thought I had a winning game there for a second... I don't dare try Anka-chan."

"Try again? Best fifteen of twenty-nine, yes, Chouji-sensei?" Chouji almost slapped himself after hearing these words. Fourteen times Maya had beaten hjim not soundly as Hizano always did but with great subterfuge. She made sure Chouji was sure there was no way at all that she could beat him before delivering a well placed and decided blow against him, winning the game from complete defeat every time. He dared not make it a good round fifteen.

"I'll pass, Maya-chan." Chouji stated with mild irritation before walking to the window. Out in the back yard Ty Dao and Hizano were sparring in a taijutsu only match. Ty Dao was taking circular leaps at Hizano, spinning about as the kunai at the end of her lengthy braid flew to make its target which happened to be Hizano. Hizano himself was side-stepping every blow with mild readiness. Everything sent at him he was able to get away from, if only just. Ty Dao seemed to be having no problem at all in keeping up her highly mobile combat style despite the clear effort it must have taken. Then again, Ty Dao was one of the Hazumi Clan. Such movements and abilities were tought so early that Ty Dao probably saw them as completely natural. All children of the Hazumi learned Bure-do Ken as early as they could walk. Moving her head in such a way that made her braid a veritable whip, leaping into the air and spinning fifteen times at high speeds to use that lash of kunai ended hair; All were things that Ty Dao no doubt did as easily as walking. She certainly never got more worn out doing that than walking, that was for sure. Still this was her only style so far as Chouji knew. Hizano himself knew two different styles, both of which varied highly from the other. Granted both mainly supported dodging though the Polar Katas varied greatly even amongst themselves. One kata could have possessed incredible flexibility and dodginess while the next centered completely around taking hits in order to completely destryoy one's opponent. Naturally the latter wasn't being used in this fight as often as the former. "I'm going out to instruct. Will you two be alright here inside?"

Hinata and Maya nodded. Chouji walked to the back door and opened it slowly, intent on watching the fight. Earlier Temano, Anka and Kyogi had left to do things about the property. Temano had left to "plant" fruit and nut trees. He had originally done it for Hinata and Chouji's benefit alone but Chouji informed him that he didn't need to. After a bit of chattiong Temano's mind had been made up on the subject, the boy convinced that instead of just standard trees fruit and nut trees would be better than average since he would have to get specific things instead of the standard generic tree which he normally called upon in battle. Kyogi had gone out to one of the more mountainous parts of Chouji and Hinata's land, wanting to go tunneling. That was a hobby of his now as much as the practice kata was Hizano's key warmup method and as much as relaxing in hot springs was Ty Dao's favorite relaxation method. Kyogi tunneled not with his hands or tools, however. He did it with those eyes of his. Kyogi's eyes, long having ascended to the next level in its course, took significantly less chakra and was now far more effective in any setting. Since tunnaling not only honed his abilities but had, in fact, been the way to his first ascention Kyogi had made it a great hobby. Finally Anka had fled to Chouji's forge to bang a hammer on some metal for a while. After seeing Chouji rebuild Kakashi's old family tanto she had seemingly become enthralled with smithing. She took the time, whenever she could afford it, to come to Chouji and Hinata's property to make something out of metal, never forgetting anything she had made before or how to make it. Naturally this was the work of the sharingan.

As Chouji stepped wholly from the door, however, stepping a good ten feet from the house a beam of heat sliced acros the ground at his feet. He jumped into action, racing toward the source of the attack. Only as he leaped into a bush to catch the attacker did he realize it was Kyogi, who jumped backward out of reach at just the last moment. He opened his sunburst set eyes at Chouji and launched a wide cone of heat at the Akimichi, Chouji sinking into the ground at the last moment. This was, of course, just a playful spar. However, Chouji knew that Kyogi, as always, was attacking to kill. That was how Kyogi worked and all who sparred with him were well aware of this fact. If Kyogi held back at all it wasn't effective in his mind. There was no way that anybody, no matter who they were, would ever have the right to hold back in a fight in Kyogi's mind. Immediately Chouji leaped from the soil behind Kyogi and the Nagamori rolled sidewys to avoid chouji's massive arm swinging at him. Now no longer intent on watching Ty Dao and Hizano's fight Chouji was more than happy to hand Kyogi a good beating. Kyogi was a high mobility fighter, of course, as many of the nine rookie students under Hinata, Chouji and Sai were. He was squirrely, easily able to dodge attacks that would knock him to the ground for seconds at a time even if they were faster ones. Still, he was enduring enough to take the smaller attacks head on though he didn't like to. Chouji noted his feet lighting with red flames and his hands becoming wreathed in blue fire as he took attack after attack at Chouji. Of course even if he was a Chuunin he hadn't been one a fraction as long as Chouji had been a Jounin. This was a clearly one sided fight.

Chouji took his time, dodging the attacks that seemed like the more difficult ones to dodge whilesimply disrupting the ones that would be normally easier to side step. Chouji wanted to show Kyogi that he could get away from anything he threw at the Akimichi then rub his nose in those facts. However Kyogi came out with a new attack that Chouji wasn't quite ready for. Somewhere after Kyogi had released a potentially devastating battery of attacks on Chouji, all unsuccessful and before Chouji found himself lying bodily on the ground Kyogi must have struck him with something hard because at one point Chouji was dodging skillfully away from Kyogi's blows, the next he was flying through the air and the last he found himself on his back, staring up at Kyogi in an oncoming drop kick. Chouji righted himself upsidedown and spun, kicking Kyogi out of the way as he flipped back to his feet. It was time to end this little sparring match, the Akimichi had played with his wife's student a bit too long and now said student was getting airs that he shouldn't be. As Kyogi advanced Chouji took one step to the side and grabbed the wrist of Kyogi's fiery hands, lifting him bodilly from the ground and laying him down rather forcefully on the dirt at the large man's feet. "That's enough I think, Kyogi-kun. Let's call it quits."

Kyogi blinked for a moment before grinning and throwing a leg up at Chouji's face. Chouji caught this in a hand and suddenly was back on his back, staring at the sky. Kyogi stood above him now grinning from ear to ear. What had that been, where had Kyogi learned it? Chouji had caught the blow in his own hand and by that point Kyogi's feet had definitely extinguished themselves. As Kyogi leaned down grinning he saw the Chouji was unrespnsive and his grin faded a bit. "Hey... Chouji-sensei, are you alright? Did I get you that badly?"

No sooner did Kyogi finish his sentence than did Chouji grab him by the hair, drag him down and, with his own specialty jutsu, sink neck deep into the earth with Kyogi, leaving the Chuunin in the ground as he rose back out and left. Chouji was most displeased with what had just happened. There was no way that a man less than half his height and many times less than his weight could simply toss him through the air so effortlessly save for in a few situations, none of which had been this one. Kyogi had, through some means, tossed Chouji through the air like a doll and left him dazed in the process. He had connected a single shot which should have rightfully ben right in hand, literally, and somewhere between when Chouji had been hit and when he regained awareness he had winded up lying face up in the dirt. Kyogi's own yells for help went completely unnoticed as Chouji returned to the sparring match that Ty Dao and Hizano still carried on. Naturally Hizano looked more tired than before. Ty Dao still moved with great celerity, her attacks not at all slowed. When it came to taijutsu Ty Dao had proven that any person she couldn't beat it wasn't for lack of trying and it was never decisive. Ty Dao had taken on a good deal of the better Taijutsu Jounin of the village and even if she had been defeated, which all people knew was bound to happen it was always close, always rendering her opponent to fits of havy breathing and often sizable injuries after the battle. Ty Dao had, as she always said, never experienced complete and utter defeat. Something told Chouji that she never would as well.

Finally Hizano slipped up as Ty Dao spun toward him. Something had caught his foot and the taijutsu expert crashed into him, grabbing a leg, rolling him nearly onto his head and folding his body over itself. Around his neck her braid lay, the kunai at the end right at his throat. If Ty Dao chose to she could twitch and have the kunai dig deep into his throat, killing him immediately. Of course Hizano did tap out and Ty Dao flicked her braid from his neck harmlessly, catching the braid about her arm in an artful style. Chouji clapped, a smile on his face now that he could forget about what Kyogi had done. "Don't beat my student too badly, Ty Dao-chan." He started "He has worked hard, I wouldn't want him to think that all of it was for nothing."

"Against me it was, Chouji-sensei." Ty Dao said, clearly grinning through her mask. "He's five hundred years too soon to defeat me in pitched combat as far as Taijutsu goes and I always get in too close before someone can pull any ninjutsu." Chouji knew very well that Genjutsu were next to useless against the Hazumi girl as well. Her body had a natural defense against Genjutsu. When struck it would go dormant and when approached it would instantly super heat itself, exploding outward in a violent display. Ty Dao would regain consciousness and strike back immediately if anybody got within five feet of her in this unconscious state. "I suppose if he does work for five hundred years and go against me though he'll still lose. Cause five hundred years in the future I'll still have done the same amount of training if not more."

Hizano stood and sighed. "You know, Ty Dao-chan, You may be surprised one of these days."

Ty Dao looked back at Hizano, her eyes mildly cold as they looked at him in minor offense. "Until you are so natural in your style that to attack is to breath you will never defeat me. The Hazumi of Kagerougakure No Sato learn to fight before they learn to walk. By the time I was coherent enough to sense danger a kunai was already in my hand and a needle in my hair. By the time I could roll over I also knew how to take a life. By the time I could crawl I could also tumble. When I finally walked I also kicked, punched, whipped and flipped. Bure-do Ken comes as naturally to me as does breathing to you. I was literally born into it; something nobody but the Hazumi and few other select clans spread across the world could possibly understand." Hizano took a step back and Ty Dao took three forward. Though she was shorter than Hizano her figure still looked to dominate wholly his own. "I have nearly twelve years of practice in training, fighting, the art of taking lives. You have five years of playing with toys and squalling in your bed like a child, three years of being beaten soundly about the yard by your clan mates and for years of solid combat training... Only about four months of that time has been training in your martial art of choice. Face it, Hizano-kun, you are greatly outmatched and as long as I breath you can soundly assume that I can perform my martial art of choice just as easily."

To say that Hizano looked intimidated would have been a gross understatement. He looked downright afraid for his life at Ty Dao's words. The worst part of it all was that Ty Dao's words were, for the most part, wholly true. It wasn't exactly as Ty Dao said it but Chouji was aware, through various information about the Hazumi clans, that what Ty Dao said wasn't that far from true. As soon as a Hzaumi child grew aware enough of the world around them to understand that the movements in the world were more than simply moving shapes they were subjected to lie below a dying animal as their parents butchered it. By the time they could roll over they were made to do likewise, a kunai in their hand guided by the parent to the heart of a goat. When crawling came along a child would be made to tumble, unable to understand the reason but unconsciously soaking in the very art of it all. Ty Dao did her style as easily as breathing, this was no embellishment. No doubt if Ty Dao ever did have children, an image Chouji didn't quite see as a likely possibility, she would raise it how she was to a tee save for even more training than she had gotten as a child. Ty Dao hadn't failed to finish her training at home because it was her choice. Her parents had died when she was a child. She had no choice in the matter. Something told Chouji that Ty Dao, however, couldn't die no matter how hard her enemies tried. Personally, Chouji believed that Ty Dao, were she to try to take her own life, wouldn't be able to. Something in Chouji's subconscious mind told him that Ty Dao's mind, no matter how hell bent on getting her killed, wouldn't surpass her body's natural survival reflexes. She would move to strike herself with the full intent to end her own life but Chouji was sure that if such a thing ever happened her body would move away independent of her will.

"Take it easy on my student, Ty Dao-chan..." Chouji said, frowning a bit. "I know you have been trained that way but Hizano will eventually become your equal, rest assured." Ty Dao scoffed at this and walked away, back to the house. "You alright, Hizano-kun?"

Hizano nodded a bit as he stood. "Chouji-sensei?" Chouji cocked his head a bit. "How exactly did you do that when you were fighting Uzumaki Naruto? How did you use that form?"

Obviously Hizano was referring to the form of the Beast Man which Chouji had taken. Because Chouji had never received a formal mating ceremony gift from Kuma-Oumono the great bear king had told him that, at one point, he would be given one for a simple trinket couldn't be enough. The form of the Beast King was such a gift. Obviously the bears themselves could take no such form. They were the children of the Beast Man and the Yuki Onna, the beings sired from an ancient man gone wild and the essence of winter itself which the Beast Man took as is wife, building her a body from the snow and trapping her within, making the snow into flesh and bone in the process. No bear could take on the form of a man who clearly had been just that, an ancient man strong as a tailed beast and twice as bestial yet far too cunning and intelligent to be called an animal. That form had been Kuma-Oumono's mating ceremony gift to Chouji and had arrived the very instant that Chouji had summoned Yuji-Yuki to help fight against Naruto. The little bear had come with a scroll which was unravelled in front of Chouji's face the moment that the bear cub appeared on his head, forcing Chouji to set eyes on the single symbol to bless the scroll's hide surface before disappearing in a puff of smoke and leaving Chouji to become the Beast Man without even thinking about it. Of course, however, Chouji couldn't ask for Hizano to gain this form from Kuma-Oumono. That was something earned, not simply given. "I got married, Hizano-kun... That Mating Ceremony gift that the bear king gave me was the visage of the Beast Man. My advice is for you to find a nice woman, mate her and have her accepted by the council of the Polar Clan. Though that is easier said than done, of course." Hizano sighed. Chouji frowned at Hizano's sudden loss of spirit. "Listen, Hizano-kun. Ty Dao-chan is right on one thing... She is powerful and has, ever since she has been aware of anything, known what death was. The Hazumi are of an old belief so it can't be helped. However I have confidence that you will eventuially become just as good as her if not better. You won't, however, get any better than her if you dwell on it. I will have you sent to Hyoga Sanmyaku soon since I will be having to take off all missions pretty soon so that I can be with Hinata. Relax... I have confidence in you. You are, after all, my star student." Hizano smiled lightly and turned away, starting his practice kata. Chouji parted from his company then, walking toward the banging noise of his forge. He passed Kyogi on the way, who was still trying to yell himself hoarse. Passing him Chouji made sure to "tap" Kyogi in the head with the side of his shoe, causing Kyogi not only to yell in anger but considerable pain as well.

When Chouji stepped into the forge building, which had been made a bit away from the house for safety reasons, he spotted Hatake Anka, his wonderful student, hammering at what was clearly another kunai. Unlike what she normally wore Anka wore her own set of specialized clothing for smithing. It was, more or less, a knee length woolen skirt with leather sandals and a wollen chest wrapping. Naturally Anka still wore her mask, however. The leather sandals had straps that tied all the way up to her knees, keeping them very firm against the soles of her feet. Still Chouji couldn't help but tink, most embarrassingly, that Anka just looked like she was in ladie's underwear. Her chest wrap was only in place to keep her small breasts from getting in the way and to keep her from looking wholly indecent. It literally only covered her breasts. Her skirtbillowed in her activity and Chouji dared not even imagine if she was wearing anything under. The sandals and mask did little to show that the outfit as a whole was anything more than a bikini with a skirt instead of the bottoms. Still it made Chouji glad that Anka was doing such things, in a way. When Anka had seen Chouji repairing her old family tanto Chouji had been shirtless in woolen shorts and simple sandals of leather as well. Anka, obviously seeing it as proper etiquette (Which it wasn't at all), simply wished to do it as her teacher had. Still it troubled Chouji a bit to see that his student was now getting metal burn spots about her torso from the flying sparks. "Anka-chan, don't you think you should at least get a leather apron? You'll get bad scvars from the burns if you continue to smith like that."

Anka didn't seem to be paying attention but just as Cvhouji was about to yell at her to get her attention she withdrew the Kunai from the anvil and dipped it into the barrel of water, looking back to her teacher. "I like it this way, Chouji-sensei." She said, lifting the kunai out with the tongs and placing it on a gigantic pile of just made kunai identical to the blade Anka had just finished. "I know I'll get scars from the burns but father has many and so do you. Ninja work does that to you, or so says my father." And how right she was. "Anyway, I like the feel of it all... Not to say that I like pain but the sensation of sparks bouncing off of and sticking to my skin is strange, almost pleasant. It's hard to explain, I suppose. I feel at peace when I swing the hammer. When they sparks fly at me if feels like... children. I am the mother of the sparks and they embrace me as such before they burn out; a dying hug to show their appreciation for me bringing them into reality in the first place. When they die I sek to make new ones, siblings of the dead sparks that loved me as a child would before going out... When finally the knife is done I have a more permanent child that not only I care for, but who cares for me."

Chouji was somewhat taken aback by Anka's words. They were... not exactlt foreign but certainly not expected. Anka was, after all, only ten years old, almost eleven. It didn't surprise Chouji that she made a metaphor for her work. It didn't even surprise him that she was attracted to the sparks but that she found them as she did. Anka seemed so much deeper than most of the rookies now that Chouji thought on it. She was always very specialized in her thoughts. Everything was mildly artistic but not enough so to be called as such. It was a tricky line between care and contemplation and Chouji was prone to believe Anka was the one that walked such a line without need of any harness or balance pole. "I can't say I don't understand in a way but I didn't expect you to word it that way. I suppose I can appreciate it though. I wouldn't want to take away a passion from you if you see it that way."

Anka stepped up to Chouji and looked at him for a bit. Chouj was about to ask why she was staring at him but she spoke first. "How tall are you Chouji-sensei?"

Chouji was a bit confused at the question but answered honestly. "Six feet, ten inches."

"And how much do you weigh, would you say?" Anka continued in her questioning. "How much can you often lift with a single arm?"

"I'm roughly six hundred and fifty pounds..." Chouji answered. "I suppose my average maximum lift in one arm is around four hundred if you are talking about over the head for a time or slinging over the shoulder. Why do you ask?"

Anka nodded a bit and walked around Chouji. "You use a club in one of your jutsu, right?"

Chouji was getting more and more confused by the second. "Yes, the earthen club jutsu. It's just earth that I draw from the ground. It's paired with the rubble projectile jutsu I use after the club itself falls apart."

"How much do you think that weighs?" Anka continued, confusing Chouji even more now.

"I'd say a few thousand pounds at first."

"Okay..." Anka finally said after looking Chouji up and down for maybe a minute and a half. "I just wanted to know I suppose."

Chouji didn't dare comment on this. Whatever Anka had been thinking about it must have passed or something. Chouji wasn't at all sure he wanted to know what the little Hatake girl had been thinking. "I suppose I'll leave you to your work again, anyway. You're staying here tonight, right? The rest of the team are and so is Hinata's team. I also think the Nara twins were staying over tonight because their parents wanted to take care of the new baby for a bit without them..." In all honesty Chouji was positive Temari just wanted to finally be able to have sex with Shikamaru again since she had gotten the child out of her and the mandatory wait time had finally finished. Still chouji wouldn't be educating a ten year old on these facts if he could help it. Anka nodded and Chouji assumed that it was a decided "yes" on his question about her staying over.

Most recently one or more of the students had been staying over since Hinata didn't mind, Chouji was well trusted and they were all team members anyway. Along with the fact that most of these children belonged to good friends Chouji and Hinata's home was a veritable fortress of things to do that couldn't possibly be done in he village proper. Temano would have always had a difficult time practicing mass mokuton jutsu in the village proper just as Kyogi couldn't exactly tunnel in the village without uprooting water piping. Hizano often disturbed other Hyuuga members with his katas and they couldn't care less about his staying with Chouji. Maya had an adoptive father who knew less about taking care of her than he did about ninja work in general, which was decidedly little and thus pawned her off, albeit not out of neglect for his beloved adpted daughter, as often as he could spare. Ty Dao herself actually had no guardian at all and was her own mother, daugter, father and brother as far as things went. If Ty Dao spent a week away from ome it wasn't as if she would yell at herself for not being home on time for dinner. Shikana and Shikani were so close to family anyway it was ridiculous. Shikamaru knew nothing bad would come of Chouji's presence in their lives and Temari was, more or less, just as trusting though perhaps for separate reasons. If anything Anka and Asame were the lest alowed to stay over the night at Hinata and Chouji's but that was simply because they had real families. Anka had both Kakashi and Anko, both of which were quite attached to her though they didn't mind at all if she stayed a few nights away with her teachers if only to bang on metal all day and night. It was better than having her bang on metal in the house while everyone slept, that was for sure. Asame had Kurenai though the genjutsu master was very attached to her daughter. Asame as well wasn't all that close to Chouji despite the historical connection to her mother. She was the quiet one of the rookies.

Chouji slowly made his way toward the house again, tapping Kyogi on the back of the head with his foot as he walked by again. "You better get out of their soon, Kyogi-kun... Some hungry animal may come by and start chewing on your hair." Chouji smiled as he kept walking, barely noticing at all that Kyogi was burning a spot in his back as he walked off. Finally as he got to the back door of the house, Kyogi perhaps fifty feet away Chouji stomped on the ground and Kyogi flew clean from the dirt and onto his rear. "And make sure to wipe your feet when you come in." Chouji said smiling. He knew very well that Kyogi would be completely covered, head to toe, in grime and Hinata wouldn't let him in the house if he tried to body flicker past her; at least not until he cleaned himself up or stripped naked and got her to kick him upstairs to the bathroom as he ran up in his skivies. Now that Chouji thought about it he chuckled a bit. That would be a site.

As Chouji sat on the large couch he felt arms wrapping around his neck from behind and they certainly weren't Hinata's. No, Maya's hands were the hands that wrapped around Chouji's neck and not out of care. Maya's arms squeezed around Chouji's neck and he bolted upright, trying to throw the crazy foreign girl from his body, finally succeeding over a minute later after everyone had milled into he room to watch the spectacle. Chouji breathed heavily, trying to regain his breath after Maya had tried to strangle all of it out of him. "Chouji-sensei..." She started with a look of mild irritation on her face. "You never train Maya..."

Chouji sighed and nodded as he walked back out the door, the rest of the people clearing out as Maya followed Chouji. Kyogi passed Chouji looking angry and when he stepped to the door and opened it sure enough Hinata was right there remarking about how he was better to go home if he thought he could track dirt into her home like he was trying to. Hinata had truly gotten more firm about things since Chouji's entering her life. He still liked the shy Hinata but it was nice that she now had something of a stern side. Contrary to what most people tried to lead her away from thinking at most times Hinata had been the shy little girl of the rookies. She hadn't been useless, per se, though she certainly wasn't the top member of the rookies. No, Hinata was that shy little girl who got stepped on too much and then thanked those who used her as a doormat because she was too scared to cry about it. It really had worked out for the better that Hinata had gotten her heart broken because if that hadn't happened Chouji would have never found such love and Hinata wuld still be swooning over a man who didn't know she existed. With those thoughts all done he turned back to Maya. It disturbed him how adult she looked. On average Chouji would look at Maya's real age and tack on about six years to figure out what she would look like physically. It was about right. Maya looked as though she was fifteen going on sixteen when she was actually nine going on ten. Little girls shouldn't look that old unless there was some crazy genetic circumstance behind it.

In actuality that was exactly the case. Ibana Maya was a literal walking relic of an ancient time of the Ninja continent. The Ibana Clan had long ago been chased over seas to the Southern Continent, which Maya was a native of. Her people cross bred with the people of that continent, grew less like ninja and more like wild tribesmen. They learned the language and sunk into a new culture and now an Ibana returned changed from the historical texts to show that even though they were originally a ninja clan they now more closely resembled an amazoness tribe. The Ibana of the times of chaos, when the ninja clans still simply walked around fighting, were a seldom speaking clan of women who were, above all things, very plain. They werer statuesque women who matured quickly but were always just attractive enough not to be ugly. Their skin was the palest of white, their eyes, as Maya's were, deep purple with small variations within. This was the Yuwakugan. Now the Yuwakugan was the only relic of the old Ibana people. Now they were all women who still matured disturbingly quickly. However, they didn't have pale skin. Their skin was dark, almost as dark as healthy earth. Their hair, though still black, lacked the silkiness that it supposedly possessed when Ibana were a ninja clan. Their bodies were anything but plain; No, the Ibana now most certainly were all ridiculously attractive women, voluptuous and touchable. They weren't the short, geisha-like people they used to be. Now the Ibana existed as seductresses still, but as near wordless dark beauties instead of pale geishas. This was the change that several hundred years made on an entirely different continent to a people and Chouji thought it no doubt for the better... Or would had it not been a near ten years old girl who looked like his teenage fantasy.

Maya had grown bored of waiting while Chouji thought, already having scurried off into the growing twilight that was beginning to coat the area. In general this was all Chouji needed to do when Maya asked to be trained. He would bring her somewhere, stare at her for a bit and, in her boredom, she would go off and train herself far better than Chouji could dare try to train her. Chouji hadn't the slightest clue how to train a little girl whose style didn't come from even the same continent as him. He was better off letting her train herself. In fact she had nearly gotten through the chuunin exam with those self taught sklls in the first place. It was a good thing he supposed. Slowly he walked back in and opened the door to see Kyogi sitting in a towel on the couch, scratching the back of his head idly as he seemed to wait for something. Chouji just smiled. "I'm guessing Hinata decided she had to wash your clothes."

"No thanks to you, Chouji-sensei..." Kyogi spoke immediately, but without much offense in his voice.

"Kyogi-kun... What was that technique and how did you learn it?" Chouji's eyes went very serious at this just as Kyogi turned to look at him, now a bit taken by surprise at chouji's serious look.

"I found it when I was tunneling." He said slowly. "I was boring through a section of heavy metal and I saw something that didn't seem right when I hit an open spot. It was a scroll and even though I had burned the bottom half I learned what it had in it pretty quickly. It seems like a good techinque too. It knocked you clean through the air with no effort at all."

"Do you have this scroll still?" Chouji asked sternly

"Ya, I do. I brought it with me too. It's in my bag." Kyogi answered.

"Then I suggest you go get it now!" Chouji said loudly, making Kyogi jump a bit before going to get his bag, bringing back the half burnt scroll. Chouji looked at th scroll. How had Kyogi been able to read this? What wasn't burned or decayed was in a language Chouji didn't even think could have existed properly in they time of the scholars before ninjutsu had been created. Clearly this was a ninja technique of some kind so it had to have been made after the sage of the six paths existed. It wa all very foreign to Chouji. There were, however, illustrations on the scroll which seemed to depict energy moving through the body and leaving it violently. The first scene showed what seemed to be energy building up throughout the body. The next showed the energy flooding to the hands and the last the energy blasting from every part of the hand itself. The final image was too burnt to make out. If Kyogi had figured out such a potent technique from those three pictures he had a hell of an ability to infer. It just looked like half of any diagram for a jutsu involving hands. "I can't read it..."

"I can, kind of." Kyogi said, lookng at the scroll from behind Chouji. "It basically says to focus chakra to your hands but not to let it back out when you relax. Most of the techinque was made through self development. I could show you slower how I did it." Chouji looked at Kyogi as the Nagamori stepped back. " First you gather all of the chakra you can, letting it boil up to activity. Then you push it all to your hands or another appendage." With this comment Kyogi extended his hands. "Naturally the chakra, when not being actively pushed out, will try to move back throughout your body but you cut it off first. With nowhere to go it explodes outwa--" Kyogi stopped as the chakra left his body most explosively. The biggest problem was that chakra wasn't the only thing to leave his hands. His flesh tore itself off of Kyogi's hands as they seemed to rip themselves apart in one sudden burst of activity. Blood splattered everywhere and Kyogi screamed in pain, kneeling to the ground.

Chouji was caught dumb at the sight of all of this, the other rookies running into the room and staring in horror as Chouji finally was first to regain his coherence. Hizano also quickly gained coherence, trying to help Chouji by rushing to the bathroom for a first aid kit. Chouji picked up Kyogi and set him at the sink in the ktchen, trying to get him somewhere to wash his near destroyed hands. Chouji didn't understand, didn't know what to do aside from basic medical procedure. Regardless the Akimichi knew quite well that this was not a standard wound. Kyogi hands had exploded, that wasn't a normal injury. It was, just as Chouji was getting the water hot and Hizano was rushing down the stairs while everyone else started running around like idiots that Maya leaped bodily through the window, landing in a tumble next to Kyogi and Chouji before standingand grabbing Kyogi's wrists. Naturally Kyogi screamed and tried to pull away but Maya would have nothing of such things, punching him square in the nose in an attempt to make him stop crying out in pain. Surprisingly he shut up, though only for a bit. In one fluid movement, however, Maya had literally ripped her top off to wrap Kyogi's hands together. Hinata was more than happy to beat Temano, who had just showed up a bit ago, and Hizano from the room. Chouji, however, stayed where he was, not at all caring about Maya half nude in front of him as he cared about the fact that Maya was taking such things right into her own hands when medical supplies were so close. "Maya-chan, we have medical supplies, untie his hands!"

"No! Maya know what do!" Maya yelled, dragging Kyogi by his wrists straight out the door, leaving a trail of blood in their wake. Kyogi, of course, wasn't having fun. His hands must have felt horrible and the fact that Maya was towing him around by his bloody wrists couldn't have been helping. Still Maya was running and towing Kyogi behind her all the same. Chouji instructed Hinata to stay and ran after them. A brisk run through the woods led Chouji to find Kyogi at the nearby river with Maya, her top still off but now covered in river mud and wrapped securely around Kyogi's hands in a much more delicate fashion. She led his hands to the mud bank and had him submerge them in the much as Chouji approached, looking to him. Her eyes were the true Yuwakugan now; sky blue pupils, glittering purple irises and the deep gray sclera. That is how she had gotten Kyogi to calm down enough to dip his hands in the muck, no doubt. Chouji stepped up and Maya held her hand out. "Let poison flow away, sensei. Kyo-kun have bad luck. Maya helping..."

Chouji was confused as suddenly Kyogi started whimpering softly. Maya's eyes had gone normal though Kyogi no doubt knew he had to remain still, even no longer controlled by her eyes. "It... It hurts, Maya-chan."

Maya nodded. "You find Ibana Scroll. Maya see from window. Kyo-kun learn bad thing. Ibana bury scroll good reason..." Maya stated. All of her sentences were, of course, broken ones. She suffered the standard partial aphasia of her clan. It was, in all respects, the genetic inability to speak any language but her own. Maya could read and write but often stumbled over spelling words right. She barely could speak the standard common language of the ninja at all as well. "Now keep hands in mud for hour. Maya stay while Kyo-kun wait."

Chouji sighed. "Maya-chan, you need to get something on youtr chest, it's indecent." Chouji pulled off his jacket and placed it on Maya's shoulders, covering her well enough for Kyogi not to see her breasts. It wasn't like Kyogi was exactly paying attention to such objects at that time but when the pain died down, if the pain died down, he might get the idea that staring at some young woman's chest would well rid him of his pain. "What will happen to his hands, Maya-chan?"

"He soak in mud," Maya started. "Then he wrap them three days with special herb. Maya will make. Not sure Ninja place have herb but Maya get something." Maya put her arms through the arms of the jacket and sighed. "Three days heal then Kyo-kun good as new." Chouji was a bit relieved of course. He didn't want his student to be permanently hurt.

"I'll ask later what that jutsu really did to him... until then... I suppose I'll leave you to take care of him... I'll be back at the house, Maya-chan." Chouji said as he turned. Maya nodded and Kyogi made no noise at all save for some whimpering. Soon enough Chouji was back in his home, tending to comforting Hinata's scared mind with the information that Maya had given him. Three days he would be fine, or so Maya insisted. Hinata wasn't sure but it seemed good enough.

Hinata didn't bother to leave to check on the two, however. No, if Chouji thought Maya was good enough Hinata wouldn't doubt it. What kind of wife would Hinata be if she couldn't trust her husband and his students? Still she would go outside for a bit. She stepped out of the front door and breathed deep. Naturally she was a bit fatigued and more than a bit nauseous after seeing the gruesome display of her student's hands exploding right in front of her. It wasn't something she at all wanted to ever see again. Whatever it had been that Kyogi did it wasn't a safe thing to do and Hinata would try to go to great lengths to prevent it from ever again happening. It was bad enough that her students were occasionally put to harm on missions but their hands bursting with blood in the middle of a night off... That was simply horrible to endure.

As she opened her eyes she was, however, welcomed with a much more pleasant sight. In the distance Shikani and Shikana closed in on the home. Hinata decided walking up and meeting them half way would be a good thing. Quickly she stepped forward, raising a hand to wave. The two noticed her and rushed forward, stopping next to her. "Hi Hinata-sensei!" Both of them spoke in unison. The Nara twins seldom acted separately unless forced to. Hinata wondered if they could read each other's minds on occasion but no doubt the two just always thought like the other one. Idly she wondered if her Father and Uncle acted similar when they were both alive. Still she shook this thought. There was no way that Hinata's father would have been like that.

"It's good to see you two here tonight." She spoke up after a half an instant of thinking. "How are your parents?"

Again, in unison, the two spoke. "Doing naughty things!" At that moment Shikana separated herself from Shikani's speech and spooke independantly. "We left to Asame-chan's house to see she wanted to come here too but," Shikani then cut her sister off and finished the sentence, "Kurenai-senpai said that it was their family night."

This was one of the only times that the twins didn't speak in unison and such was when they were starting a sentence with one twin and finishing it with the other. It almost always happened one way or the other if the two were in each other's presence. Hinata couldn't help but to blush a bit about the twins' first statement. Doing naughty things sounded about right, anyway. Shikamaru was no doubt complaining about how being on top was troublesome about now while Temari complained that he was being irresponsible for being so lazy. The very thought made Hinata giggled a bit, causing the twins to cock their heads a bit. She quickly cut off her giggling and shook her head. "Let's get inside. We have some fresh baked cakes inside that I made only a couple hours ago." Oh yes, some would be a good number to explain until the twins set eyes on the ridiculous amount of baked goods Hinata had been slaving over. It wasn't like she could really help it. For some reason carbohydrates were on Hinata's most current craving list and when the call of carbs hit her Hinata couldn't help but make far too many bready items for her own good. There was no way she could possibly eat all of them before they were to go bad but that alone wouldn't stop her from making them. Baked goods could always be given to others if they couldn't find a good home in the belly of an expecting mother like Hinata or in the vast black hole that was the stomach of her beloved.

As they entered the house Hinata spotted Hizano, Temano and Chouji alike cleaning up the floor where Kyogi had experienced his "accident." Hinata was glad that they had hardwood flooring because carpet would have sucked up the blood like a towel and never given it back. No, it was better for hardwood at this time. Shikana and Shikani, however, seemed to have already drifted off to the kitchen as Hinata was thinking and from both came a gasp of disbelief. "No way Hinata-sensei!" The two called. "You can't have," Shikani started, "Really made all of this by yourself!" Shikana finished. Shikana immediately looked at Chouji who nodded to allow her to have at it. Shikani had less manners, however, than her twin sister and was already picking out a muffin from one of the five heaping plates.

"Of course I made them all, girls." Hinata started. "I wouldn't be a very good wife or mother if I couldn't bake like this, would I?"

Shikana giggled at this as Shikani spoke. "That would make Mama a bad wife and mom." Shikani started. "Ya, she sucks at anything that involves an oven. All that she makes good is curry and ramen!"

Chouji smiled at this. "I agree she does make good curry." He spoke, remembering his very first night back in Konoha when he ate at Shikamaru's home with their family. "But I won't say anything about any other cooking of hers. She may be listening." Shikana and Shikani both laughed, Shikani nearly falling over. Of course they all knew better but at least Chouji's joke was appreciated.

Hinata sighed and spoke up. "I am going to wander a bit, do some cleaning and maybe take a bath. You two feel free to make yourselves at home, alright." The twins didn't bother responding save for nods of acknowledgement. Hinata quickly fled up the stairs to the next floor, leaving the others to amuse themselves. She quickly did a little count in her head. Kyogi and Maya were at the river. Temano, Hizano and Chouji were all downstairs and so were the Nara Twins. The sound of a hammer striking metal told Hinata very reliably that Anka would still be in Chouji's workshop banging down kunai and the like. Where would Ty Dao be though? She had disappeared after heading in from her sparring match with Hizano and Hinata wouldn't bother using her byakugan even in such a large house. It would be far more effective, of corse, but Hinata didn't need to spend chakra that she would otherwise be using to nurture the child within when she could just walk around and look. Hinata walked all over the house and found no traces of the her student. Finally she just assumed that Ty Dao was out running or training or something of that sort. She resigned to a bath before heading down and joining the rest again.

Walking into the top floor bathroom she spotted just who she had been looking for. As she stripped down Ty Dao opened the screen door to the bathing area and looked out through the crack, making sure not to be seen. She made a small noise of surprise and opened the door further. "I apologize, I didn't know it was you at first, Hinata-sensei. Are you going to be joining me?" Hinata smiled and nodded before stepping inside the screened off area and closing the screen behind her. "I came here a while ago to take some time to relax. You guys have really amazing water systems. It's really hot and really clean."

Hinata couldn't help but to inwardly chuckle at these words. When Chouji had made the house here on this land he had used some jutsu or something of that sort to get pipes over a mile down into the ground. All of the water that was hot came from the hot springs that were abundant around Konoha. Often it paid to have a husband who could travel through water as a fish traveled through water. The best part about it was that unlike the fish who would always jump from the water wet Chouji never carried unwanted dirt with him when he emerged from the earth. "I like it." Hinata mentioned softly. "I was looknig for you. I guess we both had the same idea." Ty Dao nodded. "I was wondering where you had gone and I didn't feel like using the Byakugan. You have been doing very well."

Ty Dao shook her head, naturally her mask always covering her face. Only a few people alive had ever clearly seen Ty Dao's face. Hinata was one such person who Ty Dao trusted to clearly see her face. "I have been doing alright I suppose... Still I don't like that I am still so slow comparably. I remember seeing that one fast Amegakure girl at the Chuunin Exam. She went really fast too..."

Hinata smiled, looking at Ty Dao's nude form. Ty Dao's breasts were suppsedly a constant enemy to the young woman. She battled with them every day to get them wrapped down so they wouldn't get in the way. Still to see the ashen steam trails painted on her body in such a way was rather interesting. Hinata hadn't ever read about the forms of ascension that the Hazumi apparently possessed. Now that she read it all up it seemed, at least with Kyogi and Ty Dao, that there was more than just this if the two worked hard enough and attained a certain level of skill. Ty Dao's clan, the Hazumi, revered the speed of heat as a sort of final calling. Granted Hinata was aware of the legend of the first Hazumi. Supposedly he sped to the center of the desert that now was the Wind Country before bursting into nonexistence at the spee of heat, parching what had been a jungle then into the desert that it was now. Naturally Hinata doubted this actually happened but she wouldn't dwell on it at all. If Ty Dao ever attained such a speed Hinata just wanted her student to be at a place where nobody would get hurt by it. Still, if what the Hazumi believed was true, Ty Dao's reaching the speed of heat would turn her into something vastly different from a human being.

Kyogi similarly had a sort of prophesy that he alone in the team could fulfill. This prophesy was, however, proven. Kyogi's own ancestors had proved it many a time though, as far as Hinata knew none of the currently living Nagamori possessed a fully unlocked Goukagan. If Kyogi bathed his eyes in molten lava, the very melted essence of the earth itself, the flame from within the planet, he would by far surpasswhat he could now do. His heated beams would become nothing at all compared to his new power, the ability to tap into the very essence of flame itself, magma. He would learn to fire magma from his own eyes and throw lashes of controlled flame forth. Alone this would make him a far more powerful katon user than nearly anyone on the planet. Still, Hinata believed that Kyogi bathing his eyes in a volcanic was about as likely as Ty Dao reaching the true speed of heat and still be alive to tell the tale afterward. That was to say it would clearly be impossible. Nobody could truly reach the speed of heat and even Kyogi wouldn't have the courage and stupidity to dip his face into a bubbling pool of magma. As far as Temano's fate Hinata couldn't guess one way or another. Naturally the patterns on his arms showed that he had ascended, as his teammates had, to a new sort of level in the ways of Mokuton chakra. Still, Hinata didn't have enough evidence as to what wood users could do. Naturally the world didn't. Temano was only the third of his kind, the first being the first hokage and the second being Temano's own father, Tenzou, who had been injected with the first Hokage's DNA to give him such traits. It was only natural that Hinata hadn't nearly enough material to study Temano's abilities and the limit of them thereafter. "I think that you are fine how you are and knowing you that girl won't be able to beat you if she ever tries. Nobody beats my speed demon in a foot race." Hinata said smiling.

Ty Dao blushed openly, the blush only able to be seen above her mask but still very obvious. "I hope so... If I got beat by someone other than a Hazumi I would kick myself. One of these days I'll reach the speed of heat and be faster than anything." Hinata giggled at this and Ty Dao looked at her. "Hinata-sensei... Do you think I'll reach the speed of heat ever?" Ty Dao's face was now wreathed in seriousness. Naturally Hinata had nothing she could say that wouldn't hurt Ty Dao's feelings and still wouldn't be a lie.

Finally, after almost a minute of pause Hinata answered. "Ty Dao-chan... I am sorry... I have a difficult time believing anyone could ever reach that speed." Ty Dao looked slightly hurt at these words and Hinata quickly snapped back. "Of course I think you can easily be faster than anyone but it seems awfully fast, you know? Think about how much chakra it would take, after all."

Ty Dao looked into the pool of water the two now sat in. "I know I should give up... Only one man has ever reached such a speed and he died... I know if I do it there is a good chamnce I'll die..." Ty Dao then perked up, however. "But I know I will be better! After all, if he could do it I can do it better. The Hazumi clan has done everything that the first Hazumi has save for attaining the speed of heat. Now I will be the one to do it and I will be the one to do it not once but twice and more. It seems stupid but I know I can do it... And even if you don't believe me I know someone will."

Hinata was mildly taken aback by these words. It was certainly a powerful statement. She shook her head with a smile and grabbed a bucket, filling it and pouring the water ovr Ty Dao's head. The young woman turned a little insulted to address her teacher but Hinata could only giggle. "I appreciate your enthusiasm but what about learning the more advanced fever jutsu first?"

Ty Dao lightened up at this, a smile forming under her mask. "I suppose you're right. I need to learn some other things first before the speed of heat is attained. Still... Do you think we could go back to Hyoga Sanmyaku some time, Hinata-sensei? I want to try something."

Hinata shrugged. "I don't know. That's something you would have to ask Chouji, not me."

Ty Dao thought for a moment. "Where do you think Hyoga Sanmyaku is, anyway, Hinata-sensei?"

Hinata shook her head at this. "I think it's some place that not even my eyes can see. No doubt only the bears themselves know where it is in relation to other places. That said, I am sure it is very far north."

Ty Dao again thought for a bit. She eventually seemed to throw aside her thoughts with a shrug. "So what are you planning on naming the baby?"

Hinata giggled at this. "I don't know yet. Which of the two are you planning on dating; Hizano-kun or Kyogi-kun?"

Ty Dao turned red all over and it wasn't from the heated water she now sat in. "Well I... I don't know yet. I haven't even thought of it other than at the Chuunin Exam. I mean... both of them are pretty nice, good people. Still, I don't feel any love for either of them... I have a rule, a plan. I will only love a man who defeates me, utterly and completely. So far neither one can come close and even the higher jounin in the village like Lee-senpai never put up a too one sided fight against me. I have yet to ever meet true defeat. I have never before been utterly beaten into submission and until I am nobody will steal my heart."

Hinata couldn't help but heave a sigh. "You shouldn't be so choosy, Ty Dao-chan. One of these days a man will outright beat you and that day you'll have to choose him. What if he is a real enemy or someone that you hate?"

Ty Dao shook her head. "It wouldn't matter. The Hazumi, until just recently, has divided itself wholly from all major conflict, even when Konoha wiped out Kagerougakure No Sato the Hazumi stayed decidedly out of the battle proper. I am, first and foremost, a Hazumi clan member. If he is a true enemy he may do with me what he likes as a spoil of war or whatever he may call me. As somebody I will hate it wouldn't matter. Hatred I may hold for him but I choose not for true love. The Hazumi pair off more for excellent genes instead of for real love. Besides..." Ty Dao paused at this moment, looking at the water. "I have a feeling that when I am finally beaten soundly... I will fall madly in love for someone regardless of who it may be. Perhaps even my most hated enemy will become my most precious lover through that very trial."

Hinata again sighed. "If that is what you think then I cannot say otherwise but please do think on it. You never know when the one beating you soundly is wanting you truly dead."

Ty Dao shook her head. "I have heard it once before from a man. There is a lack of perfect breasts in the world. It would be a shame to waste yours. This was said to my mother by a man before she died. My father was very angry... I have those same breasts and I am sure a man wouldn't waste my body when I was to offer it so wholly to him."

Hinata paused in mild confusion. She supposed Ty Dao was getting a bit older every day. "Your mother still was killed, was she not?"

Ty Dao nodded. "Yes... By a woman, not a man."

Hinata nodded only just. "I am sorry." Ty Dao shook her head at this. "Let's get off the sad topics though... How about, after this, we go eat some cake." Ty Dao smiled and nodded. This all seemed just to much for Hinata now. It would be better to return to it after everything blew over. After the pregnancy was up and after Ty Dao became a jounin... After Hinata got down a few pieces of apple pie at least.

{HR}

There you have it everyone! No trust me, those ascendance things WILL happen, just not in this fic trilogy. They are left for Snow, Fever and Sunburst! Anyway this chapter wasn't all that great. Kyogi's ability was actually an old Ibana technique that had been hidden away and Kyogi's tunneling had uncovered it. The Ame character from the Chuunin Exam that Ty Dao talked about was Umori Kodama, who doesn't have speed in general as her power, mind you. Still that is for another chapter, not this author's note.

Nothing really else to say

Yours,

Tankou001


	11. Invasion Of All! The War Begins

Quintessence

A Chouji X Hinata Fanfiction

Hey all! Tankou001 here with an all new chapter of Quintessence! Gradually this fic has been slowing down to a climax I believe though I think it still has a few more chapters left to it before I am ready to move on to Zenith, the final fic of the trilogy I have come to call The Transcendence Trilogy. I gotta say I am proud of my work and the views/reviews it has gotten. I have turned many a non-believer into a ChouNata supporter with this seires thus far and plan only to increase such numbers. Still I suppose I can only do that by writing more. We have seen the crash of Hinata's dreams worsened by the state of her Father's abuse. We have noted Chouji's transformation over the nine years of absence and their meeting. We have witnessed the slow and wonderful process of the two gradually gravitating toward one another and eventually pairing up. Through the first nine chapters we have witnessed missions with students and the impressive reality of love among the two most unlikely people. We have seen the Hyuuga Coup and Chouji's amazing act to put a stop to such a heinous crime. With that Pulchritudinous drew most decidedly to a close after a short meeting with the Polar Council for the approval of Hinata's worth to wed Chouji.

On that very note we had next witnessed training of the students to become what they had never seemed to become. We have studied the new forms of the teams and watched as they were set against and among each other in the wondrous Chuunin Exam. We marveled at the Semi-finals and then bore grand witness to the amazing wedding in Hyōga Sanmyaku, the honeymoon after that and the wonderful return ending with chuunin among our favorite three teams of Konoha. We have seen that Hinata is well with child and that Chouji has trained everyone for a fitting career as responsible ninja. Still, what of Kagegakure No Sato? They still roam around, causing trouble for all. We'll see this chapter!

Enjoy

{HR}

Chapter Eleven: Invasion Of All! The War Begins

Chouji woke slowly as the sunlight hit his face from the window. He gently turned away but the light was just too much to let him alone and he looked at his beloved Hinata who lie next to him. Her belly was much larger now. Five months along and she was still so very beautiful to him. How could she be less beautiful now though? Not only was she the wonderful Hinata that Chouji had fallen so head over heels for but now she held the very proof of their priceless love for each other within her own body. Their love had brought forth that very bulge in her belly and Chouji would have had it no other way. Slowly he laid a kiss on Hinata's forehead as she lie asleep. She needed more sleep than usual now, of course. She was eating, walking, sleeping and drinking for two, it seemed, even if Chouji knew better. He wouldn't rouse her for the world, though. She was a picture of beauty. Slowly he got out of bed, careful not to wake his wife as he got dressed and went downstairs. As he stepped into the kitchen to grab one of the many muffins that now all lay wrapped up on the counters he felt a slight thumping against his temple. Turning his head groggily he spotted... himself. It was an exact duplicate of himself standing on his shoulder in a silk, button up shirt and leather pants. The little Chouji also had two very distinct devil horns and a demon tail. He leaned on a pitchfork that stabbed painlessly against Chouji's shoulder. Chouji sighed. "I am definitely in far too good a mood right now to relive my pre-marriage hallucinations..." He said slowly

"Too bad, big guy." The little Chouji called up. "Whether you like it or not I am part of you, forever and always, as long as you live. Anyway I haven't talked to you in such a long time I wanted to come and congratulate you. Ya did good, big guy. How about later tonight you and I kick back a couple of sakes and invite over the others?" Chouji raised an eyebrow to his little devil clone. Naturally he could see this annoying demonic representation of himself but the ting had no true substance. It confused Chouji how the little demon would be able to "kick back a couple of sakes." In response to these thoughts, which Chouji knew the miniature copy could hear just as easily as Chouji himself could, the mini-Chouji punched Chouji in the temple, causing his head to ache a bit. "If you kick back sake I do too. The more drunk you get the better it is for me. I am, after all, just a sentient reflection of your darker side made real by a small fraction of chakra. Naturally whatever happens to you I feel at least a bit of. Also I gotta hand it to you. It was pretty cool when you defeated Naruto-kun. Granted I didn't like it on my end but I doubt you had it any better. One problem, though... There isn't at all enough room in your mind for three. What's gonna happen when Mr. Nice Guy comes back after a few more years?"

Chouji just shook his head. "Don't you have anyone else to annoy? Couldn't you go chat with Hinata's demon or something? I know she has one, you know." In truth Chouji just wanted to be alone for a bit. He was groggy and too tired to deal with an annoying mirror of himself. "How about you go and annoy the Beast Man, try takng him on or something... Then I won't need to make room for three in my already cluttered mind..."

Once again a hard punch to the temple came, making Chouji's head ache even more. "Very funny, wise guy... Shoulder Demons and Angels control dreams... When you are asleep by choice we are at work. We can't interact unless both of you are not dreaming and I can tell you Hinata is dreaming and all of those dreams are about you in various forms of undress or doing things like--" Immediately Chouji's forefinger sliced through the miniature Chouji's head, leaving a wispy trailing of chakra behind until it reformed into a normal looking head once again. The demon gave Chouji a hurt look. "Alright, I suppose I won't continue then... Anyway that Beast Man guy is a pain... He's only ever serious... I'd rather be hit by the Kyuubi again than talk to him."

Chouji sighed as he bit into the muffin he had taken from the counter. "Alright... So what you are saying is that you just want to stayaround and annoy me?"

The demon Chouji chuckled. "Normally that would be a yes... However, this time it is a bit different."

"What, do you two demons have ideas in your head about threesomes, or something?"

"No." The demon Chouji started. "Actually it is about something bigger... This is something you may want to pay serius attention to because it didn't come from a shoulder demon or angel... This alone came from the beast himself. He tells you that you may want to crack into that store of pipe crap that you tripped for a day on back in Hyōga Sanymaku. There may be an omen for the future that he has seen which you haven't. He alone controls those trips so I would be inclined to listen to his news if I were you... Not to mention I get the advantage of having fun myself if you trip out for a few hours."

Chouji heaved a sigh of annoyance. "Alright... I suppose it warrants paying attention to. I'll leave Hinata a note and head off to the mountains... I don't have anything to do today anyway..." Chouji did just this. He got well dressed in his normal ninja attire, left Hinata a note before leaving with a long bone pipe and a box of special Polar Pipeweed. Chouji still didn't know what the hell kind of plant would give such an effect but it was very effective so far as Chouji had experienced.

Two hours of travel later Chouji was in one of the many mountains of the Forest Country. Snow peppered down slowly atop the mpountain and all around where Chouji walked. It was always snowing so this wasn't at all surprising. In the distance, however, Chouji spotted a mound in the snow and it didn't seem right. Stepping closer he came to the conclusion that there was no way it could be anything but an igloo. He moved to it slowly and began to step around to the entrance. It was a huge igloo as well. It would easily be able to hold Chouji and many others inside and still give room to jump up and down. As he peered inside he saw someone he definitely didn't expect. Hyuuga Hizano sat in the igloo with Ty Dao. He sat shirtless, of course, the cool ground under him clean of snow and debris. Ty Dao sat across from him, her eyes closed as his own were. They seemed deep in meditation and it confused Chouji as to what was happening. What amazed Chouji most was the state of the igloo floor. The floor at Hizano's side was, of course, snow free though it was covered in frost. Ty Dao's side had grass that was most definitely wilted and burned. Were the two simply sitting in place within their own mental battle, affecting the area around them with their own chakra as a result.

Chouji made a noise and a blast of air ripped from the igloo entrance, blinding him momentarily. When he opened his eyes again Ty Dao yawned and Hizano stretched. Had they been sleeping like that, cross-legged and in mediotative position? There was no way. Hizano was the first to notice Chouji. "Chouji-sensei? What are you doing here?"

Chouji shook his head as he ducked into the igloo entrance. The inside was now cold as there was nothing at the entrance to keep the warmth in. Chouji did them the favor of raising a bit of earth to block the warm air from escaping. "I came up here to... well I came up here to do a bit of divining... if you will."

Hizano looked confused bbut Ty Dao spoke up. "You will use a special drug for it then?" She asked, "That's what the pipe and box are for aren't they? The Hazumi have a special divining drug as well."

Chouji nodded a bit. "Yes, I am... Something inside me told me I should and so I am. I am actually slightly glad to see Hizano here... Still why were you two here in the first place?"

Hizano hesitated. "We were in a challenge... A sort of.... How to say it."

"A mind to mind battle." Ty Dao cut in. "I have a lot of Hazumi clan tools, one of them lets two be linked in the mind as one and thus may converse, fight or otherwise spend time within the mind of their partner. This battle was one that I suggested... It's a complicated process I suppose but it was well worth it. I now quite possibly understand more about the Hyuuga than anyone other than a Hyuuga themself could due to my time within Hizano-kun's mind."

Hizano nodded a bit, blushing slightly. "I accepted when she asked me. We chose this kind of location out of privacy... Ty Dao-chan says that when it is all happening we can't be interrupted."

Chouji was mildly confused but wouldn't dwell on it. It sounded like a very effective technique if one could share the same mind as another. Chouji could hardly understand his own mind enough to get by. To completely understand the mind of another would be amazing. He slowly felt his mind drifting to thoughts of doing such a thing with Hinata. As if reading his own mind Ty Dao spoke up. "If you are thinking about doing it with Hiata-sensei I am sorry to tell you that until she has the child it would be impossible. The Hazumi make these items for two separate minds. Hinata-sensei has two withn her own body presently. The mind of the child would interfere and make the ritual impossible. For that matter I don't know if the Beast Man within your body would intrfere or not. Naturally sentient chakra beings naturally within a person don't get in the way and Hizano only has vestiges of the criminal of the Polar Clan within his body. The power is there as well as the ill intent though it is only that, not the original bear itself. Still, the Beast Man is just that. You were given a new being as the Jinchuuriki were granted separate entities inside. Due to this no Jinchuuriki can use this technique and I am not sure if it would work with you."

Chouji shrugged a bit. "I suppose I'll just have to do it the old fashion way... Still I have something do do... Hizano... I would ask you to join me... This is the first time you have ever done this, right? I have a feelin, after seeing you down as of late, that you may need a bit of a spirit walk as I do now. Would you join me?"

Ty Dao spoke up before Hizano could reply. "I would like to stay with you two. I wouldn't dare to partake for myself. I am not yet ready for such a unique experience which is why I don't partake of the wine of delirium yet. Still.. I believe that i would be able to handle an experience if I were to link to Hizano's mind, granted he would allow me to and granted he would do this as well."

Hizano hesitated and then nodded. "I suppose it wouldn't be too bad."

Chouji nodded, slowly opening the box. Inside of the box was the same gluey, sticky, substance that Chouji remembered it to be from back in Hyōga Sanmyaku. He took a bit and shoved it into the bowl of the long bone pipe, loading the bowl to full before sending katon chakra to his thumb, pressing it against the sticky plant stuff to ignite it. The stuff burned long without need of relighting, just as pipe tobacco did. Slowly Chouji drew as Ty Dao set up an item in between her and Hizano. Chouji's mind started fogging and he looked at Ty Dao. "I'm not going to be half burnt when I get done am I?"

Ty Dao shook her head a bit. "No, that was a mental battle. This alone is a trip of understanding."

Chouji sighed and drew long again from the pipe. His mind was now fogging up badly as he breathed a long plume of blue smoke and the igloo began to fill with it. "Hizano-kun... you take a draw from this and then pass it back. Hold the smoke as long as you can before exhalation. Ty Dao-chan, would I be able to trust you to light and pack any new bowls?" Ty Dao nodded, a motion that Chouji was lucky to catch. Hizano reached out and took the pipe from his teacher, drawing from the pipe briefly before coughing badly. Chouji smiled a bit, his clouded mind working entertainment out of this. It seemed like that was one effect that always came first, euphoria. "You'll get used to the harsh smoke quickly..." Chouji spoke as he again took the pipe. He had only coughed once and the many draws afterward had been smooth as a well polished stone.

Slowly the time went on. Chouji and Hizano drew many times as Ty Dao packed the pipe bowl every time and lit it for them. Soon enough Hizano was much too far gone to accept another draw and Chouji was only left, drifting alone on the edge of coherence with Ty Dao as his "caretaker." Eventually she spoke, he voice mildly hesitant. "I have seen only a few coherent things from Hizano's mind in the past while... It is... confusing."

Chouji nodded slowly, only just hearing Ty Dao's voice. "Often... it would be confusing for anyone... but the person experiencing the trip..." Chouji's words were slow and he paused every few words. The gentle dreamscape was cascading over his vision but he hadn't yet drawn enough from the drug to fall out of reality. He saw blurry scenes but heard nothing and what he was seeing wasn't yet detailed enough to make out the situation. "It is a... gateway to a potential future... Ty Dao-chan... I wouldn't expect you to understand until you have drawn the pictures... in your own mind..." Ty Dao nodded a bit. She looked a bit drawn into it and not from the link to Hizano's mind alone. The smoke still held the effect of a draw from the pipe, albeit a weakened one. The igloo was filled with the blue haze from all of the smoke and Chouji's continued draws only proved to fill the igloo more with thicker blue smoke. "Ty Dao-chan... I will soon lose myself... What you choose to do... It's your choice... I suppose... Just don't let anyone in."

Ty Dao made a noise in the distance that was reality as Chouji took a last draw and fell completely through reality, the floor beneath him giving out and letting him fall into the hallucination that was his spirit trip. On the outside he would appear conscious but unresponsive as Hizano was beside him. In truth there would be nothing of Chouji to tell on the outside. Now he was within the spirit world. He fell and fell and fell some more. Finally he landed softly on his feet in front of... himself. It was him but it was him in the visage of the Beast Man. The Beast Man stood straight, taller than him but definitely still Chouji. He pointed to a light in the encompassing dark and started walking, Chouji following him. The light was reddish. As they neared it Chouji felt warmer. He felt as though he would burn up anoy moment. It was then that they reached the light proper. It was a village burning. It was many villages burning down including Konohagaure No Sato itself. Men wearing the hitai ite of Kagegakure No Sato leaped about, fighting other ninja and mowing them down with great numbers. "This is the fate that coud befall the world within the week if you do not flee, Akimichi Chouji..." The Beast Man Spoke slowly with a scratchy voice. "You should run while you have time. Take your lover, your belongings and your teams and flee to Hyoga Sanmyaku as soon as you can Worry not for the families of your teams. Fear not for the other villagers for they will be helped by ohers who have the power of numbers that you lack. The Polar Clan will house you but this time they dare not emerge to fight as they did in the Hyuuga Coup. Take your teams, valuables and lover away from your village and many will be spared through fate. Those who aren't spared from their home's destruction will recover. You need to leave this day if it is possible for the enemy is upon your very home before tomorrow's sun rises."

Chouji paused. "How can this be, Beast Man? There is no way that Konoha could be attacked like that."

"You know not what could befall you!" The Beast Man called out as he started to fade backward. "Uzumaki Naruto is powerful indeed. He has the toads and the power of the Kyuubi No Youko. He will pull forward to protect the village in your absence. You, however, will receive no help from the Polar Clan for they dare not emerge from their most recent news. If you wish to learn this you will leave to Hyōga Sanmyaku as soon as you can. I can explain no more. I will tell you this alone. On the hour every hour for the next day exactly you will be able to summon Yuji-Yuki to call you to Hyōga Sanmyaku. That is twenty-four chances. After that time Hyoga Sanmyaku will be closed off to you ntil the threat passes, by which point you could very well be dead. Akimichi Chouji... Your Valuables, Your Teams, Your Lover. Bring them as soon as you can within twenty-four hours. If you choose to ignore this vision you will be destined to die regardless of how powerful you are. I will release you now from this vision even though you should, by all means, be incoherent for hours. You have twenty-four hours, twenty-four occasions to summon Yuji-Yuki... Use one of them as soon as you can. I will gift you now... with a return to your home and lover. Your students will also be at your home now. Goodbye, Akimichi Chouji... Until we next meet."

With that Chouji's eyes opened wide and he breathed the air that clearly was from his forge. He sat bolt upright and Hizano did the same next to him. Ty Dao leaned against the wall in front of them, eyes wide in shock. "I know you both got that message, get going now!" Chouji cried out as he stood. "Both of you gather the others no matter what and return in ten hours at the latest." Chouji charged out of his forge and into the house, Hizano and Ty Dao not wasting any time in taking their leave either.

Hinata stood happily in the kitchen, stirring some cake batter. She had gotten Chouji's note and would wait as long as it took for him to get back. Chouji knew at all times what he would be doing in the mountains. Hinata was sure he would be back before dinner. That man never missed dinner. That very moment, however, Chouji burst through the back door and rushed into the kitchen without even taking his boots off. "Chouji, what's wrong?" Hinata asked with concern in her voice. Why was Chouji back so soon and why did he seem so rushed?

Chouji looked at Hinata and stepped into the kitchen. He was tracking dirt into the kitchen too. "Hinata, we have to leave. Get your things and get ready to be gne for a while, alright? We have to go to Hyōga Sanmyaku for a while, I don't know how long."

To say that Hinata was confused would have been a vast understatement. "What's happening? Is something happening to the bears?" Hinata hoped everyone would be alright. It was unthinkable that the polar clan would really be in trouble.

Chouji shook his head as he gathered up storage scrolls. "No, Hinata, the bears are fine and that's why we are takng refuge with them but we don't have more than a day... Konohagakure is going to be attaked as ell as many other villages." Hinata froze in shock as she walked toward Chouji when she heard this. It was a joke, right? Chouji looked back at Hinata and his stern face went soft as he approached her. "Hinata. My love, I won't let anything hapen to you. I had a vision and it said that Kagegakure No Sato was attacking us before tomorrow's first light We have twenty-four chances to summon Yuji-Yuki and get to the polar clan before a day is up. I was told, in my vision, to gather my valuables, gather our teams and gather my lover. I plan to do at least the last if I can't do the first two."

Hinata hesitated but slowly nodded. She was absolutely no use right now in her pregnant state, If attacked she would have to rely on her team and her husband. Therefor this would be the best choice of all things, clearly. Immediately, as Chouji parted from her, Hinata went to gathering her own valuables in storage scrolls. It didn't take long at all, actually. No, Hinata knew what to pack right away. She knew what to get and how to put it and soon enough she had her gear in storage scrolls or bags. Already Temano had arrived He had his things, albeit not many. A good deal of his gear was in storage scrolls, of course. Maya showed up next, almost nothing on her. Chouji just shook his head and packed more storage scrolls for her, throwing proper clothing on her with a heavy coat. Next Anka appeared. It wasn't for the situation at hand that she had arrived. It was to use Chouji's forge. Upon hearing the news she sent message home but stayed. Kakashi appeared less than a half an hour later with her things. Kakashi spoke with Chouji briefly to get the whole news before leaving to inform Tsunade herself about the no doubt impending attack. It had already been near four hours since Chouji had returned. Anka was banging in the forge, asking not to be bothered until the last moment. Still, Hinata couldn't take it. What was Anka doing in a forge when Konoha was about to be attacked? Hinata rushed into the forge as Chouji, Temano and Maya spoke about what was to happen. Hinata had already heard the gist of it all twenty times. As she stepped into the forge Hinata spoke up as Anka slammed an oversized hammer on something. "Anka-chan we need to leave this place, what are you trying to work on? You have hundreds of kunai already. Could you help out around the--" Hinata gasped as she finally noticed what Anka was striking with her oversized hammer. Never before had she seen such a huge sword in her life, and that was indeed saying something. It couldn't be classified as a sword even. It was far too big, It would have been closer to the size of an I-Beam, nearly three times the length of a normal man. It was black in color, a work of art if you happened to be a giant as far as swords went. Still Hnata couldn't grasp why Anka was making such a monstrous weapon.

"Get Chouji-sensei!" Anka ordered as she hammered the blade. Without questioning at all Hinata went to get Choujim, seeing Sai in the house now. Chouji was speaking to him about the whole procedure now, Maya and Temano working around the house to get things packed away. Hinata tugged on his arm and got him to come, bringing him to Anka, who was still pounding on the sword. As Chouji entered Anka spoke, as though seeing him with unexisting eyes in the back of her head. "Chouji-sensei, I need you to come see this. It's important."

Chouji stepped forward and his jaw dropped as he saw the massive blade. "Anka-chan? What is this?" The sword was incredible. It was bigger than any blade Chouji had ever seen. Naturally he had, at one point, tried out the idea of a sword as a weapon. He liked the feel of a sword in hand but none ever were big enough so Chouji had opted to use his earthen club instead alongside his katas. Naturally Chouuji had never imagined someone, certainly not his own student, would make such an implement of destruction. It especially surprised him that she had made it this whole time without Chouji noticing. That and the fact that Chouji never remembered ever having enough good metal for it in the first place. How in the world had Anka gotten all of that material into the forge without arousing suspicion? "Why did you make this all?"

Anka looked at Chouji for a moment. "I am making it for you. It's almost done but I need some time. I need about sixteen hours before it will be done." I understand that's cutting it close but this needs done. I need you around for it because only you will be able to use it."

"How did you make this, Anka-chan?" Chouji asked. "How do you know how to make a bonded weapon too?"

Anka went back to slamming her hammer on the metal, no longer looking at Chouji. "When I watched you repair my family blade I asked my father how it had been done. He showed me many scrolls about smithing and gradually I came to understand smithing properly. For about three weeks I have been making this. I think you could put it to good use. It will utilize the polar energy that you use... Or it should. I still need time though... Sixteen hours at the least and it has to be done tonight. I won't leave it behind and I don't want to take the chance that your polar clan kin won't have the necessary place to finish it. Please, Chouji-sensei, Let me finish it."

Chouji inwardly chasticed himself for ever allowing Anka to access his workshop. Still it was a mighty weapon, or would be. Sixteen hours was cutting it close. They would only have four instances afterward to summon Yuji-Yuki. Still, if there was even one instance left there was still hope. "Alright..." Chouji resigned. "I'll let you finish it but don't think I won't be having a talk with you about this later. What do you need me to do?"

"I need your blood." Anka said immediately, shocking Chouji a bit. "One pint, no less."

"And that is what I will take care of." A voice from the door came. Hinata jumped in shock as she turned to see Tsunade herself standing at the door to the forge. "Akimcihi Chouji, Akimichi Hinata, Hatake Anka. I will have you all know that I don't approve of this one bit but I am going to help all of you. Naturally I would like all of my ninja in the village, however, the Polar Clan saved the village once before. I cannot possibly understand what is to happen but it was thanks to the Polar Clan this time that we may have ample time to prepare. I will post two jounin at this point after I draw blood for you, Akimichi Chouji. My sources have looked ahead and found Kagegakure No sato scouts already in range from this side of the village. It would be better in the first place for me to place ninja in waiting here anyway. That said I need to get back to my post as soon as I draw this pint of blood so we may as well get it done now." Tsunade drew from her belt a scroll and from it summoned a blood bag and a small surgery kit. Naturally this wouldn't surprise anyone, of course. Tsunade was a doctor above all things. She no doubt went nowhere without all of her various medical supplies. "Akimichi Chouji, come here. Akimichi Hinata, go to meet the oncoming reinforcements and your teams."

Hinata quickly ran out of the workshop to do as she was bid. It was all getting so horrible. The village was no doubt already on very high alert. As she neared the front door of the house a knock came to it and she opened it up. Opening the door she found Shikamaru, Shikani and Shikana. As usual Shikamaru possessed the bored look. "Yo, Hinata-chan. Sai-kun around?"

Sai appeared behind Hinata and greeted Shikamaru with a smile. "Good to see you have made it, Shikana and Shikani."

The twins looked possitively petrified and backed up behind their father. Shikamaru sighed and looked at his daughters. "Girls... you will be safe and when you come back your mom and I, your little sister as well will be there waiting for you. Right now, however, you have to go with your teacher and the Akimichi. Believe me, Chouji and Hinata-chan are very trustworthy. Chouji and Hinata-chan won't let you come to harm and neither will the other teams." Shikamaru straightened up and addressed Hinata and Sai. "I trust I don't have to tell Chouji. You guys keep my daughters safe, alright?" Hinata and Sai both nodded as Hinata kneeled as mucvh as she could, holding her arms out. Shikani and Shikana ran to hug her. They had long seen Hinata as a figure of kindness and safety, it was only natural that right now they saw her as sanctuary. As Hinata walked them into the living room her keen ears heard Shikamaru's voice speaking to Sai quietly. "Sai-kun... If Temari and I die you know what you need to do, right?" Sai noise of acknowledgement came after that and Hinata shut it the rest out.

Soon enough the twins were ready to go but Hinata fretted still. She made to get to the village. It was only fifteen minutes walk away. Still, as she made to leave Sai grabbed her wrist just before she could get more than a hundred feet from the house. "Hinata-chan, Please don't leave right now. The students will come, don't head to the village."

It was at that moment that three figures appeared in the distance. One was unmistakeably Ty Dao, loaded down with things both storage scrolls and other things. Another was most obviously Uchiha Itachi, walking just behind her, carrying things of his own. Finally Aburame Shino tagged along just behind Itachi. He was carrying a gigantic gourd which no doubt housed many millions of Kikaichu. Hinata let them near and looked at Itachi and Shino, her heart lifting a bit. They would help and deliver messages, right? They could find the three remaining students and bring them, couldn't they? Ty Dao was the first to speak, as though reading Hinata's mind. "Hizano-kun is on his way and so is Asame-chan. Kyogi says he will be occupied with something for a few hours but he will come by the time night falls."

Itachi nodded, stepping into the house and setting things down. "I have been told I am needed in the workshop. Would you tell me where this workshop is?" Hinata quickly informed Itachi of where he would find Chouji's workshop and the Uchiha was immediately gone.

Meanwhile Shino waited behind as Hinata continued to fret over everything. Every little detail dug at her brain, making her worry more and more. What was going to happen, what would everyone do when Kagegakure No Sato attacked? Shino put a hand on her shoulder and spoke. "Hinata, I can tell you are worrying. You fear for the village, right?" Hinata nodded. "Worry not. This has happened before and it was bound to happen again. The village of Konoha is strong. We will succeed in our defense. There will, of course, be losses but they will not be great if we can help it. I was sent here with Itachi-kun specifically to dwindle down the first few waves. The power of the insect is great and Itachi's eyes will stop many. You need not worry about anyone."

"I know Shino... But it scares me... I don't want to think about this but I have to." Hinata said slowly, pulling Shino into an embrace for comfort.

Shino hesitated for a moment. "I understand Hinata. I too have people that I love... I am glad at least a few of them are fleeing the devastation directly. I am glad that you and Chouji-kun are able to get away and be far from the attack when it happens. I have sent word to Kirigakure where Chihara is right now. I let her know everything she needs to know. Remember that, if anything happens to the old team; to me or Kiba or Akamaru you will still be around. That alone is enough for me to comfort myself with."

Hnata was a bit shocked that she was hearing these words from Shino. Naturally her mind went to other things first but those such things were wholly preposterous. Shino was married to the woman of his dreams. Hinata didn't doubt, however, that Shino had before had feelings for her now that he mind was off perpetually worshipping Naruto. Still these were words of love and friendship, not of romance. Slowly she nodded and parted from Shino, stepping out the door again. "I need to go out to keep an eye for the others." Shino nodded and left to the back door of the house.

The day dragged a bit before Asame arrived. Kurenai accompanied her daughter to the house and exchanged some words with Hinata before she left. Of course these words were the standard things. To take care of Asame, to make sure to take care of herself, what to do if Hinata returned and found Kurenai something other than alive and well. Hinata didn't dare interupt Kurenai as she spoke past her sobs. Naturally Kurenai had lost Asuma many years ago. She was no doubt happy to get Asame away before something could happen that would make her beloved daughter nothing more than a statistic. After a few goodbyes to everyone and well wishings Kurenai left, leaving Asame behind in a less than ideal state. Sai quickly took Asame inside to look over her equipment and talk with his team as a whole. Hinata stayed out to wait for the other students. Hizano was, of course, the next to arrive. He carried a gigantic bag on his back, looking as though it weighed more than the hyuuga himself did. Strangely Hizano carried the bag with ease. Hinata went to help him but Hizano shook his head. Still he was cordial. "Excuse me, Hinata-sensei, may I ask where Chouji-sensei is? I need to discuss something about fishing with him."

Hinata blinked in confusion but spoke up nevertheless. "Chouji is in his workshop with Anka-chan. No doubt he will want to talk with you anyway." With that Hizano thanked Hinata, almost seeming unphased at all by the coming attack, walking toward the back lot to speak with Chouji without even putting his bags down. The day dragged on more. Shino came to check on Hnata a few times as well as everyone else. Alone Anka and Chouji were not seen by Hinata but this was understandable enough. The night was had long fallen and Hinata worried for Kyogi. He would come, he would. Still when would that time be that he arrived. Slowly Hinata alowed herself to relax, however. They had several ninja here; Itachi and Shino, the three rookie teams, Chouji. Hinata would try not to fret anymore. Closing her eyes as the dark fell on the land Hinata thought. It was three minutes after the hour and nineteen hours had passed since Chouji had arrived back home. In roughly one hour Anka would be done with her work and Chouji would no doubt want to take off. Four hours alone would remain. Kyogi would need to appear in those four hours. Already Ty Dao had rushed back and foerth thrice to get Kyogi but he was still busy, with what not even Ty Dao could say. Whatever Kyogi was working on had to be serious for him to pass up the first chance to get to safety, even knowing him. Hinata again opened her eyes, hearing foot steps. She didn't see something welcome. A thin, short man with a Kagegakure Hitai Ite stood in front of her, a grin about his face filled with gnarled teeth. Hinata screamed as he pulled hid Kunai but before the man could strike Kikaichu covered him, eating him to nothing in seconds.

Shino stepped up to Hinata and picked her up bridal style. "Are you alright, Hinata?" Hinata nodded slowly. "This place isn't safe anymore. You must find sanctuary in your home." Shino opened the door as another Kage ninja appeared and was immediately distracted by Sai. The door was closed and Hinata lety down. "Hinata, do you have a basement?" Hinata nodded. "Go there and seek refuge. I will send someone down do guard yu. Go, now!" Hinata didn't dare pause in her flight.

Meanwhile Chouji waited in his workshop. Itachi had come in handy. His Amaterasu burned hotter and longer than the normal forge flames. Anka had been through some rather uncomfortably close encounters but Itachi had been right there to assist in any unwanted flames spreading from their boundaries as only he could extinguish them reliably. He heard Hinata's scream and stood bolt upright from his position near the forge proper. Itachi placed a hand on his shoulder, however. "She is fine, Chouji-kun. Please be at ease. Stay here with Anka-chan."

Chouji shook his head. "I need to protect her." he said, trying to step for the door.

Itachi stopped Choujim, however, with a punch to the face. For once his eyes showed true emotion, genuine anger and concern. "Chouji-kun, I fear for my wife as well but please calm down! You have your place here. Stay with your student. There is one hour left and we have been sent to take care of this problem. Anka-chan, I am extinguishing Amaterasu. Nothing will contain it after I leave. Allow me, however, to fuel the new fire." Itachi placed his hands together and blew flame into the forge, his Amaterasu going out and being replaced by a wonderful roaring flame within the forge. "I will leave you two now. I am sending one of your chuunin students to guard this workshop in my stead."

With that Itachi left the workshop as Anka continued to pound at the sword. It had been a rather rough piece of work at the beginning but now, fifteen hours into the work, the sword had gone from a gigantic representation of a rather well crafted sword to a positively incredible work of giant scaled artwork. Only Chouji, however, could really understand this since he too did smithing as a hobby and before as a necessity. Many hours ago Tsunade had removed Chouji's blood to fuel the creation of the sword. Gradually Anka had poured his blood bit by bit onto the blade, the blood sizzling into the metal as it was being made. There was still a bit of blood but not much left. The thing now, however, seemed even bigger than it was before. Naturally it wasn't any longer but the blade seemed thicker and wider. How many times had Anka folded the steel? How many times had she swung that hammer into black fires to build this blade. She must have folded the steel a million times or more, her hands working with marvelous speed and precision that easily outmatched any work Chouji could do at a forge. While most would see this as boring it was not so to the large Akimichi. Anka had certainly far surpassed Chouji's own hammering skill. This was next level craftsmanship. In truth Anka now had already stopped flodling and pounding and worked on the lighter pieces of the blade. It was strange to see her working the hot steel in such a way. She was much shorter, much smaller than Chouji and yet she had placed herself around the blade to build it instead of moving it for the most part. Granted she had flipped it and enlisted Chouji's help to move it around when needed but Anka probably could have managed it by herself. Anka's body, however, was glistening in sweat, her skin marred by ash and ember markings that had come to her in the last fifteen hours. She was clearly exhausted and that alone was something that her amazing smithing couldn't repair. It was all too clear that her limit was very near and Chouji could do nothing about it. "Chouji-sensei, please lift this for me." She said slowly as she stopped hammering out a detail.

Chouji stepped to the sword and looked at it. It was horrific, so massive he couldn't even think of lifting it effectively. He placed his hands into the dirt and brought them back out covered in stone gloves that would keep his hands cool. Grabbing the handle like Anka bid him he lifted the massive sword onto its tip, allowing Anka to work with a small chisel and hammer to place in the detail. "How exactly is that detailing going to help this sword? Couldn't you work with that much at Hyōga Sanmyaku?" Chouji asked.

Amnka shook her head. "That would take away from the craftsmanship. I cannot let it cool before finishing. A sword is only as powerful as the final swings of its creator. If I were to let it cool before continuing I wouldn't be able to get it right. These markings are important for the sword's function. These last details will allow you to use the sword more easily and also to use your jutsu and other things through the blade itself."

"How will I even be able to carry this? It's nearly three times longer than I am tall." Chouji asked

"You will be able to use and carry it because it will be your blade. When unused only you will be able to contain its size and weight and only you will be able to lift it for combat, or so it should be. I have made thousands of kunai and some lesser items already. I have no doubt that this weapon will be my best yet." Anka answered her teacher, working on some strange design.

At the door of the workshop stepped into view Ty Dao. "I'm here to guard you guys but I have really bad news." Anka didn't bother stopping but Chouji looked over to Ty Dao, still holding the sword above his shoulder. "They are coming now. We thought it would just be scouts but those first few multiplied and all of them are very much solid. Itachi-senpai thinks it's the first wave." Chouji cursed loudly as a Kage ninja came into view. Ty Dao stopped him from entering, gutting him like a fish with a flick of her braid. His blood covered the ground. "We'll need to hold for an hour anyway, right? It's on the hour, isn't it?"

Chouji nodded. How could this happen? If this was the first wave would there be enough time in an hour for all to get done without incident? If they were coming from the direction of Chouji's home in relation to Konoha wouldn't that mean Chouji's own home would be a breaker to scatter the waves of attack? Chouji didn't believe it. He closed his eyes as Ty Dao held off two other Kage ninja and something echoed into his head. _Just ten more minutes and help will arrive._ Chouji's eyes opened wide. Who was speaking to him? _Don't doubt my messages, just keep yourselves alive for ten more minutes. Help is on the way._ Chouji idn't know what was happening but the voice in his head was familiar and not his own. "Ty Dao, did you?"

"Ya, I heard it too!" Ty Dao called back as she kicked a Kage ninja back. "I'm pretty sure I will last easy for ten minutes. Just give me a bit of gound cover. Make it something rough and hard to traverse."

Chouji looked at Anka who nodded. He lowered the sword back down and stepped to the entrance, pressing his hands together and calling out. "Earth: Living Encampment!" In an instant the ground came alive, swallowing Kage ninja at some points and at other just reaching out to attack them beforefinally settling down into a new form, a veritable maze of walls, hills and crevaces all around the house. If any enemies wanted to get to the house now they would have to not only get past the other's attacks but also get through the difficult terrain. "It's not much but do your best." Chouji told Ty Dao before the Hazumi girl raced off. Chouji could defend the workshop well enough by himself even if he wasn't allowed to leave it personally. He made several earth clones and left them at the door and the walls to defend. He immediately went back to assist Anka.

Meanwhile Hinata sat in the basement. She had heard a strange voice in her head. It was familiar, that was for certain, though. She would wait. She knew that Temano was at the top of the stairs with Maya, guarding the door in case anything happened. The door above opened and Hinata grabbed a kunai at her side which she had been given. Maya raced down the stairs, however, and Hinata calmed herself. Maya looked a bit stressed but certainly not scared. She carried her spear with her as always. "Hinata-sensei, Maya guard you down here. Mano-kun keep guard upstairs." Hinata smiled and nodded, sitting at the center of the room. The sound above was most obviously one of battle. Hinata couldn't help but stare at the stairs up to wait for people flooding in at any moment to attack. Ten more minutes until help came. Hinata hoped that everyone would be alright still by then. A sound from behind Hinata made her turn her head. A figure was appearing from the stone walls. Maya stepped between it and Hinata and as it fully emerged the Kagegakure Hitai Ite showed clearly. Maya rushed forward to attack but the hulking Kage ninja reached out and slapped her out of the way, launching Maya into the wall. It looked at Maya and then at Hinata and smiled. Slowly the ninja stepped forward, now looking to most definitely be a man. He stepped up but a few feet away from Hinata he stopped as Maya launched herself back on top of him. She stabbed numerous times at him as the hulking man reached back to pull her off. Expertly Maya dodged these reaching hands as she drove her spear into his back again and again. A final blow through the neck brought the hulking figure down, leaving Hinata scared on the floor in front of him.

Soon enough more arrived through the same way. Maya was beginning to have her hands full with it. How long had it been? At least five minutes by the time Maya started to time. The quick spear user was running back and forth, throwing all sorts of weapons past Hinata's head to protect her from Kunai to senbon to her spear. The battle was getting progressively more and more bloody. Hinata stood in the center of the room, stabbing whoever got too close when approached. She couldn't do anything. The walls seemed alive, Kage ninja emerging from them at a constant basis.

Upstairs, in the workshop Chouji waited, his clones holding back the throng of Kage ninja. It had been eight minutes exactly since he had gotten the message. Two more minutes was all they needed. Anka, however, still had near a half an hour before she would finish the sword and Kyogi was still nowhere to be found. Finally Anka spooke up. "Chouji-sensei, you may leave. I can take it from here. There isn't much left. Leave your clones here and one will disappear when I am done so that you may know about the completion of your weapon."

Chouji nodded and left his clones to protect his student. He stepped past his clones and into the fray to discover hell itself. All around Kage ninja were flooding over the walls and hills of the ebncampment that he had made, being pushed back by the forces inside but only just. Just over a minute left, that was all. As he ran through the enemies Hizano appeared. "Chouji-sensei, get on top of one of the walls, look to the west! Look in the sky."

Chouji nodded, not understanding why this would be important. Still if his student was urging him it would be reasonable to obey it. He climbed to the top of the wall, lookinmg into the maze that he had create first. Kage ninja were swarming the walls and hills, climbing up below him or just flooding around through the area, trying to get a good access point. When he looked at the sky, however, his eyes caught something. In the distance a large winged figure could be seen. He strained his eyes to see closer and the winged figure had long blue hair. It held another figure bridal style and both were human shaped. _You did pretty good, Chouji-san. Allow us to assist you._ The voice in his mind echoed again and the figure in the sky, which was becoming more and more clear, threw her cargo toward Chouji. Sai had come to climb up the wall and was now beside Chouji, tossing exploding kunai at the swarms beneath. Still Sai paused to speak to Chouji. "It's Aryu-chan and Tanget-san, Chouji-kun."

Chouji strained his eyes more on the figures but the one thrown erupted into white light, floating serenly to the ground amidst the enemies. The winged figure, now that Chouji focused on her, was in fact Doubutsu Tai Tanget from Kirigakure No Sato. It seemed Kirigakure No Sato and Himitsugakure No sato had come to help. A voice from below called Chouji's attention. "Akimichi Chouji-sama. Please lower your walls and let us handle this dilemma. We assure you that you and your teams are in good hands." Chouji looked down and saw Doubutsu Tai Tankou and another student from the Chuunin Exam who hadn't made it through the semi-finals. He nodded, jumped down with Sai and lowered his walls reluctantly. The whole land around the house lowered, swallowing up some Kage ninja but revealing so many more. It was an army of what had to only be genin level ninja but their numbers were ridiculous. Tankou stepped in front of Chouji and placed his hands together. "Please Akimichi Chouji-sama, Let us tend to this. Another pair is helping Hyuuga Hinata-sama and a last pair will be appearing on the village side of the house." Chouji looked at Tankou for a bit as he finished his long string of hand seals. "Meteor Fall! Spinning World! Eternal Eclipse!" Tankou formed many more hand seals and finally spoke again in a great call. "Orochi's Soul Piercing Jutsu!"

What Chouji witnessed at that moment put fear unlike any other into his heart. Tankou raised his hands to the sky and groaned in concentration. The moon itself eclipsed the sun and in the sky dots appeared red hot and falling to pieces. The world around Chouji grew heavy against him as his stomach began to churn and tie itself into knots. It felt like the world itself was trying desperaely to buck humanity from its own surface. The dots in the sky became greater and Chouji realized that they were metoers falling from the sky. They came down in ridiculous numbers, blasting into the army in front of Chouji, tossing Kage ninja about in the explosions of their landing. Chouji's mind ached at seeing all of this. If Tanku had this power at the Chuunin Exams why didn't he use it to win? The ninja advancing that weren't being thrown from the ground at their feet, panicking from the sun beiing blotted out or from the mass chaos of the meteors were being ripped in twain as Tankou called out another jutsu and a great fog appeared, ripping men to pieces in seconds. Chouji stepped back and then... it all stopped and his eyes opened to see Sai in front of him, shaking him into reality. It was all just a genjutsu, it seemed. The ninja assaulting the area, however, were in complete chaos now, scattering where meteors would have to be hitting them and falling over in hysterics where no doubt they were being torn asunder. Some men simply laid on the ground twitching uncontrollably. Chouji looked at Sai and spoke up. "Sorry, Sai-kun. I was lost in the genjutsu. I'm going to help Hinata." Sai nodded as Chouji left toward the house.

In the basement Hinata noted no more Kage ninja entering through the walls for a bit. A form, however, climbed out of the floor and Maya stabbed into it as it came into full presence. It was none other than the very same person Maya had lost to in the Chuunin Exam Finals, Kami Miyaku. She grunted and pulle the spear from her shoulder where it had been thrust in. "I understand the need for a rematch..." Miyaku spoke up as she placed her hands together and Kawaru Jintai popped from the floor as well. "But this is no time, Ibana Maya-san. Take Hyuuga Hinata-sama to the floor above. This room is no longer safe as it was. I will stay behind to fight off the Kage assault. Jin-chan, take them upstairs!"

Jin nodded and ushered the three upstairs as Miyaku popped a soldier pill and her wound healed quickly. Hinata looked on as Maya opened the door ahead of her. The Kage ninja forces had already started to flow out of the walls and Miyaku was making quick work of all of them, beating their skulls back into the walls as they emerged, stomping them back into the floor as they rose out to get her. Every attack made the basement shake a bit, the walls and floor exploding out in stome as Miyaku struck into another emerging enemy. As the door to the basement closed up behind them Chouji stood right next to Hinata. She threw herself on him, happy to have her beloved back and protecting her. There was, behind him, Doubutsu Tai Shoki, to check Hinata over. Behind him Awa Kowagu stood. "Why are you all here?" She asked.

Shoki was the one to speak up as he stepped in between Hinata and Chouji. "We've come to help protect Konohagakure No Sato. Amegakure and Sunagakure No Sato are both already under attack. We managed to find our way to the east of the Fire Country before Aryū-sensei told us about the attack here. At Tanget-nee's request we came here to help you all out. Think of this as a furthering of our alliance to Konohagakure No Sato. We all started in Himitsugakure No Sato as well so that it why their lead team is here right now. Please leave it to my team and the Himitsugakure team. We'll keep you all safe." Shoki was already listening to Hinata's stomach and bringing little things out of his belt pouch to check her over. "Did you take any damage in the basement, Hinata-nee-san?" He asked, standing up and making Hinata lean lower so he could look into her mouth. Hinata shook her head. "Chouji-Nii-chan, she seems perfectly fine. She was well protected by your student, it seems. If she becomes injured or anyone else comes to harm please inform me so that I may tend to them."

Chouji nodded. He thought on Anka but he still had a few clones in her presence, fighting to protect her. Still, would they last for the twenty minutes longer that she needed. And where the hell was Kyogi? It was well past dark and there was no sign of him. He looked at Hinata and kissed her. "Hinata, you stay here and protected. I am going out to fight." He looked to Temano who was waiting and to Maya who was scouting the windows. Shikani and Shikana stood in the kitchen, fending off people who were trying to get through the windows there. Ty Dao was obviously outside fighting and so were Hizano and Sai. Anka was still in the workshop. "Temano-kun, Maya-chan. You take care of Hinata. I am going to find Itachi-kun and Shino-kun." The two nodded before Chouji was out the door and again into the fray. As he saw a charging Kage ninja Shino's presence became very apparent by a cloud of swarming kikaichu. He stepped to the Aburame through the piles of dead ninja on the ground and cried out to speak to Shino, the noise around them making simple talking impossible without yelling. "Shino-kun, are you alright?"

Shino nodded. "I was aided by Doubutsu Tai Shoki. Please go help Anka. My kikai tell me she is under tight attack. Itachi-san has already left to help her."

Chouji nodded and turned and before him now was Tanget, her form quite a bit different. Her skin, as usual, was covered in tiger stripes, her feathery blue hair now accented, however, by enormous blue feathered wings. Her nails were lengthened and her arms and legs covered in red fur. Her jackal ears and fox tail were all puffed out with rigid fur. In her hands were weapons. One was a falchion, a blade broad as Tanget was and nearly as long as she was tall. The wicked curve showed well and the lattice work on the blade was floating through the air around the sword itself like tentacles reaching out to grab enemies. In her other hand was a kukri, nearly as long as Tanget's own arm and glowing light blue. "You need to reach your student." She said with a bestial depth in her voice. "Follow me, Chouji-kun."

As Tanget finished a Kage Ninja approached her from behind and, sensing it, Tanget spun about, slicing the man in half with her kukri from a wound that seemed far too shallow to do so before following up with her falchion, a vertical slice downward that destroyed the ground and made the already dead man explode in midair. She gesture for Chouji to follow and the two slew a path of destruction toward Chouji's workshop Itachi was certainly with Anka, judging from the enemy ninja running from the area covered in black flames. As they finally got to Itachi he was with Chouji's last earth clone, fighting off more Kage ninja. Chouji's clone was hit and exploded, becoming a grenade of sharp earthen projectiles. The real Chouji approached and shouted out as Tanget joined the fight as well. "How is Anka-chan?"

Itachi looked at Chouji as Tanget stepped in to take over. The right side of his torso was covered in blood, a large gash open on his figure. "Anka-chan has been injured, but only just. Her leg is hurt but she will be fine until she finishes granted she isn't attacked again."

Chouji saw this wound and grimaced. A man approached from behind but Tanget was on him like a hunting dog on a fox, tearing him limb from limb with her swords. Chouji whistled hard and a form barreled through the crowd of nearby Kage ninja, Shoki rolling into place beside Itachi. He quckly went to healing Itachi and then stepped inside with Chouji to tend to Anka. Anka's leg was bleeding profusely but she was holding strong, ash, sweat, dust and blood all covering her body. She couldn't keep it up with that hurt leg, this was for sure. Shoki healed it more quickly than Chouji would have guessed and stood up as Anka still carved small inscriptions into the metal, which was darker than the deepest night and with streams of crimson along it on each side, burned into the metal like streams of blood that motionlessly streamed along the blade. Half way up the blade a cloudy white came into being, covering the blade to the tip. The picture was an absolute work of art. Chouji stepped close behind Anka. "When will it be done? Soon?"

Anka nodded. "Press your hand against the cloud. It will be hot, but not for long..." Anka looked up at Chouji, her eyes red with the sharingan and blood slowly trickling down from her eyes like tears. She looked positively exhausted. "Once you do that and imprint yourself upon the blade... It will be done." At that Anka fell into unconsciousness, landing in Shoki's arms as Chouji looked at the blade. Place his hand on the white part of the blade?

A call from outside came, Ty Dao wandering in, torn to bits. Hizano held her up now. "We have ten minutes before the hour is up, Chouji-sensei. The Kage ninja are only getting more numerous. My eyes can see them a mile thick and more behind that wave. I don't understand how there can be this many."

Chouji nodded and turned back to the sword as Itachi held the door with Tanget. In the distance flashes of light and splashes of ink were looming closer. Where was Kyogi now? As if answered a wave of heat came through the wall and cleaved through the enemies in front of the door. Chouji looked out of the resulting hole in the back of the workshop now and saw an amazing scene. Near a hundred villagers, all wearing Nagamori symbols flooded toward the area, blasting away any opposing Kage Ninja. Kyogi blasted part of the back wall down to enter and stopped near Chouji. "Sorry it took me so long, Chouji-sensei. I just had to get a few helpers and finish digging the caves for the village to hole up in while the attack went by. The rest of my clan helped too but there are a lot of people, you know?"

That was all Chouji needed. All were present and there was less than ten minutes until the next chance for Yuji-Yuki's summoning. He stepped to the sword and shoved his open palm against the cloudy part of the blade, his skin sizzling from the heat and Chouji wincing in the pain. It was then that the unknowable happened. The blade lifted up against his hand and slid upward, the imprint of his hand in crimson where he had touched it. The handle hit his hand and Chouji felt the air around him grow freezing Everything in the workshop frosted over and Chouji felt power rush through him. "Duck, all of you!" He said as he turned, swinging the blade around with a single hand. Everybody ducked and the sword three times Chouji's height cleaved through the walls of the workshop. The roof was ripped off and flew into the air before shattering dozens of feet away into icy shards. "Hizano, tell me when to summon Yuji-Yuki to the very second when it comes!" Chouji called out, rushing into battle. His sword tore through the enemy, making them freeze and shatter to pieces. The Kage ninja couldn't have known how Chouji was waving around the massive sword with just one hand and neither could Chouji, for that matter. The Akimichi, however, didn't care where the enemy did. Sai and Aryū appeared in his path and Chouji cleared the path for them back to the house everyone was now insid, finding the house a last point of refuge. Either they stood inside, battening down the windows and doorways or they stood just outside, fending off the majority of approaching enemies. Miyaku now stood, covered in blood that was mostly not her own. She breathed heavily, her eye swollen up from no doubt being beaten aound so much. Temano stood looking winded. Shikani lay on the ground with Shoki leaning over her. Her stomach had a gash on it most fierce. Shikana stood above Shoki crying about her twin's injury. Asame stood at a window, stabbing at anyone who dared try to come in.

Ty Dao sat in a corner, not at all looking well. Her skin was red for the most part, those ashen steam lines tracing over her skin. She was covered in sweat and breathed heavily, barely on the edge of consciousness and passing out. Hizano was next to her, cooling her down by doing the practice kata though he was very wounded, one of his shoulders seeming to have been entirely dislocated. Kyogi now entered the house, breathing heavily with a kunai in his gut. He went to pull it out but Tanget, who didn't seem injured at all, stepped to him and stopped him, telling him that it would bled worse if he took it out now. Aryū stood in the room now, supporting Sai with her shoulder. His arm was pointing a direction Chouji knew very well shouldn't be pointed by an arm and his leg had a gash down the length of it starting at about his knee. Hinata was wholly untouched but Maya sat at her feet between her and the front door, her body stabbed in several placed by various projectile weapons. Hinata was just crying. Hizano ceased his kata and stepped to Chouji, grunting in pain as he held his arm. Tankou stood at the stairway, gutting people who came close. He was surrounded by a cloak of black chakra, two chakra tails emerging from behind him. The other girl from the Chuunin Exam who Chouji remembered now as Itamae Sōzō, Was repairing parts of the wall, making wood seemingly out of nothing. Awa Kowagu stood at the front door, making sheets of steel rise from the dirt to guard the way. Itachi stood at a window, blasting enemies outside with endan blasts while Shino stood in the center of the room, blocking any stray projectiles that flew in with his kikai. Finally Kawaru Jintai rushed around, ttrying the bandage up the lesser injuries of the group."Chouji-sensei, we have one minute and seventeen seconds until the time." Chouji nodded.

Sai looked at Aryū and spoke up, speaking through the pain. "Aryū-chan... I can't leave you..."

Aryū, however, shook her head and kissed Sai. "No, Sai. You have to leave and take care of your students. I will be fine. We'll make our way back to Konoha after you all leave. The Nagamori will help us get back to safety. They know we are allies."

Sai hesitated and then nodded. Hizano looked at Chouji and held up his hands showing ten seconds left. Chouji bit into his thumb and formed some hand seals. When Hizano lowered his last finger Chouji placed his hand on his head and Yuji-Yuki appeared in a burst of smoke. "Bout time you guys summoned me! This is a mess! Let's go! Do we have everyone?" Chouji yelled up in confirmation and Yuji-Yuki took a quick count. "Alright, I count everyone, let's get the hell out of here!" The little bear pulled out a scroll from on his back and the thing extended a long way, splitting into many different pieces and enveloping the members of the group. "Mass Reverse Summoning! Carry all marked allies to Hyōga Sanmyaku!"

With that the group was gone from the house and in a chill breeze, surrounded in all directions by snow and ice. Around the group were many polar bears and several latrge sleds which Chouji knew were for the injured. Kuma-Oumono stood tall in front of the group, a stern look about his great bear face. "I welcome thee, teams of Akimichi Chouji, to Hyoga Sanmyaku. Your wounds will be taken care of now and then we will bring you into shelter."

Soon enough everyone was well enough to be moved. Those too hurt to move themselves were loaded onto sleds and pulled by the bears. Those well enough to walk to the halls of the capital were made to walk. Some in the group able to walk were, however, still made to be pulled on sled like Hinata and Anka. Anka was too worn out for Kuma-Oumono to trust her to walk by herself and Hinata was heavy with child, thus making walking more laborious for her. Soon enough the warmer halls of the Polar Capital. The still heavily injured were taken immediately to the medical facilities where healer Bears like Hyōga herself were waiting to tend to the injured. Most, however, were healed enough that natural healing would be easier and more convenient. Among them was, of course, Hinata, Chouji, Shikana and Asame. Asame and Shikana, however, had gone to see Shikani, who was still quite injured. Chouji and Hinata both looked at each other and embraced, having been so worried about each other. A voice from behind growled out and Chouji looked back to see Kuma-Oumono. The great bear king lookd at the pair. "I am proud of you, Chouji. You made the right choice not deciding to stay with your village. I see you have claimed a new tool." Chouji looked at the sword in his hand which was now no more than a hunting knife with an elk horn handle. This perplexed him a bit but he then noticed when he embraced Hinata and was helping the others it hadn't ever left his hand yet never had it gotten in the way. He just hadn't noticed that it had shrunk to its current form. "The young woman with the eyes of the pinwheel told me about it while she was brought to the medical hall. I brought you the scabbard she gave me."

Kuma-Oumono reached back with his great paw and stuck a clawunder his armor, pulling out a leather sheath, tossing it to Chouji. Chouji immediately slid the blade into the sheath and looked back up at Kuma-Oumono. "I am sorry for your allies and companions but fear not. It has been seen that they will be fine in the end. We couldn't help directly but the other clans know and a grand clan of grizzlies is, even now, on their way to aid your village. They will assist in the protection of your village. Mate of Chouji, Hinata, I see you are quite heavy with child already. It is good to see that you were not harmed in battle. Chouji has been a good mate to you in protecting you so. You are all welome here for the time. Hinata, I wish you to get some rest, however. You are heavy with a cub and you must get your rest. For the time being you should eat, sleep and relax. Females heavy with a cub in the Polar Clan are pampered. You are, after all a female of the clan. You deserve no less than what we normally give for such a state of being. Chouji, please follow me."

Chouji nodded and kissed Hinata on the lips briefly, speaking to her. "Don't worry, Hinata. We are safe here now and Konoha will be fine. You go get some rest, alright?" Hinata nodded and the two parted. As Kuma-Oumono and Chouji walked through the halls of the Capital Chouji looked up at the bear king. "Oto-san, what would you say to me?"

The Bear King sighed slowly. "You are becoming more an adult than I would have suspected, Chouji. Naturally, when you received the message I was worried you would be foolish and stay. I am very glad you have not only mustered the courage to flee with family but with friends as well. Sadly I must say that until the cub that your mate carries is born we cannot allow any of you to return though I am sure you had already taken that into account." This was very true. Chouji knew quite well that once Hinata was in the Capital she wouldn't be let anywhere aside from around the halls of the Capital itself. Chouji knew well of the pampering of the Polar Tribe, however, and doubted Hinata would be displeased with her treatment. The others would be treated nearly as grandly as Hinata herself. Though they would probably be made to do some work when they recovered they wouldn't be in any sort of discomfort. Naturally Chouji suspected all of them would need to help on occasion with preparing the food and catching it. It woldn't be so bad, though, for much of the group. Obviously Chouji and Hizano would do everything that any of the rest of the clan would be expected to do. They were part of the clan, after all, and they weren't pregnant as Hinata was. "We will make sure that not only that your team is well taken care of but also able to train if they wish. You also have much to learn, now that you are a full fledged adult of the clan. There is much of the complex you haven't yet seen but as an adult you will see all of it. Sill, I suppose that is for later. For now I would like you to join me in a sort of celebration. You are a man of the clan and therefor you will be joining me and the other men for a ritual tonight concerning the cub that now grows in your mate's womb. I know you will find it to your liking. Hizano-kun is also invited even though he isn't yet a man. I am aware that he already is able to get out of bed. He did well and that deserves a reward.

Later that night Hizano and Chouji both appeared in a grand hall of the Capital. Chouji had never seen this one before but there was a space in the middle where great barrels made from never melting ice stood, full to the brim with beverages. Cushions of fur and pelt littered the room for sitting on and right now many bears were doing just that. Around the walls were gigantic tables of stone holding piles upon piles of different foods, mostly elk, fish and seal but more types were present. Most of the food was, of course raw, but some, which were delicacies, were cooked. Chouji walked into the crowd of male Polar Bears with Hizano and his student turned to him as they approached the barrels of drinks. "Chouji-sensei, what exactly is this about?" Hizano's arm was wrapped against his body now by a fur wrap, making it so he was unable to move his arm so it would heal right. His right arm, however, was free to use and held the armband around it that Kuma-Oumono had given him. Like Chouji now, he wore only pants of fur and no top covering save for the wrapping that held his arm in place.

Chouji reached to his belt, which had a great tankard hanging just as Hizano did. They had both been given mugs, the ones that they would drink from. Every bear seemed to have one so it was probably just something that was expected. As he turned the icy knob on the barrel the spout filled his mug with a dark liquid that held no bubbles and smelled like blood. "It's apparently a celebration for Hinata's pregnancy. I knew about these things but I haven't been to one. Only adult males are allowed at them normally but apparently, after hearing about your bravery, Oto-san wanted you to come. Serve yourself up." Chouji drew deep the draught in his mug as Hizano filled his own. After swallowing Chouji made a face. The drink was blood. Blood with something in it to make it sweeter. It was also extremely alcoholic, as Chouji found. "Don't drink too deep, though, Hizano... This is powerful stuff."

Kuma-Oumono entered the room and everyone turned to him. He announced all of the necessity and soon enough the bears were hollaring for the party after his speech. The Bear King stepped to Chouji and Hizano and addressed them. "He sat on a cushion with mug in one forepaw and pipe in the other. "Chouji, Hizano. I welcome you to the festivities." He stated with an uncharacteristic smile on his great bear face. "Hizano, I understand you have never been to one of these. You aren't yet fully adult but I think that you, as a student of Chouji's and after your bravery today, deserve to share the adult way. Children here wouldn't have ever needed such bravery but I think you have proved enough to be in this event. Still..." The Bear King paused as he reached into his armor to pull out a bone pipe. "You haven't a pipe to draw deep from, just a mug. I gift this to you, Hizano. May the pipe always draw clean for you."

Hizano reluctantly accepted the pipe and nodded. Chouji chuckled and Hizano smiled. Soon enough the party was wll under way. Hizano had already drunk a few tankards of the strange blood alcohol and it had stained his white teeth crimson. Chouji sat with a group of the council who all drew deep from their pipes. Hizano sat beside him, puffing at his pipe, careful to say nothing that would seem out of the ordinairy. Finally, after one council member, Nanuk, got tired of his wariness he slapped Hizano on the back with a great paw and called out. "Don't be so timid, cub! You are at home here, not among strangers anymore. You may be a cub but you sport a handsome pair of teeth and a manly tolerance for the drink! I'll tell you I have never seen a child support the drink as well as you and I have seen a few grown bears who couldn't handle a single tankard much less the several you have put down. I'll bet it's the power of the Polar Clan sealed within you, boy. That must be it!" The other bears all burst out laughing and Chouji couldn't help but to do the same, drawing deep from his pipe. This pipe mixture was much milder than the vision drug but still filled Chouji with a grand euphoria, though he was free from his visions on this green substance coated in white crystals. Nanuk continued. "Chouji-kun, how goes it with your mate? She gotten through the angry phase yet?"

Chouji laughed at this. "Actually, Nanuk-senpai, she never got into it. My Hinata is too sweet to push me around, even when heavy with cub."

Nanuk laughed with the rest of the bears and shook his head. "You just wait until she is older. She'll go from your lovely Yuki-Onna to an angry snow banshee. You two are young so it's pretty hot and heavy right now. But later on in life she'll get cranky when she is in heat and stop making you sweet delights. She'll replace them with constant nagging sessions like my mate does." The group burst into laughter and, finally, Hizano too started laughing, enjoying the party for what it was instead of feeling shy because he was new.

Banma, who was already with the group, looked to Hizano and spoke up. "Hizano-kun, what about you? Most of us have mates but, as a cub, you haven't yet mated. Is there anyone in your eyes yet?"

Hizano blushed heavily and Nanuk opened his mouth. "That's right, Hizano-kun hasn't found a good mate. Well I'll tell you what, Hizano-kun. You can try courting my daughter, Yuki-Ore. She is a bit choosy but she likes exotic bears. You seem exotic enough to me and with that powerful tolerance for the black drink I would be proud for you to be my son-in-law." Nanuk laughed at this.

Banma slapped Nanuk a little hard but in good will aside from that. "You fool, Nanuk. Hizano-kun is a human and your daughter is near twice his size. How would they be compatible? They may be the same age but I think Hizano-kun would have eyes for another."

Hizano nodded slowly. "Actually there is a woman I do like." The group then focused all eyes on Hizano as the young man spoke. "Right now she is probably in the hot springs if she has gotten out of the medical hall. It's... It's Ty Dao-chan. I've liked her for a while."

Toko, anothr council member bear spoke up at this. "You mean the human cub with the well grown chest and the attitude hotter than the hottest forge's flame? She could heat the entire clan with her fat and attitude alone. Granted she has some filling out to do everywhere else but those fat stores on her chest are growing fast, a few more years and they will be as big as Hinata's I bet." Everyone laughed at this, even Hizano himself. Toko spoke up, however. "I am sure she'll be fine with you, cub. Just remember to stay well away from her when she is in heat because I have a feeling that she would tear your furs off and mount you herself. Make sure she knows her place before you get her into your place."

Again laughter swept across the group and Chouji stood, holding his tankard high. "To Females!" He called out happily. "Because I know mine gives me good nights and here's to hoping that none of us ever experience a night where our females don't like getting closer for heat." No sooner than did Chouji's tankard go to his lips did all of the bears in the group call out in approval and draw deep of their own mugs, Hizano joining similarly.

Still the young Hyuuga called out similarly afterward. "Here's to hoping all of us wake up with clear minds, because I know waking up with a head pounding from this drink would certainly ruin a day of courting for me and a day of warmth with a mate for the rest of you." Only a brief silence was examined before the bears agreed wholeheartedly. It seemed that all of them had plans for the next day and Hizano's words made excellent sense. It had simply taken a bit of thinking to fathom it. It seemed Hizano knew very well the dreaded enemy of all partygoers and that was hangovers. The night went on well, Hizano gaining great acceptance from many of the bears in the hall and Chouji receiving many well wishes for his beloved Hinata. Drinking, eating and smoking all ensued and the many bears along with Chouji and Hizano all left some time just before the morning came in full effect. Chouji couldn't wait for more partying and more spending time with his lovely Hinata now that the main problems were all gone. It would be well worth their stay here, at least. Konoha was certainly fine now.

{HR}

There you have it! I really outdid myself this time I think. Over 14 thousand words not including the beginning and ending author's notes. Needless to say it is the longest chapter I have done yet for any of my fics thus far. I am proud of myself. I liked writing the invasion and Chouji's gifted sword. The thing is huge, positively massive but to Chouji the blade is designed to weigh next to nothing It's actually made of the same metal the Polar Clan uses for their armor which is called Star Cast because all instances of it being found come from fallen meteorites. It is naturally harder than diamonds but half as light as steel. A good blade is supposed to be able to cleave through anything and the armor is supposed to withstand even the mightiest of blows. How Anka got her hands on this miraculous metal will be explained in later chapters.

I suppose that is it though. For all of you wondering, that green substance with white crystals that everyone was smoking in the party sounded lik marijuana because it WAS marijuana. It is an exotic thing to the Bears but they smoke it in times of great festivity, which this event, the first human born into the clan, counts as. The other drug that they use I haven't given a name to yet but will in the future.

That's all!

Yours,

Tankou001


	12. Night Of Lovers

Quintessence

A Chouji X Hinata Fanfiction

Hey all! Tankou001 here with an all new chapter of Quintessence! I think last chapter was pretty damn good! With great ambition I am making this next chapter and enjoying the slow conclusion of Quintessence in these last few chapters. I have decided that while I may not have that many this fic will end at 15 chapters if I manage to get that far. Still the fic will probably end at about 13 or 14 chapters so I doubt there is any need for me to worry. Still, before this fic is over Hinata will give birth and it will be a wonderful scene that I will not go into too great detail. There will be the general birthing scene but it isn't going to be spreading the big fine points of it. I won't go into detail about what it all looks like. Nobody wants that. However, that will be at a later chapter anyway.

Also, I have found love in eggnog as of late. Christmas is nearing and I get to again drink that wonderful drink that I love so very much. Warm eggnog soothes the soul I say.

ENJOY!

{HR}

Chapter Twelve: The Night Of Lovers

Chouji awoke in the dark room that he and his beloved shared in Hyōga Sanmyaku The sun hadn't yet risen but it would soon. The cool air in the room told Chouji that now it was most certainly the time to get up. He left Hinata sleeping in their bed, making sure to place the furs over her in such a way that she wouldn't get cold before getting dressed and leaving the room, brushing aside the furs over the doorway as he left. It had been one month since the attack on Konohagakure No Sato. Hinata was six months along and definitely showing a large belly. Word had reached The Polar Clan that Konohagakure No Sato was in tatters but there had been very few casualties considering the large scale of the attack. All casualties had occured before the Grizzly Clan had arrived and most of those who had been badly injured were already healed by the time the message had arrived a week ago. Yuji-Yuki had visited the village and brought word that none of the group's good friends had been killed or even badly injured. Itachi and Shino, as well as the whole of the out-of-village reinforcements had gotten back to Konoha with Kyogi's clanfolk and had all gotten to safe ground without too much hassle. Naruto alone had been the one to keep the village truly safe, having summoned the Toads and having used his massive chakra pool to make enough clones to protect a good portion of the village by himself. Chouji was glad above all things, that the village, though mostly destroyed, still existed. The villagers were all safe for the most part and Konoha could... would be rebuilt.

In his fur pants Chouji walked about the compound of Hyōga Sanmyaku's Capital. For some reason it seemed like the capital was a bit more lively than usual. Most notably young cubs were running about more than usual. Normally in he early morning hours adolescent cubs were either just rousing or still asleep. Now it seemed they were running about in droves. Chouji stopped one as the others paraded through the halls and asked. "What's going on? It's unsual to see so many cubs running about."

The cub looked up at Chouji, not much smaller than him but still definitely a cub among the great bears. "Chouji-Nii! Tonight is the Night Of Lovers! We are all going to try to get mates tonight!" The male cub blinked at Chouji and Chouji almost slapped himelf for not remembering. It was, after all, early autumn. Naturally all of the untaken females would be looking for males and the untaken males would be striving to impress their prospective mates. Chouji never really knew why the Polar Clan had the Night Of Lovers in autumn but he guessed it was for one or both of two reasons. The Beast Man captured Yuki-Onna in early autumn on the first blizzard of the year and the cold winters demanded sharing space for heat. Couples could be better formed if there was time to bond. This was why mates were earned in Autumn but a true mating ceremony occured in mid-winter when a noteworthy couple stepped forward after having bonded since early autumn.

Chouji let the young cub go to do what he needed to do to impress his prospective mates. He found it funny that his kind normally paired off in the spring but he himself really fell in love with Hinata during early autumn just like the Polar Clan did with their mates. Ewven if his body was human Chouji supposed he really was a bear at heart. With a yawn he walked further through the halls of the Capital, dodging around hordes of hopeful cubs who all grouped up with their own gender. Naturally the females gravitated to other females while the males grouped up to formulate plans and compare strategies in wooing the opposite sex. It was natural even in humanity so Chouji didn't see the oddness in this situation. As he dodged around yet another group of young females talking about who they were expecting better things from than most he found himself bumping into Maya, who was walking around the halls sleepily. Somehow Maya felt comfortable in what she liked to call her "Winter Skins" which consisted of a leather pair of pants and a hide shirt with long sleeves that cut off just above her bellybutton. Granted it was more than her standard tribal outfit, a loincloth like bottom with a wrap of leather for her top but it still seemed awfully cold or would if Chouji had to wear more than a pair of fur pants and no shirt as he always did in the Capital. Chouji normally just guessed that Maya had some way or another to keep warm and as long as she could sustain it constantly as she had been the past month Chouji didn't mind. Maya looked up, still rubbing the sleep from her deep purple eyes. "Morning Chou-sensei." She muttered, still half asleep, her spear in hand as usual.

Chuji smiled and leaned down, mussing up Maya's hair. "You're an early riser today. What's up with the early timing?"

Maya shrugged. "Maya wake up. Can't get back to sleep." This confused Chouji a bit. Normally Chouji and the other adults woke early as it was. Hinata had to sleep in because she was so tired now but normally the younger cubs, and therefor students, were not only permitted but encouraged to sleep in because the adults needed to hunt before the sun rose so that they could catch the seals and fish when they wre still torpid in the moonlight. Youngsters wouldn't be appreciated stomping around on the surface when seals and fish lurked just below. Mass hunting was the job of an adult.

On that very thought another of the students came into view. This one was Ty Dao. Ty Dao wasn't normally an early riser either, just like Maya. However, this morning Ty Dao looked positively dapper, bright with a smile on her face, albeit a concealed one. She was, of course, dressed in her normal attire, walking along in the halls with a horde of female cubs. She seemed awfully pleased with herself, though. Even though Ty Dao was human and not used to the ways of the Polar clan as Chouji was she seemed to be coping much better than all but Hinata, Hizano and Chouji were. Chouji simply guessed it was because Ty Dao had about as much experience in Hyōga Sanmyaku proper as the former two and was rather adaptive as it was to begin with. Chouji felt about as much at home in the Capital as any native bear did because he had spent time there many years before. About a fifth of his time away from Konoha had been in the capital and that amounted to nearly two years. Hinata and even Hizano were still hesitant about being fully absorbed into the ways of the Capital because they were still so new to it all. Both had only spent two months collectively in Hyōga Sanmyaku so it was obvious that they would still be a bit wary of their words and actions. Ty Dao had perhaps made herself at home quicker than Hinata and Hizano, though. She was already accepted as one of the youth and had made herself quite at home in the Capital. Her light frame made her good with fishing and hunting, her body light enough to make little noise at the top of the ice as she walked along it. She had been well accepted in the hunting groups. She fished well though seal catching was still a bit beyond her. Seals took mass to fight while swimming which Ty Dao certainly lacked. Not only was she sphort but the only amount of appreciable extra weight on her body lie on her chest, which she insisted only got in the way. As it was the bears of the council were very happy just having a human other than Chouji and Hizano able to leap after fish in the frozen glacial waters.

Of course Chouji stopped Ty Dao and the rest pf the cubs stopped as well. She bid them farewell and they promised to track Ty Dao down later. "You seem awful awake and at it this morning, Ty Dao-chan. What's up?" Chouji asked.

Ty Dao's smile couldn't have been more apparent if her mask hadn't been on her face. She waved her arms about and spoke up. "Today is my birthday! After today I'll be accepted into the Hazumi courting rights! Now that I am twelve I can actively seek a partner! To be more precise I can actively seek two!"

Chouji was a bit caught by surprise at these words. Courting rights? So the Hazumi had a set age where they would be able to court partners. This alone wasn't surprising. The real surprise was that Ty Dao said two partners. He had no idea that the Hazumi clan practiced multiple partners. "Well hapopy birthday, Ty Dao-chan. Here's to another year alive I suppose. So... In the Hazumi Clan you would be considered an adult now?"

Ty Dao shook her head. "No, children don't become adults until they lose their innocence and the most accepted time for that is at fifteen or sixteen but I would now be considered a mark of interest among the opposite sex. I don't intend exactly to embrace that but my twelfth birthday is more than just the age where I can court and be courted. Twelve is the age where I am sent after a wild buck and kill it myself I'm not allowed to have help doing it and I can't use Bure-Do Ken either. I have to track it, kill it and drag it back by myself. That's the Hazumi tradition." Chouji gave Ty Dao a look of disbelief, noting even more than ever her small frame. Ty Dao was short even for her age and her body was a wire of toned muscle that couldn't have weighed more than a hundred pounds. To think of that little ninja taking down a wild adult buck with her bare hands was nigh unthinkable if he tried to picture her doing it without her ninja skills. "Normally I would hunt down a mountain elk but Oumono-sama told me I could try my hand at a glacier elk instead since he didn't want me to miss one of the Hazumi rites of passage."

Chouji was a bit concerned now. "That's good. I'll come with you if you like to watch."

Ty Dao shook her head. "I can't have anyone with me when I make the kill. If I can't return with the elk by nightfall alone then it wasn't worth the kill. If I have anyone with it will ake me get airs and make me wish to impress. The Hazumi only can do this rite alone and if I happen to die doing it then it would be accepted that I wasn't worth the time of raising until now so it wouldn't be too bad. I head out when the sun crests the horizon."

Chouji was positively disgusted by the thought of this form of barbarism. Still he forced a smile. "Well I hope you do well. How about you stay with Maya-chan for a bit. I need to go speak with Oto-san about the morning hunt so I'll leave you two to your devices." Chouji then parted from the two girls, Maya still yawning heavily back with Ty Dao. Soon enough he came to Kuma-Oumono's wing. As the king of the bears he did not simply have a room but a whole complex of the Capital to himself. Chouji made his way through the halls, knowing exactly where to find the bear king.

Chouji burst into a room soon enough where Kuma-Oumono was sunken into a deep hot spring, a look of complete relaxation. He noted Chouji and smiled a bit, a pipe in his mouth. "Chouji, please come join me. The water is wonderful and the morning light has yet to arrive so the water will be better." This was along with the idea that dark water felt better to the flesh than water lit by the light of day. Chouji had never truly understood it but after learning of the idea many years ago he always had agreed with it.

Still Chouji couldn't just laze into the hot springs like the bear king was. "Oto-san, I have heard that you are letting Ty Dao-chan go through her clan's rite of passage. To hunt down a Glacier Elk by herself is preposterous." It was, after all, true. Glacier elks were of a higher level than that of the standard forest and mountain elks. They were, for one thing, far bigger. They didn't seek the company of other elks because they were far more violent than the average elk. Glacier Elks also were used to diving hundreds of feet into the water when attacked to get away from the predator on their backs. If Ty Dao was subjected to such a challenge she surely wouldn't return. A Glacier Elk was one of the most deadly forms of animal in the glacial mountain range of Hyōga Sanmyaku. There was no way Ty Dao could do it without the use of ninja arts and even then it was doubtful. "You know that is stupid. Ty Dao is too young, too small. It even takes many of the better hunters repeated attacks and multiple helpers to take down a fully grown buck which Ty Dao now will try to kill by herself."

Kuma-Oumono sighed a cloud of smoke as he stood tall from the spring, his figure, even when half submerged in the steaming water towering over Chouji. "Chouji, I sent that girl for the hunt because it would be against her clan if she didn't. You know I see it as stupid and preposterous as well but this is one thing that I cannot help. Ty Dao-chan is a member of her clan as you are of my own. If I decreed it that every bear coming of age was to dive a hundred yards and take down a walrus do you think that it wouldn't happen? To tell Ty Dao-chan that she cannot pursue her clan's rite of passage today would not only insult her but insult her clan. She has grown up waiting for this day. It is a mark of prestige among her people. To take the potential for that prestige would put her to shame and I do not take such insults lightly. If someone told my son in their domain that he wasn't allowed to court a female on the Night Of Lovers I would maul them to death. I can only assume that to tell Ty Dao-chan that she cannot embrace a clan rite of passage would be similar to the same offense. That would be an action that would start a war among our clans and while I don't believe the Polar Clan could lose to Ty Dao-chan's clan under even the worst of circumstances I do not make war on other clans if I can help it." Kuma-Oumono stepped from the pool of water upright before lowering himself onto all fours and stepping to Chouji. "Chouji, I do this because I care for Ty Dao-chan's customs and her honor. To deny this to her would be bad for my reputation and the trust that she has given me so much of. As a clan leader, and the king of all bears, the Polar Bears included, I cannot deny her this rite. Please relax, though. I have confidence in her. Ty Dao-chan is a powerful individual even without her advanced abilities. She will succeed in taking down the Glacier Elk for she has the blade of her father which she admitted she was able to use. That is a powerful weapon and in the hands of its true owner is infinitely more powerful. Please, set your mind at ease. Have faith in your mate's student."

Chouji sighed as Kuma-Oumono stepped back into the pool. "I apologize, Oto-san. I do not agree with this but you are right. It would dishonor the Hazumi clan if we kept Ty Dao-chan from her rite of passage. Are we hunting this morning?"

Kuma-Oumono nodded as he drew deep from the pipe. "Yes Chouji, we are. A large group of caribou have been spotted at a bountiful seal hole. We are very lucky that these two groups have gravitated toward one another. You are to lead a group from the north today and Hizano-kun is to lead a group from the west. I have enlisted another student of yours to take part in this hunt. Ibana Maya has offered to take part in the caribou hunt and to spear seals for us. I have seen her throwing arm, a good arm that could drive a spear deep into the waters after a seal and kill a caribou with a single well placed throw. I have confidence that she will do good in the hunt. Her body is light and she won't make much noise on the ice. The fact that she wears bear feet on the ice comforts me as well. She knows how to take the cool against her pads. We must set out soon, however, or the caribou will wake from their torpor and be off before we can close in on them. You know what to do after the first blow is dealt."

Chouji nodded and left the room, making his way toward the great hunting hall. Within Hizano and many bears already waited. They called to Chouji as he entered and Chouji called back. "Well met, brothers!" He spoke as the present bears approached him. "As you all should know I will be leading the northern hunter group and thus will control the entire hunt when we exist together. Brother Hizano is the western leader so please do not doubt his youth in this hunt. He can give us much good direction if we ask and listen. Another student of mine, Ibana Maya, will be joining us today. She is now your sister so treat her as such. I want nobody doubting her skill for Kuma-Oumono chose her himself." It was then that Maya entered the hall. "Welcome Sister!" Called the collective as Maya raised her spear. "Well met, Sister Maya." Chouji said afterward. Normally male bears and female bears went on separate hunts. Naturally the male hunting group referred to the other male hunters as brothers and the female groups referred to each other as sister. On some rare occasions the male and female groups joined for larger hunts. The Males still referred to the females as sisters and the females to males brothers no matter what the relation. Everyone was a sibling in a hunt, if only metaphorically. Chouji couldn't see Maya as a student or friend for this hunt. She was now, and for every hunt after, a sister hunter, nothing more until they returned from the hunt.

Maya raised her spear. "Well Met, Brothers." She spoke out to the hunters. "Hunt be good today, Maya knows it." The bears all made a noise of agreement as Maya closed in on the group to listen to Chouji. Some bears were still filing in from the next couple of rooms but Chouji knew that they had already been present before so greetings were unneeded.

Chouji drew pictures in the ice with his sword turned knife. The elk horn handled hunting knife made a circle and several figures around it which were meant to be caribou. Around the caribou he drew the four hunting groups. "Sister Maya will travel with the southern band. She has sharper eyes than many of us and a good throwing arm but she is smaller than most of us so she will lead the band in step. The leader of the southern band will get news from her on the approach and give her the command to let fly the spear. This will scatter the caribou. In the confusion the smaller East and West bands will close in and funnel them toward the northern band. We'll plug the gap ahead as they group inward to get away. Make sure that they can't double back or sneak in between you. We need you all to cause as much commotion as possible to steal away their calm. Running north will allow the southern band to close in on the southern edge of the seal stop, closing up the gap itself. After the caribou are scared the northern band will push them back south just as the sun drifts half above the horizon. We need to make sure that the caribou all find their way to the seal stop and there we will push them into the frozen waters." Chouji depicted all of this on the ground in the ice so everyone could see it. "The caribou are clumsy in the water and won't be able to work well in the cold of the morning water. The seals, meanwhile, will be attracted by the promise of easy prey and rise to grab the caribou from the surface to pull them down. The instant the first caribou is pulled under we leap in. I expect every hunter to jump in after the seals and caribou because we'll need everyone for this big haul. If you can snatch a fish while you are down there it's all for the better. Do you all hear me?" The collective all gave the sound of confirmation and Chouji stood, sheathing his knife at his belt again. "We leave now. May the Beast Man bless our hunt and may his beloved, The Yuki-Onna, bless our health in this endeavor." The bears all made sounds of agreement and roars of approval before the teams grouped up and left the hunting hall.

An hour passed and the groups were out in the fields of ice and snow. Chouji's bare feet felt the ground under him, the steady vibrations or lack thereof. These signs would tell Chouji if they were over water or earth and thus where it would be a good time to split the groups. Maya walked in stride with Hizano and Chouji, looking about. Hizano was the main pair of eyes on ths hunt, his Byakugan able to see much farther than he rest of the collective. Finally, after a bit more walking Hizano paused, his eyes staring into the distance. "They are four miles ahead. It would be best to split up now and surround the herd. They are all slumbering now but some are stirring. We should be quick about this."

Chouji nodded and made the signals to separate. Quickly the collective parted into two groups. One was the Western and Northern band. They would head to the western side of the seal stop and then the northern would split off to finish their trek to the northern end. The other were the Eastern and Southern, who would head south and split off at the southern end and the eastern would continue to the east. The process took nearly an hour and Chouji looked to the east to see the first light of the rising sun. They were about a mile away but it would take perhaps a few more minutes for the Eastern to reach the east side. Chouji saw a signal from the far south across the seal stop. It was maybe three miles away. That meant the southern band was ready to attack. The Western band also signaled. Chouji waited a few more minutes and looked to the east where a final signal in the form of a blast of snow flew upward, drifting back down. Chouji nodded to the signal team in his band and they started their katas, firing snow into the sky after a few seconds of their dance like kata. He signaled the group to be ready for advance. Chouji focused on his bare feet, feeling for the vibrations of not only water but the stomping of hundreds of hurried hooves. In no time at all it came as well as the roaring of a hundred or so polar bears. Chouji could see the western and eastern bands filing into the sides and gave out a bestial roar. He put his hands together and concentrated for a moment as his body changed; taller, bigger, more bestial. He took on the visage of the Beast Man as he rushed forward with a roar and so too did the rest of the band rush forward to catch the charging herd of caribou.

The herd was enormous. It was maybe eight hundred caribou in this herd, probably having a great crossing. Chouji leaped at the lead buck as the northern band clashed to turn them all back. The lead buck clashed with Chouji's large body and fell over under Chouji's massive weight. Chouji drew his knife, stabbing it into the neck of the head buck and killing it instantly. The herd was now staggering, running back along the screaming hunting bands' path back toward the seal stop. The sun was slowly rising in the east as the Caribou rushed back to their doom. The bands closed in on the herd, the noise incredible around them, scaring them into complete confusion. Chouji rushed up first, roaring and waving his arms about as he spooked the already scared caribou. Some of the herd decided that they would be able to rush the bears and get away but any that tried were quickly stopped and killed. Soon enough the first of the herd went careening several feet down into the water behind them, treading water rather unsuccesfully as the others fell in atop and around them. The bears that didn't end up pushing their prey in managed to kill the caribou in the attack. Finally all of the caribou had either fallen into the water a dozen feet below the ledge or been killed trying to get free. Hundreds of caribou flundered helplessly in the water as the bands went quiet. The caribou wouldn't be able to get up easily and the bands didn't want the seals to be scared off when they came to feed off the helpless caribou panicking below. They waited for a moment and finally a caribou was pulled under along with two more as the rest panicked even further. Chouji let out the call and dove into the water below along with a good half of the hunters.

Naturally the water was freezing cold. Chouji hardly felt it, however. Only about as much as any of the other bears did. He opened his eyes in the salty water and spotted a seal dragging down a caribou along with several hundred other seals trying the same. Caribou legs kicked at him in panic and Chouji powered down further into the water, tackling a seal that was trying to pull a caribou down to drown it. That was Chouji's meal, of course, or at least the meal of the Capital. No seal would get it when that seal could join the caribou in the feast hall as a prime dish. Chouji grabbed onto the rival for prey and wrapped his arm around the gigantic pineped, punching it square in the face as it let go of its dying prey. Naturally the seal was rather insulted by this assault but Chouji had already drawn his knife and let it grow large in his hand. It wasn't the full length, of course. The knife was still a knife, just a longer one better suited for stabbing at a seal in the water and doing damage instead of slicing a caribou's throat and cutting the shallow placed windpipe. The seal swam around Chouji as the other bears went to their prey. The half drowned caribou began to sink but Chouji caught it with his right hand, his left holding the knife and doing battle with the angry seal. The seal tried to tackle Chouji several times and finally succeeded once, biting deep into Chouji's right shoulder. The pain was only mild and the bite wasn't too deep but this alone allowed Chouji a solid attack opportunity. The knife in Chouji's left hand swung upward and sunk into the seal's head to the hilt, killing the unexpecting seal instantly. Pulling the knife out Chouji sheathed his knife, grabbing the seal before it could sink. Quickly he swam to the surface, dragging his catch to an icy ledge before hauling it up the natural ice ramp with a few other bears and their own catch. Up on the ledge another band of hunters waited for the waters to clear a bit before the dove in. They helped Chouji and the other bears haul their spoils up before the next circle of bears jumped in. Chouji was surprised to Maya herself diving into the water, spear in hand, with the rest of the bears. She was small but she was definitely a squirrely hunter.

Hizano soon emerged from the water with a caribou on his shoulders. A seal was being dragged behind him by a length of material which he had gotten as a tether for this very hunt. He didn't have the sie that Chouji and the other bears did and needed at least one arm for swimming to get his prey up so he had borrowed some strong silken material from Ty Dao the night before so that he could better haul large animals from the water. Chouji assisted Hizano as he pulled the seal up the ice ramp, the silken tether attached to his waist and tied around the seal's tail. Chouji was very proud of him. Chouji had a knife to do away with his prey but Hizano had insisted on doing it all with his bare hands alone. The tether was enough help for him. Chouji and Hizano hauled their catches to the prey pile and got back at the edge. "You're doing good, Brother Hizano." Chouji spke out, his voice deeper and more bestial. "Now just haul in the rest of the prey and we'll have a good week of food."

Hizano laughed at these words. "Oh, put it all on my shoulders, Brother Chouji. At least you took out the head buck or they would have been a bit more difficult." Hzano opened his mouth to say something more but halted, his eyes keen on the water. "Get the whole band into the water now!" Chouji looked at Hizano in a bit of confusion. "We're going to eat like kings tonight!" Hizano called as he leaped into the water below.

Chouji looked at the rest, who were mildly confused at Hizano's reaction. Chouji smiled and pointed. "You heard him, Brothers! Into the deep, Brother Hizano has seen something our eyes no doubt missed. All of you in! Ten of you stay behind and get your teeth ready to haul!" Chouji leaped in with many others and opened his eyes. The deep showed him a dull shadow as the light of the sun trickled in. The seals were being devastated but Hizano's figure ignored them completely, swimming downward even more than most. Chouji followed him and noted below something that he hadn't taken into account. A whale was swimming up at the collective now, ready to devour a mouthful of seals and caribou. This would be amazing. He swam to the surface and signaled to the rest of the bears who were dropping their haul. "A whale! Dive in, these caribou and seals are nothing to this monster!" Maya looked down as well as the other bears and immediately leaped in. A whale was a rare treat for the Polar Clan. Rarely were they apparent enough to set a hunt against and only in the largest hunts, like this very one, could one be taken down.

As Chouji dove he signaled to the other bears to swim downward and catch the whale before it could reach the surface and devour the caribou which floundered in the icy water. Maya, Chouji and many other bears glided downward into the water to reach the whale and reach they did. Hizano already clung onto the dorsal fin, biting into it with his teeth and pulling at it to try to throw the whale off course. Maya was the first of the band to reach the whale, grabbing onto its blowhole and stabbing it in the head with her spear a few times before the rest could arrive for assistance. Choji got to the whale next just as it began to open its mouth. A few spear thrusts and a human biting and pulling at its fin wasn't something that this whale would take too much worry to right away. Still it noticed a group of seeming prey coming toward it and that meant it would open wide and await the prey feeding it on their own. This wasn't the idea of the bears, of course. Chouji drew his knife and let it grow to full size, swimming right into the mouth of the monster. He lodged the blade into the whale's tongue and the length of the blade could keep the whale from closing its mouth. That took away the biggest threat of the whale. Its sharp, two foot long teeth were rioght next to Chouji's head and the Akimichi felt, to say the least, a bit concerne for his own safety. Still, when did one not feel concerned when they tackled a gigantic whale in the frozen waters of Hyōga Sanmyaku. The answer to this was never. The rest of the collective struck at the bear, catching it along its sides and gnashing at it as it rose. Now, more than ever, the whale rose not because it wanted to but because the hunters were swimming upward, pulling and pushing the whale with claw, tooth and back. The whale started thrashing and Chouji felt the mouth convulse around him as the whale fought against being pulled up. It had found all too late what was happening to it and it now wanted back down in the liquid abyss that it made its home. The collective, off course, would have none of this. As the whale neared the surface its open mouth caught many of the seals and caribou that were still fighting to get out or away. Chouji was nearly crushed under their weight as he held his breath, trying to keep the whale's mouth still open while the collective pushed upward.

Finally the blade that held the mouth of the whale open won the battle of "Who's more durable" and cleaved through the whale's bottom jaw as the whale's mouth forced its way shut around Chouji. Chouji, now half the length of the sword, shoved his arms upward and braced his legs, catching the whale's mouth half closed. The whale tried desperately to close it's mouth completely and Chouji's body felt like it would snap in half at any second. His breath started to escape him. He reached out with one hand and gripped his sword, the blade shinking and being placed back into the sheath, no longer small enough to hold the mouth well open. Chouji continued his measure to keep both he and the other prey from getting crushed in the mouth of the whale. Angry seals bit at his flesh and panicked caribou kicked and struggled. One hoofed him in the gut and another in the face. Finally the whale seemed to turn on its side, the waterlogged caribou spilling out and quickly being killed if they weren't still alive. The seals were taken care of too and as Chouji was about to give out at the whale's thrashing and the pressure of its jaws around him it relaxed and Chouji let his body fall, coughing up the water he had breathed in as he crawled from the whale's maw. His fellow hunters pulled him away as the whale hopelessly struggled and moaned in agony. The collective was already well into killing it now that it had been hauled onto the ice. Some were dragging it farther away from the water and some were tearing at it to more quickly extinguish the flame of life that fueled it. Hizano was the one that hauled Chouji upright as he coughed. He spoke out as many more bears hauled out their caribou and seals. "Brother Chouji, come help us take this mighty meal!"

Chouji breathed deep for a moment, looking at the pile of dead seals and caribou that he had crawled out of which now lie around him. He nodded and pulled his knife, letting it grow again to full size, twice his own height now that he had grown taller. The other bears stepped aside as Chouji swung the blade into the whale's head and let it cleave a quarter of the way through the beast's head. Immediately the whale was dead, it's spine severed and body marred beyond what the essence of life could repair. The collective roared with victory and grabbed Chouji, hauling him into the air as his sword shrank back down and was sheathed. When Chouji was let down the Southern and Eastern band leaders approached him. "You did well, Brother Chouji. I look forward to you leading a hunt like this again some day!" The southern leader called over the roar of celebration. "I wouldn't miss another hunt like this for the world!" The eastern band leader called out.

Chouji smiled and held a hand up for silence, the collective going silent rather quickly. "My brother and sister." Chouji started, looking at Maya when he mentioned her presence. "You shouldn't thank me as much as you should thank the Western Band Leader, Brother Hizano! He spotted the beast before it was too close and led the attack! It is thanks to him that none of us were harmed and that we not only have caribou and seals but that we were able to muster ourselves in time to take this beast home for dinner!" The collective roared with approval and hauled Hizano into the air as well. "Let uis return to the Capital and prepare this; For tonight we feast and celebrate the most bountiful Night Of Lovers the Polar Clan has experienced in years!"

Again another roar of celebration as the bears readied ropes. Naturally no sleds were brought but each bear had brought many coils of rope with them to pull caribou because far too many caribou would be there to simply carry in one trip. The hunt, though still leaving many caribou and seals floundering about in the water, was done. Perhaps five hundred dead caribou and nearly as many seals laid dead on the frozen ground while the massive whale lie dead as well. The bears, however, hesitated and Chouji laughed. "Do you not know how to rope about a whale and make it as a sled for our cargo? Watch me make quick work of this dead whale! Watch me, Brothers, make it from a dead beast into an already half prepared sled of meat!"

Chouji pushed on the whale's belly, aided by the bears to push it to its back. He then climbed atop its belly and drew his sword, splitting the whale near in half and enlisting the collective to pull open the stomach. The blood got everywhere but it was for the better as each of the colective would certainly revel in the still warm blood marking them as victorious. After parting the whale's front the caribou and seals were thrown into the open chest and belly of the whale, cutting the caribou and seals that would need to be drug back to nearly nothing at all. This beast was definitely a monster of a beast, even among whales. It had to be nearly five hundred years old to have gotten so large. Chouji cut holes in the top jaw to loop ropes through and soon enough the collective was traveling back to the Capital. As they approached the Capital near two hours later they were welcomed by many more bears. The female collective seemed to obviously have been less successful than the male collective but still they had pulled in a wonderful hunt, fish and elk being on their list of prey today. The elk were, as always, enormous. These elk were thrice as big as the average polar bear and normally took four or more of the standard hunters to take a single adult down. The fish were similarly huge, as big or bigger than the seals that Chouji's group pulled in, which was to say near the size of a polar bear himself and certainly as big as Chouji's normal form, perhaps as large as the Beast Man form he held still after the two hours walk. The whole welcoming party cheered as the male collective gathered with whale in tow. They were even more amazed when they found it not only to be full of normal whale parts but of hundreds, a thousand or more bodies of caribou and seals.

Kuma-Oumono approached and roared out for attention. The welcoming parties went silent as well as the two collectives. He was silent for a moment as he looked over the two hunting groups and the bounty that they had brought. "I see not a good hunt..." he started. "I see a hunt far greater than any since my days of hunting among the collectives! This is a wondrous haul! A joyous noise, I say!" With that Kuma-Oumono roared out, with the rest of the bears and then when it stopped he left back into the compound.

After a brief bit of boasting and credit giving the whale, caribou and seals were carried off toward the kitchens and Chouji left to bathe himself as did many of the hunting collective. As the great hot springs held the whole of the male collective Chouji sat in the spring with a sigh of relief. His body had changed back to the original form. He smiled as more bears flooded into the bath hall and made themselves comfortable soaking in the heated pools. What Chouji was mildly surprised at was seeing Maya walk nude into the bath hall as well, leaping into the water and floating on it. It was, however, not all that bnad. Maya had earned her place with the collective that she had hunted with. Female and Male hunters were known tio bathje together after a particularly grueling group hunt, after all. It would look strange for Chouji to dismiss her to bathe with the other collective where she really had no place. Hizano stepped in beside Chouji and sighed similarly to how his teacher had. "I have to say, Brother." Hizano started, "I am glad I saw that whale first. It could have ended badly if I hadn't."

Chouji laughed at this. It was hilarious how Hizano's eyes had saved them. Who would have thought that a cub would come so far in both social and personal level among the Polar Clan. "I suppose you're right, Brother Hizano. Thanks to you we lost nobody, gained everything and now will be fed for moons to come."

Many more bears were filing into the baths. Many of the southern band were already speaking with Maya, who sat at the edge of a spring and wiped the blood from her flesh. One of the southern band approached Chouji and Hizano. "That was amazing, Brothers. I am surprised our new sister did so well. She really helped from the beginning. Sheis a good shot with that spear of hers. It had to be a thousand feet away but she pegged that caribou in the eyes first hit." The bear laughed as he sunk deep into the water.

Hizano looked at Chouji. "I am surprised Sister Maya is so comfortable with all of us now."

"Well she is rather good with men, as we know now." Hizano made a face and Chouji laughed. Of course he was referencing Maya's doujutsu, the Yuwakugan. It had the ability to utterly control any male of any type, even to the point of openly killing himself. "I just hope she finds a good human man quickly so she won't have to practice her power on us. I have a commitment and I would hate for her to get the fancy to charm me just as my mate walked in."

Hizano was the one who laughed at this. "Tonight is the Night Of Lovers, isn't it?" Hizano started. "Tonight I will try my best to win Ty Dao-chan's heart and make her mine."

Chouji laughed at this, slapping Hizano on the back. "I wish you the best of luck, little brother! I'm rooting for you, I hope you know!"

Meanwhile Ty Dao herself struggled with the elk that she had been sent to kill. Half the day had passed and finally it was the moment to take the elk down after many hours of following it and setting up the attack. Kuma-Oumono had been right. The elk was gigantic, bigger by near three times as any of the standard polar bears. Ty Dao waited behind a lump of ice as the elk walked on, sniffing at the air, looking for predators. Ty Dao's molten hot blade was gripped in her hand, not burning her but still very hot nevertheless. The elk turned away and Ty Dao saw her chance, sprinting up behind it. The Elk noticed and kicked back but Ty Dao rolled aside, leaping back as the Elk turned on her. It rammed its antlers into the ground where she stood, the lithe girl barely rolling away in time. The snow that it flung out of the ground pelted Ty Dao but the young woman was faster than the elk would have expected, rolling under it as it attacked and slicing open its gut. The elk called out in pain as it struggled, stomping about underneath it hoping to get Ty Dao. It was all Ty Dao could do to avoid the hooves that stomped toward her. She rolled out from under the beast, leaping to its back and catching it by the fur on the back of its neck. The whole beast was covered in fur two feet long so Ty Dao could easily grip at it. This was when the bucking started.

Ty Dao held on for dear life as the elk tried to buck her off. She climbed quickly atop the beast's back, getting a good grip and then raising her kunai to stab at it. The thing bucked again and Ty Dao nearly slipped from its back, unable to sink the heated kunai into the spine of the beast before it bolted, her on its back helpless to stop it from running. Ty Dao knew where it was going too. The elk was running toward the nearest open water source, which was quite near. Ty Dao raised her kunai and stabbed into the flank of the elk, the beast crying in pain as it raged on to get to the water hole. There it was, in the distance. Ty Dao had to get that thing to stop before it dove. She stabbed and stabbed, trying to get a good strike on the spine but the elk kept charging on and finally leaped for the water hole in the ice. In the air Ty Dao reached behind her, pulling her silken torso wrapping from her body and looping it around the neck of the elk. If she couldn't kill it with her kunai she would hang the thing under the water with her own clothing. She leaped off the elk and hit the ice hard as the elk dove. Ty Dao braced as the Elk pulled her to the brink but she held firm.

It was agonizing. Ty Dao felt her muscles screaming from the strain and she wrapped her silken torso wrap about her figure, trying hard to keep from being pulled into the water with her target. The line stayed tought and Ty Dao remained struggling against the pull of the submerged elk. Soon enough, however, she could see the elk coming back, now doubt to stop the choking sensation Ty Dao was giving it. Ty Dao stabbed her kunai into the ice and dug it deep in, letting the heat fade away as she tied her torso wrap to the kunai. She removed her breast cups, throwing one aside as the elk surfaced. "You're mine!" She shouted as she leaped on top of the elk. Now the elk submerged again, this time sure of the predator it would pull down. Ty Dao, however, had different plans. She took her breast strap and threw it around the throat of the Elk, pulling hard to strangle the elk. When it was as tight around the elk's neck as she could get it she tied the strap off, keeping the tightened strangling material around the neck of the beast. She untied her ankle wraps next. Those wraps were of spider silk so they had an even stronger hold than the normal silk. She again tied the first strap around the elk's neck as tight as she could. The beast was tiring quickly. How deep was Ty Dao, a hundred feet perhaps? It didn't matter. She couldn't back out. She surely had enough air. She reached around the elk's neck with her last ankle wrapping and pulled, wrapping it around a few times and pulling more. This one would finish the beast. She pulled and heaved and finally the Elk no longer drew breath, drowning and choking to death in the water. It hung in place on Ty Dao's torso wrap but suddenly the wrap went slack and Ty Dao realized that it had been unhooked. She swam up the silken tether as the elk sunk and grabbed the kunai, pulling it up a few feet before her hand reached from the water and grabbed the hole in the ice where the kunai had been. Her muscles screamed and Ty Dao felt something in the arm that held the silken line that made her scream under the water. She heaved herself up out of the water and gasped for air. She screamed as she forced her grip closed on the line, hauling the elk to the surface. The elk surfaced finally and she dragged it onto the solid ice sheet where she now lay, holding her arm in pain. She couldn't flex it at all. It felt as though it was broken though Ty Dao knew better. She knew her muscles had torn completely. It would need to be looked at when she returned. She struggled to find her other breast strap but found nothing. No doubt the struggle to get to the surface had lost it to the depths. Ty Dao swore as she grabbed her untied ankle wrap and wrapped her arm tight with it. She grabbed the silken line with her good arm, tied it about her waist and set off, not bothering to place her other ankle wrap or breast strap back on. Three hours passed and Ty Dao finally saw the Capital ahead. She was very cold, even if she had learned to handle to supreme cold like she handled ridiculous heat. She was nearly frozen and her muscles ached badly. The Capital was so near though. She eventually pushed on to the gate of the compound and Kuma-Oumono waited for her.

"Good job, cub. You passed your rite of passage it seems. That elk shall be fed first to you tonight at the feast. Go get a good soaking now. I'll take that elk from here. Join the collective that Hizano-kun, Maya-chan and Chouji have gone to. They will accept you with open arms I am sure. The heat will do your muscles good and we can look at that arm you are nursing after that." Ty Dao nodded and slowly shambled through the halls toward where she knew was one of the main hunting bath halls. Inside she looked at countless male bears, Maya, Chouji and Hizano all soaking away the pain of the hunt. The all spoke grandly but when Ty Dao walked into the hall they stopped and stared at her. Hizano blushed wildly, seeing Ty Dao's nearly nude form. Ty Dao cared for nothing. She stripped down as she stepped to the water and fell face first into it, surfacing soon and sighing in relief. Warmth. The sweet burn of warmth which she hadn't felt in hours of frozen flesh and blood within. Maya swam to her and lifted her from the water and against the edge where she relaxed.

Meanwhile Hinata sat in her suite, a dozen bears or more around her at all times of the day to make her more comfortable. In all honesty it was a bit annoying. All Hinata wanted to do was bake something or cook a good meal for herself, to take a good walk around without having four female polar bears guarding her cardinal sides in case, somehow, she was struck by some sort of freak disease and needed to be caught as she fell. Despite the fact that it was dreadfully annoying, that Hinata was looked over at all times of the day save for when she slept at night with her husband, Chouji, she understood it a bit. Apparently this was commonplace for the whole of the polar clan. Rarely did the polar clan accept weakness of any sort though apparently pregnancy was the most definitive exception. Any pregnant bears were always watched over very closely. In the cold of Hyōga Sanmyaku culled even the strong and, as such, the young needed to be cherished to their utmost. A king could die at any moment but most bears gave birth to more than one cub. A bear could live hundreds of years but their one live wouldn't be worth a handful of snow in comparison to that of a pregnant female and the children in her belly. For this very reason any mistreatment of a pregnant female in Hyōga Sanmyaku, even from the king himself, was one of the most serious offenses to be made. Female bears commiting such a crime were exiled and males killed outright. Hinata didn't know quite how she felt about it but she understood.

However, it had been a whole month of continuous pampering. At first the pampering had been wonderful. Hinata would wake, soak herself in the hot springs, eat a good meal, soak again, be tended to by the bears, soak some more and so on. At the beginning Hinata had loved it more than life itself. After about ten days of this treatment, however, Hinata began to feel as though she was about to melt from the affection. It got far too much far too soon. Hinata couldn't cook, couldn't bake. She wasn't allowed to excercise half as much as she would have liked to. Now bathing seemed more like a chore than the previous luxury it had been. Five times a day she was made to clean herself and be cleaned. All of her food was extra pure. She had long tired of it. A month of continuous attention had finally driven her to the breaking point. As a female bear stepped up to her to comb down her hair for the fifteenth time in the last half hour she threw her arms up into the air and screamed. "Stop it!" She hollared. "Stop the pampering! Stop the attention! Leave me alone!"

The bears all backed off. Of course all of them were female. No man could know how to properly pamper an expectant mother. The oldest in the group, and mother thrice, stepped forward. "Hinata-chan, dear? Are you alright? Do you need to be tended to some other way?"

Hinata shook her head, her finely combed hair mussing itself up in her fury. "No! I don't need to be tended to in any way! I'm not alright! I want to be left alone for a bit! I want to move about and excercise! I want to take a walk in the snow after the blizzards! I want to do something! I loved the way I was pampered at first but it is dreadully boring now and I want to leave this room for something other than soaking in the hot springs and meeting with the elder mothers!" Hinata huffed a bit. "I don't think, in the month that I have been here, that I have seen any other male aside from my husband Oto-san!" Hinata screamed out, tears flowing from her eyes. She had too come to see Kuma-Oumono as a father, more so in less than a year than Hyuuga Hiashi had been to her in her entire life. "I want to see Temano-kun and Kyogi-kun! I want to talk to Hizano-kun and Sai-kun! I want to do something other than lay about in my rom all day and have my hair combed and my belly rubbed and cooed to!"

Hinata huffed a bit more, breathing heavily as a couple of the polar clan closed in on her again. "Do you need a nap, perhaps, Hinata-chan? You have seemed quite restless as of late?" The eldest said

Hinata again shook her head, slapping away the paw of another bear who was going to comb her hair out again. "No! I want to leave this room for something other than a bath! Is it possible that I could be let to walk about without being attended to by more than one of the clan?" Hinata threw off her furs and stood shakilly. Of course the furs she normally wore still adorned her figure but aside from that she was bare and subjected to the cold, which she didn't mind a bit. She had been covered up so much the past month that she had almost forgotten what the cold felt like. "I heard that tonight was the Night Of Lovers! I have students who are of courting age and I know that at least one of them will be after another. I want to wish them well and watch their endeavors! I have been told that a successful hunt was made. And what about my student, Hazumi Ty Dao. Today is her birthday and I haven't even spoken to her in well wishing! I never got to wish her good fortune on her rite of passage. I am not even sure if she has yet returned successful! I want to walk of my own accord and stroll the halls of the Capital!"

Some of the polar bears looked at each other in mild confusion. They couldn't understand such thoughts during pregnancy. The Polar Clan was raised to fully understand that what Hinata's constant pampering was natural and expected. When they had or would go through pregnancy they would be fine with it because they had grown with the expectation. Hinata, however, was far too used to being a bit more independent. The eldest loomed closer to try to comfort Hinata but as she approached Hinata gave her a challenging gaze. "I wish to speak with Oto-san! Please bring him to me."

After near a minute of hesitation the eldest herself left to summon the bear king. Soon enough the king himself walked into the room, looking at all of the female bears with an unspoken command to leave. They knew better than to protest. Kuma-Oumono sat down in front of Hinata as she sat on the foot of the bed. "Hinata? What seems to be bothering you, my beloved daughter?" Kuma-Oumono was approaching Hinata now with what seemed the single most careful intent as she had ever seen him. Not even the bear king himself was above the execution that mistreatment of a pregnant female would bring. He knew he had to be careful and kind, no matter what Hinata did.

However, Kuma-Oumono no doubt guessed that Hinata would have been ready to throw half the room at him. This was, of course, a false guess. Hinata's eyes, which had been holding back as many tears as they could, finally let go, the tears streaming down her face as she leaped against Kuma-Oumono. "Oto-san, I'm tired of being stuck in here! I want to walk around and talk with people! I want to not be guarded so heavily! It's dreadfully boring."

The bear king seemed to hesitate briefly. Finally he brought a gigantic paw around Hinata, the whole paw covering her from behind. "I understand, Hinata. I haven't ever been in such pampering as you have been in the last month but I assume if I were I would go mad with boredom. I always thought that females, such as yourself, loved to be pampered when with cub but I suppose you are an exception. I will permit you to wander the capital if that is your wish. However, I cannot deny that, as a female who is heavy with cub, you will need to be accompanied." Hinata looked up to Kuma-Oumono, a bit of hurt in her eyes. The bear king, however, shook his head. "I believe, however, that my son, Yuji-Yuki, will do just fine as your guardian. His abilities will keep you from the cold and harm of anything that may offend your body or senses. Fortunately for you, Yuji-Yuki isn't a year older or he would be taking part in the Night Of Lovers. Allow me to summon him and, soon enough, you will be left to your own devices."

Hinata smiled and threw her arms back around Kuma-Oumono's leg in an embrace. "Thank you, Oto-san! I am glad you are so nice!" The bear king chuckled and pat Hinata's head with one of his mighty claws before leaving her. Minutes later Yuji-Yuki came to Hinata's room and walked with her from the suite, most of her previous caretakers still waiting outside the room. "Thank you, Yuji-kun." Hinata started. "I was going mad inside that room."

"I don't blame you, Hinata-nee." Yuji-Yuki spoke out. "I don't understand how you dealt with it this long. I would go similarly mad if I was cooped up like you've been. Still, you have to be careful."

Hinata nodded. She strolled about the capital happily now. No longer was she shrouded in furs and half supported by other mothers because they wouldn't let her walk by herself for fear of harm to her and the child inside of her. She strode through the halls with special fur boots that stopped at her thighs. The furs around her body were heavy but she had certainly grown used to them. She drew long through her nose to relish the crisp air outside of her suite. Of course even in her suite the air had been cold. However, it hadn't been this cold. It had been strained and choked and nothing like the wonderfully fresh air outside. Some males stared at her. Some males snorted as if they had gotten the feeling it would happen eventually. Soem males just looked and nodded before going back to their business, as if silently saying "It's about time a woman grew a bit of sense. Nobody should be holed up so long as she has been." It seemed, even though they accepted the isolation of a female with cub they probably didn't envy them. Unlike the males, however, Hinata only received confused stares from any female bear. They didn't only accept and expect it but probably looked forward to it. No doubt what few females did grasp Hinata's feeling kept it to themselves.

A voice behind Hinata sounded. It was all too clearly Temano's voice. He ran up behind Hinata and bowed. "Good afternoon, Hinata-sensei! I haven't seen you in a month. Where have you been?"

Hinata giggled. "I have been trapped in a room deep inside the capital going crazy from boredom. Oto-san allowed me to leave so you'll be seeing me a lot more now, Temano-kun. How is your training going?"

Temano shrugged a bit at Hinata's question. "It's been more difficult than usual. That's to be expected, though. I can make some of the glacier plants but not very well and I certainly can't create the normal plants. It's pretty difficult to make any kind of plant in this climate. I never knew that anything could live in this kind of place. I never imagined Hyōga Sanmyaku could be so... desolate."

Hinata smiled. "The Polar Clan is very powerful and proud. They have lived here for thousands of years. I am sure Chouji didn't imagine it like this when he first arrived. I certainly didn't. Are you doing anything tonight? It's the Night Of Lovers? Anybody in the teams you like?"

Temano shook his head reluctantly. "I don't really like anyone in the teams or in the village of Konohagakure No Sato. I guess it will take a few years before I really get interested in women but I don't mind at all."

Hinata just nodded. "Do you know where Ty Dao-chan is or if she's gotten back from her rite of passage?"

Temano nodded. "She got back about an hour ago. She was in the male's hunting collective." Temano blushed a little at these words.

Hinata didn't understand why Ty Dao would be with the male colllective but wouldn't question it. She bid Temano goodbye and set off toward the male collective's bath hall. Naturally she didn't think to go inside, oh no. Still she would send Yuji-Yuki in after Chouji and the others. She knew Hizano was there and now Ty Dao. Thinking on the last two Hinata giggled silently, thinking about how Hizano was handling that situation. After about ten minutes of walking they arrived outside the male collective's bath hall. Yuji-Yuki ducked in then out almost in the same minute. In just over another minute Chouji, and Hizano appeared, then Maya and finally Ty Dao. Ty Dao looked horrible. Her right arm was wrapped tight in what must have been an ankle wrap. Her torso wrapping was back on but the remaining ankle wrap was in her hand. Her breast straps were missing entirely, her torso wrap instead covering up the bulk of her breasts though her breasts were much larger than could be completely contained by simple wrappings. Her cleavage was quite obvious as the wrapping covered the lower half of her breasts. Hizano and Chouji, of course, were fine and Maya was similarly untouched. Of course she had heard that Maya had been in the hunting group which was why she had never questioned her presence among the male collective which she had joined. Chouji smiled and embraced Hinata, his body hot even without anything covering him but the fur pants he wore. "It's good to see that you've been let to walk around." He started. "You didn't show it but I could tell that you were going crazy in there." He finished before he kissed Hinata gently on the lips.

Hinata giggled a bit before turning to Ty Dao. "What happened? Did you succeed in your rite, Ty Da-chan?"

Ty Dao nodded with a slight smile underneath her mask. "I did, though the muscles in my right arm got torn. I'm sure they'll be okay soon enough. I was going to get the healers to fix it up when I left the bath hall. Would you mind if I went to do that now?"

Hinata shook her head and bid Ty Dao goodbye as the fever ninja ran off. She looked at the rest with a smile. "How was the hunt, all of you? I heard it was splendid."

Maya nodded frantically. "Maya help kill whale! Big, angry beast felt Maya's spear"

Hizano spoke up now. "It's true. The thing was huge. It's a good thing we noticed it on time because it was going to try to eat us all while we hunted."

Chouji chuckled at this. "You're being too modest, Hizano-kun. You were the one who saw it and alerted us. Without your eyes there would have been injuries, even deaths. Not only did you get us that kill but you saved many of us."

Hinata was glad the hunt had been so successful. She spoke up, addressing Hizano. "Tonight is the Night Of Lovers, Hizano-kun. Are you planning on wooing Ty Dao-chan?" Hizano blushed and hesitated and that alone was all Hinata needed. She wasn't the shy girl she had used to be anymore. She knew a yes when she saw one. "You do your best. I'll be watching you to make sure you keep my student happy. You'll have to compete with Kyogi-kun though." Hinata looked at Maya and wondered for a moment was she even old enough to take part? Hinata would assume that her physical maturity, which was ridiculously advanced for her age, would be enough to state her ability to take part. "What about you, Maya-chan? Are you planning on letting yourself be courted?"

Maya nodded frantically again. "Maya have targets all in line. Maya know who she wants."

Hinata giggled at this. "Who is he? Temano-kun maybe?"

"No! Anka-chan!" Maya countered.

The whole group went pale around Maya. So she was that way? It was kind of strange that Maya's doujutsu dealt directly and specifically with males and yet she appeared to favor women. Maybe it was just a joke, though. No doubt Maya was just being silly. Hinata nodded. "Well if that's how you want it I don't think there are rules against it."

Hizano was the one to speak up at this. "Despite the fact that males are conventionally paired with females it is understood that homosexual pairings are permitted so long as the clan members in question perform their required duties and, if they are so chosen for purposes of quality genes, that they do step forth to produce viable offspring. Since neither Maya-chan or Anka-chan are polar clan members I would assume they would be accepted the same way procided they don't cause too much of a ruckous about it."

Chouji laughed out loud. "Even if you two are my direct students I'm not touching that situation with my own sword. Do what you think is best." Maya just nodded happily before bidding the group farewell. Hizano similarly bid the remaining three of the group farewell before leaving. He talked about wanting to prepare for that night. Chouji chuckled as he turned to Hinata, lifting Yuji-Yuki to the top of his head, the usual perch for the young polar bear. "The Beast Man save me if they end up bringing their love lives into the team. I'll have Maya-chan flirting with Anka-chan all mission long and Hizano-kun being late because he'll be too busy trying to woo Ty Dao-chan."

"I doubt it will be like that. I am sure even Maya-chan has the thought to stay serious on a mission. Hizano-kun is definitely more serious than he is romantic, too." Hinata admitted. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be the Beast Man now?"

Chouji chuckled at this. "Only in appearance. My power is nothing in comparison to the real Beast Man. The second I imprison the essence of winter back into a body of flesh then you can call me the real Beast Man. Regardless... I have my own wonderful woman already." Chouji leaned down to peck Hinata on the cheek and make the former Hyuuga blush a little. Heavy he may have been but he really was the best man in the world for Hinata.

Hinata looked at a throng of young male bears flood through the hall and away before turning back to Chouji, the two now walking, Yuji-Yuki on Chouji's head. "I have noticed the Polar Clan has a lot of holidays. There's the Night Of Lovers and the Anniversary Of The Beast. There's the Midwinter Festival and the Spring March."

Chouji nodded. "Along with several more. The Summer Hunt is among one of them and the Autumn Fishing festival. The Polar Clan has many holidays. They have nearly as many as there are days of the year. Of course not all of them are on serparate days. Many of the holidays are actually on the same day as two or three others. The Night Of Lovers shares the same day as the holiday known as The Mother's Hunger which is in the morning. It's to signify the capturing of the Yuki-Onna at the first morning light and, when she tok form, she hungered for she had never before needed solid food. It is good that they share the same day because The Mother's Hunger calls for large scale hunting while the Night Of Lovers calls for a huge feast." Chouji stopped to allow a gigantic group of young female polar bears to cross the intersection that they had reached in the hall. "The Anniversary Of The Beast is the same day we were married on, as you know. It's the day that the Beast Man and the Yuki-Onna first mated and is now considered a sacred day for mating ceremonies. It takes place on the darkest day of the year. You know the other most major holidays so I'll talk about the lessers. Nearly every day of the year is a holiday of some sort. Tomorrow, I know, is the Day Of Slumber. It is the only day of the year, so far as I know, where no work is done because the Night Of Lovers happens until dawn and no participant is allowed to sleep so long as the sun hasn't peeked over the horizon. As long as dawn hasn't arrived tonight, everyone will be awake save for the ones who absolutely must sleep. The Day Of Slumber, therefor, is when we sleep all day and all night to recover from the lack of sleep. The day after is the Morning of Rousing, which signifies the end of the Day Of Slumber. It's when resolutions are made, like our new year's resolutions. The Morning Of Rousing is also the Day Of New Beginning because the Polar Clan sees it as the start of a new year, the Day Of Slumber being the last day of the year. I don't really have the time nor patience to list off all of them but nearly every holiday is a minor one in Polar Clan tradition. Also birthdays are a little different from our birthdays. I guess you'll find out about that today if Oto-san treats Ty Dao-chan as a Clan Member."

At that last sentence a banging noise flooded the halls and Ty Dao sped by the group. Chouji turned back and then spun about, sweeping Hinata off her feet and ducking into another hallway as a horde of bears flooded by. "What was that!?!" Hinata stammered out as Chouji carried her back out into the hall.

"That was the birth date rite. Every birthday past five years is a day of mild violence with a few exceptions. Ty Dao has until midnight, now that she has returned, to keep away from the harrassment of the other bears. Seldom does any bear succeed. It's a day of running, hiding and fighting. I've never seen a birthday on the Night Of Lovers so I don't know how exactly it works but I assume it will be fun to watch. The bears fortunately aren't going to try to do permanent harm to her. They'll slap her around a bit but she'll be fine. It's not a lethal thing, just a lesson that as you get older you need to deal more with beatings from others."

Chouji put Hinata down and she brushed herself off. "Should I go after her?"

Chouji shook his head. "Only if you want to slap her upside the head. I would make a voice against it but I know better. I'll just advise you to stay away. The others won't be too riled up to not see you when they charge through so you shouldn't have to worry about getting hurt while they chase after her."

Hinata smiled. "Thanks. I'm going to head to the kitchens, alright?" Chouji nodded and placed Yuji-Yuki back on the ground to follow Hinata. Chouji himself had to go consult with Kuma-Oumono, apparently. Hinata was soon again walking by herself with Yuji-Yuki beside her. She visited the front gate of the Capital first. Looking west she noted the sun was near to setting. It was almost time for the Night Of Lovers to begin. Hinata quickly fled back inside so that she could see the processions. The feast hall was full of food, drink and cushions. Naturally few bears ever sat on chairs when gigantic fur cushions suited their build better. The hall was much larger than most feast halls. More than likely it was because of the whale that the male collective had brought in. Speaking of that, the skeleton was placed out in the center on a raised slab of ice, completely bare. Gigantic metal barrels of broth steamed in two rows along the sides of the skeleton which must have been placed back together with care after the Polar Clan had boiled down everything on the bones themselves. Later the bones would no doubt be made into ornate things; daggers, ornaments, combs and so on. The raised platforms where meat would go weren't even half filled up so Hinata quickly took her leave toward the kitchens. In she walked and oward her all faces looked. Male and female polar bears alike helped with food preparation on feasts for both genders. On male only feasts females prepared the food and on female only feasts males prepared. The Night Of Lovers, however, was for both males and females so both genders prepared food equally. "May I please help with the preparation?" Hinata asked

Nanuk, a council member and good friend of all who would lend an ear, stepped up. "Hinata-chan? What are you doing out of your room? Females heavy with cub shouldn't trouble themselves with these things."

Hinata looked up at Nanuk and frowned. "Oto-san gave me permission to leave my room. Please allow me to help. As long as I have Yuji-kun with me I have been told I may do what I wish."

"It's true, Nanuk-sama" Yuji-Yuki spoke up.

Reluctantly Nanuk agreed to let Hinata help. Hinata offered to prepare the fish since these were the only things she knew how to prepare with any amount of skill. After getting her knife she started up. The kitchen was one of the only places in all of the Capital, Hinata noted, where knives were used. Polar Bears had knives, of course. They sported them often with their armor or at formal functions. Many knives, and other bladed objects adorned countless rooms and grand halls. The Polar Clan, however, normally used these knives for display. They were as effective as the average battle knife, though the Polar Clan had no need of a knife for battle when their claws would do better. However, claws were unsuited for cutting meat into masterpieces. The Polar Clan, though they normally had their food raw, did like to make a show out of it. The raw fish was always well cut, often into pictures of pink waves and glaciers. What couldn't be cut from the bone was boiled off in great, black metal pots and served as a drink. The Polar Clan made sure that no part of any food animal went to waste. A good deal of the bones of animals even were eaten. Much of the time food was thrown in a gigantic pot and made into amazing stews which Hinata would have the pleasure of eating tonight. She hadn't had any of the Polar Stews but heard they were delicious.

Hinata slaved over the cutting boards for near two hours. She had gutted and sliced up fish and now her arms were covered to the shoulder with blood from handling not only fish but other meats. For a time she was at a table dealing with whale meat. For a bit she worked with sseals and caribou and for another bit of time she worked over the glacier elk table. About an hour of her two hours she was helping to stir and prepare the stews and broths. Hinata wasn't allowed to carry anything out to the feast hall but the was just as good. Hinata had seen the great metal platters that food was laid on. Some cuts, which were for the bigger bears, were as big as Hinata herself. After all, some bears were big enough that Hinata could run down their throat waving her arms around and still not touch the ceiling. She was thankful, however, that most of these such bears were very friendly and often ridiculously old. They had long calmed down. Alone Kuma-Oumono wasn't even past his prime. Granted he had lived a ridiculously long time and was considered an old bear but heonly had one biological son and had been through only one mate. Most "old" bears had scores of sons and many mates, granted their first mate hadn't joined the elders. For some reason female bears aged faster and stopped aging later than male bears. Male member of the Polar Clan aged very slowly when they aged and stopped seeming to age altogether at rather early ages. Kuma-Oumono was four hundred years but Banma, a very old council member indeed, had lived not only to see his first and second millenium, but also his third. Banma himself, however, still seemed well able, certainly able to fight in an extended battle. Hyōga, the oldest member of the Polar Clan council sported the second oldest age in the clan as a whole. She was an average sized polar bear but boasted an age that nearly matched that of the Beast man himself, being of the tenth generation of civilized clan members, one later than the Beast Man had lived. She was thousands of years older than Banma and over ten thousand years older than Kuma-Oumono. Though she was and looked ridiculously old she was also ridiculously wise and powerful. It seemed, while males aged better, females lived far longer. The elders were only women while the council was mixed. A few male elders had passed into office at a few points but by the time a male was allowed to be an elder, a status given by appearance rather than actual age, they were near death from age as it was.

Finally, as the last of the food was put on platters and carried out Hinata was let to clean her arms off. She scrubbed them well and stopped in at the chef's hot spring (Near every major hall with workers seemed to have a hot spring) before returning to the feast hall. It didn't take her long to find Chouji. He was in his Beast Man state now. Chouji had taken quite a liking to the form and Hinata didn't at all mind. She just wished she could be his Yuki-Onna as he was her Beast Man. He embraced her and smiled. "I heard you helped with the preparation." Hinata nodded. "I'm glad you helped. Now I frinally get to have some more of your home cooked meals."

Hinata giggled as Chouji chuckled. The hall was full of food on raised stone and ice platforms, drinks in gigantic barrels, cushions on the floor and bears on the cushions. Adults, elders, cubs and adolescents all shared the room now. Adolescent and cub, however, generally meant the same thing in the Polar Clan. Normally you were either an adult or a cub. The general concensus was that cubs weren't yet mated and adults had, at least once, been mated in ceremony, whether major or minor. Generally offspring had nothing to do with the status lables but there had only ever apparently been one pair that hadn't been adults and had still had cubs and such an event had resulted in immediate disciplinary action. As a general rule those who had children were adults but adults didn't necessarily have children. Also, as a general rule, cubs were kept relatively celibate with some key exceptions like Chouji and Hinata. Often arranged mates could stray from abstinence so long as they did so with control, something Polar Bears seemed to have much more of than humans. Hinata caught view of Ty Dao with Kyogi on one side and Hizano on the other, the two giving each other death glares whilst simultaneously trying to keep them secret from Ty Dao. She couldn't see anyone else, though, aside from bears.

Kuma-Oumono stepped up onto the pedestal at the end of the hall, addressing the crowd. "My brethren, tonight we have a joyous occasion! It is the Night Of Lovers! As you all know this morning was the Mother's Hunger and we have brought in a feast not seen since the time before I was made king, since long ago when our elders were young. It is thanks to the leaders of the male collective that we have this feast. I will ask Brother Nanuk, Brother Taggit, Brother Chouji, Brother Hizano and Sister Maya to come forward. Although Sister Maya was not a leader she was the one who allowed us to be as successful as we were in the male collective's hunt." The Bear King waited as Chouji, Hizano, Maya, Nanuk and Taggit all stepped up into view, Chouji leaving Hinata for a bit to be present. "Brother Chouji organized what I hear was an amazing hunt, killing the lead buck in his target herd right away and funelling them all into the seal stop. This let them all take seals and caribou when with any other setting both would have been impossible. However, I have need to call upon Brother Hizano, a cub and Brother Chouji's pupil, spotting the whale that we have brought today. Withot Brother Hizano's keen eyes we would have not only brought in less food, but less hunters than we left with. He saw the whale before they did and alerted them to its presence. Now, to all of you who have never participated in the Night Of Lovers, I'll say this only once. "You are to stay awake until the sun rises. If, for some reason, anyone finds you sleeping, with a few exceptions, of course, you will be roused most violently. Also, we have a birthday today, the first birthday I have ever run across on a Night Of Lovers and I have seen many. Ty Dao-chan, a student of our own Akimichi Sanmyaku Hinata, is twelve years old today. Today is the day she set out on a rite of passage to become eligible to be courted, so please, if I have to tell any of you what to do, you are depressing me greatly. However, for those of you who are... new, let us say, here are a few words of advice." Kuma-Oumono cleared his throat a bit. "A birthday is a game of diplomacy and war to the Polar Clan. Ty Dao-chan is to fight or ally on the day of her birth. Until the sun comes up, we'll say tonight, she must win allies to fight for her and fight off those who cannot be swayed. Unless she voices good reason to one of you you must strike at her if you are within paw's reach. Remember, this isn't to injure her. Just make sure fshe feels it. No group diplomacy is to be incurred by Ty Dao-chan though she may ask for temporary cease fires to speak to each of a group individually. Those cease fires do not happen, however, in this hall." Kuma-Oumono pushed Hizano down next to Ty Dao. "Hizano-kun and Kyogi-kun, I have decided, are automatically on Ty Dao-chan's side. The will guard her and fight you all back if you are choosing to strike her."

Kuma-Oumono looked at the hall more, staring some unseen individuals down. "As this is the Night Of Lover those of you who are supporting cubs, the adults, that is, are also to assist in the courtship to a lesser degree. Push your cubs into a crossing with the ones you know they seek to court, Pull them away from situations best left out of. If any of you see a poor male cub about to get torn apart by a pair of jealous females, however, please don't hesitate to turn away and pay attention to another less fortunate male." Kuma-Oumono smiled at this and the rest of the hall gave chuckles and laughs. "With that I leave you all. I have certain cubs I must give my side to, as I am sure none of you know enough about their courtship to be much help." With yet another smile Kuma-Oumono waved a paw and stepped off stage, starting the night. Immediately the hall filled with activity, though not as much as Hinata had feared. It all seemed very formal at first, no pushing or shoving to get to any females, which is what Hinata had guessed.

Chouji closed in on Hinata and hispered in her ear. "Do you mind if, when Ty Dao slips by, I punch her in her head?" Hinata giggled and shook her head. It was the rule, after all. Hinata knew that, with Hizano and Kyogi around Chouji would no doubt be one of the only ones to be able to land a hit on her student. And so it was exactly like that. Ty Dao seemed to just be walking through the crowd. Bears did, after all, try to attack her but Kyogi and Hizano made then keep their distance. Chouji had been waiting since he had consulted the bear king about Ty Dao's birthday. He was ready to attack at any moment. As Ty Dao neared Chouji counted the paces away from him that she was. Twenty paces away he decided a good distance of attack, fifteen he decided the movement pattern. Twelve away he bent his knees a bit, eleven paces away he made a fist. At ten paces he leaped forward, away from Hinaa and at Ty Dao. Kyogi got in the way but Chouji rolled around him and got half an arm's length away from Ty Dao before throwing a punch. Ty Dao looked like a scared deer as Chouji's fist closed in but an inch away from Ty Dao's face Chouji's fist stopped in Hizano's hands, both hands holding onto Chouji's one. "Good job, Hizano-kun. I should have guessed. Let me tell you my theory. You're hoping to court Ty Dao by being an able guardian?"

"Damn straight." Hizano spoke quietly before twisting Chouji fist and knocking him over. "Kyogi-kun, run for the hall exit. Ty Dao-chan, just bear with me." Hizano grabbed Ty Dao by the stomach as several bears filled the gap that used to be Kyogi's attack zone. Hizano spun Ty Dao about and tossed her to the end of the hall. He was wearing his armband, of course, which was giving him such strength, othewise Chouji doubted Hizano could toss Ty Dao more than ten feet effectively. Soon enough near half of the hall had emptied out, giving everyone else some moving room. Chouji joined Hinata and the two walked around the hall for a bit. Maya and Anka were already in sight, Maya nearly clamped onto Anka as they sampled the food.

Anka had made many a good piece of metallic work in the month they had been there. She had been taught by the bears the ways of properly working Star Cast, which she had made Chouji's sword out of. The Polar Clan made everything out of Star Cast, an amazing, near indestructible black metal that came from falling rocks from the sky. While Chouji's sword, even among the Polar Clan, was a work of art her other creations weren't half as amazing. She would need to watch and work with the masters to create something like it again. Now Anka was practically armed to the teeth with Star Cast items. Each of her arms had a star cast armband. Each of Anka's legs had a Star Cast anklet. She jingled with every movement from the numerous Star Cast bells that adorened her figure. It truly was a sight to behold. Maya was wearing her "festival outfit" which consisted of her normal winter oufit but made of fur instead of leather. The pants, however, were actually a skirt now, though it only went down to her knees. As always she carried her spear, grabbing food before others could get to it. At her side, as with all feast-goers, was a mug to drink from.

Chouji led Hinata to a broth tank and the two filled their mugs. Chouji toasted with his beloved and the two drank merrily. Eventually the night dragged on and Hnata herself grew too tired to stay awake. When Kuma-Oumono had spoken about exceptions to the no sleeping rule this had been one of them. He brought Hinata to the suite before returning to the festivities. He had run into Ty Dao and company on the way back, however. She seemed to have gathered the Nara twins, Nanuk, Sai (Who Chouji hadn't seemed to be able to find lately at all), and five cubs to her side along with Kyogi and Hizano, her original protectors. Chouji saw them and they saw him and, in an instant, it was complete and total chaos. Naturally one would have thought Chouji had been outmatched but the odds were with him in his Beast Man state. Chouji tore through the group, reaching Ty Dao almost immediately, though he was cut off from every attack, all three dozen of his near hits against Ty Dao, by Hizano. By the time ty Dao had been inconspicuously removed by the Nara twins Hizano had taken over fifty strikes to the face and maybe a hundred more everywhere else for Ty Dao's sake. The rest of the group moved on and Hizano, now black and blue with bruises from his teacher, just smiled and fled. Chouji snapped his fingers. If he didn't win Ty Dao's heart from that gruesome display then the only thing that could would be death. Chouji would just have to deal with the fact that, while his apprentice was around, he couldn't land a hit on Ty Dao at all.

The night eventually went onto more and more violence. Young male cubs did get nearly torn apart by two jealous females. Chouji made sure to just look the other direction. Poor Temano seemed to have drawn one of the largest crowds. The females didn't truly want him for a mate, though. The wanted him to grow things. Temano provided a new aspect to Hyōga Sanmyaku. He provided the miracle of plant growth that didn't have to do with ridiculously tough glacier plants. Hizano, however, did attract potential mates. Sometime in the past month or so, Yuuhi Asame had become completely besotted with Hizano. Hizano also had affection from Maya, who just wanted to mess with him. Ty Dao was his main target and she got in a few crazy fights with Hizano's other human prospects not because she wanted him as a mate but because he was her best protector. The Nara twins, just to mess with Hizano, also played the part of mild romance, not truly understanding it but still enjoying Hizano blushing. Finally Hizano, most ridiculously, attracted dozens upon dozens of female polar bears. To the rest of the clan Hizano was a polar bear, just like Hinata and Chouji were as well. He was a vastly undersized, poorly built, ridiculously under-furred polar bear but a polar bear no less. Chouji didn't really understand why, when a polar bear female looked at Kyogi or Sai they saw a human but Hizano was clearly a polar bear but he didn't bother with it. If Hizano wanted to chase after Polar Bear girls he would step in. However, until that unlikely moment Chouji would steer clear of Hizano's love life. Eventually the Akimichi found himself in the great hall. People had, for the most part, given up on trying to attack Ty Dao. Chouji had, since his first attack outside of his room, attacked fifteen times with equal vigor as the first. Hizano, however, had always been there to take every single hit the would have otherwise struck Ty Dao down, the one hit that Chouji wanted, no more. Now Hizano stepped into the hall, beaten bloody and staggering toward the barrel of Black Drink, the normal alcoholic drink of the Polar Clan made from boiled, fermented elk blood along with some few other ingredients that didn't truly matter. Ty Dao wasn't with him anymore. After serving himself up a tankard he staggerred to Chouji and sat down on the cushion next to him. Chouji felt a little sorry for him. Finally, after a bit of silence, Chouji spoke up. "So... I have to ask... How is Ty Dao-chan?" Hizano merely gave the thumbs up sign. "What made you stop being her guardian?"

Hizano looked at Chouji, his face so beaten up that he could barely open his eyes. He spoke in a lisp, his face swollen heavily from so many attacks. Chouji could barely understand him. "Kuba-Oubono struck be. Ty Dao-chan told be to go away and hear." Hear, of course, was heal. That Hizano took a strike from Kuma-Oumono was amazing, even if the bear king had been holding back as was customary.

"Well..." Chouji started. "It's at least a good thing that you only got hit once." Hizano shook his head and took out his knife, carving twenty-nine into a nearby piece of seal blubber. Chouji was shocked, twenty-nine strikes from Kuma-Oumono and he could still breath. That was an accomplishment. "Well," Chouji began again, "If she doesn't love you know I'm sure she will when she sees the scars. Tomorrow, how about you go to her room and..." Chouji realized, just then, that whatever he was saying wouldn't be heard. Hizano had passed out at the beginning of Chouji's last sentence. His eyes, what little Chouji could see, were glazed over and darting back and forth. He was already dreaming. Chouji didn't have the heart to rouse him. Instead Chouji picked him up and carried him to find Kuma-Oumono. When he finally did find the bear king Ty Dao's group was just fleeing the area. "Oto-san, I think you should probably lay off on Ty Dao-chan. Also, could I get permission to throw Hizano in a pile of furs? You beat him so soundly there's no rousing him. He's been beaten around a lot by me tonight too."

The Bear King looked back and turned around, letting Ty Dao's group leave. He gave a small smile. "That cub took thirty strikes from me, I counted every one but he may not have remembered the last. I suppose we could let him sleep. He deserves it."

Chouji nodded and turned to take Hizano to his room. However, something struck Chouji's mind. He smiled slyly, turned about and went to Ty Dao's room, laying Hizano in the furs when he got there and slinking out just as Kuma-Oumono again was seen chasing the Ty Dao group, which had grown considerably, by the very room that she resided in. After a bit of walking Chouji returned to the grand hall where Sai was sitting. He spotted Chouji and lifted his mug. The two talked about wqhat had been happening, about everything. Eventually the sun rose and all went to bed. Hnata was still sound asleep when Chouji tucked in with her. It had been a wonderful night, that was for sure.

{HR}

There you have it! I hope it wasn't too bad. Chouji has, on occasion, a wicked sense of humor XP

Just so you know, all of the team people are a year older now than in the review for ages I showed a few chapters back. Soon comes the awesome stuff!

Yours,

Tankou001


	13. Legendary Battle & Mythical Coupling

Quintessence

A Chouji X Hinata Fanfiction

Hey all! Tankou001 here with an all new chapter of Quintessence! Happy new year, everyone! I wish I could have gotten this chapter started earlier than this but I have been sick over the holiday season because of a bad cold. It snowed a bit, though (sadly) Beaverton, OR doesn't get much snow very often. Took me a while to come up with more stuff for this chapter. Quintessence will prolly end on chapter 14 or 15, just after Hinata gives birth and after that I'll end it and move to Zenith, the final installment of this three part series, which is called Transcendance. I have also started another fic, which I may not release for a couple months. It's called Flipped. Those of you who have read any decent amount into my fic, Animal Magnetism, know that in that fic Kiba was turned into a girl sometime before chapter two in the time skip. In Flipped Kiba is a girl as well. So are all of the rest of the male cast. All of the Female cast are male. The whole fic has been designed for ridiculousness. I haven't even planned on a main pairing yet. It will all come together eventually but until then I'll leave you guys guessing ^^

Enjoy

{HR}

Chapter Thirteen: Legendary Battle & Mythical Coupling

Hinata rose to greet the Hyōga Sanmyaku morning. Actually, to say rose, at this stage in Hinata's pregnancy, would have been inaccurate. Eight months pregnant Hinata didn't "rise" but instead fought into a standing position from lying down next to her husband, Chouji. Thankfully this morning, as usual, Chouji woke with Hinata and helped her up. It was getting more and more difficult for Hinata to do anything now save for lie in bed, eat and sit idle. She was getting more tired more often and everything was hard to do. Hinata was getting restless easy now. Slowly Hinata hobbled to the hot springs with Yuji-Yuki in tow as usual. In the past couple months he had never left Hinata's side save for certain circumstances. He would wait outside the bath halls as Hinata bathed with the other females. He would sleep in his own quarters and get up before Hinata did to meet her at her door. He was a wonderful talking companion despite the fact that he was so young.

Slowly hinata sank into the heated waters of the female's bathing hall. A few females were already present and quickly went to helping her bathe. Two months ago Hinata would have hated the doting attention after so long before being served but after two months of forcing herself to do her own work and pull her own weight out of sheer restlessness she welcomed a good brushing and tending. She was too big in the belly to clean herself fully now and, as all people discovered, washing her back was hard to do in general. It was certainly a lot more difficult to do it herself when she was one month from her due date. Hinata stared down at her belly as one of the older females washed her back gently. It had been so big for so long Hinata could scarcely remember what her feet looked like. She certainly didn't see them on a daily basis. She always had a very hard time "leaning" over though everyone was always willing to grab something that she dropped, whether out of custom or out of sympathy. All of the females always took time to listen to Hinata's belly, as well. Hinata's bulging stomach was the talk of the capital, the first human born into the clan rather than having joined. Even Hinata's joining the clan was a new thing. Onmly five times before Hinata had someone actually earned the right to call themselves a member of the Polar Clan and not been a bear themselves. Chouji had been the fourth, of course, and Hizano the fifth. Hinata married into it, the first to do so and her child would be the seventh, the first human born into the clan. In all aspects the Akimichi Family was well loved in the capital of Hyōga Sanmyaku because of their service and uniqueness. Chouji had long been a member of the clan, of course. His father wasn't an accepted member but the Polar Clan respected Akimichi Chouza at a pleasant distance for birthing such a fine man who had brought so much to the clan. It had been told to Hinata that, once before, Akimichi Chouza had met with Kuma-Oumono to discuss Chouji's integration into the Polar Clan. Hanabi herself was asked to give blessing for Hinata and Chouji's marriage by Hyoga since Hiashi was no longer alive to do so, nor would Hinata have let him be the one asked for blessing in the first place. Hanabi's description of the meeting had been laid out in one word. "Exhilerating."

Hinata soon left the bath hall. She would become a walking prune if she stayed any longer. Changing into a fresh set of furs she stepped out into the open air of the Capital Halls. She peered out a window in the ceiling for a moment. It wasn't snowing today, a good thing. Hinata was a bit more affected by the blizzarding cold now that she was so pregnant. She stepped, with Yuji-Yuki, to one of the main dining halls. The Capital had more dining halls than one could count on several hands but the main ones were all toward the center of the many miles wide complex of ice buildings. Hinata had been in Hyōga Sanmyaku's Capital for many months collectively, though, in all of her searching around, she had seen very little of it. It made sense, however. Polar bears, after all, were big creatures. It was perfectly understandable that their cities needed to be big. The dining hall was, as usual, full of Polar Bears. Far down the hall Hinata spied Sai, eating happily among a few bears, chatting and enjoying what looked like a meal of fish and seal blubber. Hinata quickly made her way toward Sai, wanting to chat with him. It had surprised everyone how quickly Sai had aclimated to Hyōga Sanmyaku. He immediately was comfortable with the food and had gotten used to the weather in just a couple weeks. The Polar Clan members often called him Tatooni, their word for a small white mammal which often loomed around hunting areas. It was seldom seen in the ice and snow because of the white color of its skin and fur, which matched Sai's complexion rather well. He wasn't much help in hunting, as some of the other students were, though Sai had made many masdterpieces from ink, which was a craft the Polar Clan appreciatred near as much as bending and shaping metal. As Hinata sat down next to Sai he smiled and handed her a piece of seal blubber, which she politely refused. Yuji-Yuki was already heading to the feast tables to get her food. She didn't need any extra. "Good morning, Hinata-chan. How did you sleep?"

"I am getting tired of being unable to sleep on my stomach." Hinata replied briefly. Some other nearby bears chuckled lightly. "How have you been? I haven't seen you near enough around here." This was very true. Since coming to Hyōga Sanmyaku Sai had all but disappeared to the rest of the humans visiting. Everyone had, indeed, seen him on The Night Of Lovers two months ago though he was a rare sight in general. Chouji had apparently spoken to him that night but he kept the words spoken secret from anyone who asked. Hinata had been truly anxious to see Sai since then as he wasn't easy to track down. Even the bears who had gotten marvels from his hands didn't really know where to find him. By night he was in private and by day he was gone entirely from Hyōga Sanmyaku's inhabitants.

"I have been practicing, honing my skills and jutsu." Sai said simply, Yuji-Yuki handing Hinata a plate of food, mostly fish and elk and seal blubber. There was a bowl of hot, black colored soup on the plate which Hinata knew as one of the many wonderful stews that the Polar Clan drank at meal times. It was mostly of course, some kind of blood. The Polar Clan used blood as a stock for many stews and soups. This always gave the black coloration. Small, aquatic plants floated in the mix with some well cooked pieces of meat floating around as well. There were seal eyes in it as well, which Hinata had never been too partial toward, though she ate them anyway. All in all it was like any stew though with far more meat and far less vegetables than most stews eaten in the Fire Country. Hinata had, however, long grown used to it.

"Any big developments you'd like to talk about?" Hinata asked.

"Not really."

"Care to tell me why?"

"I want them to be a surprise." Sai said after a bit of a pause. "How are all of the students?"

Hinata frowned a bit. Sai was being awfully dodgy about what he had been doing. "Everyone is fine. The Nara twins are all very good with the weather though Asame-chan still can't handle the cold very well. Hizano-kun and Kyogi-kun are still trying to win Ty Dao-chan over and the rest are just laughing at their attempts. Maya-chan is hunting every day and Anka-chan is learning fast how to work metal Temano is helping to make some plants that can survive here and that can be farmed."

Sai nodded slowly. Hinata struggled to guess what was going on in his mind. What could he be thinking right now? While the rest of the world was bustling and moving about Sai always seemed to run at an entirely different pace, much slower than normal until he was needed. He was always thinking about things Hinata couldn't dare even fathom and the pregnant woman knew it. Was he concerned about the fact that his students were doubtless advancing slower than Chouji and Hinata's students? Did he care at all? Hinata and Chouji had long learned that Sai was free of Danzou's clutches and had long been making progress toward embracing emotions again. Still, Hinata had always worried that somewhere Sai had gone much too far for a full recovery. Soon enough, however, Sai stood to leave, bidding Hinata farewell.

Hinata thought for a moment on Sai before noticing Yuuhi Asame walking in. She had long known the young woman, being in her mother's team since she started her ninja career. Hinata had grown very close to her former teacher's family and had been almost like an aunt to Asame while she grew. Shikamaru had, of course, always been the godfather but Asame seldom spent much time with him. She took more interest in Shino's family where Temari wasn't throwing things at Shikamaru all day. She sat down next to Hinata after serving herself up some food. Alone Asame had aclimated the least to Hyōga Sanmyaku out of everyone. She was still cold most of the time and she had never quite gotten used to any of the food save for the fish and the soups. The poor girl barely had trained at all, constantly holed up in bed or in the hot springs to stay warm. Hinata counted herself lucky that she was seeing Asame at all lately, as the season slowly turned toward winter and the blizzards got more and more extreme. It was only getting colder, after all. "Morning Asame-chan" Hinata greeted happily.

Asame, as always, looked miserable. Today she was without the stuffy nose and normal look of a cold but she still looked without all comfort whatsoever. She forced a smile and drank some of the hot broth from a bowl on her plate. "Morning Hinata-sensei." Asame let out weakly. She truly wasn't made for the cold weather as Chouji and Hizano were. Even Maya, Kyogi and Ty Dao had trouble getting used to the cold originally but Asame had never gotten used to it. She was constantly with a cold or a fever. The Polar Clan medics called her "Of Delicate Blood," which was a condition they gave most humans who never seemed to adapt to anything outside of their comfort zone. They understood that it wasn't Asame's fault though they couldn't ever take her seriously or respect her words as a result. The first thing to force Asame to adapt that the bears did was dunk her into a fishing hole for a few seconds. Asame then spent two weeks in bed, two cold to move. The next test to make her adapt was throwing her out in a blizzard without a single fur to cover herself. Another week of rest was needed. After that the bears gave up. Asame normally stayed near large bears who positively radiated heat. Hinata knew very well, however, that she had long set her sights on none other than Hyuuga Hizano, who she seemed to have developed something of a crush for in the time at the capital and even before. She was positively besotted with him, something Hinata feared would be a lasting infatuation. It wasn't that Hinata didn't wish well for Asame, quite the opposite, in fact. Hizano, however, was clearly after Ty Dao, something he made quite public at any given point in time. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept well." Hinata spoke, eating some seal blubber slowly. Raw seal blubber was something that it seemed the whole clan subsisted off of. Hinata was well used to it. It was kind of like fatty tuna when she thought about it. It certainly wasn't toxic or unhealthy. "It's good to see you walking around."

Asame nodded slowly, sniffing a bit. "I guess. I thought it would be nice to get out of the hot springs for a bit... but I was wrong. This place is horrible. How do you and the other handle it?"

Hinata giggled. "I have no idea how I got used to it. Chouji has all of his weight to protect him from the cold and he is very used to the cold anyway." Normally weight didn't matter in humans as far as warmth went. Human fat was normally not dense enough to insulate, however, Chouji's jutsu had helped to compact his great quantities of fat into the stone hard layer of super dense fat that now covered his body. For him, though most humans couldn't claim it, Chouji could claim that his fat did actually help in fending off the cold, though it wasn't like he actually needed the fat to stay warm. "Hizano-kun also uses the same skills that Chouji employs to stay warm. He and Chouji just practice the katas and all. I couldn't guess how they work."

Asame looked hopefully at Hinata for a moment. "Hinata-sensei?" Hinata gave Asame a little look of questioning. "Since you're Chouji-sensei's wife and he is Hizano-kun's teacher you cold get them to teach me right? You could get Hizano to teach me to stay warm, couldn't you?"

Hinata let out an embarrassed giggle at this. She knew better than to assume that the question was actually about staying warm. It was about Hizano. "Actually I think you have to be approved by Oto-san before you can learn the Polar Katas. Do you really want to be trained by him?" Asame gave a look of horror at the thought of training under Kuma-Oumono. Hinata had hit the nail on the head there. There was no way Asame would ask again to be trained in the polar katas. "I didn't think so. How about you just train in the normal stuff for now. Maybe you could ask Sai-kun for more training."

"Sai-kun barely shows his face around here... And I can't train in this cold."

Hinata gave a look of sympathy. She seldom felt anything but the coldest blizzards anymore, for reasons she couldn't guess. However, she did understand what Asame was going through. "How about you run off to a hot spring now? No doubt you'll need to stay warm today."

Asame nodded and Hinata took her leave first. She walked through the halls of the capital and noted many cubs running around. Adult clan members were walking about, stepping through the crowds of cubs and pushing their way into the oncoming stampedes like they were little streams of water not deep enough to cause problems. Yuji-Yuki just sat on Hinata's shoulder, hanging happily in his place. Hinata was quickly getting tired. It was an all too common occurence now, that Hinata got tired from just walking around. She made her way to the nearest bath hall and ducked in, leaving Yuji-Yuki to wait for her outside. Inside was three ninja who Hinata knew all too well. Hatake Anka, Ibana Maya and Hazumi Ty Dao sat in a shallow hot spring pool, washing each other's backs and chatting, paying no mind to the few other bears who loomed nearby. Maya had ceased to be away from Anka at all in the past two months, actually, She had followed Anka around, clamped onto her like some kind of parasite ever since The Night Of Lovers. Ty Dao noticed Hinata right away, waving to her ansd drawing the former Hyuuga closer. The rest noticed just after Ty Dao did. Hinata was more than happy to take a rest in the company of females of her own kind. It was getting somewhat tiring to only bathe in the presence of bears. Ty Dao, as always, wore her mask. Maya had her spear just outside arm's reach from the edge of the pool. Anka also wore a mask, as usual. The three had their little quirks, even if they were all considered normal in the outside world. Ty Dao and Anka had been raised into the practice of wearing masks and Maya's spear was, as she had put it before, more part of her than her own hair. Hinata wondered momentarilly if that meant that Maya would sooner shave her head than be parted from her spear. A brief thought on a bald Maya made Hinata stifle a giggle and shake the thought free. "Welcome, Hina-sensei!" Maya spoke up at that moment while Hinata lowered herself into the heated pool.

"Well met, Maya-chan." Hinata uttered. She had picked up many of the Polar Clan's phrases in her time there. It was kind of funny that she had spent so little time in the capital and still had become so... there was a word for it... Bear-like. "How are you all doing?"

All of the group replied differently but it all equaled a positive reply. Ty Dao was the first to speak after this. "Figured out what you're going to call him?"

Hinata paused a moment. "Excuse me?"

"The baby. You figured out a name for him yet?"

Hinata hesitated at this. In all honesty she hadn't thought of it at all. "What makes you think it'll be a boy?" Anka asked suddenly. "I think it'll be a girl."

"Twins?" Maya asked questioningly

Hinata paused again as all eyes went to her. "Actually I haven't even thought about it." Hinata hadn't even thought about what gender it would be. Naturally she could "take a look" with her byakugan but that seemed like cheating. "I suppose if it is a boy I'd call him Hiashi after my father."

"Why?" Ty Dao asked suddenly

"Excuse Me?" Hinata asked again, mildly taken aback.

"Why would you name him after your father? He did so many bad things to you."

"It's tradition I suppose."

"Doesn't matter, though, does it?" Anka shoved in. "Cause it's going to be a girl."

"Twins?" Maya asked again

Nobody seemed to be listening to the brown skinned girl, though. "How can you tell it'll be a girl, huh?" Ty Dao asked. "I think it's a boy for a variety of very goo reasons. You got even one good reason for it being a girl?"

Anka nodded. "It's because Hinata-sensei gets a lot more tired faster. Girls make mothers more tired. And Hinata-sensei has a bit of acne on her forehead. A girl takes the mother's beauty, after all."

"Twins?" Maya asked yet again, this time a little more forcefully.

Nobody noticed still. "Well that makes hardly any sense. It's obvious it's a boy. Hinata-sensei's getting more rowdy and upbeat, and the rowdiness of boys is infectious, even before they are born. Furthermore, Hinata-sensei is more restless. Even if she gets tired faster she still wants to do things, which is definitely the adventuresome nature of boys."

"And I suppose you made your mother the same way?" Anka countered

"I did, actually." Ty Dao replied honestly. "What's your point?"

Anka didn't bother answering this question. Instead she just turned to Hinata and smiled through her mask. "Hinata-sensei. I'm willing to bet that you'll have a tomboy girl, just like Ty Dao."

Ty Dao went to give a retort but both Anka and Ty Dao's heads were thwacked hard by the butt of a spear pole at that moment. Maya looked to Hinata and smiled wide. "Twins?"

Hinata giggled at this. "I don't think it'll be twins, but thanks for the vote of confidence, Maya-chan. I'm just not big enough to be carrying two."

Maya frowned a bit. "Then girl." Maya said

Anka recovered at this and put an arm around Maya's shoulder. "I told you it would be a girl." Anka said with a look of satisfaction. "Maya-chan's got my back, see?"

Hinata giggled as Ty Dao recovered and the arguing began anew. Soon enough, however, Maya had to leave and was dead set on dragging Anka with her. Ty Dao was left alone with Hinata now, lightly brushing her hair out in the heated water. Normally Hinata saw Ty Dao with hr hair up in a tight braid, supported higher than usual in a heavy metal hairpiece with her hair strung through it. Now Ty Dao's vast quantity of platinum hair was let to float outward in the heated pool of water. She had much more hair than Hinata did, that was for sure. Hinata had, for a while, preferred short hair but soon enough she had gone to long hair while Naruto had on his two year trip away when they were all teenagers. Since then she had kept her flowing, raven locks. Ty Dao, however, was raised into the hair she had her whole life. No doubt the most cutting that hair had ever gotten was small snips every few months to keep it growing well. Ty Dao's whole clan revolved around their braided blade style so it only made sense that the longer she could keep her braid the better. Hinata wouldn't dwell on Ty Dao's hair however. She wouldn't let Ty Dao get onto the topic of the baby either. No, Hinata wanted to question Ty Dao about something that had been a long time coming, now. "So who are you going to choose?" Hinata asked

"Excuse me?" Ty Dao asked this time, a little confused as to what her teacher meant.

"Are you going to choose Kyogi-kun or Hizano-kun?" Hinata asked again, this time more specific.

Ty Dao turned beet red, the water around her steaming a bit more than normal, before returning to normal. "What do you mean?"

"It's no mystery, Ty Dao-chan." Hinata picked up immediately "Those two want you and you'll have to make a choice between them eventually. It's not like you don't like them too."

"Do we need to talk about this?"

"Of course, when would there be a better time?"

"Would never be a good answer?"

"Not at all."

Ty Dao heaved a heavy sigh. "The truth is that I don't know. I think they're both very nice but I wouldn't say I am attracted to them. How could I be, after all? I haven't been beaten by them."

Hinata was a bit confused at this. Who had beaten Ty Dao, then?" Does that mean you like Lee-kun more than them?"

Ty Dao gave Hinata a look like she was crazy. "Why would I?"

"He's beaten you before."

"But not outright." Ty Dao countered "I will only give my heart to someone who beats me soundly and definitely. Lee-senpai has certainly defeated me but never soundly. I'll admit that he is a wonderful fighter but even though he's a jounin and has been for a long time he's not someone I would fall in love with. Besides, he's married."

"So you'll fall in love with someone who beats you outright, then?" Hinata asked, a little confused. "That hardly seems reasonable."

"It's not a tradition in my clan, I guess." Ty Dao said simply. "I just don't see why I should love anyone who isn't particularly extraordinary. After all, I do want to have kids. I don't see why my children can't be born to excellent genes as well as loving parents."

"So is that a yes?"

"More or less." Ty Dao answered. "There are, of course, some exceptions. I wouldn't fall in love with someone I found absolutely repulsive, even if they beat me badly. However, neither Hizano-kun nor Kyogi kun have beaten me at all in battle, much less beaten me soundly. They both have excellent pedigree and look wonderful but I couldn't fall in love with anyone who didn't lay me to the ground and then have to pick me back up for lack of my ability to recover. I can't really explain it, I suppose. The first one who beats me soundly out of the two of them will be the one who claims my heart."

"And what if someone else beats you first?" Hinata asked, a little confused, still.

"Then they'll have missed out." Ty Dao gave a wink at this. "Why do you think I'm constantly fighting them? If there is ever a time where they can beat me soundly I want to know immediately. One minute can make all the difference in skill so I fight them whenever I can to see if they have just hit that mark. I guess, in a way, I have fallen in love with them... I just want them to earn it being shown publically. They haven't earned the love I want to give them so I'll make them. Until they can soundly beat me both of them will have to wait for my confession." With that Ty Dao crawled out of the pool and began putting on her clothing. Hinata bid her farewell and mused about Ty Dao fighting with her prospects just to see if they could "earn" her love. It was very funny to think about.

Meanwhile Chouji and Hizano had just returned from the morning hunt. It had been a successful one, though not near as successful as usual. The fish were scarce right now. They liked to dive deeper than ususal but the seals couldn't stay so low for too long so most of the haul consisted of seals. Chouji chewed on a piece of seal blubber as the group walked into the capital, dragging seal carcasses behind them by lengths of rope. Soon enough they all retired to the Hunter's Bath Hall to relax. Chouji had suffered a nasty bite by a particularly large bull in the hunt so a good soak was exactly what he needed. His arm ached a bit where he had gotten bit but it wasn't like some of the wounds he had gotten. He wouldn't be shown pity for such a small bite when he had received so much worse and walked, well able, away from the battle. As normal he was keeping his Beast Man form. He had gotten quite used to it lately. Hinata always seemed more than happy to let Chouji keep the form though he always did revert when they slept at night. Temano, surprisingly, had also joined the hunt today but he had come back early after a particularly fierce attack by a seal bull. A he gave his all and it was certainly a good fight while it lasted. Temano, however, wasn't the only one to have taken wounds serious enough to return from the hunt. Temano wouldn't be taken in by anything but admiration and encouragement. An injury from the hunt was just as noble as any injury in battle. Teman sat in the pool that Hizano and Chouji chose, a heavy hide nadage around his leg from the gnarled bite mark he had been dealt. Many bears were already coming over to him to congratulate him. He hadn't been injured on the hunt before and it was more joyous than many would have thought.

When a hunter is injured in a hunt for the first time it is his first welcome into the adult world. Older cubs, like Temano was considered, were allowed to hunt, if they so chose. The first injury that scarred this cub was the first sign that he was becoming an adult, becoming used to the pain of everyday life which would accompany him as an adult everywhere. This was almost like a rite of passage, despite the fact that Temano wasn't actually a member of the polar clan. In fact, it probably meant more that he wasn't a clan member. He wasn't expected to join in on the hunts. As far as anyone was concerned Temano needed to do very little to pull his own weight around. For he time being all but Chouji and Hizano were valued guests, not needing to trouble themselves with hunting or duties save for the very most trivial. That Temano was offering his services and taking a devastating wound for a duty he never needed to attempt was not only respected but honored well. He was earning favors among the clan themselves for such acts and thus would be welcomed in the future provided he would choose ever to return. Chouji was mildly reminded of the third human member of the polar clan. He hadn't known the polar katas nor had he ever used bear summons. He had joined the clan entirely from helping the bears fight off an enemy that had, so far as Chouji knew, been far too great to push back. Unlike Chouji his family hadn't become clan members. He had been married afterward and had sired children but they were left out. A member who had gained in duty alone wouldn't be made to expect that his family could ride along.

"Well Met, Brother Temano." Chouji spoke out in the standard hunter's greeting. "You did well out there, Brother. How is that wound?"

Temano smiled at Chouji, a little pale, no doubt from the blood loss. "It's fine, Chouji-sensei."

A nearby hunter slapped Temano on the back, making him stifle a cry of pain. "It's Brother Chouji here, cub! You're a brother of the collective now, and therefor you are Brother Temano when in the presence of the collective alone." The bear, whose name was Anuksut, looked at Chouji and smiled. He had come back earlier than was planned as well. It was to bring back his share of the catch and escort Temano back as well. It didn't matter if two were taken away, no injured hunter ever went back without the aid of an uninjured hunter at his side. "You should have seen it after we got it cleaned up. Reaches from his ankle to his knee, that bite does. I'm surprised the poor cub didn't lose his leg. Well done, Brother Temano! You can certainly take a hit better than most your age."

Hizano chuckled at this. "You should have seen him at the Chuunin Exam, Brother Anuksut. He won't own up to it but he took Sister Maya's spear clean through the lung and still was conscious afterward."

Anuksut looked at Hizano and gave a gnarled grin. "You don't say?"

"It was nothing, honestly. I didn't stay up long and I was hardly able to move the next few weeks." Temano countered.

"I'd hope so." Anuksut answered with a hollar. "I'll let you know that lung injuried are one of the worst. If you could really weather what Brother Hizano says you did as well as he makes it sound I would be hard pressed to beat you in taking pain." Anuksut sunk deeper into the water. "Whatever the case may be I look forward to seeing you again when that wound heals up completely. That'll make a good scar, it will."

Temano blushed slightly, his pale face gaining a little color finally. Nanuk stepped up and into the pool with Chouji and Hizano as they shed their fur pants. "Well Met, Brothers. A good hunt today, it was."

"Not like it could be as good as the hunt two moons ago." Chouji remarked, earning chuckles from the rest in the pool. "Anyone know where Kyogi-kun went? I haven't been seeing him as of late."

"Ah, Kyogi-kun." Nanuk spoke up almost immediately. "He's been helping to get star cast for us. Those eyes of his are powerful indeed. They can break apart a sky stone in minutes without any major flaws in the cutting process. We're getting bigger pieces for our works now than ever before. It makes sense for someone with eyes as the sun." Chouji smiled at this. Kyogi's "Eyes as the sun" were just the next stage in his doujutsu.

"He's not that great..." Hizano remarked at Nanuk's comment. The other bears chuckled at this and Hizano shook his head. "I could beat him, is all I'm saying."

Nanuk looked behind Hizano with a slight look of disbelief. Anuksut was giving the same look with Temano as well. Chouji was about to chuckle at Hizano's remark but then looked behind his student to see a most sobering sight. Kuma-Oumono stood tall behind Hizano, a most firm look upon his bear face. "Is that so?" He boomed

Hizano jumped in the pool he sat in and turned to look back. "Kuma-Oumono-sama? I didn't know you were there!"

"Well I am, cub." Kuma-Oumono spoke with a sly grin laced with malice. "You speak very highly of your own abilities. Would you put them on the line against Kyogi-kun if you are so confident?"

Hizano paused. This was, most certainly, a trap. If Hizano said no then Kuma-Oumono would call him a coward, as was clearly expected. If Hizano said yes then Kuma-oumono would call him on it and, no doubt, put Hizano through some form of torture that would tax Hizano for days to come. "I would..." Hizano said slowly. He picked the lesser of two evils, of course. Being called a coward was far worse in the Polar Clan than losing to someone who you called out to a fight.

"So be it. Since you decided so readily that you would be willing to prove your skill against Kyogi-kun we'll just see." Kuma-Oumono lowered his gigantic face down toward Hizano, blowing frigid wind from his nose into Hizano's face. "I have high hopes for you, cub. I hope you know that, provided you do lose, I'll make sure you won't be able to pick up a row for a long time." Hizano froze in place as Kuma-Oumono rose again. Kuma-oumono was, after all, Hizano's other sensei. He was in charge of near all of Hizano's training now and if Hizano lost against Kyogi he would not only shame himself but his teacher. Nobody shamed the polar king and got away with it unscathed. Kuma-oumono started walking out of the hall, all eyes on him now. "As you were, good Hunters."

As soon as Kuma-Oumono was out of the Bath Hall the eyes of every bear turned to him. Chouji and Temano's eyes were on Hizano's as well. Chouji was the first to speak up. "I really hope you know what you're doing here, Brother Hizano." Chouji was, in part, held responsible for Hizano's winning and losing. Hizano was Chouji's lead disciple, no matter how much he tried to keep his training equal among all of his students. Chouji couldn't deny that Hizano followed him the most of the team and that he trained Hizano much more than any other team members. If Hizano lost Chouji would be help responsible for his failure and the bear kind would certainly take it out on him. The worst thing was that, the way Kuma-oumono seemed to announce it, Everyone would know within the day what was to happen. Kyogi would be called to a matchagainst Hizano and he surely would accept. When was that kid ever not ready for a fight, after all? Hizano merely gave Chouji a look of desperation and Chouji grabbed him by the arm and hauled him out of the pool. Of course he'd no idea what he was getting into.

After Hizano had hurredly gotten a new pair of fur pants on with Chouji they rushed through the halls of the capital, Chouji's grip firm on Hizano's wrist. "Chouji-sensei? Where are we going?"

Chouji didn't answer. There were many large combat arena s in the capital's grand location. Some were small and some were large but Chouji had a feeling that he knew where Hizano and Kyogi's fight would be. He had seen a fight in that arena only once and it was one of the most amazing battles he had ever seen. He ducked into a crack in the wall at the end of the hall and rushed through an empty hall which was full of suits of armor and blades. Many bear shaped helms adorned the tables and gigantic knives adorned the walls. Of course these were knives for large bears, not for humans. Hizano marveled as he was pulled up a flight of stairs. Chouji tossed him out into a pile of snow waist deep. Hizano looked up and saw the sky. He saw many rows above the arena. He saw Kuma-Oumono standing at he center of the arena with a grand smile. "Greetings, Cub. Are you so eager to begin?"

Chouji got on one knee to bow. "Oto-san. This is the arena you intend to have Hizano-kun face Kyogi-kun in, isn't it?"

"Oh yes."

"Why, may I ask, are you choosing this great arena?"

Kuma-Oumono laughed at this, a hearty, deep rumble of a laugh that shook the area. "Why else? This is the first fight of someone not born into the clan against a worthy opponent. I have seen the rivalry of those two and heard of their fighting in the Chuunin Exam. Many people watched when Ty Da-chan defeated the two of them but Kyogi-kun defeated this cub first. I want my student to succeed but I want him to know that if he is beaten down that he will see no sympathy. This is The King's Arena." The King's Arena was the single largest arena the Capital had. The stands could hold even the largest of the clan and did. It could hold everyone as well and, of there was a battle at the King's Arena, you could bet that everyone was attending. The ground was littered with traps that became active when the match started. Chouji had once seen a battle in this arena and it was with Kuma-Oumono against one who wished to take the crown for himself. The battle took hours and in the end Kuma-Oumono stood victorious, the dead opponent at his feet having lost everything. Naturally Chouji doubted that this match would be a battle to the death but it would be a grand one. "At sunset tonight both shall face each other and it will be a battle I will look upon personally. Return when you have prepared your student suitably."

Chouji nodded and stood, grabbing Hizano by the arm and racing, full speed, back to Hizano's room. He looked at Hizano for a moment. "Have you any idea how stupid you have been, Hizano-kun?" Hizano shook his head a bit. "You're going to have to take Kyogi-kun out! I don't mean a simple fight either. You gotta fight like this is the last fight of your life! If I see you pulling a single punch on him out there I'll make sure that if you walk out alive you won't live much longer!" Chouji breathed heavily for a moment as Hizano just looked at him in disbelief. Soon enough chjouji sighed and shook his head. "Listen, Hizano-kun. You know everything I could have taught you. You need to fight with everything you got. I'm not gonna hurt you if you don't... But it'll be the end of both of us if you don't really lay it all on the line." Chouji looked at Hizano and gave a very serious face through his beast man form, which was slowly fading into the normal Chouji. "Hizano-kun? If there has ever been a major trump card, this would be it. Don't pull your punches because I know Kyogi-kun won't. You can't show any mercy. Aim to kill him, even if you don't actually plan on it."

Hizano hesitated. "So, this is serious."

"The most serious fight you'll ever have."

Hizano thought a moment, a bit shaken. "Could you give me any advice aside from what you already gave me?"

Chouj slowly nodded. "I've seen one fight there before. The ground comes alive when you start. I don't know what could possibly happen but you need to be aware that, in your fight, it may just as easily be that you'll get defeated by the arena itself as that Kyogi-kun will beat you. In fact it may be easier that way. Don't think anything is out of the question. Prepare yourself for any kind of attack, no matter how unlikely. Make sure you camn think a hundred steps ahead of both Kyogi-kun and the field itself while still making attacks. Chances are that the field will be as much of a pain for Lkyogi as it will for you. In fact, it'll probably work in your favor if you're lucky. Kyogi might be too stuck in the barriers to fire off his doujustu so you may be able to get closer... to get in your comfort zone. Don't try genjutsu in this fight. I know you may be good in them but I can guarantee that they'll be made null in the situation."

Hizano nodded slowly. "What do you think I should use against him then?"

"The Polar Katas will doubtless be your best weapon against Kyogi in this match. This field is best set for the ways of bears so the katas will enhance the fight. Furthermore the crowd will love it. This fight is as much about showing off as it is about winning. You want to do everything in a showy fashion. I can't tell you if they'll throw in other combatants. If they do toss in other enemies they'll be animals. Bet on big elk or other arctic animals. If you can, try to make reflective surfaces so that Kyogi's attack will bounce back at him. Try to get as close as you can as soon as you can, though. When they start you'll probably be asked to choose a point of inspiration. This will be a teacher. Whatever you do, don't pick Oto-san. Neither of us would forgive you if you chose him and lost. Lastly, you'll probably need to choose something of value to bet on in the fight. You'll need to pick an item that you own. I don't care what it is but make it big, if you can. If you lose, Kyogi-kun gets it. Don't pick your armband. You don't own that." Chouji stood and put a hand on Hizano's shoulder. "We have only a few hours until I can't help you anymore. You need to relax, review and wait. That's all I can tell you."

Hizano nodded and Chouji left him. He went immediately to Hinata and faced her, telling Hinata what was going to happen. Soon enough the whole capital was buzzing about the battle to come. It was important. Nobody not of the Polar Clan had ever fought in the King's Arena. No cub, as Hizano was, had ever fought in The King's Arena. This was history, it was... absurd. Hours went by and Hinata sat with Ty Dao, talking about what was to happen. Chouji met with the rest of his team and spoke with them. Temano more than already knew what was happening. Sai actually appeared a few times in the day, though he seemed rather rushed. Yuuhi Asame was dragged out of her room to bear witness to the fight. The Nara twins were absolutely jumping around with excitement, waiting for the fight. Every human and bear alike were crazy with impatient. Maya seemed rather well, despite what was happening. Ty Dao also seemed positive about the upcoming fight. Neither one worried about anything. Neither one of the two worried about what would happen granted one or the other lost, unlike Hinata, who was worrying herself sick. Kyogi was her student, though not her primary disciple, as Hizano was to Chouji. Still he was a good student. Hinata cared equally for Hizano, who was family and the primary disciple of her husband. No doubt it was tearing her apart inside to know what was happening. Chouji, strangely enough, found solace in this moment. He was quiet, unmoving in meditation. Hinata couldn't fathom why he was so calm but Chouji sat within the confines of his mind, calculating every possible outcome and every possible feeling after that. When he thought about it Hizano had come quite a long way. He had a chance of losing but it wasn't half as bad as Chouji had suspected. It was more on Hizano's side than Kyogi's, that was for sure. Kyogi didn't have a primary source of inspiration, either. He had Hinata as a teacher but nobody would blame him or Hinata if Kyogi's skills fell short. After all, Hinata couldn't exactly train Kyogi properly at this time. Hardly any bad could come of it if Kyogi lost.

As the sunset neared everyone filed into the King's Arena. Kyogi was already waiting in the ring, waiting for Hizano to come out to meet him. He, for once, wasn't holding a sly grin on his face. He was the picture of seriousness this time around. It seemed Kyogi did actually grasp the seriousness of this battle as everyone else did. As Kuma-Oumono came to take his seat at the left side center of the ring everyone quieted themselves and the bear king gazed around the field. He seemed displeased, and that was putting it lightly. Chouji sat with Hinata at the exact opposite end, the first row seat in the center of the right side. After near fifteen minutes of waiting, Kyogi stretching and warming up on the opposite end of the field, Hizano stepped from his end, the left end, covered in tribal elk blood tattoo. His long, black hair was unkempt and his skin covered in various forms of marking which Chouji knew symbolized power and strength and, one that stuck out most of all, Trust, which was planted in large print on Hizano's chest. Hizano's fur pants were black, for some reason and they were stained with light blue dye in places. His feet, of course, were bare. Kuma-Oumono could be seen smiling at the opposite end from Chouji and Hinata.

Kuma-Oumono looked at the two and made a grunting noise which silenced the entire stands. "You two are here to do battle. Nagamori Kyogi, choose your source of inspiration, your mentor in this fight!" Kyogi looked up at the stands, to Hinata and then pointed right beside her, to Maya. Chouji was shocked. Maya just grinned "Ibana Maya, it is. Please, Ibana Maya, come to the ring below to support your student!" Maya leaped down the near fifty foot fall and hit the ground rolling, standing quickly and jogging to Kyogi. Chouji was confused at this. Maya wasn't even a Chuunin as Kyogi was. Why would Maya be chosen as Kyogi's mentor in this fight? "Hyuuga Hizano! Choose your source of inspiration, Your Mentor!"

Hizano loked up at Chouji, who immediately began to stand. However, Hizano then did the unthinkable. Still looking at Chouji, he pointed undoubtedly to Kuma-Oumono. Chouji was dumbstruck. Kuma-Oumono raise a big, bushy bear eyebrow and stood tall on his hindquarters, stepping off the platform and landing hard below with a heavy slam that shook the whole arena. He lowered onto all fours again and trudged to Hizano in the waist high snow. Was Hizano insane? "Akimichi Sanmyaku Chouji?" The Bear King's booming voice called. "Could you and Banma perhaps fill in for me together. I am disallowed from continuing my position as a mentor."

Banma stood tall opposite from Chouji as the Akimichi changed to his Beast Man form, taller and easier to recognize. Banma nodded to him. "Hyuuga Hizano!" Chouji called out in a deep, bestial roar "Choose a valued item to lay about that you shall give up on the chance that you are to be defeated."

Hizano then did, again, the unthinkable. He raised his hands into the air and spoke out. "If I am to lose I will give my left eye to Nagamori Kyogi!" Chouji nearly fell off the edge at these words.

The other bears were all very impressed. Kyogi smiled and Banma looked at him. "Nagamori Kyogi, what shall your item of value be that you shall gift to Hyuuga Hizano if you are to be defeated?"

Kyogi sighed and looked to Maya, who reached into her pouch and handed him a scroll. "I offer up an ancient scroll which holds the secret to many of my techniques, as powerful as my opponent's eye and far more numerous."

The bears all hesitated. Banma looked at Chouji and Chouji thought as Banma did. The two would need to decide if the exchange was fair. Chouji just couldn't understand what was going through Hizano's head. He hadn't only done exactly what Chouji had told him not to and picked Kuma-Oumono as his mentor but he had offered his left eye, a byakugan eye which, if this had been a year eaerlier, would have destroyed itself the moment it was removed from Hizano's head. Such was how valuable it was to the Hyuuga Clan. Finally he nodded to Banma. The trade was as fair as Chouji could fathom. He didn't, at all, blame Kyogi for not betting his own eye. It was clear that this had all been well planned out by Maya and Kyogi, however. Banma had also thought and now spoke out. "The bets are fair ones. Hyuuga Hizano's left eye for a scroll of techniques from Nagamori Kyogi. Many of you may know the rules but for those who don't and for the benefit of the fighters themselves I will review." Banma looked at Kyogi and Hizano. "The two combatants will do battle, their mentors standing at the opposing gates. The two mentors will be allowed to call advice and are both given a single time out to use in the case that either one will want to stop the match for any reason. These time outs are for one minute, no more and no less. The mentors may give any items they deem benefitial during the match though they must throw them to give them to their student. If the other combatant happens to reach the item first, however, it is as good as theirs.

"Any people in the audience may throw anything into the field which may help their favored combatant though the same rules apply as with the throwing of items from mentors. The field is alive. Any combatant removed from the figt due to environmental hazards is considered defeated by his opponent. No genjutsu is permitted in this battle." Chouji suspected as much. "The victor is decided when one opponent either is unconscious, which is counted by a ten count, is unable to fight any longer, which will be decided by the two referrees, Chouji and I, or if they lie dead on the field itself. The field may swallow a combnatant whole, in which case the conditions of defeat are decided by a ten count immediately following the combatant's disappearance. Aside from Genjutsu everything is allowed in this battle. There are no rules aside from what has already been stated. Hyuuga Hizano, are you ready to begin?" Hizano raised his arm in confirmation. "Nagamori Kyogi, are you ready to begin?" Kyogi raised his hand in confirmation. "This battle is now underway!" Banma let out a ferocious roar and the field itself came to life, exploding in snow and rising up underneath Kyogi and Hizano alike.

Maya threw a pair of gloves onto the field, about half way across, right away. Kyogi made to grab them, peppering Hizano from down range as he avoided the environmental hazards. Hizano then pulled another unthinkable technique out of his hat. Chouji could see him dodging around the traps and starting a kata. However, Chouji didn't know this Kata. Then Hizano was gone, a blast of snow where he once was. Kyogi leaped into the center of the massive field, already having run the distance of half of the massive arena. He leaned down in mid-stride to grab the gloves but Hizano leaped out of the snow in front of him and dealt him a blow to the head. Kyogi stumbled a little, gloves in hand. Kyogi fired off yet another blast of heat as Hizano was lined up in his vision but he was thrown as the ground under the two fighters erupted, showering the area with shards of icy debris. Hizano rolled away and then stood, facing a wave of rock that slid toward him like a monster. He punched clean through it, shoulder first, charging back to where Kyogi was. Kyopgi was struggling with his final glove and Hizano pounded into him, sending him backward as Hizano kept the charge going. Hizano was like a battering ram, aiming Kyogi straight for the wall under Chouji's seat. Kyogi got the last glove on as he struggled and stopped Hizano's charge with a brief punch to Hizano's gut. Hizano flew. The young Hyuuga flew all the way back into the far wall under Banma, cracking the stone wall behind him as he hit. He breathed hard and the crowd roared with aplause. Where had Kyogi learned such a technique? Chouji knew, however. He was using that technique again, the old Ibana technique that had made his hands explode many nights ago. Had Maya taught him how to use it to good effect without all of the consequence?

Hizano, however, was quick to recover. This time Kuma-Oumono tossed something onto the field. It was a scroll that landed near Hizano's feet. As Kyogi charged at Hizano the Hyuuga rolled to pick up the scroll and again exploded into snow, appearing over next to Maya. Kyogi redirected his charge and leaped to Hizano, who dodged aside. Kyogi struck the ground with his fist where Hizano had been and the ground exploded, sending rubble everywhere. Hizano rolled about and stood behind Kyogi unravelling the scroll immediately. What it said Chouji couldn't know but the first thing Hizano did when Kyogi went for another swing was kick him between the legs, sending Kyogi about a foot into the air, a look of pure shock plastered on the face of Hinata's student. When Kyogi landed he fell right away the audience roaring in laughter and gasps of sympathy. It seemed if there was anything right to do to draw a crowd, that was one of those things. The ground reached out for the pair but Hizano disappeared, manifesting back near Kuma-Oumono a couple seconds later. Poor Kyogi only had just enough time to recover to roll out of the way and be struck in the side instead of engulfed altogether. Kuma-Oumono was laughing hard at that moment as Hizano gave him a look of disbelief. Had the bear king actually written down for Hizano to kick his opponent in the balls? It was hard to believe but not entirely out of the question. Hinata could be heard muttering, "Did he actually just do that?" and Chouji could only nod a bit.

Kyogi was back up, his face contorted in discomfort, and for good reason. He looked angry as he blasted aside an oncoming hand of snow. He ran forward at Hizano and Hizano ran at him but then the unseen was seen. Kyogi fell into a hole that suddenly appeared beneath him. The thing started to close up slowly but Kyogi propelled himself back out with his eyes. Hizano was already gone from his position before and then appeared beside Kyogi in a flurry of snowflakes in midair. He went to give a kick to Kyogi but the Nagamori opened his mouth and out came a ball of fire, engulfing the Hyuuga whole. Hizano disappeared inside the fireball and when it was gone so was he. As Kyogi again landed he looked around. The crowd grew quiet as Banma counted one, then two, then three. Five more seconds went on and Kuma-Oumono was roaring in anger. Just before the number ten was spoken Hizano again appeared, glowing white with eyes black as the night. His body was the same but there was an aura of chakra around him bigger than the average polar bear that collided with Kyogi in a ridiculous display of power. Kyogi was sent flying back, slamming into a oncoming hazard and being engulfed. The chakra around Hizano disappeared as he touched down but then Kyogi ripped free from his frozen prison with his powerful beams of heat. His hands and feet were wreathed in blue flames and from his eyes licked up red tongues of flame that rose above his brow. The fight was now truly on and everyone knew it. They had been showing small power before, trying to figure out what each had before they really let lose. It was a good strategy for a ninja, though not the best for a Polar Clan member. Hizano gave a bestial roar that destroyed a few oncoming hazards and blasted snow at Kyogi. Kuma-Oumono and Maya both grabbed objects and flung them out. Maya's spear landed at Hizano's feet and a gigantic Polar Clan knife crashed down beside Kyogi, sending him flying toward the spear that had landed beside Hizano. Wisely, the Hyuuga grabbed the spear before moving. He throw a stab at Kyogi, who grabbed the spear head, inverted himself and flung Hizano away and off the weapon, which glowed fiercely in Kyogi's hands as it had at the Chuunin exams in Maya's hands. The main problem was that Hizano was now where he wanted to be, colliding with Kuma-Oumono's ceremonial knife as he "landed" from the throw.

The knife was many times longer than Hizano was tall. Chouji had now idea how Hizano was going to lift it and still hadn't the slightest clue when Hizano did, in fact, heft it out of the ground in time to strike at an oncoming hazard. He brought it high and then swung it downward at Kyogi, the Nagamori somehow blocking with a stab of the spear. The knife resonated, vibrating loudly in Hizano's grip and making the ground at his feet crumble. What was it that Kyogi was doing to counter such a large object. Obviously the crowd was going wild. Everybody was very excited as the two clashed yet again, the deafening hum of the gigantic blade filling the arena. Ty Dao stood up beside Hinata and tossed down something that steamed wildly when it hit the ground below. Hinata gave Ty Dao a look of mild shock but the masked girl just grinned. Hizano saw the item fall and swung the knife down as Kyogi neared. He didn't attempt to recover the swing. Kyogi was getting far too close far too fast. It was time to change to a weapon better suited for close range.

As he neared the steaming item he recognised it immediately. This was Ty Dao's family Kunai, Yuugan Hagane. There was no way he could touch it without being burned. Maya's spear flew past Hizano's head at that moment as yet another knife hit the ground right next to Hizano. It was Anka's family tanto. He knew that the spear would be making a round trip and, without any thought at all, Hizano rolled and picked up both blades in his hands. The tanto glowed qhite chakra and Yuugan Hagane bit into Hizano's hand with searing heat. He rolled again and cut the line that would have been connecting Maya's spear to Kyogi, charging up to his opponent, ignoring the near boiling metal in his right hand. Kyogi disappeared as soon as he went in for the attack and then appeared behind Hizano, armed once again with Maya's spear. He thrust the spear at Hizano near too fast to see but Hizano's eyes were too good to not see the oncoming strike. Veins went out from Hizano's eyes as he activated his byakugan, dodging aside and blocking the attacks of the spear with his two weapons. At least his right hand couldn't hold the searing blade anymore and he dropped it. Kyogi weas all too glad to pick it up, no damage looking to come on his end as he attacked Hizano.

Hizano was all too lucky to explode into snow just on time to avoid being struck by Yuugan Hagane. Had Ty Dao thrown it down for Kyogi in the first place? As Hizano fled from the nearby hazards a gigantic fish hit the ground beside him. It was a dead fish, of course, and was near as big as Hizano himself. Any weapon helped, after all. He swept up the raw fish in his right hand as Kyogi came in for an attack and slapped his opponent with it on the right side, where Kyogi held Maya's spear. Whether Kyogi had been meant to use the fish as a weapon or not, the attack resulted in cries of laughter from the bears above. It wasn't too effective but Kyogi certainly hadn't expected to be thrown several dozens of feet away by a gigantic raw fish, it seemed. He rolled backward as he landed, his hands stoill alight with blue flame. Hizano decided it was best to default back to his polar katas and the bear that loomed angrily inside him. He couldn't unlock the full power but he certainly could use what power was allowed to him. After a few fancy movements and dodging very close around Kyogi's attacks hizano grabbed his opponent's hands and froze them in place, putting out the fire that surrounded them. Hizano opened his mouth as Kyogi opened his and what seemed a screaming match began. However, Kyogi's screaming came in the form of a fireball while Hizano's bear roar launched an explosive gale of frigid wind that held the fire at bay.

The two forces didn't meet quite as well as either party could have wished. Kyogi and Hizano were thrown away from each other, Kyogi landing face first in the snow about twenty feet back while Hizano flew the length of the arena back into the doorway where Kuma-Oumono stood looking serious as ever. Kuma-Oumono tossed a scroll onto the ground beside Hizano and, as Hizano got up, he grabbed the scroll. Now shuriken rained down from the crowd as tools for the two parties. Hizano didn't bother with them. He twisted out of the way as Kyogi dropped Yuugan Hagane and started attacking him with shuriken and eye blasts alike. Chouji couldn't fathom what Hizano had read on the scroll but he disappeared again and reappeared half way to his opponent, vanishing once again as fast as he had appeared. He repeated this process many times and confused Kyogi a bit, dodging the brief blasts and shuriken attacks as he disappeared and reappeared. He soon appeared right behind Kyogi and the Nagamori turned, sensing the Hyuuga. However, as quick as he had blipped into existence, Hizano was gone again, without leaving a scratch on Kyogi's body. The count couldn't start because Hizano appeared many times, clearly not gone, however, neither party was doing anything. Everyone was very confused... Until Hizano suddenly exploded out of nowhere right under Kyogi, rising up to grab his legs and toss him into a nearby wall, rushing at his opponent immediately to take advantage of the successful attack.

Kyogi hit the wall hard and didn't have time to prepare before Hizano rammed him with his shoulder, the wall exploding. A gigantic hand of snow followed Hizano and pounded into the two of them as they hit, tripling the impact and shattering the wall it hit. Hizano was the only one to trudge out of the snow pile that had hit the two. Chouji was the one who started the ten count this time. At seven people started making noise again. At eight people were cheering. At nine Kyogi ripped from the floor of the arena, chased by a snowy hand and wreathed bodily in flames as he rushed to Hizano, slapping him away and being hit by the snowy attack behind him, which did nothing at all. Hizano flew away and beside him, from half way across the arena, landed a small piece of parchment that had been thrown by Kuma-Oumono. Hizano looked at Kyogi as he charged and slapped the parchment on his face, covering the whole thing. He erupted into a blast of white chakra, his body exploding outward into a gigantic polar bear body that roared at Kyogi angrily. Had Kuma-Oumono unlocked the beast within Hizano?

Hizano leaped at Kyogi and the two crashed into each other. The collision was too immense to describe. It was something that could doubtless destroy a small village, level a battlefield full of men, shake the very capital city of Hyōga Sanmyaku. Shake the capital it did. Kyogi was flung back to Maya's end. Hizano stayed in place. Kyogi looked at the spear he had dropped, right next to him, taking it up and attacking. He ripped through the hazards, his whole body so hot that the stone and snow that went to catch him just sloughed off his sides, nothing against his heated flesh. He swept up Ty Dao's Yuugan Hagane as he neared Hizano and stabbed forward, Hizano's gigantic bear form flying backward. Chouji looked at Kuma-Oumono, who stood just beside Hizano's crumpled figure. Banma started the count, as Hizano wasn't getting up. Chouji stared into Kuma-Oumono's eyes and the bear king stared purposefully back. It was immediately understood. Chouji ripped off his belt and flung it down onto Hizano's form as Hizano turned back into his normal form. Hizano's eyes opened as Banma reached three and then he grabbed the belt, unsheathing the knife in the belt that Chouji owned. Chouji hadn't a clue how Hizano would use it, but he did. The knife became a mighty sword, four times the height of Hizano and just as marvelous as ever. Hizano rushed forward and swung downward at Kyogi from a very respectable distance. The sword impacted with Yuugan Hagane and Maya's spear at the same time. The ground shook and cracked and Hizano rose the blade and swung it sideways, slapping Kyogi with the blade's flat to fling him into the far wall. Hizano's body was wreathed in white chakra. His eyes were deeper than the blackest night. His teeth were sharp and his features distorted to form some strange cross of Polar Bear and Man. His hair was completely white, instead of completely black. He stepped forward and the ground under him cracked from the weight of sword and fighter.

Kyogi jumped out of the dent in the wall that he had made upon impact, charging at Hizano. The Hyuuga didn't even wait until Kyogi was in striking range, striking the ground hard with the black blade and releasing a frigid gale that extinguished Kyogi's fire immediately; froze Yuugan Hagane, froze Maya's spear. The gale froze Kyogi in place entirely. Chouji started the count. At five Yuugan Hagane thawed and fell out of Kyogi's grip, steaming on the ground. By ten nothing else had happened. Chouji called Hizano the winner and the blade nearly crushed Hizano before he could discard it, the parchment on his face falling off and taking away near all his comparable power in that instant.

Bear medics ran down to the field. Maya ran out and pounded on the ice for a bit before the medics finished thawing Kyogi for her. She didn't look particularly desperate. She just showed that Kyogi needed to be let out immediately and was trying to help do so. Kuma-Oumono walked out to Hizano's side and roared in victory, Hizano falling to his knees from exhaustion beside the still massive sword. Now that Hizano wasn't covered in chakra it was clear just how bad he had been hurt. He was littered with cuts and bruises, probably had some broken bones here and there as well. The medics were on him like dogs on a fox as well, putting him on a sled stretcher just as they were doing with Kyogi. It didn't matter if he could walk, of course. They wouldn't let him walk after such a massive fight. It was probably for the best to both parties that neither moved for a while.

Chouji went down soon enough to collect his sword, along with everyone who had lost anything important in the battle. Ty Dao was looking rather pleased with herself and so were Anka and Maya alike. There was no doubt that none of the clan save but the oldest and strongest of the council would be calling either Kyogi or Hizano weak. Hizano had made good on his claim that he could beat Kyogi. Kyogi had delivered a most extreme battle to challenge Hizano's claim. There was no bear that was left unhappy leaving the arena, this was for sure. Kuma-Oumono stepped up to Chouji and smiled wide. "You're student didn't disappoint, Chouji. Thank you for letting me see this display. He has a long way to go but he used his resources very well." With that Kuma-Oumono walked out of the arena and off to whatever he was going to do. Chouji didn't much care to know what it was that Kuma-Oumono did in his "spare time" since it was the "spare time" of a king, thus making it no doubt even more "kingly stuff," which would probably put Chouji to sleep if he was involved.

Chouji stepped from the arena, not wanting to be bothered with anything right now but congratulating his student. He wanted to see Hizano and slap him hard on the back for a job well done, no matter how badly off he was. He neared the medical room and shoved his way through the crowd. Hizano was, of course, in the center but it seemed a long way to his location through the mob of others who surrounded him. After about five minutes of trying to shove in Chouji gave up trying to get to his student. It was best to contact him tomorrow when he would be less covered by adoring fans.

Chouji made his way through the capital, walking toward the room he shared with Hinata. He wanted to see her. No doubt she was back already because she didn't seem interested in having anything to do with bustling crowds, not that Chouji could at all blame her. He didn't like thebig hustle and bustle of it all. If given the chance to become Hogake he wouldn't take it. If given the chance to be in a movie he wouldn't dare get a big part. Despite the fact that Chouji was easily recognized he didn't crave the fame and fortune that most people did. When someone like Chouji existed they desperately hoped that they didn't stick out as a ninja because they needed all the stealth they could get. That wasn't to say that Hinata was necessarily the same way but is she was Chouji could appreciate it. Then again Chouji sometimes craved fame but it was often reserved for Hyōga Sanmyaku, where he fit in better with the people around him.

Sai showed up in front of Chouji suddenly, seemingly from nowhere. He was purposefully placing himself in between Chouji and wherever he seemed to want to go, it seemed. "Chouji-kun. Might I talk to you?" Chouji raised an eyebrow but nodded with a small smile. "Thank you."

"Of course." Chouji responded

The two walked to a small hall that had a few bears filing out of. Sai sat down and Chouji did so as well, changing back into his true form instead of keeping his Beast Man form. Alone Akimichi Chouji was better set to speak with friends and family that The Beast Man, at least through appearance. "Chouji-kun, have you been concerned about Konoha in the past few months?"

Chouji again raised an eye at this question. "Why should I be?"

"Doesn't it concern you how Konoha was attacked by an army no less than ten thousand men strong, had minimal casualties and the battle was resolved in just over a day? Who have we spoken to to truly make us sure about this? I have been spending most of my time hidden away, researching new jutsu and everyone else has been training but I can't help getting the thoughts from in head that something is wrong with the picture." Sai gave Chouji a serious look at this.

Chouji was a little confused. "Sai-kun, there isn't anything wrong with Konoha, I'm sure of it. The Grizzly Clan helped Konoha to drive back the Kagegakure forces, we got reports."

Sai looked at the floor and heaved a sigh of doubt. "I can't help but think that something is still wrong. How do we know that the grizzly clan didn't lie?"

"No bear clan lies to the polar clan, Sai-kun, it's the code of honor under the clans of the bears to always answer truthfully to any polar clan member, especially the bear king."

"Have you ever thought that there could have been other circumstances?"

"There could be no others, Sai-kun!"

"How do you know that?" Sai asked, standing up above Chouji. "Something is telling me something is wrong in Konoha. I am not sure what it is but something is wrong." Sai gave Chouji a look that was full of anger and deep thought. It was one of the first looks of true emotion Chouji had ever seen on him. "I am going back to my quarters." Before chouji could say anything Sai was gone with a body flicker.

Chouji sighed and went back to his room, Hinata waiting in bed for him, smiling slightly. She was certainly a sight that set Chouji's mind at ease. Hinata was always there for Chouji. Still he couldn't bring himself to smile back. Hinata frowned. "What's wrong, Chouji?"

Chouji shook his head. "Something's going through Sai's head. It's annoying me." There was no way it was real; Sai's thoughts. Konoha was fine, it always had been, even in times of attack. "It's nothing."

Hinata sighed as Chouji came back to bed, already in his true form so not having to change back as he shed his pants. "There are some things I don't need my eyes to see, Chouji. You're troubled."

Chouji sat down beside Hinata and nodded a little. "Sai thinks Konoha's still having some sort of trouble. He has no basis, of course, but he still thinks something's wrong."

"He has reason to be troubled, Chouji." Hinata spoke quietly, gently running her fingers through Chouji's hair as she spoke. "He's known many things under common knowledge before. He can't afford to be taken by surprise after Danzou-san."

Chouji nodded slowly. He pecked Hinata's cheek and embraced her. "I guess you're right, Hinata." He said slowly. "You always know what to say."

Hinata smiled, blushing a little. "Chouji?" Chouji made a noise of aknowledgement. "How long has it been?" Chouji raised an eyebrow at this question and Hinata turned even more red. "Since we last... had sex."

Chouji blushed at this too. "I don't know... five months, maybe." chouji looked at Hinata's belly and gave an embarrassed grin. "You can't mean you want to right now, can you?"

Hinata made a look of irritation. "I have needs too. I knew I'd need to wait but I just never realized how long being pregnant would take in actual time. Nine months doesn't sound like a long time until you actually wait it out... It's been five months since we've done it... and I don't want to wait any longer."

Chouji started laughing at this, only to have Hinata punch him hard in the nose. "Okay!" Chouji cried as Hinata started buffeting him with her fists, surprisingly powerful despite her small size and current state of being. Chouji still couldn't stop laughing as Hinata whacked him hard with a section of her fur blanket. Chouji grabbed Hinata by the shoulders and brought her into a passionate kiss, stopping her attacks immediately. It was as though Hinata had taken a pill that made her instantly feel better when Chouji kissed her.

As they parted Hinata peeped up a bit. "Could... Could you use your Beast Man form?" She blushed heavily at her own words as Chouji gave an inquisitive look.

"This isn't going to have to be every time is it? I trust my normal body is good enough for most times."

Hinata shook her head. "Of course it is! I just haven't done anything with that form... and... Nevermind."

Chouji frowned a bit. "Now you're troubled, I can tell." Hinata shook her head hard, her raven hair shaking about as she did so. Chouji grabbed her by the shoulders. "There's something you're hiding from me, Hinata. Please tell me."

Hinata looked down at the sheets, still shaking her head. When she looked at Chouji's eyes though, slow streams of tears flowed gently down her cheeks. "I see you every day as the Beast Man... I want to be your Yuki-Onna and I can't ever be that to you." Hinata buried her head in Chouji's shoulder. "I haven't been able to really get close to you in that form. I want to do this because... If we do it now with you like that I might finally be able to be your Yuki-Onna... even if I'll never look as good."

Chouji gasped at this. How could Hinata think such a thing? Did she honestly compare herself to the Yuki-Onna of legend? He shook his head and pulled Hinata close. "Hinata, you're my Yuki-Onna always! Don't ever say such things again!" Chouji held Hinata close. "I don't care if you don't look like the Yuki-Onna, you'll always be my beautiful snow woman, no matter what you look like. When we got married you looked splendid but what would have made you thought that you needed to be blue and black to be my most treasured thing on this planet?"

Hinata sniffed a bit and nodded. She had actually worried about it. It was so stupid to think such things. Chouji would have never fallen in love with her and married her unless he really loved her like he did. They kissed again, this time a long, loving kiss free from lust but full of passion. Hinata's tears ran down her cheeks still but it was now out of joy. Hinata had been so scared over something so stupid. As they parted Hinata's breath could be seen as it left her mouth, unusual for the room because it was rather warm currently. Chouji's eyes were wide with amazement and Hinata cocked her head to the side. "W-What's wrong?"

"You're... Blue." Chouji replied slowly, his eyes wide as he stared at Hinata.

Hinata smiled and giggled. "That's funny, Chouji." As she went to slap playfully at him she noticed her hand was actually blue. So was her arm and her legs and, looking into a mirror Chouji handed to her she found her face blue as well. Her fingertips, up to the second knuckle, were black and her lips and the area around her eyes the same black, just as she had been on her wedding day. The mirror frosted over before Hinata could get any second loos at her face and she dropped it, only to see it shatter upon contact with the ground. "I'm... the Yuki-Onna." She muttered breathlessly.

Chouji's large hands wrapped around Hinata, pulling her back to bed. He was in the form of the Beast Man now, laying Hinata on the furs with care. "That pendant of yours... you are always wearing it and Oto-san said that only a human woman could unlock the power. That's what it had to be holding, the visage of the Yuki-Onna." Hinata giggled as Chouji ran his hands along her body, suddenly feeling much more playful that normal. Her belly was still swollen as before but she certainly felt more lively than how she usually did at this time of the night. Energy ran through Hinata like she had a power plant inside of her, powering the blue woman from the inside out and radiating the remaining power out in sheets of chilled air and frost. "Now you really are my Yuki-Onna."

Hinata made a noise as Chouji's warm hand hit her nether regions, rubbing gently against them as he rolled her to her side. It felt amazing to feel the touch of lust again. Hinata hadn'ty felt it in so long it almost felt foreign. A husky moan escaped her black lips as she felt Chouji's manhood rub against her leg. Hinata tried to reach down to grab it but her belly was too big, too much in the way to reach. Chouji, of course, could pick up on this. He positioned himself and thrust into Hinata, sending electrical shockwaves through her after burying his member deep into Hinata's velvet folds. The former Hyuuga couldn't help shaking in ecstasy as Chouji drew out for another thrust. It was different, however, than Hinata remembered. It wasn't better, though it certainly wasn't worse. It was just a whole new experience. Chouji's body seemed so much warmer than usual, so much hotter inside her than it always was. It was like she was half frozen water and Chouji's manhood was a red hot metal pole. The meeting of the two was intense, with loud sighs of relief from both parties. Hinata was cold and it felt amazing to be warmed up by Chouji while the large man inside her was too hot and the feeling of cooling down made him groan in ecstasy. On the other hand Hinata coudn't truly feel as much as she normally did. Naturally her Yuki-Onna form would have to be more durable, more ready to take damage. The coupling of Chouji as the Beast Man and Hinata as the Yuki-Onna did so much to define the heat difference but Hinata's ability to shrug off pain in the form must also have lessened her ability to feel sexual pleasure. Because of this second factor it wasn't better than normal, about the same, in fact. It was just very much different.

Chouji spoke slowly, his breathing heavy as he thrust into Hinata. "You're cold, Hinata. But it feel's good."

Hinata sighed as Chouji's hips pressed against her backside where she lay on her side. "You're so warm... it almost feels like you are burning me. It's amazing!" Hinata turned her head and tried bending back little. Fortunately for her Chouji leaned forward a bit and met her face half way, kissing her. Steam erupted from the closness of the couple, the frozen sheets of sweat that Hinata shed warmed to evaporation from Chouji's heated body. Was it the comparison or was it actually that Chouji's body was that hot? Hinata couldn't have cared less as another hard slap of skin sounded from their coupling. Hinata broke the kiss, gasping from the feeling of it all. Her insides were heating up from their previous, seemingly frozen state, to a very warm (comparably) temperature that radiated outward into the rest of her body, sending pins and needles through her whole body, forcing her from her usual self into a place of mindless delight. She was starting to be unable to think because of this. It was just too good.

Then Chouji hauled Hinata onto her hands and knees. Her belly swung slightly below her as they switched positions. It was actually a good deal easier this way that Hinata would have suspected it would have been had she tried being on top of Chouji or being on her back. Hinata imagined her belly would have gotten in the way of things if they had tried that. This was the state of mind that Hinata had missed so much the past five months; the times where she needn't worry about a thing, the times where she couldn't think at all because ecstasy filled her head to the point where nothing else mattered. Just over four months ago Hinata had "gotten something" but it wasn't any good something. Uzumaki Naruto had raped her and, although she had forgiven him soon after she hadn't ever lost the horrible feeling inside that he had left from the encountewr. This coupling erased all memory of that horrible, violated feeling. It was the coupling of Myth, the meeting of the Yuki-Onna and the Beast Man. Granted both Hinata and Chouji were sure that their forms weren't near as strong as the true things and, if they talked about it they probably would have agreed right off.

The loud slapping of flesh sounded several times more as Hinata's wrists gave out, the blue woman falling to her elbows, her face in the furs as she was taken. She was happy. She loved their meeting, loved every bit of it. Chouji's large, warm hand, reached under her and pinched her nipple, Hinata squeaking slightly in shock. The strong hand hauled Hinata upright and squeezed down hard on her breast, Making Hinata's head go completely blank. "Cold milk, freshly squeezed." Chouji said with a low chuckle as Hinata noticed she was "leaking" into his hand. It was obvious it was going to happen soon enough, to tell the truth. Hinata knew that she would have milk.

However, Hinata felt a little embarrassed. "Wait." She started, breathing heavily in the throes of ecstasy. "That's for the baby."

"So I'm no allowed to have a drink?" Chouji mused after a bit as he squeezed Hinata's other breast a bit.

Hinata couldn't help but to squirm and giggle as she spoke. "I don't see you in a diaper."

"And you never will." Chouji said as he leaned forward slightly to grab one of Hinata's heaving breasts in his mouth and suck hard on it. Hinata's head flooded with pleasure and she forgot entirely what was just happening. It certainly wasn't important enough to matter anymore. Chouji slammed hard against Hinata and she gasped, he eyes forcing themselves closed as her mouth forced itself into a smile against her will. Her mind was gone as the burning fire inside of her fought past its frozen cage and burst out through her like an explosion of heat. Hinata's whole body felt like it was on fire as Chouji's hot seed filled her. Her whole body went rigid and she began to fall forward, unable to hold herself up. Chouji caught her and they parted, Hinata's wonderful husband placing her on her back as her mind swam through the pleasure that had filled her. She felt complete again, unlike the past many months where her body had felt completely empty, like there had been a hole that needed filling. Chouji had filled that hole, quite literally, and it felt better than anything.

Hinata lie breathing hard on the bed. Chouji lie next to her, staring at her with a satisfied grin. "I'm glad we did this." He said. "Because now there is nothing that can happen to say that you are anything but my beloved Hinata, my wonderful Yuki-Onna." Chouji kissed Hinata on the temple and she giggled a bit. "I'm so glad I married you, Hinata."

Hinata smiled. "I'd have it no other way." Hinata thought for a moment. "What'll we call the child?"

Chouji raised an eyebrow. "If it's a boy I'd think of naming it after one of our fathers. I don't know about a girl. I guess calling it Chouza, however, would sound a little dumb. Little Chouza just doesn't sound right."

"It's cause your father's a gigantic man." Hinata said, thinking about Chouji's father as a baby and imagining their child the same. "But now that I think about it I don't want him called Hiashi if he's a boy."

Chouji nodded. "How about girl names?" Chouji asked, wrapping an arm around Hinata, the two still in their respective different forms. "We could name her after a flower. Labendā, like your eyes."

Hinata shook her head a bit. "No, that sounds dumb. What about Takara?"

"Like Treasure?"

"Of course!" Hinata replied. "She's our little Takara, our little treasure. That is if she's a girl."

Chouji nodded. "I like it."

Hinata nodded as well. "Let's do that. We can talk about boy names later." The two were asleep soon enough, dreams of the two flowing around with little miniatures of themselves flying around inside with little bat wings and pitchforks, fraternizing with each other and playing little pranks on their dreamy minds. Now the pair was complete, the mythical combo of Beast Man and Yuki-Onna together in whole as husband and wife, father and mother soon to be blessed with a child.

{HR}

There ya have it! Again, Happy New Year, everyone! I am still sick by the end of this chapter and it kinda sucks T_T

I had a 102.6 fever on New Years Day! Now tell me that isn't crappy. It's okay though because I woke up the very next day (at 4:30 pm, mind you) and felt like a million bucks! Not flat and green, just so ya know. Not even large and in charge. I mean like a million bucks like a million wild stags flying through the alaskan forest in a gigantic stampede, dominating all before them! MWAHAHAHA!!!! Anyway, I still have the sniffles and coughing a lot but I am very much better now than when I started the chapter.

Anyway I made the lemon because; it has been a while since a good lemon was made in this fic and because I know there are some readers out there that must have been wndering if I was gonna throw a pregger Hina lemon in for the sheer ridiculousness of it. Hinata being preggers didn't really change it much I think. However, Hinata DID become the Yuki-Onna and that was cool ^^

BTW, I already know what the gender of the kid is gonna be. Sorry, no polls. Anyone who has yet read Snow Fever And Sunburst, which runs off the same timeline of this fic but six years in the future, should know that Chouji and Hinata WILL be having a girl. Sorry to ruin it for ya, fans. Well, the sun is rising! Best I get off to doing something else aside from staying awake all night and writing this wonderful chapter. For those of you who may ask "Tankou001, when do you sleep?" I answer. "Normally Saturdays but sometimes I let my sleep schedule slide a day and sleep on Sunday."

Yes, the life of yours truly is never boring enough to invollve sleep on something like a daily basis. The very thought makes me laugh! Off I go! On to save lives, write masterpieces, create crazy plots for comic books and Fcontinuing to fend off the horror of evil things like Sleep, Commitment (Eeep! Not the C Word!), and NaruHina!

Yours,

Tankou001


	14. Born To The Blizzard Traditions Fuze

Quintessence

A Chouji X Hinata Fanfiction

Hey all! Tankou001 here with an all new chapter of Quintessence! February has come and is going well for me! I have dug up a nearby anime club at the local library! Who knew that the library I go to near every day to get online and rent manga just happened to have an anime club I didn't notice till four weeks ago!?! XD Anyway, I have found myself many a follower at this anime club and I am very satisfied with the lack of NaruHina fans there because... well... do I even need make my opinion of NaruHina any more well known? I think not XP I have come to be called Chouji-nii at the club because of my manic love of Chouji and cosplaying him. I feel so special being the group's "big brother."

In more recent news of my life, apparently I contracted a battery of harmful infections and illnesses over the holiday season. Unlike what I listed last chapter at the starting author's note it was much more than the standard cold. After six weeks of constant sickness and varying symptoms I finally got to a nearby clinic and it only took the doctor a couple looks around my body to find two ear infections and a sinus infection. One battery of unpleasant testing later unearthed strep throat, bronchitus and bacterial tonsilitus ("us" infections spelled right?). I wasn't pleased with the three days of quaranteen that followed. Though I normally stay in my house a good portion of the day it has never actually registered to my mind, before quaranteen, how good the ability to leave your house can be. I always stay inside because I know that I can leave if I happen to get bored of sitting in front of my com, which is rare but not unknown. However, when stuck in my house no matter what, I found the very slightest restlessness ate away at me like a rising plague. I nearly tore my poor condo apart futilely trying to find forms of entertainment that never were formulated before I fell back into a pain killer related state of vegetation and slept of the biggest portions of my sickness. Thank you doctor prescribed pills to get better! You watch after me so. XP The very night quaranteen ended I was out on the town like a jackal! I walked to the nearby fred meyer to get some food. Finding that place closed, now past midnight, I wandered near two miles to the twenty-four hour super store to get burritos for myself. I hadn't eaten in ten days due to my illness and when you're that hungry you tend to travel vast distances to get what you want XD

Enjoy!

{HR}

Chapter Fourteen: Born To The Blizzard, Traditions Fuse

An angry howl of pain flooded the halls of Hyōga Sanmyaku's capital. Deep within the bowel's of the capital a ritual of life was beginning. Akimichi Hinata was giving birth and the child was giving her quite the time as it urged for freedom into the light of the frozen world it's mother and father waited for it in. Hinata had been in labor for near twelve hours already, Chouji by her side the entire time. Chouji, however, was not the only human presence to grace Hinata's delivery room. Hazumi Ty Dao had taken the initiative to step in as one of the only humans in the capital who knew even the slightest amount in the ways of midwifery. This had surprised everyone, though Hinata gladly accepted her presence alone, if not her help in the delivery. It was a comforting scene to the soon-to-be mother that not only polar bears would be delivering her child. However, now Hinata only wanted the child to do one of two things; settle down or leave the confines of her womb. Both she believed would bring her the relief she needed so very much.

Chouji, however, was running circles around himself in worry. Hinata had been in far too much pain for far too long. The past month had been a highly celebrated one. The very same morning that Hinata had emerged as the Yuki-Onna, not at all remembering it from the past night, was the day that a grand feast was thrown for that very reason. Hinata and Chouji had been a bit worried for the child if Hinata was to remain in her alternate form, though they were assured that the child would be fine. Based on the prying eyes of both Hizano and Hinata herself, the bears were right. Nothing had gone wrong with the child and, based on a previous scan from Hizano, nothing was going wrong, even still, aside from an overly complicated birth. Despite this, Chouji couldn't help but tied his muscles into knots as he fawned over Hinata, beads of sweat flowing from her brow and vigorously wiped clean before her cool flesh had time to freeze them in place. Eventually, Chouji was forced out of the room for a while as Hinata's contractions grew a bit weaker for the first time in quite the while. Hinata needed rest. Her delivery, as informed by one of the elders who was helping, would be a very long one. Chouji needed not stay in the same room as Hinata at all times and when she had the peace within to rest, she would be made to take it with haste and all males would be rushed from the room.

Now Hinata slept as best as she could inside while Chouji sat three halls over. He was full of worry, full of anxiety. He didn't care if Hinata was sleeping, he wanted to be with her. His hands sought shelter in his red mane, tangling it further as he tugged lightly at the mess of untamed hair. Hizano's voice sounded in his ears, as though far away. Chouji looked over to see his disciple right next to him, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder. Hizano, even in the past month, had only gotten more bulky, more like the bear he was now accepted as being. It was true that he hadn't finished the extent of his polar kata training, though he was on par with the masters, through aid of the spirit that dwelt within him. Because of his near constant proximity to the polar energies around them he had grown taller and bulkier. If there was a Hyuuga equivalent to Chouji's bulky form, Hizano had achieved it. "Chouji-sensei, mind if I sit down?" Chouji shook his head a bit and gestured for Hizano to sit. Hizano did so. "She's gonna be fine, Chouji-sensei. She's a picture of health, albeit very tired. Nothing bad's gonna happen."

Chouji slowly nodded. This was something that he already knew very well. The knowledge, however, didn't help at all. "I know, Hizano-kun... I know." Chouji stood slowly. "I just can't help but to be worried... I guess it's just my paternal instincts kicking in..."

"I think you're just being a human!" A booming voice exploded out from down the hall, causing both of the humans to jump. They looked down the hall as Kuma-Oumono stepped toward them, his massive figure, if anything, more imposing than usual at this point. "You don't have that right here, Chouji!" Kuma-Oumono boomed, reaching out when he got close enough and cuffing Chouji about the side, sending the Akimichi flying across the hall. "You're a bear here! An established adult of the Polar Clan! You're not allowed to worry for your lover unless there is actually a problem! Get the hell on your feet and walk with me. Both of you, now!" Chouji got up quickly and Hizano stood from his seat, the two following the king down the hall, Chouji giving a forlorn look back toward where his lover now rested. "Chouji, you've grown soft! You're setting a bad example for your disciple and the rest of your students like this! You need to act strong. Act as though you cannot be swayed and no wind, no matter how strong, will make you bow. Act as though you are invincible and defeat will never have the courage to approach you. Act as though no harm will ever come to your loved ones and injury, of any kind, will never pass your body to reach them!"

Chouji noded his head slightly. "Forgive me, Otou-san."

"This isn't something to be forgiven!" Kuma-Oumono cried out. "Right now your closest brothers are out, seeking treasures for your mate and newborn child, hoping to return before the cub is born. You have a job, as the father, to best them in this endeavor and claim any treasures for your family once you return with your own! It is the Polar Way! You, as a member of this clan, must follow cultural customs and traditions. Just as I expect you never to sleep on The Night Of Lovers I expect you just as much to take part in the paternal hunts."

Chouji hesitated, "I apologize, Otou-san, I don't understand."

"You're not supposed to yet!" Kuma-Oumono boomed, "But now is the time where you, as a soon-to-be father, will set out with your fellows and return with a gift for your newborn or not return at all. It is expected! Hinata has been in labor near twelve hours, though I have been informed a full day is more than likely to pass before the real struggle begins. She is to take unusually long, by human standards, to deliver. That means you have a day to gather your most trusted companions, no more than four, and go out to retrieve your coming child a present as well as retrieving Hinata as present of her own."

Chouji hadn't ever heard of this particular rite. However, he understood why it was so that it had been kept from him until now. There had been no reason. The due date hadn't come up yet and the Polar Clan tended to keep their surprisingly arduous customs from the one expected to complete them until the very last minute, if possible. It all prepared them for the unexpected. "What must I get for my child and mate, Otou-san?"

"Anything you feel suits them and more. You're not just getting a little play trinket for your child and an attractive gem for your mate. You must gather treasure like no other. Would you expect to pamper your loved ones with any less? How do you think the polar clan is so rich in valuable items? I can guarantee you that we don't actively mine for our gems and gleaming items! Half of the star cast in the clan has come from gifts of birth and passed on through generations alone. You will seek as much loot as you can for your branch of the clan and then you will return with it before the moment of your child's birth. Is this clear?" Chouji hesitated but Kuma-Oumono gave him a considerably light slap on the back, ushering Hizano to follow his master. "Hizano, you're to accompany Chouji! Find him three more companions and get Chouji out into the storm so that he may claim glory for his branch!"

Hizano nodded and turned, kicking Chouji hard in the rear as Chouji started walking away. Chouji gave his disciple a look of intense irritation and Hizano only flashed a grin. He had permission to use mild force on Chouji to get him going. It may have been an unspoken sort of permission but both Chouji and Hizano knew that it had been given, regardless of the verbal presence or lack thereof. Chouji wasted no time in finding another companion. Of course, this one wasn't of his team. In fact, according to the suspected rules, women weren't allowed to take part in this particular endeavor. This appeared to be a man's mission. That said, Kyogi was the next person to be found for the group. Sure, he wasn't exactly on the best of terms with Hizano or Chouji alike, though he would be valuable, certainly. He would also be willing to take part for two reasons of note; One reason was making his own sensei happy. Hinata was, of course, Kyogi's teacher. She would be overjoyed that he took the initiative to help get her and their child a gift. The second reason was that; wherever Hizano went to do something big, Kyogi couldn't chance being passed up.

A mixture of seeming comradery and team rivalry compelled Temano to take the chance at joining the "hunting party." He cared for Hinata and wanted to make her happy with a gift, however, Temano made it very clear that such reasons had no bearing in his final decision to go with Chouji's group. He simply couldn't afford to be passed up by men of the other teams, nor could he afford to fall behind Kyogi after the Chuunin Exam. Aside from that he needed to be around to "make sure Kyogi didn't do anything entirely too stupid for his own good," and everyone was fine letting him leave it at that.

Surprisingly Sai stepped out of his sheltered methods to join the group, completing the set of five. He seemed almost somber, unlike his usual mask of a smile Sai seemed entirely without motivation despite his seeming need to go with Chouji's group. He looked sad and empty, something Chouji could almost read his mind about. Sai missed Aryū dearly. Chouji knew this because it was the same feeling he would feel were Hinata taken away from him for so long. It had been months since Sai had been blessed with Aryū's presence and the withdrawal wore on him like sand paper. He initially offered for only two reasons. One: Chouji and the others, as much as they may have intuitively known the landscape because of exploring it, they had no clue where any kind of good treasure could be found. Sai, though he had been locked away for months, had done extensive research on everything about Hyōga Sanmyaku, especially geography and places of mythical origin. If there was a map of a region with any kind of treasure, he had read and copied it. If there was a secret place in the archives that had been somehow hidden away from standard view, if due only to the lack of need for attention, Sai had perused it's depths at length. Reason Number Two: No matter how much they claimed to belong to the Polar Clan, Hinata, Chouji and their child were humans. This was a matter of human affairs and, as such, Sai couldn't help but make sure that the fifth spot in the hunting party belonged to yet another human. Though Chouji didn't appreciate the gesture in part to placing Hinata and Chouji's existance solely on the claim of humanity, he did appreciate the thought that Sai was taking such a patriotic effort toward proving himself to the happy couple. However, he was slightly offended to Sai's insisting that their child was solely belonging to the human faction. It was, if anything, more belonging to the Polar Clan than to humanity, if anything because of the circumstances of both conception and birth. This was as much a child of the Polar Clan as it was Chouji and Hinata's. However, Chouji wouldn't debate this with so precious little time on the line. Offered a sled, Chouji refused. Temano would provide all the sleds they would need. Instead Chouji loaded himself down with triple the normal rope, enlisted Ty Dao's help in getting some of her special silken cords, and was off with the party of five human men, ready to hunt for the lady of the week, Hinata herself.

The group didn't walk from the capital. No, they exited the great gates of the capital and booked it out. Chouji wouldn't waste time and all of the others freely agreed that Hinata was much too far along in her labor to take chances. Those in the group were no involved. Nobody would take the chance of incurring Kuma-Oumono's, or worse, Hinata's wrath, for being late with the traditional delivery of gifts. For the first time, however, Chouji was pleasantly surprised by the everyone's effort, or rather, their inovation to keep up with Chouji's long strides. While Chouji stood near ten feet tall in his Beast Man form, his strides more like long, one legged leaps, the others couldn't hope to keep up with their comparatively short legs. However, as the group started picking up speed Chouji noticed that everyone had a method of making themselves both faster and in spending less energy in gaining more ground. Hizano seemed to get low. His very form seemed now more bestial than ever as he held not the two beat gait of a human; one foot then the other, but the three beat gait of a charging bear; front feet (or rather hands) both at once in front with back two feet stepping separately, though only just. The spirit of the bear in him was clearly growing stronger and more controlled. This "four legged" lope seemed a bit awkward, though Hizano pulled it off well, looking something in between a gorilla and a bear in his running.

Kyogi's methods were most inovative. He appeared to have modified chakra suction into something different. Instead of using chakra suction to make the slick ice beneath him lose it's slippery nature, he took advantage of it, modifying his chakra to allow him to slide along even uneven, spiked surfaces like they were smooth ice. It was as skating would be were he to be wearing ice skates, though he was very comfortable in his fur boots. Sai, unsurprisingly, took flight, summoning a great bird of ink as soon as they started moving and was keeping up quite easily. It semed that, despite the usage of chakra for the initial summoning, controlling and sustaining the bird took no extra energy. Perhaps most amazing was Temano's favored form of transportation. It was not simply running as Chouji used, nor a modified run like Hizano's. He didn't glide along the ice by foot like Kyogi or take flight like Sai. No, Temano used the surrounding blizzard to his advantage. In mid-run he had formed himself a small board of wood with a sail. Using the blasts of blizzard wind he "sailed" on the ice on some kind of snowboard, unimpeded by any small obstacles and, when it came to great lifts in elevation or steep drops he would simply take flight from the post or cliff, riding the air currents down until he landed. Chouji assumed some of Temano's natural wind affinity was at work for some of the more ridiculous feats of surfing acrobatics, though he doubted Temano needed to give more than a gentle nudge to push the wind in the right direction.

This hodge-podge of strange travelers roved through the blizzard for an hour before stopping. They were far enough away from the capital that following maps and directions would be effective. Temano made his wind board into a whole hut and they deliberated. Sai rolled out a map nearly as long as Chouji was tall and just as wide. Chouji hadn't thought Sai would be so detailed but it was all there. There were placed Chouji had never heard of listed in. "We're here," Sai stated, pointing to a small point on the map. "I suggest we go to the ephemeral mines. That's where most of the previous generations have dug in and gotten suitable treasure for their branches, so I've read."

"It's gotta be tapped out by now, Sai-sensei." Kyogi cut in, "Not to mention there must be dozens of treasure parties already roving there. We don't want to get into fights for sub-par treasure, especially not with other polar clan members. They're supposed to be our friends in this, remember. If we take treasure away from guys who are gonna give it to us in the first place it would be pretty counterproductive."

"As much as I dislike agreeing with Kyogi-kun," Temano started, "He's absolutely right. How about this area? The Black Chasm. It's deeper, less well known, more perilous. We can take whatever fights us in this kind of force and we're versatile enough with all five of us together to be flexible in any terrain, even if the variations are frozen. The Black Chasm may have a couple other groups there, but the place definitely hasn't been tapped out and if we see each other, it won't end up in a fight for the same stuff... Plenty to go around."

Sai thought on this, looking to the others for opinions. Hizano spoke up, taking his chances. "I've gotta say, despite the fact that the Black Chasm is perilous and worthy of praise... and beside the fact that the Ephemeral Mines are a popular location... I disagree with both of you." Hizano pointed to a part of the map with a one by it. Sai had marked the popularity of locations from 1-5. One, of course, was the least popular kind of location and, what most of the party assumed, the best treasure place. Fives were places like The Capital; heavily populated or visited areas. Treasure would be tapped out or already owned in those locations. Chances were they would be normal hunting or fishing spots as it was. Where Hizano pointed seemed unnamed and was at a One. "This place. It's got no name, even. Sai, where'd you find it?"

"A scroll talked about some colossal monster there that guarded it's home fiercely. It was given no name but I gather the monster was at least mildly sentient. It's either very territorial as a natural thing or is guarding something." Sai said, looking at the map.

"We could bet on it guarding something if it is any kind of intelligent." Hizano said knowledgeably. "Not to mention, even if it is simply a stupid animal wanting all the land to itself, there are tons of category two locations within under an hour of the marked area."

"I don't think so..." Chouji's voice rang out. All eyes went to him. This was, after all, Chouji's mission. Everyone else existed to help him finish it. He really did have final call. He planted a finger down on one location, and a second finger on the other, his massive hands able to sprawl out far enough to get close enough to each location to get the point across. "These two places are Zeroes. I know one of them from the cultural archives that I read into when I first came to Hyōga Sanmyaku years ago."

"The White Tiger Capital..." Sai spoke up, knowing just where Chouji was talking about.

"You bet." Chouji said with a bestial grin on his face. "That place, I know has treasure comparable to that of the capital and, given the history, none of the Polar Clan will have the slightest of problems with us stealing from the White Tigers."

"The two factions have been at war for milennia." Hizano confirmed. "I read it when the King told me to take free study. They're all over the Polar Clan's history. It's speckled with everything from brief skirmishes to full on wars that counted in the thousands. Those bloody massacres formed the Polar Clan's history and made them the warbound people they still are." Hizano tapped on the great figure. It was about three fourths the size of the Polar Bear Capital, though the fact that it's score was one of the only three Zero scores on the map meant that it was big business. "What about this second one, Chouji-sensei?"

"I'll speak for that," Sai put in. "That's the home of one of the Archaic Bears." Everyone raised eyebrows, save for Chouji. Sai looked his way and Chouji sighed.

"Long before the Beast Man brought the Polar Clan into being," Chouji started, "There were still polar bears. A good deal of them were just standard bears, just as intelligent as the average wild bear, no bigger than normal and certainly unable to talk or reason. However, there were other bears that stood out. They were still just as stupid as the animals they were. They did, however, have an insatiable lust for things that shown bright with value, an innate ability to sense pricy items and the urge to take them to their lairs and hoard them without fail. They were massive, more so than even the greatest of the Council you see seated now. When the Beast Man brought intelligence to Polar Kind, he killed many of these gigantic bears so that the intelligent ones could thrive. However, a good few lived and still thrive today. These are the Archaic Bears. They are ridiculously powerful, lustful of any treasure they can find and impossibly old. They are also wanted dead. These bears have two fates when met. They are either to be killed or are to be fled from and documented. The few on this list were documented. My plan is that we storm the White Tiger Capital and then, on the way back we get into the lair of the beast and take what we can provided we are up to it. It's on the way back so we won't waste any time."

"Couldn't we just hit it on the way?" Kyogi asked.

"It would be best to grab it on the way back." Chouji stated. "We don't know if this bear will let anyone in the cave, nor how powerful it may be. We do, however, know that we can storm the Tiger Capital and get out with minimal damage and maximum loot. We know they have treasure and we know they are, at least individually, much less powerful than the Archaic Bear of Old. It's six hours out from here at full speed. I am guessing it'll take a while longer to get back with the sleds since we'll have more to weigh us down and less capability to use our own free weight in travel. That said, we're not gonna rest if we can help it. Someone gets hurt, we'll haul 'em, on a sled and keep going. There's no stopping. Whatya think?"

Everyone exchanged looks. What Chouji was asking was, if the term could be pardoned at all, suicide. He was asking to storm the capital of the Polar Clan's ancient enemies as well as asking to take on a bear so large that it was ineradicable. After near a minute of silence and Chouji's own testing glare sent to noone and everyone at the same time, Kyogi finally cracked a smile. "I think you're stark raving mad! I think you're trying to get us killed along with you and I love the idea almost as much to death as the ideas will love me similar! Let's hit the ice and get this shit on the road!"

Hizano gave a scoff and shook his head. "Well, if you're going I can't exactly let myself fall behind! Ty Dao-chan wouldn't let me live it down if I didn't match your insanity on something this big. I'm with ya, Chouji-sensei!"

Sai looked around and sighed. "If you are all going I suppose it's far too late to turn back... I should have let you get a bear though, for this."

Temano remained the last to speak. "You are all lunatics... I can see my voice of reason is strong needed in this endeavor." This earned a laugh from everyone, even the most minor of chuckles from Sai.

Chouji set his hand in the center and everyone placed their hands on his own. "Then this marks an official hunting party! We're no longer individuals. We're a complete unit. We're brothers of the Hunt, one and all. Brothers, Let us depart!" There was a largely garbled call of approval as Temano shrunk the hut to his wind board again and mounted it, the wooden material wrapping around his feet for anchorage. Sai summoned an ink bird and took off. Kyogi energized his feet and Hizano leaned low to the ground. Chouji let out a roar of victory and leaped toward their direction of choice, the rest right with him.

The blizzard only grew stronger in the hours that they traveled. Nobody seemed to tire at all, despite the biting cold and frigid gales that buffeted the party. A few times Sai or Temano were separated but Kyogi, Hizano or Chouji would always leave off and retrieve them. Sai and Temano both knew which direction to go and, even in the blizzard, they could find the general path until they were picked up. Three hours into their journey the party reached a clear zone in the blizzard. This zone was deadly cold. Sai's Ink bird actually froze solid in mid-flight, sending him careening to the frozen ground below. Chouji caught him from the air just before his bird landed in shattered pieces on the ground. The group looked to the west to see what would come to be their second destination in the distance. It was the home of the Archaic Bear standing a few miles away in the center of the clear zone. It was a mountain of super-colossal proportions made entirely of ice. The ice was black as night and Chouji knew that, inside that mountain, lie an ancient creature so fiersome as to back down the council of the Polar Clan itself. It wasn't long before Sai and Temano couldn't take the cold of the clear zone and they party had to duck back into the raging blizzard that moved around the clear zone like a hurricane. The great eye had no wind at all, either, so the party agreed that, later on, they would name the area "The Frozen Eye" on the map, reporting it to Kuma-Oumono when they returned.

After another two hours of blizzard conditions Hizano scouted ahead. "It's about forty minutes ahead. They all seemed hunkered down in their citadels." Hizano roared over the storm, his voice just barely winning over the raging blizzard's howl. "The front gates of the capital are open. Think they're expecting us?" Hizano gave a laugh that only Chouji caught.

Chouji couldn't help but laughing as well. He knew better than to assume such things. Even the great bears opened their great gates for the biggest storms. Not only was it a traditional custom to "invite" the winter into your home when it came knocking with such ferocity, but it was safer. Why let the storm pound on your front doors and risk damage when you can open them wide and let the wind fly down the halls until it works itself away? In the mean time everyone can just sit back in the inner areas of the capital where it was always warmer and where the wind couldn't reach. Chouji knew Hizano was just joking anyway. He knew the opening of doors was better in a blizzard anyway. Still, Chouji would go with it for the fun of it. "They must be! Let's accept their generous invitation!" Everyone laughed out at this, even Temano and Sai. To add humor to such situations eased tension and increased morale, two deciding factors in working well in combat situations.

Just over thirty minutes later the party was approaching the ancestral capital of the White Tigers. These had been the enemy of the Polar Clan for thousands of years, tens of thousands of years even. Any polar clan member who did the tigers harm was welcome back most proudly and commended for their bravery and the wondrous forward step they would have given the bears. The Tigers and The Bears were almost polar opposites in fighting style, so Chouji had heard. Bears fought chest first. They were pushy and straight forward. They didn't fear a blow because they knew they could take one. Tigers had no lack of fortitude, however, they were made more for lithe combat. They could take a hit, though not a quarter as well as a mighty bear could. They relied one speed, not bulk. A bear and a tiger of the same size pitted against each other was a battle that a bear would win every time on a fair field. However, Tigers didn't fight fair as a bear would see. They were long time lovers of guerilla tactics. They never stayed around for more than a few attacks before rushing away to attack again when it suited them best. The group slammed against the outer walls. Kyogi and Hizano were on one side of the gates while Temano and Sai hid one the other Chouji lay under the snow right in the middle of the open gates, flat as he could be to the ground. The snow piled on top of him and he blended in perfectly. He surveyed the area behind the gates. Unlike the polar bears the great gates of the tigers weren't built into the capital proper. In fact, while the bears build their capital as one gigantic bulding, the tigers build towering citadels of stone, ice and metal. Each citadel was a major house, similar to the branches of the Polar Clan. The outer wall just guarded the capital from unwanted guests, though Chouji suspected that they had very little as it was. There was nobody in sight, though that could be deceiving at best and purely ambush related at worst. Chouji lifted an arm from the snow and motioned one member from each separate group to come to him. Hizano and Temano answered the call, coming to Chouji. They were to return to their groups and follow Chouji, flat against the ground. The lower they were the better.

Within minutes the five strong group was buried in the snow, army crawling under the surface. They were all about ten feet from the next person over. If one was discovered it was known they could at least defend themselves until another caught the ruckus and made themselves known. Until then it was best that any investigating tigers thought there were as few intruders as possible, thus less searching attackers if they happened to be found, which was inevitable. They crawled under the snow. They crawled for perhaps a half an hour, sending short messages to each other through their own forms of snow penetrating communication. Chouji's powerful figure thumped into the ground beneath him, sending codes out. Temano sent hollow roots out as speaking tubes before absorbing them again. Sai sent little ink mice through the snow and made them sink into the ground into ink words. Hizano, like Chouji, thumped and Kyogi sent "focus items," which naturally found their way to and from their target destinations, speaking aloud into the ear of the recipient before returning to him. Strangely, this mismatched communication pattern was ridiculously effective. At one point Hizano was found and Chouji, ever the good master, came to his rescue, leaping from the snow to catch the enemy tiger off guard. After snapping the enemy's neck Chouji sank it deep into the ground where it couldn't be found again, at least without some heavy digging in an unlikely place.

After their crawling through ice and snow they arrived right where Chouji wanted them to be; The imperial citadel. This was the wellspring of Tiger commerce and command. Chouji expected as many guards inside as there were bears in any sizeable hunting party; in other words, hundreds. The party surfaced, greeting each other as they hid from a passing group of Tigers who were chatting idly, just happy that they weren't made to do things today. Chouji looked up the citadel and the party made quick deliberation. The choices were three. They could dig below and get in through the catacombs. Normally this would work for bears but Sai explained that it would be counterproductive to go down first, as Tigers kept their treasure "up." The next choice was storming the front door directly and working up. Such a thing was entirely out of the question. Even with their power the party knew that kicking in the front door and barging up the stairs would draw the whole capital to them, and they didn't want that. This all left choice three their only option; to climb the walls and get in at the very highest floor with a window. If there were any floors above that, they'd go up first and then venture down. If not they'd explore each floor before gradually moving downward, slowly reaching their destination. After a bit more deliberation it was decided that this would be the best place, if any, for the party to split. They'd take five different points around the building and get climbing. Sai informed everyone that chakra suction wouldn't work on the building walls, they were too inherently slippery, even for chakra to grab hold to. Instead he provided everyone climbing gear, which he pulled seemingly from his artistry scrolls, though they weren't made of ink at all. With that everyone parted.

Chouji positioned himself at the base of the back end of the citadel. It was roughly cylindrical, perhaps fifty stories tall, maybe more. This would be a hell of a climb. Grabbing his climber's pick and pulling his knife, Chouji began his ascent. He could trust that none of the team would use flight methods unless they absolutely had to. To fly through the air against the white blizzard would be foolish. They all had a better chance of obscurity if they clung to the gray citadel walls and climbed. The climb was arduous, to say the least. Chouji found himself often slipping on the Citadel's protrusions where he thought they would be dry enough to be good for holding on to. At some points Chouji had to forgo the ability to keep sharp edges from cutting his hands not because he couldn't help it, but because he needed to let a sharp outcropping stab an inch into his hand to avoid falling. It was painful, tiring work. Chouji only wondered how the other four were fairing. It was about at forty stories up that Chouji checked his progress. There seemed just over ten stories above him before what looked like a bell tower of sorts, just a massive dome on the roof that certainly held something but had no windows to speak of. He looked down to see just what was happening. Nobody seemed to have taken notice of him, that was good. However, a call sounded in his ears. It wasn't the sound of tiger calls. It was the sound of Kyogi's voice echoing into his ears. It was the sound of intense pain. Was Kyogi hurt? Had he been spotted and attacked? The first remained unknown, though the second question became quite obvious when voices from below screamed in notice from the other side of the citadel... right under where Kyogi would be. Chouji inwardly swore as he double timed it up the side of the citadel. Kyogi had at least blown his own cover and that was bound to draw attention to other parts of the outer workings of the citadel. Soon enough everyone would be seen. They needed to make it to the top before then. Kyogi would have to work alone until they all got inside, something Chouji was very aware Kyogi was capable of doing.

As Chouji advanced as fast as he could he saw, though not aimed at him, a blast of cold aimed somewhere right around the edge of the citadel. Temano was just on that side and Chouji looked down below as he climbed to note what must have been Temano's retaliation, a gigantic oak-like tree ripping itself free from the stony ground below to grab at the attackers. Now it was all entirely useless to hide. Temano had retaliated as he should have. Kyogi had definitely been spotted. It was only a seconds amount of time before everyone else was spotted. It was now the time for action, not stealth. Chouji cried out as he spotted Temano leaping free from the citadel walls and forming a gigantic glider of wood from his form to carry himself to the top floor. Sai similarly was already flying through use of ink bird to the top. Chouji was nearing the top as Temano extended a branch down to him, carrying him to rest of the way. Kyogi was already up and Hizano was being assisted by Sai. They hadn't made it to the topmost window. No, they had sufficed for the roof, it seemed. "At least we don't have to worry about missing any floors!" Chouji cried out as a blast of arctic chill flew up at them from the ground below. Chouji stepped up and breathed in deep. From his mouth flew a blast of fire that stopped the polar gale aimed at them. "I'll keep us covered!" Chouji called as he finished fending off the gale. "You guys start thinking Down, and fast. I don't care what out have to do, just get us through this roof!" Chouji ordered just before stepping to the opposite edge to blast away another frigid blast of arctic air aimed at them. Nearby citadel rooftops were now being covered with tigers who were aiming strong arctic blasts at the roof the party now stood atop. Minutes went by and the party had no effect against the nigh indestructible roofing. No tigers seemed toi be coming up from the building to stop them but other buildings had roofs covered in tigers working joint blasts against the party. Chouji was tiring of it all very quickly. "Are you guys almost through yet?!?" He asked, raising a wall of flames to block two oncoming blasts of arctic wind from a pair of nearby roofs.

"Oh ya," Kyogi said as he drilled into the roof with a continuous wide beamed blast, "Just let me serve some tea and biscuits while I'm at it! This shit is hard stuff!"

Chouji groaned. Kyogi's rays of heat and Hizano's continuous bashing against the resulting weakened areas was putting nice dents on the roof. They were making headway, just not fast enough. Temano was almost useless in the fight against the roof as well, same with Sai. "Sai! Let's get some active air cover here! Get out into those three buildings and stop them from sending blasts our way. Temano, I want you to raise some trees on their roofs. See if you can't push some of these bastards right off their citadels while your at it. Anything that makes it harder for them makes it easier for us." Chouji formed some hand seals and spoke out. "I'm gonna get up close and personal with some of these guys myself while having some flying fun! Fire Style: Independant Jet Propulsion!" Chouji ran forward and leaped off the roof, falling a good few stories before his feet erupted out flames from their soles. The flames were white hot and thin as a welding torch but they propelled Chouji far back into the air. He drew his sword, stabilizing himself with one hand by launching small bursts of red flames from it. He had been waiting for this kind of situation to fine tune his flight jutsu. Naturally Chouji hadn't thought much on flight since he had his earth gliding. However, he knew flight had its definite pros, especially after seeing Hinata's lightning form abilities allow her to end up anywhere, no matter the elevation.

Chouji ripped through the air, quick blasts of concentrated white flame sending him forward or backward in short bursts. This jutsu was best not used with long blasts. It was dodgy and uncontrolled but got the job done with a lot less chakra consumption than it would were it better maintained. Flashing by a hooded roof Chouji swung his blade, cleaving the rooftop gazebo clean from the citadel and taking three tigers with him. He saw a heavily covered roof and zoomed in on it, landing from high above with a superfluous amount of billowing flames that did more to actively push the occupying tigers from the roof than it did burn them off. Four remained when he landed and Chouji stowed his sword, going into the melee instantly. The battle was extraordinary. The tiger's leaped one at a time, striking at Chouji before backing off for another. Bears had this sort of organization, but it was significantly different in nature. The Tigers would never get tired with this kind of teamwork. Them didn't spend enough time at the attack before switching off. Chouji took attack after attack, reeling at each one due to the perfect timing. He didn't have near enough time to recover from one tiger's strike before it backed off and another attacked from a different direction. It was all too late that Chouji relized what was happening. The tigers were battering him toward the edge. It didn't matter if he could fly if he didn't fall far enough to activate it before hitting a spiky parapet and being knocked out.

Chouji's saving grace arrived at the perfect time. Hizano's heavy form struck the roof hard and he pushed out with a bear cry, flinging one of the attackers off the roof and dozens of feet beyond the brink. The remaining three tigers were too distracted to finish their job in pushing Chouji off and that was their mistake. Chouji swung similarly to what hizano had done and flung a tiger off before charging another, driving him knowingly right off the roof. With the tiger went Chouji, of course, and the aerial battle started. Of course it was more just falling. Thirty stories the two fell, exchanging blows and trying to wrestle free from each other. The Tiger knew Chouji wanted to get free and wouldn't let him. He wanted to take Chouji with him. To be more accurate, he wanted Chouji to break his fall. This tiger knew he was going to die at this point. But even Chouji knew that if one landed on the other there was a much better chance of survival for the "top" grappler. Chouji concentrated perhaps twenty stories from the ground and his body erupted in flame. The tiger was thrown and Chouji pushed off into the open air, recovering and returning to his flight.

Sai flew about, causing mass havoc with a murder of ink ravens on three different roofs. He seemed rather leisurely about it all. He had propably just ordered the ravens to do their jobs and was now surveying to aid Kyogi more. Kyogi, meanwhile, was alone on the imperial rooftop. He was no welding through with a thin ray of heat. The roof was looking quick slack in some places and Chouji decided that it was probably time to return. He called out to his teammates, gesturing them all back to the roof. Temano was traveling roof to roof via large branches and was the first to see the gesture. He went to build his bridge and was traveling along when some tigers leaped to the wooden bridge. Immediately Temano was surrounded and looked at Chouji, who was en route already. There were a dozen around him on his bridge, ready to pounce. Temano saw that Chouji was coming but too late. He saw that Hizano was already busy with a pair of Tigers on a different rooftop. He didn't seem to see Sai and Neither was Chouji at the moment. Temano, as he was first attacked, thrust a kunai into the gut of a leaping tiger and then... he dropped the bridge. Chouji cried out in horror as the bridge underneath Temano and the some deozen tigers simple withered into nothing. Dozens of tigers fell and Temano wrestled with one in midair.. Fortunately, even the tigers knew that Temano's smaller body had no way of breaking a fall. They all grabbed for the walls of nearby citadels now, trying to slow themselves. Temano seemed to be doing some of it himself. From the sides of the citadels trees seemed to take root and reach out for him, though he would only bounces off of them, or worse, the weight of the tigers with his own would snap the limbs entirely. Chouji was rushing via jet propulsion to catch him. He spotted Sai diving toward Temano's falling body.

Sai couldn't get close. He was caught in the way of too many tigers. Chouji had similarly little success. It was maybe thirty feet from the ground when a tree limb finally caught Temano and the now dead tiger that he had been tangling with. Sai swooped down to grab him from the limb and start the ascent back to the rooftop. Temano himself gave Chouji a thumbs up and Chouji felt relief wash over him. Thumping noises came hard to Chouji's ears as he ascended and he looked below to see the largest tigers he had ever seen advancing into the imperial square. He heaved a groan as he climbed in altitude. Seeing the larger tigers, the smaller ones now seemed more courageous. In fact, Chouji would call it idiotic bravery to be more accurate. The two, however, didn't seem mutually exclusive. Now they were freely jumping to their deaths to get at Sai and Chouji. Sai seemed to be able to outmaneuver them in midflight but Chouji wasn't near as lucky. As he was nearing the top of his ascent, some sixty stories up, the tigers leaped at him, trying to grab him so that he wopuld fall. It only took one, gripping by a single claw on the leg of Chouji's fur pants, to drag him down enough for the others to pile on. Four, five Tigers after the first grabbed onto Chouji and he fell like a stone. The battle wasn't like the first aerial combat. Chouji was now fighting a group of Tigers just bent on killing him at landing. All they wanted to do was keep a hold, not wrestle him under. Chouji tried to pull his sword but his arm couldn't reach its knife form at his hip. Instead he tried catching himself alight. It was no good. He got some sparks as he wrestled the beasts around him, but they were too cold for him to light himself aflame to push them off. "You're Gonna Die!!! HAHAH!!!" One of them called into Chouji's ear as he bit deep into Chouji's shoulder maybe fifteen stories into the fall.

"At least let us go together!" Chouji called out as he swung back and punched the tiger in the snout. He kicked free a Tiger and from there freed an arm. The punching then started, Chouji swinging madly as he fell through the air. "I gotta ask, cause I've never tried it myself," He started as he grabbed a tiger by the throat and readied a punch to it, "What's my fist taste like?" Chouji asked with a grin as he shoved his fist into the tiger's mouth and straight into the back of it's throat. The reaction was an instant retching motion and chouji withdrew his fist, allowing the Tiger to fall in a cloud of it's own vomit. "Not that good I guess!" Chouji said with a laugh as he felt a sharp pain in his side where a tiger's claw had buried itself deep in. Chouji looked over as Sai swept down for him and cried out. "Get back up to the rooftops!" Chouji yelled out. "I'll be fine! Finish the mission!" Who was Chouji kidding? He was going to die hard when he landed. Even if the landing didn't turn Chouji into ground paste the gigantic tigers on the ground surely would make quick work of what was left of him. A hard pain jabbed into Chouji's temple and he looked over to see a mirror image of his normal self with demonic qualities. "Oh!" Chouji said with slight surrender to his position. "Hi me."

"Shut the hell up!" The shoulder Chouji yelled "You've taken worse than this shit! You've got about twenty stories to decide what's more important to you! Going out in a blaze of glory or living for Hinata and that baby! Don't make me need to tell you the right fuckin choice!"

Chouji groaned as the shoulder demon poofed into black smoke. He was right. Chouji had so much more to live for than just hitting the ground and making an impressive splat mark. As the Tiger still on him gnawed and clawed into Chouji ribs he decided. "Hey, you big piece of cat meat!" Chouji yelled out as he looked down. The tiger looked up with question. "I'm not old enough yet to donate my ribs to your stomach!" Chouji reached down and jabbed his thumbs into the Tiger's eyes. The Tiger growled in pain and bit down harder. Chouji screamed in pain and ripped the Tiger's jaws forcefully from his ribs, tearing a good deal of the flesh and muscle free with the teeth that had been with it. The blinded tiger struggled and Chouji continued his attacks. Ten stories left. Chouji sgrinned wide through the pain. He couldn't die but the Akimichi certainly knew he would feel like it. Five stories left. Chouji tried to turn tiger tiger under him to no avail. Two stories left. Chouji turned his head to look down. One story, Chouji tossed the tiger off him, rolled up into a ball and prayed.

The ground came hard. It came so very much harder than Chouji would have liked. At this speed his earth glide jutsu was useless. The jutsu made earth like water and allowed Chouji to swim through it like a fish. At such a height water had less give than concrete. It was best to take the brunt of the hit from stone instead. The impact flattened Chouji from his backward cannon ball. He hit the ground spine first and his whole body went slack against the ground. Chouji's hearing picked up a dim cry of horror from above, the sound of Hizano screaming in sadness. Chouji forced his eyes open to see tigers surrounding him. At the very top of the citadel he saw Hizano leap down but Sai was on him, catching him in the ink bird's talons. Hizano was putting up a fight, but not enough of one to get loose. He was distraught enough to jump after Chouji, that was comforting and disturbing at the same time. The tigers surrounding Chouji parted briefly and a gigantic one stepped over. Chouji made a smile in greeting. The tiger grimaced. "You're a polar clan member..." Chouji gave a weak chuckle. "You've done quite well... but this is where it ends..."

"Damn straight.." Chouji muttered as the great sabre teeth closed down around him. Suddenly the world filled with energy. His form exploded in ice and snow, freezing the tiger's mouth open. Chouji reached for his knife and found it missing. It was probably somewhere around the area. He struggled up and grabbed a gigantic sabre tooth. He lifted a leg and kicked it out. It would suffice as his new weapon. The tiger roared in pain and Chouji caught it by the other saber tooth as it lifted its head up. Chouji felt the jaws come down around him and scoffed. "Let's dance!" He cried as he jammed the sabre tooth into the roof of the mouth, right into the tiger's brain. The beast fell and Chouji rolled from it's mouth, still holding the colossal tooth. "Who else wants some of this?!?" Chouji cried out laughing. The tiger's charged in and Chouji made quick work of the first few waves. Chouji would have guessed correctly if he would have assumed that they were demoralised. Chouji had certainly just taken out at least a leutenant, or something of similar rank. But, after all, the bigger they are, the more fun it would be to kill them. Chouji fought off wave after wave of tigers. They kept coming, two for every one he slew down. The wind around Chouji was deafening as he kicked up snow drifts in his aided katas. The cold was blistering, even to the tigers, who made their home in such conditions. Chouji was, however, running out of steam. He had lost so much blood. The ribs on the right side of his torso were in bare air from the previous "ministrations" of the tigers in his fall. He was definitely nearing his end. As the winds whorled about him chouji thought he saw a figure in the snow. It was a beautiful woman, blue skin and black fingers, black lips. It was the Yuki-Onna, wasn't it? There was no way, though. The true Yuki-Onna couldn't exist now, could she? Chouji gave a smile as he swung about the great tooth. This was a hallucination from his blood loss. Still, he spoke. "I don't know if you're real... And I won't ask for this just once, I'm sure of it..." Chouji said as he stopped his twirling destruction, the tigers rippling through the flurry around him. "But if you are the real Yuki-Onna... make sure my friends are okay... and make sure my family is okay."

The Yuki-Onna smiled sweetly and nodded. All time stopped for a second as the Yuki-Onna drifted timelessly through the snow that had stopped around Chouji. "You're such a good person, Akimichi Chouji." she spoke softly, her voice deeper than Hinata's but still just as loving and caring as Hinata's voice when spoken to a loved one. "Were you twenty thousand years older... were you not already in love with your own Yuki-onna, I would certainly guide you into a mountain cave and become real for you..." The Yuki-Onna kissed Chouji lightly on the lips, a very chaste kiss, but not one without love or passion despite it's innocent seeming nature. "I will not grant your friends or family safety and peace... No, I'll grant you the power to do it yourself... Another chance, if you will... Take care of your body, alright? You can't know when I'll be feeling this nice again for you... And I only exist as pure as now in Hyōga Sanmyaku."

The Yuki-Onna went to kiss Chouji again, though this time she passed clean through him. Time started again and Chouji felt... Great! He felt positively amazing. A tiger bit down on him and froze solid. He looked at his wounds. They were still there but they were frozen so that the blood couldn't escape. In fact, everything Chouji touched froze solid. The tigers were rendered to icy statues, the sabre tooth in Chouji's hands crumbled to cold shards as soon as he gripped it with any force. Chouji didn't care about anything now. He charged straight into the door of the imperial citadel, blasting through the front door as if it were glass. _I'll let you know, Akimichi Chouji,_ The Yuki-Onna's voice echoed in Chouji's mind, _I only have enough power to keep this up for five minutes. Don't let anyone touch you within that time, not even your allies._ Chouji made a mental note of it all as he strode through the now freezing halls of the citadel. He climbed the stairs at top speed, knowing the his four companions had already made it in. They would be grabbing treasures by the sled full right about now. Suddenly chouji heard a sound. It was a dull thumping, quiet at first, then progressively getting louder and louder each time until...

The ceiling exploded above Chouji. Treasures rained down from the floor above in mass quantity. It wasn't just the standard Polar treasures. There was gold and silver and star cast and other metallic objects that looked highly valuable. Swords and shields and staffs and rings all rained down. Finally, Hizano hit the ground and then a truly dominating tiger of colossal size. Hizano's body was at the center of a truly powerful aura in the shape of a polar bear. The aura seemed itself solid; at least solid enough to catch the tiger's teeth with its paws to keep from being bitten. In the center Hizano motioned all of the aura's motions. From the floor up, as well as more treasures, fell the remaining tree party members. Temano was in the middle of tangling with a very large tiger, though not near as large as the one Hizano fought. Trees ripped from the walls and floors to attack the beast as it attacked. Sai's ink bird flew into the room just before Kyogi, in all his splendor, fell in on top of a tiger nearly as large as Hizano's. Chouji, by taking a single look, guessed the Imperial Tiger Family. It was no big surprise that the team was pulling out all the proverbial stops to take this trio down. Sai was attacking with massive ink ravens and what Chouji guessed was the queen was batting them away as Kyogi, fully wreathed in flame, fought with her hand to hand with much proficiency. Chouji took two steps toward the combat but the floors fell through again and he, as well as the rest of the groups and treasure, went careening to the next floor down. The very impact caused a chain reaction, however. One floor's rubble broke through the next floor and, in the end, that last fall with Chouji included had landed everyone at the bottom floor, which was very well enough in Chouji's mind. Chouji cried out and drew Sai's attention. The rest seemed too busy with their battles. Sai gave a smile and a wave and flew out into the open air, bringing his murder of crows with him. Temano noticed Chouji's presence next and gave a call, letting Kyogi know of Chouji next. Hizano, however, was in his own world of rage and anger with the Tiger Emperor. Temano and what seemed the youngest of the imperials, more than likely the imperial son, rolled outward into the snow in a tangle of teeth, claws, fur and wood. Any tigers that got in the way were killed in the ensuing bowl-over of Temano and his titanic tree guardian and the Imperial Son of the Tigers.

Kyogi and the Tiger Empress, unlike Temano and the imperial son, much seemed to prefer to take the tough way out, simple bashing through the wall of the citadel to make their escape from the confined spaces that so horrifically limited both of their fighting styles. Kyogi was rolled under the mighty empress of tigers and blasted her through the wall with his heat vision. He advanced on her as he harried her with a constant blast of heat but, just as he was getting close enough to touch her she roused, rolling up and grabbing him in a paw. The melee continued between them from there. The other tigers were petrified. Chouji was taking care of the few crowds of them that were able to deal with the intimidation of seeing all three of their royals being fought on equal terms. Sai sent murders of inky crows out to those who were already to afraid to fight as well as sending many more murders into the citadel to gather treasures before the whole place collapsed, something that Chouji was quite sure himself would happen rather soon with all the damage. Hizano still hadn't noticed Chouji. He was too busy fighting a king and too busy being angry and wrathful at that king and his people for supposedly killing his master. Chouji had no doubt that the transformation from the normal Hizano to this beast of destruction happend as soon as they got into the citadel proper at the first thing Hizano saw that wasn't friend. No doubt that very same entity had been the Emperor himself.

Chouji felt, suddenly, the power start to wane from him after some time of freezing tigers solid. Kyogi had, more or less, taken care of the empress. He stood over her battered body, keeping her down and from moving with constant blasts of heat and punishing blows. She was as near to her death as one could be without achieving it. Kyogi would soon deliver the final blow. Temano was still wrestling grandly with the Imperial Son. The two had been tangling about for the past few minutes but it was getting quite clear what side was to win. The Imperial Son was using all of his energy in the fight, not having any aid against this mighty foe of regrowing plant matter. Every major "wound" Temano's guardian was dealt restored itself in seconds, simply pulling itself back together as it grew back. Temano sat comfortably inside the chest cavity of the guardian, having been raked at a few times but certainly not having been injured beyond a few scratches. He was taking his time. He had the fight completely in hand now that the Imperial Son was tiring. The emperor, however, was still fighting strong. He wasn't too strong for Hizano, though he was showing no signs of weakness at all. Hizano wasn't showing any signs of giving up and even Chouji knew better than to step in. At this point it was not a battle for life or death. This was an honor battle. It wasn't about winning or losing, per se. No, it was about avenging or defending. The Emperor was fighting to protect his title as Emperor and to defend his land and treasure. Hizano was fighting to avenge the injury and supposed death of his people as well as the honor that he would receive were he to defeat the Emperor.

Choji decided that he would give Kyogi the hand in finishing the Empress. "Kyogi-kun!" Chouji called out, "Let me give you a hand in that pile of rubbish!" Chouji cried as he leaped toward the empress. Tigers leaped in the way but they were swept aside by Chouji's now cold, but no longer completely polar hands. He stepped up to the empress and Kyogi leaped down with a grin as Chouji lifted his fists and slammed them down on the Empress' throat, slaying her at once. "How about we go help Temano-kun!" Chouji said, "He's got that fight down already, he's just taking his time." Kyogi nodded and the two advanced into Temano and the Son's fight. The surrounding tigers were in complete disarray. Their empress was dead and the imperial son would surely be next. They dared not enter this fight, lest they be killed in the cross fire, though they were still already in deep mourning of their royals and panic from these intruders.

With Chouji and Kyogi's help the Imperial son was finished quickly. Chouji stopped the killing blow and left the Imperial Son behind. He felt it a piece of mercy but certainly a doishonor by not killing him. It all voiced the the Imperial Son was simply not worth it. It was one of the worst blows to one's pride that could happen. They had denied the Imperial Son an honorable death and now he would live in shame. Meanwhile Kyogi moved to join Hizano's fight. Chouji held a now warm hand out. "No! This is his honor battle. He'll win it." Chouji gave a cry out and Hizano, for only the briefest of moments, looked his way, realizing that he was, in fact, alive and there. Light suddenly filled Hizano's eyes and he turned, a new encouragement bright in his eyes. The aura of the bear reached out to catch an oncoming maw but Hizano's form side stepped and caught the Emperor by the neck. It was over. In one swift move Hizano snapped the Emperor's neck and in another, he tore the head clean off.

The tiger's reaction was instant. They lost their very will to put up defense afterward. Chouji's group gathered their treasure in great sleds made by Temano and they set off, Hizano keeping the Emperor's head as a "souvenir." Kyogi kept the Empress' left ear, which he swore he would make into a cloak for himself and Temano grabbed the Imperial Son's right canine, which his guardian had knocked out in their fight. On the way back Chouji fell over from exposure. His bleeding had once again begun and they loaded him onto a sled before moving on. He was strangely consciuous the whole time. Hizano was pulling three of the ten great sleds by his own power, the aura of the polar bear still around him as he pulled the many ropes and silken cords. The sleds, no matter how slippery the surface, did not slide easily. They were so full to the brim wityh treasure it couldn't be fathomed. One of the sleds had the "pleasure" of being loaded down by the Emperor's head, which had it's mouth full of treasure as well. The Emperor's throne itself took up a good eal of one sled on it's own while miscellaneous treasure filled the rest. Temano had cionstructed sails on all of the sleds, great, strong sails of wooden substance that caught wind perfectly. Tiny nudges of wind chakra made the wind move in the right direction and Hizano's pulling, as well as the pulling of great ink elephants, proved to move things along rather quickly.

It seemed like months that went by before they saw the great gates of the Capital, though Chouji knew better. Kyogi sat next to Chouji, wrapping his side. "There it is, Chouji-sensei." Kyogi said slowly as he looked toward the capital. "Round trip comes out to eighteen hours of crazy adventures. Sorry we didn't see the archaic bear but I figured you wouldn't be up to the challenge."

Chouji chuckled weakly and shook his head. They were greeted, most grandly. Chouji, however, found the strength to stand, despite the fact that a stretcher was brought for him. He stumbled to a nearby sled and leaned over it, refusing help from the medical bears who came to tend to him. He started to dig into the piles of treasure. He needed something for Hinata, something special. Of course there were plenty of special looking things. Chouji had no dopubt that a good half of the items in the sleds had special qualities. A raven's eye pendant that could see anywhere you wished to look, a fur blanket that kept any house warm when hung above the doorway. These weren't uncommon at all as far as major special items. However, Chouji wanted something most decidedly Hinata. He thought for a bit, His beast man form heaving as he leaned over the treasure. The medics were yelling at him to lay down, to rest, to stop digging through the piles of treasure. He paid them no mind as he stumbled to the next sled to search for something special. After near a minute of searching this new sled Chouji found something. It was small, special, seemed even magical. It was also, as he was lookng for, very Hinata.

It was a heart... sort of. It was a bauble of sorts, shining wonderfully in a mock heart shape. There was a very purposeful crack through it, certainly it was made that way. The reasoning drove home even more easily when Chouji noted the piece around the heart. It was a bear, a polar bear. It was not odd for Polar Bears to have treasures in the likeness of tigers, so why not the other way around? The polar bear was embracing the heart and within the heart was a young woman leaning against the inner wall of the heart, against the bear's embrace. Perhaps Chouji was a little too obsessed with bears but it would be a wonderful gift, he knew it. Hinata had been a fine young woman all of her life. When Chouji returned Hinata had been broken hearted. She had been broken entirely. Chouji, in his own bear sort of way, had come and sought her through that heart, repairing the damage.

Chouji suddenly remembered the child's gift. It would be more difficult than Hinata's. Chouji didn't know if it was to be a boy or girl so what would he choose. He deftly picked through the treasures. There was nothing for a child in the sled. He stumbled three sleds over, still continuing to push medics away. He picked through more and then, suddenly, a feminine voice reached his ears, the medics becoming quiet. "Choose something for battle..." The voice said. "He'll be a strong warrior." Chouji looked over and saw Ty Dao sitting on the edge of the sled, a smile through her mask. Chouji smiled and nodded slightly. "I just thought I'd give you a hint into the future. He hasn't been born yet but I'm pretty sure he'll be a boy, what with the problems Hinata-sensei's having. She's really in pain in there... but aside from that it's all normal. She'll deliver in about an hour or so, probably, so you got here in time... Maybe you should get looked at first, though."

Chouji gave a weak chuckle and shook his head. "Nah, but thanks, Ty Dao-chan." Chouji looked around the stuff and finally located something. It was a small dagger. Granted the dagger was on a pendant. It was the length of a large sewing, the kind used for leather instead of cloth. It would be the perfect size for a small child when they were old enough to know about knives, maybe two. Of course it wouldn't get any use but it would look good at a hip. That would be nice for a little boy. Chouji picked up the silvery weapon and then looked around for something for a girl. As much as he trusted Ty Dao's intuition he didn't want to risk it. Speaking of a magical fur that kept a room warm, Chouji found something similar in the sled. It was a length of fur that was always warm. It was very nice, though it wasn't quite good enough for an adult blanket. It was probably cut for a hat, just enough fur to cover a head but, due to the fact that Tigers seldom wore hats, so far as Chouji knew, it was never made into a suitable piece of headwear. Well, the loss of a cold head was the gain of a soon to be very warm newborn baby, a perfect gift for a newborn human child in the land of eternal snow and ice.

Chouji was led in y Ty Dao just as the still raging blizzard took a turn for the worst. The wind blew right through Chouji, though that was probably more in part due to his injuries than the blizzard itself. When inside Chouji warmed significantly, though his blood loss still made him cold. Ty Dao led Chouji to Hinata, leaving the medical bears behind.

Meanwhile Hinata lay on the many birthing furs, feeling so very horrible. It had been over a day since she had gone into labor. Hinata just wante everything to be over and done with. The child inside of her had indeed settled down a few times, enough for Hinata to rest and regain the energy she had lost from the baby's restlessness, however, not at all enough. Now she just wanted Chouji with her, holding her hand and whispering sweet nothing in her ears and heralding the baby's quick arrival. Hinata's blue skin let off cool sweat constantly, the sweat being wiped off before it could freeze. At this stage putting furs over Hinata for heat would be stupid. She was stuck as a being of cold. Not stuck, per se, but she felt a lot more enduring in the Yuki-Onna's form and after hearing it was no harm to the baby inside of her, Hinata was perfectly fine waiting out the whole delivery as a blue snow woman instead of plain old human Hinata. It wasn't that Hinata didn't like her real form. On the contrary she loved it. However, it felt more fitting as the Yuki-Onna, since Chouji was always as the Beast Man. Also, plain old human Hinata didn't handle such pain nearly as well, of this Hinata was very aware. If it all hurt this much as the Yuki-Onna, Hinata was sure the instant she changed back she would die from the pain and misery of it all.

No sooner had the next thought of Chouji's appearance crossed Hinata's mind had her Beast Man stepped through the door with Ty Dao at his heel, making sure he didn't fall over. Hinata looked to him and was shocked at what she saw. Sure, Chouji was beaten up, what else was new? Chouji, whenever he did anything from a hunt to a mission of his own personal interest, to going to the kitchens to help prepare a meal, ould get some sort of injury, whether minor or major. He simply was injury prone, though nothing as bad as this had happened since the fight with Naruto months ago. The whole right side of Chouji's torso was wrapped up, the bandages, however, weren't fresh, or they didn't look it. They were positively dripping with blood. Hinata's byakugan revealed that, not only was there a wpound there, but that there wasn't flesh at all. In some areas his ribs were exposed to bare air, or would have been had the bandages not been on. He shouldn't be walking! He shouldn't be breathing! Chouji should have been dead from those injuries! "Ch-Chouji!" Hinata said as Chouji closed the distance. "What happened to you!?!" She cried out, reaching for him in eagerness, almost entirely forgetting her own pain now that she saw Chouji's own injuries.

"I got you a present, Hinata." Chouji said, placing the heart bauble in her hand. Hinata was dumbstruck by Chouji's seeming lack of priority. Then she looked at the bauble that had been placed in her hand. Her heart was filled with love at that moment. It was a nostalgic little piece. A bear that embraced the broken heart of a tormented maiden. It was so sweet, despite the fact that Chouji was near dying beside her. He was so sweet that he had put himself in danger for such a thing. Hinata placed the bauble on a nearby stone slab that acted as a nightstand. "I got the baby a couple presents too..." chouji said, handing the small dagger and the fur. Hinata took them and looked them over. It didn't matter how hurt Chouji was now. He wanted her approval, unconsciously so. Hinata could tell, now that she looked at Chouji, that she couldn't actually carry on a conversation with him, not intelligibly, at least. He was too far gone. He was acting unconsciously on his desires to please Hinata, to protect her and make her happy. Few people were that dedicated to their partners but Chouji was one of them.

Hinata loved the fluffy warmth of the fur and thought it a wonderful baby blanket for their child. The dagger was a bit emposing but, as Hinata looked at Ty Dao giving a thumbs up for the dagger she couldn't help but to smile. That silly tomboy had been the cause of it. Regardless, a dagger was a good tool, boy or girl. "I think they're wonderful, Chouji." Hinata said, reaching out to embrace Chouji. Chouji leaned into the embrace and reached around Hinata to embrace her as well, though his flesh was cool to the touch and his embrace a weak one. Hinata knew better than to be disappointed. Chouji was giving it his all, whether he knew it or not. Suddenly Chouji fell from Hinata's embrace and hit the ground hard. Medical Bears rushed into the room, almost like they had been waiting for the very moment that Chouji would fall over, which was probably the case. Hinata spoke out. "Could you tend to him in here, please?" She asked. "Even if he isn't conscious for it... He wanted to be present. We need to respect that." The medical bears exchanged looks and slowly nodded. It was the least they could do for both Chouji and Hinata.

Kuma-Oumono stepped into the room within the hour and looked at Chouji as the medical bears tended to him roughly ten feet from Hinata. He had one of the biggest bear smiles Hinata had ever seen. He seemed the picture of happiness, both paternal and otherwise. "I love that cub." He said bluntly and stepped over him. "I must say, you picked a most amazing mate, Hinata." Kuma-Oumono said happily. "He never ceases to amaze me with his escapades. What'll be next, bringing me the paw of an Archaic Bear as well."

Hinata spoke up, slightly confused. "Otou-san?"

Kuma-Oumono turned to face Hinata. "He went out near twenty hours ago for your presents... He didn't want to get anything normal so he went and slew the Tiger Emperor and his Empress. Put the Imperial Son to shame, brought back the Emperor's head and the Empress' ear and a tooth of the Son! He brought back sled loads of treasure just for you. The whole treasury, I don't joke about these things. As soon as you are able you will see the bounty he and his companions have prepared for you as well as they other treasures!"

"Treasures?" Hinata asked, still in great confusion. "What do you mean? Did Chouji get these horrible injuries hunting for treasure?"

"All for you and the child, Hinata." Kuma-Oumono said proudly. "It's a tradition that a branch male goes out and hunts the treasure of the branch. The companions are giving about half to us. They say Chouji didn't expect as much as they got away with. Hizano get's the Emperor's skull since he defeated him. I am proud of that cub too. When will Chouji cease making my life easier and more entertaining, I wonder?"

Hinata was a bit taken aback by this. Still it was sweet. "I am glad he is alright." She said slowly, a small smile on her face.

"I'm surprised he's alive at all." The bear king said placidly, "From what I hear he took a sixty story fall and got chewed on in the fall, then landed right on his spine without any gradual slowing down. Sixty stories of falling while getting chewed on by tigers, landed back first in the stone below, then just got back up and started killing tigers with a broken sabre tooth. Impressive, to say the least."

Hinata shuddered to sthink how that must have been for poor Chouji, that is she shuddered because of that thought until he shuddering intensified and the baby wanted out. It wasn't like before. It had wanted out before, just not right then. Now it wanted OUT! It wanted out now and wasn't going to wait for Hinata to get ready. Hinata made a face of horrible pain and laid back right away. Ty Dao stepped right up and looked at Kuma-Oumono. "You will have to leave now, please. And please send in three other medical bears. Send in Maya-chan if you can."

Hinata didn't care who was in the room. She wanted the child out right then. "Ty Dao-chan, it hurts!"

"I'm sorry, Hinata-sensei," Ty Dao spoke up immediately as she checked Hinata under the furs that covered her legs. "I'm not gonna lie to you..." Ty Dao started, "This is gonna hurt... A lot."

"It already hurts a lot!" Hinata cried out as she saw three medical bears work their way into the room and saw Maya walk to her side. Hinata had no idea Maya had any experience in midwifery, though right now she didn't really care. It was all too painful, all too extreme. Where was Chouji's strong hand to hold hers right now? He was in the room but, dammit all, he couldn't move for his life. No doubt they had given him some kind of drug to knock him out cold. Hinata had seen them forcefeeding him a lot of strange stuff to supposedly keep the pain to a minimum for better sleep. No doubt that would knock him out further than he already was. Now Hinata couldn't even turn her head. It was too much. Didn't they have special drugs to keep women from feeling so much pain during pregnancy? Certainly there was some kind of drug that could be injected directly into the spine to kill all pain! "How can it get any worse?!?" Maya let out a sound of nervousness in response next to Hinata and Hinata suddenly felt even worse about that question. Five minutes went by. There was still no pushing! Why was there no pushing? When would they tell Hinata to start shoving that child out of her body? When would it end?!? Hinata's head was pumping. She could hear everything so easily, like a horrible headache when you woke up. She could hear the blasting blizzards outside the capital, though everyone could. The blizzard was the biggest Hinata had ever heard, no doubt the biggest she would ever see if she got to see it. Hinata couldn't take it, tears rolling down her cheeks and freezing in place too quickly to be wiped away. "I can't do it!" She cried out, "It's no use, make it stop!"

Suddenly something tightened around Hinata's hand. She suspected, at first, it was the paw of a bear or Maya's hand. However, Maya and the bears were all hard at work doing whatever it was they were doing. It wasn't Ty Dao's hand. She was preparing "the catch." Hinata looked over to see Chouji half sitting half leaning against the bed slab that she lay on. He wasn't facing her but he was mildly conscious, it seemed. His breathing seemed so heavy and so slow. Hinata could hear it, so labored. "You can do it... Hinata." Chouji muttered, still seeming half dead to the world. "Just... A little more."

Hinata suddenly felt a bit better. Chouji was here, even if he wasn't seeing it, even if, were he to move he would fall over, he was there for her. In her darkest hour, in his weakest moments, Chouji was there for Hinata. "O-Okay." Hinata muttered

"Now's the time I need some pushing." Ty Dao said, words of relief from Hinata's gods and heavens, they were. She gave a push, the single most exhausting moment of her life, certainly. "I need another one, Hinata-sensei!" Hinata pushed again, this one more exhausting than the last. Another and another push, Hinata had ceased feeling pain. Now she only felt exhaustion. "One last time, Hinata-sensei! This'll be it!" Ty Dao's voice called from somewhere far away. Hinata pushed. It was a mighty push, at least by Hinata standards at that point. Suddenly, it was over. The baby seemed quiet. Was it alright? Was it alive?!? "And just a little prick..." Ty Dao muttered. Suddenly there was crying and Hinata had never been more happy to hear it. Ty Dao kept the child for a bit, checking it over before handing it to Hinata herself. "A beautiful little baby girl. Get acquainted, okay?" Ty Dao whispered quietly.

"What... What is it?" Chouji asked, still delerious.

"A girl." Hinata said, placing the child to her breast and looking her over. The girl had a head of red hair, just a little patch, of course, but by newborn standards it was a full head. "She's got your hair."

Chouji let a soft chuckle after hearing this. "I know she's got your eyes. I don't even have to see her."

"Would you like to?" Hinata asked

"I... I wish I could... I can't see... for some reason." Chouji stated, sounding a bit depressed about it.

"That should wear off in an hour or so." A medical bear cut in. "It a drug that heightens your healing. Only need one dose to get the stuff going."

"Thank you..." Chouji muttered. "Could I... hold her?"

Hinata looked to Ty Dao and the masked ninja smiled through her mask, nodding. Maya took the child and handed her to Chouji, who now had pristine bandages of heavy hide and no blood on his at all. He held the little girl in his arms, the crying stopping right away. "She knows her daddy." Ty Dao said with a giggle. Chouji had never felt more complete. He couldn't see his child but she felt like a strong one. What mattered most was that she was Chouji's child, the honest and true fruition of the love that he shared with Hinata, now and forever.

Chouji leaned his head down and felt the child's little hands rub against his face, a gentle cooing sounding from her. "Hey..." He said slowly. "I'm your daddy. Welcome to the world, little one." Chouji lifted his head a bit. "We still gonna called her Takara?" He asked Hinata. Hinata gioggled and made a noise of approval. "Hey, little Takara." Chouji cooed to the baby. "I promise you I'll never let you get as hurt as I do." These words ushered laughter from everyone in the room, including a great booming laugh that came from the doorway. Even Chouji turned his blind eyes to where the sound came from.

"I find it strange that, as soon as that child was born, that blizzard stopped right away. She was born on the strongest blizzard I have seen in a hundred years." Kuma-Oumono spoke as he strutted into the room. The great, hulking beast of a bear looked down at Takara, extending a claw and waving it arond before her. "What a precious little creature. She isn't a bear but she is one of us from this point on." Kuma-Oumono looked at Takara up and down. "Hmm? What is this on her toe? It is a cut."

"That's my doing." Ty Dao cut in, washing her hands in a warm water basin. "You didn't think a child born by my hands wouldn't have a trace of my people's tradition, would you?" Kuma-Oumono raised a big bear eyebrow "The Hazumi have an alternative to the old slap treatment. We don't slap a baby on the rear to rouse her to cry when she is born. Boy or girl, we use a small edge to prick at the toe. A world of combat this little one was born into."

Kuma-Oumono smiled at this. "A simple prick is nothing to worry about. I suppose Ty Dao-chan... you are right. You birthed this child more than bears did. You have the right to some traditions, just as we do."

"If not as much as anyone." Ty Dao said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hehe," The bear king let out a laugh, "I feel, however, I must place a part in this child's name." Chouji's ears perked up at this and Hinata gave a mildly concerned look. "She was born to the very strongest of blizzards and, when born, such things stopped. This is a very good omen. She is the treasure born into the raging gales of snow. Akimichi Fubuki Takara will be her name, for she must have a middle, I think."

Chouji smiled. "I like it."

Hinata was surprisingly glad with the name as well. "I agree... Well... Can I get some rest now?"

"Feed first!" Maya said, grabbing Takara from Chouji and placing her in Hinata's arms. "First she eat, then you all sleep."

"I'll admit," Hinata started, "I'm surprised you have midwifery skills, Ty Dao-chan."

Ty Dao gave a hearty laugh. "It's the job of a Hazumi woman to learn midwifery. Medicine is for all people but midwifery belongs rightfully to the women. All Hazumi learn certain skills at the age of five that are based around their gender. For women midwifery is a key skill. I found out Maya has helped delivered children in her home as well when she was young. I decided to let her in on it and she is pretty good, so far as I can tell... and I don't skimp my jobs, especvially not of a female nature, ya know?"

Hinata giggled a bit as she nursed Takara. There was a thumping sound and she looked over. Chouji was flat on the floor again. She could see him breathing steadily but still was concerned. "Could... someone look after him?"

"Oh, he just needs rest by now!" Ty Dao said happily, getting Maya to help drag him back to his sleeping slab. "Poor Chouji-sensei can't take the fun. I dont blame him. Where did you put that heated fur thingy?" Ty Dao looked around and spotted the heated fur that Chouji had brought for Takara. "There we go. Baby's first winter blanket!" She grabbed the fur and threw it over Takara rather haphazardly.

Takara was fully covered, Which Hinata guessed was all that really mattered. Then she wondered. "Is it okay to be so cold right now while I'm holding Takara?"

Ty Dao lifted the heated fur and looked at the happily nursing child. "Normally I would say no... However, Takara-chan doesn't seem at all phased by the fact that your flesh is lingering around freezing level. I am guessing it has something to do with the fact that you're her mother. At this point I gotta say I'm at a loss. You'd be better off asking the medical bears. They know more about cold stuff than I do. I'm just a midwife at this moment and I'd say Takara-chan has a love for cold milk and an equally cold mother to suckle from. She's healthy, hungry and cries, all good things. She is very content connected to you and loves her father so far as we can tell. Finally she isn't losing any energy in feeding so I would assume the cold isn't bothering her at all. Just leave her be and, if she stops drinking and seems to be cold, wrap her in that nifty little blanket and hand her to Maya, she'll be staying with ya." Maya nodded happily at this.

Hinata smiled. She was happy that everything was alright. In the end, Takara went down very easily for sleep. Hinata was woken a few times to feed her but, for the most part, sleeping and nursing came one in the same for Hinata. A slight rousing, enough so to latch Takara onto a breast, then back off to dreamland. Hinata guessed Maya just "removed" the child whenever she was done and set her back to sleep after that.

Overall, Hinata felt complete. She had a child, a wonderful baby girl with Chouji. It was healthy, content and beautiful. There was one thing Hinata knew, however, there would be NO MORE CHILDREN! Hinata loved Takara already. She was positively besotted with the beautiful little redhead. However, there was no amount of maternal love that could bring another child into the world like that again in Hinata's mind. One was enough. Besides, how could Hinata bear to split the love between Takara and another child? Hinata somewhat doubted there was enough love in her whole world for just this one child. Then again, that's why there was Chouji around to supply all the rest of the love that Hinata wouldn't be able to give.

{HR}

Woo! Yay all nighters! I love it when a good chapter comes together XP

And finally, Hinata has given birth! BTW, no, this isn't the last chapter! Chapter fifteen will be the finale of Quintessence and it will shock all of you! Yep! But I won't tell what happens yet! Nope, nope, nope! You gotta wait and find out for yourself! Yep, that's right! I'm making you wait again XP Aren't I just the worst?!? XD btw, this chapter was meant for crazy action awesome. I wanted to create vivid, yet flexible fight scenes in people's minds. Like Gandalf fighting the Balrog as they fell through the caverns vivid. Don't think I did as well as I could but I think I did well enough. Anyway, the treasure hunting and Chouji's expedition was the big thing, though I am hoping to make next chapter more Hinata oriented. I hope the ending parts were corny and cheesy enough for ya XP What with the holding of the hand and stuff. Note, the true Yuki-Onna will, so far as I plan currently, never appear again in this series, though she may make a couple of really quick and unclear appearances in Zenith, I'm not sure.

BTW! Do any of you know how ridiculously COLD ice actually is?!? XD no, seriously, you don't even know! At one point being sick I had a 104 fever, so I filled my tub with only cold water and poured my entire ice bucket into it (My ice bucket hadn't been emptied in a while so I had about three hundred cubes in it) and it was COLD! Like, I was 104 to 96 in like... five minutes of "soaking." Really five minutes was all I could take, though I was so sick and delerious I could get out of th tub for like... twenty minutes after I was well ready to get out. Ihowever, I also went from a ridiculously elevated hear rate to just below normal, which was great for me cause the doctors were worried about it when I visited. I slept like a rock that night, it was great. Woke up snuggly warm in my bed the next morning feeling like Micheal Jackson in a children's hospital! (Is it too soon to make bad micheal jackson references?)

Hope ya liked the chapter! Please review and, as always, please don't flame XP

Yours,

Tankou001


	15. The Return, A Shocking Homecoming

Quintessence

A Chouji X Hinata Fanfiction

Hey all! Tankou001 here with an all new chapter of Quintessence! This will be the final chapter of this fic and therefor the final piece of the second installment of The Transcendance Series! Thank you all so much for your wonderful support, everyone! (Wipes eyes with Polar Bear themed hankerchief) I can't believe I have made it twenty-four chapters into the series with this chapter! Don't worry, though! It's not over yet! This is a fic trilogy, not a fic duo! The next installment will be Zenith! Now, let me get you all caught up on the subtle pick-ups of the first two fics!

Hinata, at the start of the trilogy, got the hard turn down by Naruto and went crazy just as Chouji returned to Konoha after nine, count it, Nine years of absence on a training mission. Suck it Narutard! You left for two years with Jiraiya. Chouji went the extra five HUNDRED miles and went on nine years BY HIMSELF! SUCK IT!!!!! (clears throat) Dearly sorry about that outburst. Where was I? Ah, yes. Anyway! The two quickly fell in love with each other after some initial damage problems with their teams and Chouji realized just how special Hinata was to him while Hinata got over her stuttering problem and fell madly in love with Chouji as well! Hiashi, none too pleased with his now disowned daughter, incited a coup de ta, using the seals on all of the branch members of Hyuuga to attack the village and try to take control! At the very end Chouji returned from a mission with bears in tow, doing away with the evil that was Hiashi and proposing, albeit in a rather unusual fashion, to his raven haired goddess.

In Quintessence the chuunin exams passed and the lovely couple were married! Hinata conceived their child after a long and wonderful night of rolling in wedding furs and snuggling close together for more than just warmth! XP After returning Sai fell in love! After returning to Konoha proper Hinata had a horrible run-in with the now well recovered Uzumaki Naruto and discovered that his vengeance, though only brief, was very scarring. After a painful and completely unshown session of rape, Chouji brought a fight to Naruto that shook the very foundations of Konoha and discovered the Visage of The Beast Man, a power he used to great effect in defeating Naruto with one great punch.

After recovery Chouji received a message that Konoha would be attacked and, following the orders from his vision, Chouji took the three rookie teams to Hyōga Sanmyaku for the remainder of Hinata's pregnancy. Hizano proved himself against Kyogi in a grand battle and Hinata proved even more love to Chouji through unlocking the power of the Yuki-Onna from a wedding pendant given to her. She had Akimichi Fubuki Takara last chapter, a healthy redhead with lavender eyes and a fondness for cold milk.

Now, onto the chapter! It may be a bit shorter than the rest, as an ending chapter.

Enjoy!

{HR}

Chapter Fifteen: The Return, A Shocking Homecoming

A cry sounded in the ears of Akimichi Chouji His eyes snapped open from his rest as Akimichi Fubuki Takara woke from her slumber yet again. It had been two months since the little child was born, two months since the little bundle of divinity had blessed the world with her appearance. Two months after the crying had started and only half an hour since it had stopped. Now it was beginning again. Chouji groaned slightly and roused Hinata. He knew very well that he was largely useless in the care of a newborn child, especially at such times as this, where all Takara wanted was milk. He simply found it best to be there and awake for Hinata, letting her know that she wasn't the only one that had to be up at all hours to cater to an angry baby who had been woken by hunger and a dirty diaper. In the past two months, however, Chouji had grown just as used to it as Hinata had seemed to grow in the first couple days. It had almost come down to a sort of schedule. The baby cried, Chouji woke and roused Hinata. Hinata got up and changed the baby, Chouji dispensing of the dirty diaper (these ones were made of hide since the bears didn't have standard cloth diapers). Hinata fed the child and Chouji put her back to bed when Hinata was done. Chouji was even getting used to getting only a few minutes of restful sleep a night, though many of the collective in the male hunters were getting a bit concerned about Chouji's lack of sleep. Now, whenever he did go out for a hunt, he always got wounded. To the polar clan, however, the concept of a constantly crying child was quite foreign. Newborn bear cubs were able enough to crawl to a nipple and suckle by themselves, allowing the mother very little bother while she slumbered in the middle of the night. Human babies, however, were far less mobile. The concept of diapers also confounded the bears, though they understood that it had to be done. Even if they were polar clan members, the trio of humans was just that, humans.

After a brief nursing session Chouji set a sleeping Takara back down and stumbled back to bed where Hinata already was settling in. "I am starting to wonder," Hinata said sleepily, "If it's even worth it to try anymore..."

Chouji smiled and kissed Hinata on the forehead. "You need your sleep, Hinata. Get some rest." Hinata smiled and nodded, drifting most quickly back to sleep. It was actually slightly funny how it all worked out. Normally, from what Chouji had heard, it was the woman that would rouse the man when a baby cried for nursing time. Hinata, however, slept like the dead most recently while Chouji's senses were permanently on high alert, no matter how relaxed he tried to get. He slept light always and he always heard the baby before Hinata did, always's having to wake her up to get her to the baby.

The next morning came after four more feedings. Chouji yawned wide in the morning feast hall, chugging down a tankard of hot alcohol. The stinging fluid burned as it flowed down his throat and it made him feel more awake. Ty Dao skipped merrily into the hall, a plate in hand. "Well Met, everyone!" she called out into the relatively small feast hall, warranting the lifting of mugs and similar greetings from everyone inside. Maya followed shortly after her, spear in hand as always, a mug leaving her hip for a hot drink as soon as she reached a nearby barrel. Ty Dao grabbed a piece of meat from a serving platter and sat herself down next to Chouji. "Big day today!" She said happily, making Chouji raise an eyebrow. "Today's the day Hinata-sensei agreed to let me carry out the second tradition of the Hazumi!"

Chouji heaved a short sigh. Ty Dao and Maya had taken Takara's "traditional events" of infancy into their own hands. It wasn't at all that Chouji minded, of course. The bears were to include Takara on all of their major holidays and rites as well so it was only right that Hinata allow a party to do the same. Ty Dao had assisted birthing Takara, after all and she was Hinata's student. Takara followed no traditional rites to the Hyuuga, since Hinata wasn't a part of Hyuuga anymore as it was. It wasn't half bad that Chouji actually enjoyed the prospect of most of the Hazumi traditions as it was. The finger prick, the tumbling traditions and so on all were very alluring to Chouji. He wanted his only child (Hinata and he had decided that no more children would be for the best) to be a powerful ninja just like her parents and Ty Dao's clan traditions would prep Takara for such a life even before she could fathom it. It was all so efficient. By the time she could understand what she was doing she would be using polar katas like a master. Though that would come in due time because of the delicate nature of training in polar katas. For starters Chouji would be just fine with Takara learning simple tumbling and fighting. "What's the second tradition, Ty Dao-chan?" Chouji asked with a slight smile.

"Blood Bath!" Maya called out with glee, drawing some eyes in the room.. Chouji was a bit confused as well.

"The Hazumi put a child who is starting to follow things with her eyes under an animal, normally a goat or sheep, while their parents kill it. The blood rains down on the child to usher them into a world where they instinctively know death and battle. Then you eat it for dinner that night!" Chouji had to say, while it didn't sound too alluring it was inovative. No squeamish child would be born from such rituals. "The best thing is that the others in the polar clan love the idea!" Ty Dao said happily.

Of course they would like the idea of bathing a newborn in blood to welcome the coming life of hostility. Chouji guessed Kuma-Oumono practically danced with glee at the thought of it all. It was enough to make Chouji give a chuckle before he drew long from his tankard. However, something else loomed on Chouji's mind right now. His mind was on a date a week from that very day, the day everyone returned to Konoha. He couldn't wait to show his father and mother Takara. He wanted to show his daughter the human side of the family. He wanted to show the rest of the family the new addition. While Takara had a grandfather in Hyōga Sanmyaku Chouji still wanted her to know the other bear of a grandfather in Konoha. He wanted all sides of the family to be known, including the godparents, which had already been decided. Hinata had chosen Tsunade as the godmother of Takara, the closest thing to an actual mother she had now and someone who had been more than happy to take on a motherly spirit when Chouji and Hinata were still just getting together. Chouji had chosen the godfather. Everyone trusted he would choose Shikamaru and Chouji would have been lying if he had said it hadn't crossed his mind. However, Shikamaru was already a godfather of two, Asame and Anka. Chouji didn't want to "trouble" him with yet another child to spoil in being a godfather. Chouji had asked Shino if he would fill the position but Shino politely, though somewhat urgently, declined the offer. Instead Chouji asked the single least likely person to be the godfather. It had taken him a few days to muster up the courage at first to ask, but Chouji finally had gotten the mind to ask before everyone had left. He asked Uchiha Itachi to take the position of godfather to his and Hinata's child. Itachi was slightly taken aback at first, not quite sure what to say. However, he accepted the title with definite happiness involved. In truth Chouji had gone through everyone he knew in his mind before coming to Itachi as the final choice. Chouji hadn't ever been sure what godparents did, though Shikamaru informed him that they basically spoiled a child rotten and watched over them. Chouji thought of everyone and decided that Itachi wouldn't spoil Takara overly and would also be very able to protect her if it happened that she ever got into trouble while Chouji and Hinata weren't around. The fact that Sakura and Itachi's child would be right in the same year as Takara was a definite plus. Maya, though she hadn't forced any foreseeable traditions on Chouji and Hinata yet, seemed all too happy to assist Ty Dao in her traditional events. Chouji had no doubt that Maya had something of her own that would, however, be shown in the future, whether near or distant Chouji mildly dreaded.

Asame stepped into the hall for a bit, a greeting from all echoing out to her. Since this was a rather small feast hall it was common to greet anyone who entered, not just the major joining parties. In the larger halls only a key member or someone especially large who entered was given a greeting but in small halls there were few enough people entering at a time that it didn't get annoying. Asame grabbed a tankard of broth and sat down with Ty Dao, Maya and Chouji. "W-Well m-met..." Asame spoke up, her teeth chattering as she shivered. Poor Asame had no ability to withstand the cold at all. She was "Of Delicate Blood," as the polar clan called it. To them people of delicate blood were like invalids. Though only select, special bears were ever allowed to live with delicate blood humans of delicate blood were handled like porcelain dolls by the polar clan. From what Chouji saw, the polar clan took the very best care of Asame when they could. They treated her like a priceless glass figurine, like she would break at any moment. They were all very nice, understanding that it wasn't Asame's fault that she was of delicate blood and treated her nicely. However, they would never be able to take her seriously unless she adapted to the cold. She wasn't worth listening to. At least not in the way of authority.

Chouji smiled and spoke up. "Well Met, Asame-chan. Sleep well?"

Asame sniffed hard, seeming to have a bit of a cold. "Y-Ya... I w-was r-really cold th-though."

Ty Dao giggled at this. "Maybe you should have stayed in Konoha."

"N-Not like a had a ch-choice." Asame mourned. "I hope m-mom's okay."

"She fine, Maya think." Maya said happily, drinking long from her tankard before rising up to refill it.

"We'll be going back in a week, though. You never need to come back here, Asame-chan" Chouji said with a slight grin, chewing on a piece of seal blubber.

"G-Good. It's t-too c-cold here." Asame muttered as she downed her broth. Chouji chuckled at this.

Meanwhile Hinata walked through the halls of the capital, Takara in her arms. Despite the lack of sleep, though Hinata was fairing much better than Chouji, Hinata was the happiest woman alive. Was this normal? Did a woman feel like this with every one of their children? Hinata had a feeling that was exactly the case. Temano approached her as she stepped through the halls and gave a short bow. "Good morning, Hinata-sensei. How is Takara-chan?"

Hinata gave a smile and spoke up. "She's still as healthy as two months ago." Hinata said happily. It had concerned her that the baby would be spending so much time with her while in Yuki-Onna form. Another problem was presented at the fact that Hinata's breast milk came out at near freezing temperatures. Naturally this had concerned both Hinata and Chouji alike, though Takara appeared to be quite alright with it all. In fact, Takara was very much at home in the cold of Hyōga Sanmyaku. She seemed almost more at home as Hinata and Chouji were, something that amazed Hinata, as even Chouji was only comfortable because of previous years of weathering while Hinata herself was only truly comfortable now because of her new form. Hinata often idly wondered how the transition from the capital to Konoha would go for little Takara.

"It's good to know that she is fairing well." Temano said with a small smile. "How have things been going around the capital for you?" The capital was a vast place. One could walk from one end to another for days if they liked. Temano, always spending time making plant life in the arctic, spent very little time with the rest of his team.

"Always well. I have been very well appreciated here, actually" Hinata admitted, "Everywhere I go someone wants to hold Takara or look at her and everyone has been fawning on me. I don't know what I'm going to do with all of the treasures that you got for me and Takara. Can we really bring it all back to Konoha?"

"I doubt it," Temano admitted quietly, "But I am sure that we can bring the most important stuff. I'll be bringing back the Imperial Tiger Son's tooth and Kyogi-kun the Empress' ear. Hizano-kun says that he'll be bringing back the Emperor's skull, now that it's been emptied properly. I'm sure Chouji-sensei will ant to bring back a lot of stuff from here."

Hinata cringed at the thought of carting along a gigantic tiger skull. Sure a big tooth was cool and even the ear of a gigantic tiger was nice, since it could be made into a cloak, like Kyogi wanted, though a whole giant tiger skull was a little much. "I'm sure we'll deal with it, I suppose..." Hinata bid Temano fairwell soon enough and walked on through the capital. She looked dowjn at Takara as she slept, swaddled in the eternally heated fur blanket that Chouji had retrieved as a birth gift. That little treasure was something that Hinata doubted she would ever dispense of. It would be better to carry it down the line. It was a chakra laced sheet of fur and those were ridiculously expensive as well as the fact that the power within them never died and they never degraded. This one piece of fur was doubtless a few hundred years in age and looked as though it had been stripped and tanned just a few days ago. Looking at Takara brought Hinata's eyes to her new pendant. When she had become the Yuki-Onna she had stowed away her pendant, no longer needing the power now that it had imparted the knowledge upon her. Now the pendant she wore was the cracked heart shaped bauble, cradled by a polar bear and holding within a young, beautiful woman who leaned longingly against the bear on the other side. It was made to look cracked, clearly. This was a birthing gift from Chouji. Nobody knew what effects the item had, though it was clear that it had some special powers imparted upon it, as most of the treasure pillaged did.

Hinata, however, had started feeling somewhat edgy. She knew that, after two months, she was ready to be a ninja again. Her eyes sought to be used and her body ached for combat again. Now that the weakness of pregnancy had left her Hinata wanted to explore. Ty Dao, just the person Hinata was looking for, popped out of an intersection ahead. "Hihi, Hinata-sensei!" Ty Dao said with glee. Hinata knew just why she was so happy, though she didn't really care at the moment.

Hinata stepped up and thrust Takara into Ty Dao's hands. "Could I ask you to care for Takara for a few hours?" Hinata asked with a nervous smile.

Ty Dao seemed very confused. "Umm... Hinata-sensei? What's come over you?"

"I just want to go for a hike." Hinata said, still a nervous tgrin upon her face. "It's been so long since I could do anything by myself."

"I suppose I could look after her but you better be back for the rite tonight."

Thank you so very much, Ty Dao-chan!" Hinata almost yelled out, booking from Ty Dao down the halls and straight from the capital. The chill air whipped against Hinata's cheeks. The snow flakes lashed against her flesh as she ran through it. This was what she had wanted. The cool air and fresh outside! Hinata leapeed into the air and was gone, a bolt of lightning toward her next destination. She felt powerful and energetic. Hinata had possessed her Yuki-Onna form for months and she hadn't a single chance to use it. She was going to somewhere that would push her to the limit.

A mere instant later Hinata appeared in the middle of what looked like a hurricane of cold air. In the center of the eye was a massive black ice mountain. The air that left Hinata's mouth, even though her own breath was below frezing temperature, turned to fog and drifted to the ground. This was The Frozen Eye. Chouji and his group had gone two months past to this location and had come back to tell of it. They hadn't taken on the Archaic Bear that certainly lived within but Hinata felt like she could, after erleven months of doing nothing at all. She had long stopped being helpless. Now her muscles ached to strike flesh! She zipped to the foot of the mountain and looked into the dark tunnel. She could hear it. She could hear the labored breath of a creature who's size dominated her own. She thirsted to take it on. If she couldn't do it, after all, she would simply go lightning and flee the site. It would be easy with those thoughts in mind.

Into the chasm she walked, slowly at first but gradually speeding up to a full run. She could smell it in the chill air, hear it through the caverns; The Archaic Bear's presence. She wanted to fight again. Still, when she thought it would all be easy she found herself charging right into the cavern where her target lay asleep. Saying this creature was big wouldn't have covered the scale quite right. Hinata had seen mountains smaller than this beast. Most amazing of all, it was covered in treasure, and by covered Hinata meant just that. Rubies and silver had seemingly melted right into its hide, giving it a mottled appearance, though still clearly a polar bear. Diamonds and amethysts surrounded the beast, sticking into its paws and nose as it slept. It was like a good deal of the treasure that this creature "owned" had long ago become part of it. Hinata found the prospect alluring. She stepped forward a bit more and the beast roused. The Archaic Bear had felt her pressence and, as it rose to full height Hinata found out just how terrifying an Archaic Bear could be. This bear had long grown too large for the cavern it liked to sleep in. The tunnels Hinata had come through weren't even half the size neede for travel by this bear. It was old and weathered, Hinata could tell. There was something wise about this old creature. It stared at Hinata with sad, old eyes that pierced through her, as though appraising this new opponent.

As Hinara drew her first breath in minutes the bear swung down, cleaving part of the black ice mountain right from its place The chill air from outside filled the area, bringing light into the cavern. The bear swung again but Hinata was gone, on the peak of the ice mountain as the bear cleared out the rest of the top. Hinata had definitely bit off more than she could chew. This creature, which Hinata had thought to be big in the first place, was simply too large. It turned to her and all she could do was flee from it. A few times she tried to attack it but even throwing lighting into its eyes from point blank only proved to annoy the beast. Hinata blew frosty gales from her black lips and lightning from her fingertips. She filled the cavern with water and boiled it as well as sliced the mountain apart with other jutsu. Still to no avail, however. This creature was one to be feared, truly. Hinata, after three hours of constant battle, felt herself tiring as she landed on the top of the bear's head. She couldn't keep up this game of tag. This bear was what it was and Hinata, to it, must have been a simple knat, something to swat at and play around with but clearly not a threat. Hinata leaped down to the ground but, as she looked up at the beast she saw the most monumental paw swing down over her. What would she do? There was no way, even now, that she could escape. The answer came quickly just what would happen. The paw stopped just feet over her head. Hinata opened her eyes and looked forward to se Chouji in front of her, holding the paw up with his own two hands.

"Ch-Chouji?" Hinata asked, awestruck. When had Chouji become so strong. "Are you okay?"

Chouji didn't answer. Instead he grunted and pushed away, tossing the beast back into the mountain wall. He turned and looked at Hinata. This wasn't Chouji, though. Granted, Chouji looked the exact same in Beast Man form but this wasn't him. There was a caring in his frosted eyes, but not like Chouji's. This man must have been the real Beast Man. "I am not your lover, Akimichi Hinata..." He said with a deep, gruff voice. "But he is waiting back home for you, I am sure. Get you gone, now." The Beast Man said as he turned back to the archaic bear.

"But how?" Hinata muttered slowly, backing off from the Beast Man. The true Beast Man was supposedly long dead. Mighty he may have been but he was still mortal, just as was the Sage Of The Six Paths.

"Never you mind that. Go tend to your daughter an mate..." The Beast Man said as he charged toward the Archaic Bear. Hinata was amazed. The Beast Man and bear made contact and that alone pushed the former Hyuuga from the cave. She was flung backward by the shockwave and, before she hit anything sharp, she flashed into lightning, back to he capital. She straightened her furs up and strode right back into the capital. Maybe it would be best if she never menbtioned her little adventure to anyone.

The night went very smoothly. The blood bath was invoked and little Takara didn't mind it at all. So there was warm elk blood pouring on her, she didn't mind. She was better than that. After she was cleaned off Hinata fed her and put her down for a nap. It wouldn't be long until the little one was awake again but surely enough time to leave for a nice meal. Hinata was very hungry and that elk wouldn't eat itself. As she walked into the kitchens, the elk being prepared, Hinata spotted her lover, in normal Chouji form, not in his Beast Man form. Hinata gave a smile as he bit into the Elk's heart. Hinata hadn't ever the taste for animal hearts. They were too muscly and tough but Chouji loved Elk hearts and such. He enjoyed the toughness that allowed him to chew for a while without forcing massive doses of food down his throat. It was like jerky to him. Hinata stepped up to Chouji, her skin losing its blue though her fingertips, eye shadowing and lips remained black. She embraced her husband and spoke up. "Good evening, Darling."

Chouji was a bit surprised that Hinata was so suddenly throwing herself upon him. They had, after all, seen each other just an hour before when Takara was being bathed in elk blood. Maybe Hinata was just happy to see Chouji, as usual. "Hi Honey." Chouji said with a smile, hugging Hinata with his clean hand as he held the elk heart in the other. "You're being awfully friendly tonight. What happened while you were out, anyway?"

"Just ran around Hyōga Sanmyaku, nothing serious." Hinata said with a smile. She didn't want Chouji to figure out that she had tried to take on an Archaic Bear, after all. "I am just hjappy tonight that I got the chance to run for a bit, you know?"

"I guess so." Chouji said with a grin, pulling Hinata upward to sit her on his forearm, Hinata giving a squeak of surprise. "I see you're getting back into your own flesh again, Honey." Chouji said with a smile.

"I see you're the same way." Hinata countered. "I think I liked this version of you better." She admitted, almost guiltily. "At least now you're not six feet tall. It was so hard to kiss you when you were so huge." Chouji gave a laugh. It would be a week until everyone returned home. They had to get ready for it. Everyone had to aclimate back to Konoha style living.

The next few days went by and Chouji sought down one of his students. Anka had been strangely hermit-like the whole time. She was learning the ways of Star Cast forging. Chpouji's sword had been a fluke back when she made it. The plans and star cast alike had been chanced upon by Kyogi and Anka had somehow weaseled them away from him. Now she was working with only the purest of star cast metal. She was making works of art just like the sword she had made for Chouji but Chouji wondered what she was up to so often. He wandered through the smithing halls and smiled as he smelled the hot forges being bellowed. He spotted Anka as she worked on something and he stepped up. However, as soon as he neared her he heard her voice. "Hello, Chouji-sensei. Please stand still."

Chouji hesitated as Maya turned, a suit of star cast armor in a pair of tongs that she held. She pressed the hot suit against Chouji's bare chest and the pain was horrible. Chouji cried out and stepped back, patting his chest to cool it. "What was that for?!?" Chouji cried out as Anka turned back around, as though nothing happened.

"Just imprinting it to you is all. Hand me a handful of snow, would you?" Chouji grunted and looked around. Snow in the smithy was kept in barrels that insulated cold. He found one and carried it to Anka, who took it and threw it on the still hot metal. "All done." Anka muttered as she dipped the metal into hot water and drew it out. The half plate was just like Chouji's old suit but it didn't hold the Akimichi symbol on the front. It was the Polar Clan's banner that was the armor. The black armor had a crimson bear paw printed on the front with snow flakes dotting the armor here and there. Anka led Chouji to the rest of the suit of half plate, which was hanging. Star Cast chain shirt, star cast bracers and star cast everything else. The whole suit of half plate was star cast and designed exactly like Chouji's old suit but Polar Clan related He had to admit it, Anka had done him a service that he hadn't asked for, but was certainly not going to complain. "That;s your new suit. I understand it isn't an Akimichi suit but, in case you want variety, this will be a fitting suit for your sword to match."

Chouji ran a hand along it. He was, after all, an adult of the Polar Clan. He needed a suit of Star Cast armor. "That's beautiful. I'll assume you're done with your apprenticeship." Anka nodded with a smile. Her skin was speckled with ember burns and ashes but she looked quite respectable. "Well, you need to prepare for homecoming. What will you father think if he sees you wearing this?" Chouji said, turning away.

Days more went by and, finally, the day of leaving came. Chouji donned his half plate and prepared everything to be taken home in massive sleds. So he couldn't take home all five treasure sleds that belonged to him but the bears were well willing to send it all to him bits at a time. The two sleds they were taking had everythjing everyone else had spent major claim on. Kyogi was wearing his chief souvenir, a cloak made from the Tiger Empress' ear. Temano slung a gigantic sabre tooth, covered in runes, along his back. It was now a spear for him, magically inscribed to never break in battle. However, Chouji had been given reason to believe that this spear was not meant specifically for Temano himself. The wood user had very little need for a spear when he could make one out of his own body. Chouji suspected he wanted to give it to Maya. Oh, how the little students were growing up.

Chouji and the group nerared the great circle that would take them back to Konohagakure No Sato. Kuma-Oumono bid all of them farewell and wished them safe return. At a last glance, as the circle around Chouji was glowing, ready to bring everyone back, Chouji heard Kuma-Oumono's voice. "Watch yourself, my son..." He said. "You're going to ave a lot of trouble soon enough... Somebody is---" Kuma-Oumono's voice was cut off as Chouji disappeared, back where his house had once stood.

It was clear that the poor house had not made it. Chouji sighed a bit as he looked at the rubble. Everyone seemed a bit sad at the sight of this but it could all be rebuilt. They started the short trek back to Konoha proper. The walls were, mostly, still standing. The gate was firm as always though, as the party walked through them there was a sense of unease. Nobody was guarding the gate. Nobody wandered around in Konoha, which looked as though it had been being successfully rebuilt. "Well, I guess everyone's doing something important. I bet Ichiraku is still around! How about it everyone?" Chouji asked the group, "My treat."

Nobody raised denial at this suggestion, not even Hinata, who Chouji suspected would want to bring Takara right to shelter immediately. Still, the former Hyuuga seemed to be feeling unease as well as some of the others. The grpoup made their way through the village, everything still completely empty. Chouji was getting more and more nervous as minutes ticked by. They reached Ichiraku's and headed in to see Ayame and Teuchi working nervously at the counter, a single customer covered in a cloak at the counter. Ayame was the first to see Chouji walk in and her eyes lit up. Chouji saw her lips move silently and he read them well "Get out!" they spelled for him. He held a hand backward and took a step back, forcing everyone out of the shop. They all sensed his tension and had their own.

However, as he backed out of the shop and turned he heard a voice. "Akimichi Chouji," The voice sounded from behind him. "Hazumi Ty Dao, Sai, Utagau Temano, Nagamori Kyogi, Hyuuga Hizano." Chouji reached down to his hip for his sword and started to turn, "Ibana Maya, Hatake Anka, Nara Shikana, Nara Shikani, Yuuhi Asame." Chouji turned about dfully to see the one face he never expected to see again in his life. It was not a face so much as a mask, an orange one that swirled around and stopped at the right eye. Spiky hair protruded from behind the mask. "By the power vested in me as Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagkure No Sato, I am putting you all under arrest for blatant disregard for the safety of your fellow villagers,"

"You're supposed to be dead..." Chouji muttered slowly

"Treason to Konohagakure No Sato," Uchiha Tobi continued

"I saw you die," Chouji countered

"Disorderly conduct in the line of duty," Tobi kept going, unable to hear Chouji's words.

"I held you down when Naruto-kun killed you!" Chouji yelled out, stepping closer and pulling his knife, the star cast weapon growing to full size and Chouji increasing in size as well, changing to his Beast Man form.

Tobi didn't budge when Chouji advanced. He reached up and struck Chouji on the left shoulder, slamming the Akimichi into the ground and continuing his speech. "Apparently high treason via attacking the current Hokage..." Tobi placed a heavy hand on Chouji's shoulder, holding him down as he growled from deep inside his throat. "And lastly, abandonment of your village in a time of complete war and attack. What do you have to say for yourselves?" Tobi finished

{HR}

The End! I know, quite the shocker isn't it? How did Tobi become Rokudaime Hokage, anyway?!? Where is Tsunade? What happened to everyone else in the village? Well these are all answers for Zenith! Yep, this is the end of Quintessence! Finally it's over and I can count another finished work to my collection! I am so happy! I owe it all to you guys out there who read and reviewed my stuff as well as a few friends around town here in Oregon. Thanks Megan and Leah, you know who you are! Without you guys I wouldn't have had the muse to get this done for prolly a LOT longer, delayed as this chapter may be .

It may be a while before I post up Zenith but, please remember that I WILL do it nevertheless!

Anyway, please review, send me ideas, I love ideas! Send me stuff in general! Please don't flame!

Yours,

Tankou001


End file.
